Leia: The Slave Princess
by MasterJabba
Summary: Leia deals with the consequences of being Jabba's permanent slave after the execution of her friends. Jabba shows her off to his guests,men and other Hutts as well, dealing with his constant yanks, pulls on her chain and sexual pleasures of her master. Leia endures the humiliation, molestation, and degradation of and life as the lowest form...a slave.
1. Rescue Gone Wrong

It has been nearly a year since Cloud City, and Princess Leia was still trapped. Although she wasn't the one who had been imprisoned in a carbonite tomb, she often wished their positions had been reversed. She wished it was her that Vader chose to test in the carbon freeze chamber, and that Han would have been in her position. For if it were Han coming to the rescue, Leia knew that the scoundrel would conjure up some insane plan that no one in his right mind would attempt. And Han somehow would have pulled it off... as he always had.

Unfortunately, Leia didn't have the luxury of waiting to be rescued, for the prison which trapped her was one of her own guilt. Despite her every desire to rescue Han from Jabba in the last year, after having failed to stop Boba Fett on two occasions, other matters in the galaxy emerged of which took greater priority. Still an important figure within the Alliance, Leia knew that she couldn't just drop her responsibilities so she could rescue one man. Much more was at stake than one life, even if it were Han's.

But that did little to ease the pain in her heart. Leia couldn't remember the last time she had a restful sleep since that terrible day. His voice continued to echo in her mind. She could not escape that moment. Far from the uncaring smuggler she mistook him for on the Death Star, he turned out to be one of the most honorable people she would ever come to know. In its own way, that moment on Cloud City was the first time she felt a loss greater than of Alderaan.

And despite her best hope that time could ease that pain, the sight of Han's likeness etched upon his carbonite prison only seemed to torment her further... some wounds didn't heal with time. For Han wasn't dead, but Leia sometimes almost wished that he were... so that she could accept his loss and then move on. To lose Han in that manner was like having a knife embedded in her flesh and having to leave it alone until she knew it was safe to remove it. And despite her better judgment, Leia felt that she couldn't wait any longer. The plan was for her and Lando to wait for Luke before either of them acted, but Leia didn't know how else to keep her sanity while she stared an opportunity right in the eye. She was determined to save Han the first chance she got.

Leia knew that releasing him from the carbonite didn't follow the plan they all agreed to follow, but just being in Han's presence again seemed to overwhelm her mind. It became unbearable to just wait when she knew she could save him. So while everyone else slept, Leia graced the hallways of Jabba's palace.

Hidden behind the guise of the bounty hunter known as Boushh, She carefully navigated a clear path from an exit all the way back to the throne room. With each passing step, her anxiety and her excitement grew. Having found no guards standing between Han and his freedom, Leia entered the throne room. Carefully scanning the chamber, she wanted to confirm beyond any doubt that their path was clear before committing herself.

Suddenly she heard a loud clatter against the back of her helmet. To her shock and surprise, Leia realized she had run into a set of decorative chimes dangling from the ceiling. The helmet offered great visibility for the wearer in the low light and infrared spectrum, but its peripheral vision was horrible. She desperately extended her hand to grab hold of the pieces, as to stop them from rattling.

Having realized her own anxiety, Leia froze where she stood. Fearing that the noise she had created may have drawn unwanted attention, the young woman braced herself for whatever came next. If those chimes had alerted anyone in the palace... she heard nothing. Very gently and quietly, she sighed in relief, only to turn her focus upon the dreaded block of carbonite suspended on the far side of the chamber.

She took only the briefest of moments to acknowledge Han's presence, almost as if to silently tell him that she was there. Leia went for the control panel on the wall, lowering the block to the floor. When the carbonite prison hit the floor with a hard thud, it suddenly slammed into the wall with an even louder clash. Leia realized she had made a mistake, but had committed herself to saving Han. From the enhanced audio input of her helmet's ear piece, she heard commotion.

Although she couldn't make out exactly she stirred up in that moment, the sounds weren't much louder than a normal conversation. Leia almost believed she heard repressed voices, whispering, and shushing noises from just outside the chamber... but she was determined not to let this opportunity get passed her. If they were quick, both she and Han could escape before anyone realized what had happened.

Having been briefed by Lando on configuring the life support controls to bring the victim out of carbon freeze hibernation, Leia punched in the right keys and stepped away. She watched a screen which flashed red to indicate Han's heart rate... pulsing ever so slowly. Leia watched as Han's heart slowly came back to life, stimulated by the prison's life support system. Lando said that if the thawing process hadn't started within 30 seconds, that it would abort and put the victim back into hibernation.

Watching as the screen pulsed ever so slowly made Leia's heart ache. If Han's vitals couldn't be restored within 30 seconds... her anxiety grew with each passing second. If the life support couldn't restore Han, then the only chance of safely reviving Han would have meant getting him to a Republic hospital. And that would have taken days. She eagerly watched in the hope that his heart would start beating on its own.

After the seventh pulse, Leia saw only that green screen again. Just as she was about to close her eyes in despair, the screen turned red again, almost a full second before the last pulse. Her excitement only growing as the pulse rate steadily escalated, Leia sighed with great relief, for Han was soon to be free of the carbonite.

Once the computer determined his vitals were stable, everything after that happened automatically. Leia stepped back and watched as Han's figure began to turn red, a sign that the carbonite casing had begun breaking down. Leia suddenly began to fear, as the red glow became ever brighter to the eye, that the thawing process might inflict serious burns upon its victim. Leia feared that the Empire might not have considered the injuries of the thawing process, as they merely sought a means to freeze someone alive.

But as the red glow diminished, and the carbonite dissolved, there was Han... alive and well. As he seemingly jumped right at her, Leia caught him, lowering the Correllian smuggler to the floor. Although she had wanted to embrace him right there, Han actually proved so heavy that both he and Leia met with the floor. Sitting up, with most of Han's weight upon her legs, Leia held him in her arms at long last.

It didn't surprise her to find him shivering, as his body temperature remained far below normal. From his disorientation, Han wrestled to get away. Leia wanted to assure him not to panic, having forgotten to remove her helmet. "It's alright, Han. You're free of the carbonite. It's disorientation from hibernation sickness, it'll pass."

"I can't see." He expressed with great concern.

"Don't worry. Your eyesight will return within a few days." She told him.

"Where am I?"

"Jabba's palace." She answered.

With her head just behind Han's shoulder, his face rubbed up against the helmet. Unable to see, he instinctively extended his arm out in a vein attempt to identify his rescuer. Finding no one he recognized, Han naturally asked who it was.

Leia smiled from under the mask with great anticipation. With her right hand free, she grabbed the helmet and leaned her head forward, somewhat letting gravity do the work of slipping it off. Setting the mask on the floor right next to her, Leia realized that they were both free. Leaning her chin upon Han's shoulder, she answered gladly. "Someone who loves you."

"Leia!" he exclaimed, her voice like a glimmer of light at the end of a long tunnel. With her head so close to his, Han twisted himself around and shared a brief, but very intimate kiss.

Leia wished so much to savor his lips for longer, but Han was just as quick to break the kiss. Despite how she felt in that moment, the young princess accepted that it genuinely wasn't the best time for love. She had waited for almost a year... and could wait a little while longer. Leia quickly slid herself back and wrapped his arm over her opposite shoulder. "Come on; let's get you out of here."

Despite his weakened state, Han didn't need too much getting to his feet. It gave Leia something of a minor relief, as Han was too heavy to carry out all on her own. Unfortunately, just as Leia learned to smile again, her newfound pinnacle of joy quickly plunged into the most extreme depths of horror.

Freezing where they stood, Han and Leia only heard the sound of a deep, dreadful chuckle that echoed throughout the chamber. "What's that?" Han asked.

Billowing another laugh, they both came to the unpleasant realization that it was Jabba's voice, although it came as a greater shock to Leia. Convinced there could have been no way for her to miss a one-ton slug, nor any of his palace guards, it truly came as an unwelcome surprise to discover a hidden door installed behind Jabba's throne.

Almost at the same time that the chamber lights came alive did a massive slab of stone slide open from behind the space where Jabba's throne resided. It was not long before at least a dozen palace guards poured in through the secret passage, preventing their escape. Only after Jabba's throne rolled in through the passage did Han turn to confront him... facing him as though he were able to see.

"Jabba, I had to say that I was surprised when I realized you still had a bounty on me. I recall that my debt to you had been dealt with in full. That's usually when you're supposed to call off a bounty, isn't it?" Han began, somewhat absent of any deserved anger towards Jabba.

Jabba snickered, seemingly proud of his terrible deeds. "Perhapse, but I'm not like most debtors, am I?"

Han didn't care so much whether the bounty on his head were fair or not; the last thing anyone in the galaxy wanted was to be left on bad terms with Jabba. "It doesn't have to go this way, Jabba. I'm still your best smuggler... even when I lost cargo, you got back everything in full from me. You have nothing to gain from this. If you still had a problem, we could have worked it out."

As Jabba began chortling at the Correllian smuggler's attempts at reason, his mind was already made up. "It's too late for that, Solo. Although you are a born smuggler, I'm afraid that both you and your companions have since interfered with my other affairs all too many times. I have a reputation to keep and it looks very bad for me if I were to just let you slide for it. Suddenly everyone else will be demanding much more than they deserve. My other clients will start thinking they're you... it's business."

Han tried to confront Jabba more directly, but a pair of guards had held him back. "This is bad business, Jabba! Don't give me that!"

Laughing, Jabba simply instructed his guards to take Han away.

Despite being dragged away by two guards, Han desperately pealed to the only thing which Jabba seemed to care for... money. "Don't make another expensive mistake, Jabba! You know I'm good for it! You're throwing away a fortune here, don't be a fool!"

After having just gotten Han back, Leia watched again as another example of evil and villainy exacted his wrath upon the man she came to love. Although he had been taken away, she had every expectation to see him again. For Han had many friends, one of whom was a Jedi. And although she had failed to free him, she knew their rescue operation was far from over.

Unfortunately, that did very little to comfort Leia in that moment. She had anticipated that she'd be in Han's arms that very night, but all that had been deprived in an instant. Of all the thoughts racing through her mind in that moment, perhaps the one which affected her the most was a sense of disappointment. Leia had gotten so far ahead of herself that she let her personal feelings get in the way of her judgment. And rather than wait another day or two as one of Jabba's guests, she would have instead spent that time in a dungeon. And having lost her cover as one of Jabba's favored bounty hunters, Leia had gone from being an asset to a liability.

But Leia didn't have much time to think about Han, nor even the next stage of their rescue mission. To her confusion, only Han was ordered to the dungeon. Leia turned her head around and wondered why she wasn't to accompany him. Jabba gestured to his guards and ordered them to bring her to him.

With two guards forcing her forward, Leia certainly didn't expect to be lifted onto the throne in front of the Hutt. As the guards gave her to Jabba, she quickly realized that she wasn't destined for a prison cell. A part of her knew it was futile, but Leia denounced him. "We have powerful friends. You will regret this."

Almost amused by her threat, Jabba just took her upon his throne and returned her warning with a sardonic reply. "I'm sure."

It was then that Leia realized that nothing she could do or say would have any impact on Jabba. He clearly underestimated Luke's Jedi abilities, otherwise he might have headed her warning. Leia wished she could take comfort in knowing that Luke would soon be there to save them, but after having a slimy tongue brushed against her face, Leia shuddered convulsively. She really REALLY would have preferred that Jabba hadn't called her bluff.

C-3PO may only have been a droid, but even he could appreciate Leia's feelings in that moment. "Oh... I can't bear to watch." Although he didn't feel emotion like an organic being, he knew that what Jabba intended to do would only hurt Leia.

If the interest of the Hutt wasn't bad enough, Leia heard a small, sadistic laugh from a creature that Jabba kept on his throne beside him. The Kowakian monkey-lizard known as Salacious Crumb was little more than a pet that Jabba kept for the sole purpose of amusing himself at least once a day. Much like his master, Crumb had a sadistic sense of humor when it came to the suffering of others.

Leia soon came to regret what she had done. If she had simply laid low and waited for Luke to arrive... but that was a mistake she couldn't take back. And she came to accept she had no means to escape the consequences that were soon to follow. What she dreaded most was facing the realization that her problems had only just begun.


	2. A Princess Exposed

Jabba was renowned for hosting some of the most lively parties in the galaxy. Often he'd just randomly throw one together because there hadn't been reason to celebrate in a long while. He made reasons to celebrate, to gather his friends, and to show off his power. Although many of his guests were already asleep after celebrating that previous night, Jabba demanded everyone in the palace be awoken and invited to his throne room for a special event.

As the minutes went by, Leia could only watch as events unfolded before her. Having been put aside and ignored for the time being, Leia knew that Jabba was planning something very special for her. What Jabba called special usually turned out to be something of the most dreadful nature to others. Leia knew exactly what was going to come, and she braced herself for it. But she hated the waiting even more.

It was something of an irony that in all the times she faced torture and death, Leia had never been violated as a woman. After being captured by Darth Vader, she endured at least a dozen torture sessions with him and an interrogation droid. No one had ever used sexual persuasion on her... probably because pain seemed a lot more effective. She dreaded the thought of spreading her legs and being violated, yet waiting for it to come seemed much worse. And when she wished him to just get it over with, Jabba was only too thrilled to oblige.

After taking a moment to examine his new pet, Jabba found it difficult to get a full appreciation for Leia under that suit of armour. "I must admit you had a good disguise... would've fooled even me. But you didn't cover your tracks too well, princess. Now that everyone knows, you might as well remove that ridiculous disguise now. Why don't you let everyone see who you really are?"

Bib Fortuna tapped Jabba on the shoulder. "Master, shall I have her fitted with more... proper attire?"

Before he could answer, Salacious Crumb started screeching in his native language. Between Bib and Salacious, Jabba twisted his head to address Salacious. Crawling up the body of the great Hutt, the little creature took a position near Jabba's ear and whispered his suggestion.

Leia couldn't make out anything the creature said, but they both started arguing over what to do with her. It seemed that Jabba wasn't all too interested in the idea, but then started chuckling. When Salacious looked at her, he laughed devilishly with anticipation.

Jabba gave Leia another malicious look and then rubbed the side of her face, as if to comfort her. She shrugged it off, but Jabba twisted her around and sat her upon the cushion that had once belonged to Oola. Rubbing her shoulders as if to prominently show off his newest possession, Jabba finally answered Fortuna's question. "That won't be necessary, Bib. I have something better in mind for the princess, and I happen to be in the mood to celebrate. I would like for you to have all my guests in the palace awoken. Let them know that we'll be hosting another party... right now. Tell everyone that I'm personally extending an invitation and expect them to come. Those that miss this will be in for a great disappointment. For everyone here... this is cause for celebration, so celebrate!"

Only after Jabba made such an announcement did many in the chamber break out cheering... although most had no idea what exactly the Great Jabba had been planning for them.

Leia found herself on the verge of tears, but realized that she had too much integrity to just break down in despair. The act which lead to her capture was a mistake, but the young woman was determined to keep her mind on the task at hand. Han was still a prisoner and in need of rescue. Unfortunately so was she, but despite what had just happened, Leia was determined not to give up until both she and Han were in each other's arms.

Although her situation changed drastically, she was still an important part of the mission. It did give her some small measure of comfort to know Han was safe, at least for the moment. And for what little time they had together, at least it was enough that Han knew she hadn't given up on him... somewhat alleviating the guilt she felt.

As Jabba released her, he gestured his closest two guards to take Leia into the center of the room. For some strange reason, she actually felt quite confident in herself. After having withstood dozens of interrogation sessions with Darth Vader himself, she had no doubt that Jabba couldn't be any worse. And unlike her time on the Death Star, she wouldn't endure the ordeal alone.

The guard on her right side just happened to be Lando. Upon seeing that familiar glint in his eyes, she somehow managed a smile. Even in the most dreadful of moments, just having a friend nearby... made it much easier to endure. The most that Lando could do was give her a friendly nod, as he couldn't risk exposing himself as well. As long as they had at least one person on the inside, Leia felt they still stood a good chance for rescuing Han.

Once Leia had been moved to the center of the floor, Jabba laughed sadistically and then announced his orders so that his gathering audience could watch. "Guards, remove that silly disguise. I want to see my new servant for all her beauty."

Everyone else in the throne room roared in approval, save two. Leia, for obvious reasons. Lando also couldn't say he was fond of the situation. As any human male might have, he certainly was interested in seeing Leia without clothes, but certainly not like that. Some thoughts were best left to the imagination.

She and Lando briefly looked at one another, both equally uncomfortable with what they had to do. Leia originally figured that Lando was the kind who'd have been all to happy to oblige, but she then saw a look in his eyes that was completely absent of any enthusiasm. As the Gamorrean on the left began by removing the shoulder strap, pulling it over her head, Lando hesitated. Leia looked at him and nodded, silently giving him permission to proceed. Actually the movement of her head was more like trembling than actual nodding, but Lando saw she wanted him to follow through with Jabba's order.

A more primordial part of him might have admitted that his heart pounded with anticipation, maybe even that those were the best damned orders he'd ever received. However Leia was a friend, and the last thing he would have wanted was to violate a friend. That certainly sapped all the pleasure from it.

The bounty hunter disguise Leia wore consisted of an outer layer of thick armour protecting her chest underlined with a kevlar jacket. The metal backpack and the armour plates made up one piece that rested upon her shoulders. That was removed first and tossed to the floor. The jacket soon followed.

Although Leia appeared to have a very delicate figure, even with armour, its removal gave a much clearer indication of how slender she really was. Although still fully clothed, Leia's ears echoed the growing approval of the spectators who came to watch as she was stripped of her garb. Her torment grew with each layer they removed. She wondered how such people could take great joy at her expense. Leia almost hated them almost as much as she hated Jabba.

When the other guard sought to remove the final layer of her garment, he was far from gentle. She resisted the Gamorrean and pulled herself away. "Back off!" Leia screamed, delivering a powerful blow to the Gamorrean's snout.

To her surprise, the guard didn't squeal in pain, as she had hoped. It was as if her fist didn't even hurt him, but it certainly made him angry. He went at her again, aggressively ripping away at her garb.

Leia screamed and drew back again, this time tripping and landing on her butt just in front of Jabba's throne. From the commotion, Leia didn't realize that her rebellious attitude only proved all the much more amusing to Jabba. He had been laughing with that guttural voice she really started to detest.

When he came at her again, Lando, determined to protect Leia, threw himself in front of the charging Gamorrean. And although he easily overpowered Lando, it was Jabba's hand that halted him. The room soon fell silent, broken only by the high-pitched laughter of Salacious.

Jabba addressed his Gamorrean servant. "Now now, I don't want my property harmed... unless I'm the one to order it." Leaning as far forward as the Hutt could, Jabba had extended one of his short, stubby arms in a vein effort to reach Leia, who sat just beyond his reach on the floor. Frustrated that he couldn't grab her, Jabba sat himself back up and simply ordered Leia to stand before him.

With her shirt torn across the midriff, Leia held it together as she stood up and faced Jabba again. Swallowing her pride, Leia just did as the Hutt demanded.

"My my, you are a feisty one." Jabba seemed quite fond of his new possession, as he often enjoyed breaking new slaves. He certainly had higher expectations of Leia than he did from his previous slave girl, Oola. He also liked demonstrating his ability to control people, especially in coercing powerful individuals like Leia and treating them as he would a common slave. "If you should feel more inclined to obey my orders, then you may do it yourself. It's your choice, but those robes are to be removed... now."

As Leia looked behind her, she realized that it was all about public humiliation. Jabba simply wanted to put on a show of his authority in front of his guests, which was what Leia had to do. Terrible as it sounded, Leia reluctantly accepted that he was in control... at least for the time being. And it wasn't like she really had a choice.

Starting again with her belt, the gesture brought much excitement and cheer from the guests who'd gathered to see Jabba's new pet. Reluctantly, she continued by slipping off her boots and trousers. It was then that she twisted her head around and looked back at the audience, who's cheers and applause actually died down as more of herself became visible. It was then that she noticed that many of them weren't human. Apparently many didn't find alien species especially alluring. She didn't know it at the time, but the majority of them were applauding more for Jabba than for Leia. Somehow both his guards and guests held great reverence towards people who possessed the power to control others through fear.

Watching Lando as he refused to take any pleasure in her humiliation, it gave Leia some small comfort to know at least one other person took no joy from her torment. Actually Lando was rather excited at what he saw, somewhat ashamed for taking any level of pleasure from such a sick display by Jabba. Lando most certainly wished Leia were somewhere else, but it didn't stop him from staring. It wasn't like he would pass up a chance when it presented itself... of course he displayed no satisfaction of any kind to Leia.

Having removed the tattered remains of her shirt, she was down only to her undergarment. Obviously they had to go as well, but Leia needed a moment to prepare herself emotionally for facing Jabba in that condition. When he made a hand gesture, it wasn't hard to figure out what he wanted.

She just sighed and then unfastened the straps to the top piece. It enticed Jabba to watch her bra fall to the floor, the lower piece following in short order. Brushing them aside with her foot, Leia gave Jabba a sour look and placed her hands upon her hips.

Although completely naked, Leia didn't attempt to cover herself. She didn't want to give Jabba the sense that he had humiliated her. Although that was far from true, Leia maintained her dignity and allowed Jabba to gaze upon her. Only her body was left fully exposed, but she wouldn't let him see her mind as well. Leia displayed nothing to indicate her embarrassment.

From the sound of Jabba's chuckling, he seemed quite satisfied with his new possession. "What a lovely human you are, my dear. You've exceeded my expectations... that's not easy." He waved his hand and barked out another order. "Now why don't you turn yourself around and allow my guests to have a look at you?"

Rolling her eyes at him, Leia dropped her arms to her sides, rotated a hundred and eighty degrees, and her heart sank when she realized that she stood fully exposed before so many people. She subtly positioned her hands in front, just enough to conceal her crotch without making the gesture too overt.

Lando probably felt more awkward than Leia, but certainly didn't pass up the chance to satisfy his curiosity. Seeing her like that... he hated himself for taking such a perverted pleasure, yet couldn't withdraw his eyes from something so beautiful. Leia certainly turned out to be everything he'd imagined.

Everyone else roared their approval, but just as quickly fell silent as Jabba raised his palm. Just the movement of his hands seemed as commanding as his voice. "My friends, I would like you to welcome Princess Leia Organa. Daughter of former Republic Senator, Bail Organa of Alderaan. Heir to the once-proud Ancient House of Organa. Sole survivor of that house. Renowned leader of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Rebel. Traitor to the Empire..."

As Jabba kept listing the deeds she was known for, Leia twisted her head around, realizing that Jabba had known about her since she first entered his palace. It allowed her some little comfort, knowing her sad attempt to free Han hadn't cost their mission. Unfortunately it also meant they grossly underestimated Jabba's resources.

Her eyes on him, Jabba extended his arm and gestured Leia back to the throne. "Unfortunate that she destroyed my favorite decoration, I've decided to replace Captain Solo with someone better." He patted his hand upon the empty cushion in front, gesturing Leia to sit on it.

Again, Leia reluctantly obeyed, climbing onto the throne, and perching herself upon the cushion. Not even allowed a moment to sit up straight, Jabba grabbed the poor soul and pulled her against his soft body. She struggled to escape his grasp, but even Jabba's feeble arms were strong enough to keep Leia firmly pinned where he wanted her.

Cuddling her, placing his hand to rub the underside of her neck, Jabba nestled her in his arms. "I will give the princess a great honor. Since poor Oola had to be put down, I've been in need of a new personal servant. Twi'leks make great dancers, but I'm not looking for another dancer. I want a princess, and one just so happened to stumble into my little trap. I've arranged a celebration for this event, in honor of my new servant. Royalty certainly deserves a momentous ceremony... and I intend to celebrate all night." He then pointed to his musical group, who had since been setting up their instruments. "Start the music! Something exciting! Bartenders, break out the drinks! I don't want anyone in this palace to miss this occasion!"

It was only then that Jabba finally released Leia of his slimy clutches. The young woman just sat in horror as deafening applause overwhelmed her senses. It got even worse when Salacious crept up from behind and latched onto her hair. Leia twisted her head around and brushed the obnoxious little creature away. He withdrew and got just beyond Leia's reach. "If you ever touch me again, you little gargoyle...!"

As Leia extended herself in an effort to strangle Salacious, Jabba grabbed her to keep both his pets apart. As the monkey-lizard started laughing again, Jabba used his tail to whip Salacious off of the throne. Plopping onto the floor, Salacious began protesting. It was then that Jabba made it explicitly clear to him that he wasn't to touch Leia again... not without explicit permission.

Salacious responded, but Leia again couldn't make out his language. When Jabba answered, she got some sense as to how her life was going to be from then on. "Yes, but this one is special. And your typical behavior won't be likely to provide any amusement with her. Besides, I have my own ways of harassing the princess, as you shall see."

Curling herself into a ball, Leia brought her knees up to cover her breasts, wrapped her arms around her legs, and was desperate to block everything out. As Salacious laughed again and climbed back onto the throne, she started imagining the terrible existence she might have been doomed to live for the rest of her life. From her convulsive shaking and the tears in her eyes, there was little doubt she ever had a more humiliating moment in her life.

Leia knew how to endure torture and she had grown accustomed to living with the threat of death, but she certainly never considered THIS. As Jabba pulled her back into his arms and brushed his grotesque tongue against her bare back, Leia wished more than anything to have been condemned to a cold dungeon. Even the company of a few guards seeking to make her scream in agony seemed more appealing than living in the abhorrent comfort of Jabba's arms.

As Jabba's music group exploded into a song, it startled her into perking up her head, allowing Jabba another chance to grab her shoulders and pull the young princess against his body. Leia's breasts were left exposed again, but she made no attempt to cover herself again. In leaving herself exposed, Leia felt it showed more dignity than pointlessly conceal what little she could with her arms.

Jabba hovered over her and stroked her abdomen, appreciating the delicate feel of her flesh. After having her clothes removed, Leia began to shake. Between Jabba's saliva and her own perspiration, her skin glistened under the lights. She began to quiver from the most bitter cold and gruesome captivity she's ever endured.

The Hutt breathed very sensually at her presence, finding her terror most alluring. Unfortunately he had much more in store for the enslaved Leia. "Now now, princess. Royalty such as you deserves something more appropriate to wear than a suit of armour."

Leia retorted, "Let me guess: nothing?"

Jabba laughed, all while rubbing her shoulders to give her that false sense of comfort again. "No, of course not. I'm sure that a blend of silks and precious metals are more what you're used to, so that's exactly what you'll get. I've had one of my servants sent to fetch your new attire, something that even a princess would find suitable." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Now why don't you thank me for being such a considerate master?"

Leia twisted her head around and made an exaggerated, but very sour smile at him. She didn't believe a word he said, but she did exactly as what he ordered. "Thank-you."

When she attempted to turn her head away, he took Leia firmly by the chin and forced her to look him in the eye again. "Thank-you, my Master." He ordered her to speak.

This time, Leia spoke again with less hostility in her voice. She understood that Jabba genuinely was in control and that the best option was just to yield and do as he demanded. "Thank-you, my Master." From the sound of Jabba's breathing, Leia could only assume that it meant affection from him. His hand went from her chin and rubbed it along the side of her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath so that she didn't have to inhale the terrible fumes from his gaping maw.

Jabba savored Leia and handled her very affectionately for a long moment. "You are quite a specimen, princess. I regret not taking you when you first stepped foot in my palace. I really wished you hadn't freed Captain Solo of the carbonite... I know not what to do with him now."

Almost relieved that Jabba had brought up business, Leia saw an opportunity to get her mind back onto the mission... anything other than that! "You knew it was me. Why didn't you just capture me when I first walked in?"

"I wanted to see how your plan was going to unfold. You surprised me in that you managed to release Captain Solo from the carbonite without killing him. Clearly you had some help with the life support controls of the carbon freeze matrix. By the time that I realized what you were doing... I wanted to see how your plan was going to unfold. But like I said, I expected much more from you, princess."

She actually managed to smile with at least the vaguest hint of defiance. Leia was desperate to escape, even if she had to buy her freedom and everyone else's. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in talking ransom? You know we're good for it."

Jabba rubbed the side of her face for his own enjoyment, stoking Leia and lightly pinching her cheek, the Hutt enjoyed taunting her. "Tired of me already? No, I think I'll keep you, princess. You see, I paid a considerable fortune to buy Captain Solo's life." Looking at the piece of carbonite on the far side of the chamber, Jabba was quite disappointed to see the empty indentation of which he felt Han belonged. "I wouldn't get off my throne to pick up a pile of money if it were left on the floor right in front of me... I mean if I actually could reach down and pick it up." He chuckled.

"If credits don't matter to you, then why didn't you pay the 50,000 I demanded for Chewbacca?" Leia asked.

The Hutt continued his sadistic chuckle and released Leia from his clutches, allowing her sit facing the crowd in front. He then went to stroking her hair and brushing a hand down her bare back. "I'm a Hutt. That's what we do. Most of my kind could only dream to build an empire as vast and wealthy as what I control, but when you reach the pinnacle of the galaxy... you lose an important piece of yourself."

Leia twisted her head around as Jabba went about discussing his life of crime. For whatever it was worth... she sought to take any advantage Jabba allowed of her. She may have been a prisoner, but Leia was determined escape. And anything he revealed could potentially have been used against him.

"I remember a time when I was only starting my new criminal empire, when reaping a mere 500 credits on a business transaction quite excited me. A very pitiful amount compared to most of the transactions I make today. As the years passed, I began assigning more and more tasks to other people and eventually I found I had more credits than I could ever spend in a lifetime... being financially secure, making even more profit was no longer fun. The only amusement I ever get from business anymore is when I cheat my adversaries. And that's exactly what I did to you, princess."

Leia couldn't help noticing the irony of Jabba's greatest success ultimately siphoning all the joy he got from his criminal dealings. There was no sympathy at all; it just disgusted her. If Jabba had simply ceased his criminal dealings, he would still have had enough blood money for whatever guilty pleasures he desired, yet he seemed more interested in ruining other lives. Such a sadistic sense of pleasure being all that would satisfy Jabba... how could such a horrid creature exist?

Leia turned her head away again. "So in the end, your criminal dealings have only made life miserable..." Brushing away his arm, Leia noticed Lando staring from amongst the crowd, and then covered her breasts. "...for everyone."


	3. A Princess Exposed Part 2

"Yarna, take her away," Jabba said. "Bring her back in the morning."

Leia was both relieved and even more uncertain as a raven-haired, six-breasted woman in a form-fitting red outfit came forth and half-bowed to Jabba. "Master," she said softly and began to walk away. As the guard shoved her towards one of the massive connecting hallways, Leia glared back at Jabba a final time. He licked his lips, slime dribbling thickly down his chins, and then he was out of sight.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ Leia thought.

**A**fter she'd been let out of the main chamber, Yarna and the guard had led Leia through the darkened corridors, passing curious and amused onlookers until they reached a wide, closed door. Inside, Leia's defiant spirit crumbled upon gawking at who the occupants of the chamber beyond were: a multitude of scantily-clad women—more than forty, Leia guessed—lounged about on decorative cushions and pillows.

It was a harem.

Yarna told the guard to leave, and after he did, she proved herself to be more professionally-minded than cruel. As soon as the door was closed, she instructed Leia to remove her desert garb. "Don't worry," she said. "He's a pervert, even by Hutt standards, but sate his cupidity and you may live."

And as for Leia being put among the slaves' ranks? It only made sense that Jabba sought to humiliate and degrade her, no doubt to befoul her image: a Rebel leader and the orphaned Princess of her home planet of Alderaan, caught in the act of rescuing her loved one—

_I wonder how Han is doing,_ Leia wondered and took a heavy breath as she pushed her pants off of her slender legs. For a moment, she had a strange, fleeting image of her lover in the warm, crushing embrace of Chewie, but she doubted that he'd be lucky enough to be put in the same prison cell. She shook the lucid image out of her head and finished undressing.

"We'll get you cleaned up and outfitted in the morning," Yarna said as Leia reached her undergarments. Leia stopped and looked up at Yarna, who closed her eyes and shook her head, yet Leia couldn't help but plead through her helpless gaze.

"You won't have much choice in how much you can wear, really," she said, "but, if you're shy, you can stay in those for tonight. After that, though..." She shrugged. "That won't be up to me."

Leia swallowed hard. There was no reason she should show her vulnerability now any more than when she was in Jabba's presence; yet she felt some kind of relief, even comfort, with Yarna. She had an instinctive feeling that this woman, along with the slumbering or half-awake women around her, posed no threat to her, not while she was there among them. They probably weren't even in here by choice, she realized; the Hutts were known for their collecting of everything from wealth, treasures, and art to their shameless use of people. No, the women here—Yarna included—were slaves.

"I understand," Leia muttered. "Thanks."

Yarna pursed her lips, then nodded, as if unused to such a response, then showed Leia to an unoccupied nest of cushions.


	4. Preparing The Princess

Melina Carniss and Yarna led the captive Princess upstairs one level in the palace. Wartug the Gamorrean followed them as an escort. The three reached a door that opened into a small room with a low sandstone ceiling and square polished stone tiles covering every wall. Several old hydro showerheads extended from the wall on the left. A small control panel and a sealed door were all that distinguished the wall on the right. Directly across from Leia was another larger doorway, also closed. This appeared to be a primitive bathing room of some kind, and surprisingly well-lit compared to the rest of the dark, murky palace.

Melina walked over to the control panel on the wall and flipped a switch, activating one of the hydro showers in the corner. Unlike the more common sonic showers throughout the galaxy, these sprayed water in high powered streams from the wall down to the floor.

Wartug removed Leia's chained collar, per Melina's request. "Now take the rest of your filthy clothing off and get under that shower," Melina told Leia. The pig guard stood close with a deadly vibro-axe in hand, snorting to himself and ready to inflict pain if Leia showed any sign of resistance.

Leia looked at the running shower and asked, "Am I expected to bathe?"

"That's right," said Melina.

"What for?"

"Don't ask questions, just do what you're told," Melina hissed, backhanding Leia across her face and knocking her to the floor. Leia looked up in shock, rubbing the back of her bruised head.

It seemed pointless to object to something as trivial as bathing, so Leia began removing the rest of her bounty hunter attire. First her boots, then the rest of her thick leather jumpsuit, and finally her thin undergarments. Melina and Wartug watched her every move with cold expressionless faces.

Once Leia was completely naked, she covered her breasts with one arm and her pelvic region with the other, trying not to blush.

"Lose the modesty. There's no place for it here," Melina snarled as she pressed another switch on the control panel. It summoned an old rusty SB-25 servant droid into the room. Melina instructed the squeaky droid to take Leia's clothing to Jabba's armory. SB-25 promptly gathered all the garments together and sped out of the room, leaving Leia without anything to wear.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Melina asked. Leia frowned in defeat.

With a sharp eye, Melina watched Leia walk over to the hydro shower. As Melina could see, the young princess kept a firm and flawless body, her flesh smooth and creamy. A narrow trimmed tuft of curly brown pubic hair hid her most sacred body part from the eyes of the Harem Keeper and the Gamorrean. The Alderaani woman had a small petite figure, no more than 5 feet in height and probably 100 to 110 pounds in weight. Leia already had the perfect body for a dancer, but Melina wondered if the girl had any real talent to go with it. She would be trained in the art of seductive dancing, of course, but Jabba would more than likely use her for other forms of entertainment instead.

Reaching out to touch the spraying water, Leia winced from the liquid's unexpected temperature. "It's cold!" she shouted.

"What did you expect, a pleasure bath? Just clean yourself up, and do it quickly. You don't have time to enjoy it," Melina said sharply.

Melina spread a special lotion on every inch of her body except her vagina that killed the roots of the hairs before she got in the shower.

"You're a disgusting slob!" Leia cried.

"I know," Yarna laughed, "But I'm also in charge of you, so that makes you bitch to a disgusting slob! Hand her back to me boys, it's shower time!" The guards threw Leia to the floor. She went down hard, causing pain to shoot through her bare body. Her breasts bounced together on the way down, making Yarna and the other harem girls laugh. The harem master grabbed Leia by the arm and dragged her to another room just off of the main area. The floor was already wet and cold from previous use. A single metal shower head protruded from the far wall like an oversized tap. Yarna turned it on and forced Leia under the stream of water. It was freezing cold, so cold that it took Leia's breath away for several seconds.

"Toughen up slut, you're going to get much worse done to you than a simple cold shower!" Yarna taunted. The fat woman back away and grabbed and blue bar of soap, casually tossing it at Leia's feet. "Start scrubbing, don't stop unless I say." Leia picked up the soap and rubbed it over her arms. It was surprisingly pleasant smelling, a welcome commodity in such a dire hell. She lathered it over her shoulders, working around to her perky breasts. The cold of the water had sent her nipples out at action stations, so when she brushed them with the soap a slight moan escaped her lips. She had expected Yarna to reprimand her for that, but if anything it made the harem master smile; even if it was only for a moment.

The bar of soap continued its journey down Leia's body, cleansing her toned abdomen and dainty belly button. She scrubbed her ass cheeks and massaged her thighs, sending little suds of soap pooling at her feet. The princess worked her way down, removing the dirt from her shins, calves and ankles. She scrubbed her feet, both the soles and the toes before laying the soap down and standing up straight.

"Who said you could stop?" Yarna mocked, "You'll keep washing yourself until I say you can stop." Leia had already built up a burning hatred for Yarna, but she would have to do as she was told because her captor held all of the cards. Leia would have her chance for revenge, she was sure of it. For now though, it would do no good to disobey the harem master. Leia picked up the soap and ran it over her upper body, making the actions slow and deliberate, as if putting on a show. She gently caressed her breasts with slippery bar, running over her silky wet skin like a lover's hand.

"OK, wash your hair now!" Yarna commanded while throwing a small bottle of something a Leia. It caught the young woman in the shin, sending a jolt of pain up her entire leg. Leia picked up the bottle while laying the bar of soap down and deposited its contents into her open palm. The substance looked and felt revolting, like some kind of green slime. She hesitated for a moment before taking the plunge and massaging it into her scalp. It felt even worse on her head and she rinsed her hair as quickly as she could.

"Tut, tut," Yarna scolded, "That's not how you wash your hair. I'll have to do it for you." Yarna waddled over, a fresh tiny green bottle clutched in one hand. She seized Leia by the arm and forced her onto her knees. The princess cried out as they hit the floor. Yarna grabbed Leia's hair and pulled her head out of the stream of water before pouring the entire bottle of green slime onto Leia's head. She cast the bottle aside and, with both hands, kneaded the slime into Leia's hair and scalp harshly. Her fat fingers pulled and tugged like the galaxy's worst comb until eventually she was sated.

Yarna held Leia's head under the cold water until all of the slime was gone. She threw Leia to the floor, then turned the shower off.

"Oh, one final part of the shower," Yarna declared. She waited until Leia looked up at her, then spat in the young woman's face. Leia wiped it away with the back of her hand before once again Yarna grabbed her arm and dragged her to the next hell for her to endure. This time she was deposited in front of a large mirror. She was stunned at the woman looking back at her. Naked, tired, humiliated and disgraced. The events of the past few weeks had really taken their toll on her, and the shower had washed away all of the make up she had used to conceal it. She looked broken, though her spirit wouldn't let Yarna or Jabba mentally break her yet., the Princess jumped away from it and clutched her dripping wet body, shivering with goosebumps all over her naked skin. Melina tossed a small drying cloth to her.

Leia felt her body completely smooth, as the lotion did it trick in killing the hair roots on her body.

"Does Jabba normally make his prisoners shower before putting them in his dungeon?" Leia asked while rubbing the towel over her body.

Melina smirked. "Is that where you think you're going? The dungeon?"

Leia paused, now covering herself discreetly with the small towel, and stared at Melina in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it? You're Jabba's new harem girl. You'll be sitting by his side every day, pleasing him until he grows tired of you," Melina said in amusement.

"WHAT?" Leia cried out in shocked disbelief. Melina's only response was cruel laughter.

Leia had not been expecting this kind of treatment as a prisoner. Her prior experience on the Death Star had led her to believe Jabba would just throw her into some dark dungeon cell with Han and Chewie until Luke came to rescue all of them. She didn't even imagine this! No wonder Lando had shown such concern for her safety when she was brought forward to Jabba earlier. What had Luke's foolish plan gotten her into?

Melina smiled fiendishly, witnessing the familiar look of helplessness that she had seen in the faces of so many other girls enslaved by Master Jabba. Melina was thankful that she now held such a privileged position above other harem girls and dancers. That was the reward for many years of loyal service to Jabba.

"If you're finished drying off, come here." Leia cautiously stepped toward Melina, noticing Wartug grab a small blue bottle from the nearby table and hand it to the Harem Keeper. She removed the cork from the bottle top and poured a some thick pink lotion into the palm of her hand. "Now stand still, spread your legs apart a little... this won't hurt," continued Melina, suddenly reaching down between Leia's legs and cupping her crotch.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Leia gasped, jumping back and dropping her towel.

"Wartug..." Melina spoke calmly. The Gamorrean responded by grabbing Leia's arm and pulled her to him, turning her to face Melina as he stood behind her with his huge green arms bracing her shoulders. Leia squirmed nervously, feeling a large bulge from under the pig's furry tunic pressing against her exposed ass. Wartug snorted and shifted his weight.

"As I said... stand still and open your legs a little so that I can apply this lotion," Melina said in a strict voice. She reached down and placed the palm of her hand against Leia's furry mound, rubbing the lotion all over her pubic mound between the thin brown curls of hair.

When Melina finished rubbing the lotion, she picked up the towel from the floor and wiped the residue from her hands. As Leia stared at her she began to feel a cool tingling sensation around her crotch. "Hey... Hey! What is happening? What did you just do to me?" she demanded in a trembling voice.

"This lotion kills the roots of your pubic hair," Melina explained with another smirk on her face. She reached down and rubbed the towel between Leia's thighs, wiping away the lotion and with it every tiny strand of hair, leaving the shocked Princess' pussy completely smooth and as hairless as a pre-pubescent girl.

"From now on you won't grow anymore of those little brown curls," Melina continued. "Jabba prefers it this way. Makes us taste better, if you know what I mean."

Leia's wide eyes, which had been fixated down at her groin, instantly drew upward at the mention of the word 'taste'. Leia gazed at Melina in stunned silence. Surely she didn't mean...

"Now come over to the table here," Melina instructed, motioning for Wartug to ease his grasp of Leia's body and allow her to follow. "Dip your hands in this bowl and rub the liquid onto your skin."

Leia looked down at the bowl and hesitantly asked, "What will this do?"

"Relax," Melina said in a softer, calmer voice. "It is called Vasillian nectar. It's a Huttese perfume."

Leia reached down to dip one finger in the bowl and then sniffed it. "I can't smell a thing."

"Most humanoids can't, but Hutts can easily detect its odor. It's supposed to be a strong aphrodisiac for them."

Leia didn't like the sound of that, but Melina gave her little choice in the matter. Minutes later, her face and most of her body were oiled in the perfume. For some strange reason, she began to feel warmer and surprisingly relaxed as the perfume soaked into her skin. She wondered if the Vasillian nectar caused this or if it was simply her imagination.

"Now let's get you something to wear," Melina said.


	5. Outfit Worthy for a Princess

**Outfit Worthy for a Princess**

Leia watched her leave as she disappeared from sight, turning back to Lyn Me. "Here you are, Princess." She said as she opened a large gold box "The master had this costume made for you when he found out who you were, to adorn your lovely body if you would ever happen upon his humble palace." Leia's heart sank when she realized she had been naked almost two days for absolutely no reason besides the fact that Jabba wished it. She watched as Lyn reached inside the box, producing a skimpy golden costume that Leia thought was barely fit for a stripper, let alone royalty. Her heart sank as she saw how ornate it was, and yet distasteful due to how much skin it left exposed. "How lovely." A voice said behind Leia. Leia gasped and turned around, seeing Bib Fortuna behind her, licking his lips as he groped her bare back. "Dress her. I would very much like to see her in it." Leia did not relish the thought of him invading her privacy, but had no choice. She stood with her back to him.

Bib Fortuna sat down on one of the chairs in front of a large mirror as the girls fastened a gold-plated brass bra around Leia's chest, tightening the spaghetti straps forming an X shape behind her back. Leia winced as she felt the curved lines on the bottom of the brasserie pressing against her ribs, acting like a harness for her bosom. The bra was so uncomfortably tight, and it thrust her breasts upwards, barely concealing her breasts, only covering the top half of them as it exposed the bottom of them. Etched on the front of the cups was a curvaceous, winding pattern that represented the curves of the female body. The bra was held only by thin straps held tightly against her back leaving it completely exposed for all to see and had no padding to speak of, making her nipples stand erect from the cold.

The bottom part if you can call it that was even more humiliating, being nothing more than a pair of crescent-shaped plates hung over Leia's vulva and the top half of buttocks, with purple lassha luxury silk skirts trailing the barest bit of privacy between her thighs due to the humiliating fact she was given nothing to wear underneath it, holdin it together by two open oval hip fasteners, which left her legs exposed and the sides of her butt cheeks exposed. Her vagina and crotch area felt so cold from the contact of the plates, along with feeling the cold back plate as her buttocks clenched together for a second or two. As she looked in the mirror, she realized that the front plate had a variety of intricate molds and etchings on it to resemble the female anatomy, everything from the uterus and ovaries to the endometrium and fallopian tubes. Leia did not like this one bit, as it exposed even more than her skin. She felt even more naked than when Jabba forced her to strip before his court, as if she was being seen through an X-ray so that everyone in the court could see the interior parts that made her a woman, put on display for all to see.

The girls guided both her feet into a pair of jerba leather boots, made from the hide of a Jerba, a Tattooine beast of burden. Undoubtedly meant to symbolize her enslavement, they were uncomfortable as the rest of her costume. Leia could tell they no traction, and the gold trim around the cuffs looked tacky and distasteful. Still, at least it was better than going barefoot, she thought. Her hair being combed back and put into a large bun, held with two hair clips holding it in place as it resembled a crown, that of royalty. Then braided into a long phallic plait, clamped in place by a golden hair fastener . Another symbol of her enslavement, this was meant to represent Jabba's hand touching her and dominating her, as well as the microcosm on the end of the braid resembling a phallus to humiliate her even further. A golden bracelet and armband were clamped around her right wrist and left bicep, the armband molded to look like a snake. Leia knew about Hutt culture and knew snakes represented rebirth by shedding their skin. In a way, this meant she was 'shedding her skin' as a Princess and becoming a slave girl.

The bracelet looked almost like armor, with a small hole in it representing a woman's orifices. Both bracelets were tight on Leia's wrist and bicep, making it difficult for her to flex her limbs while wearing them. The entire costume felt horrible against her skin, it was a moving prison built for the female body. Every inch of it seemed to be made to draw the eyes of males to the female wearing it, and expose just enough of the most desired regions without completely leaving the female body open and exposed. Leia gulped, knowing it was either the costume or full nakedness. "Now for the finishing touch." Said a Rodian girl in an orange bikini. "She's all yours, Greeata." Said a dancing girl in a blue costume, whose name Leia had heard was Arica. The girls stepped back as one of them, the Rodian, carefully spread blood-red lipstick over Leia's lips and applied blush to her cheeks to give her a youthful appearance. She then carefully drew mascara over her eyelids and around her eyes to make her appear sensual and mysterious. "You look absolutely beautiful, Princess." Greeata said, Putting a cloak to cover her to surprise Jabba taking Leia's hands in her own and guiding her towards the doorway to the court as Bib Fortuna followed behind her, watching her bottom sway from the slight elevation of her boots.

"Your body looks delicious, Princess." He said, placing his long-fingered hands on Leia's bare back and stretching out the straps to her brasserie, allowing it to snap back onto her skin. "Undoubtedly, if master Jabba wishes it, it will be enjoyed by those who are willing to pay a considerable amount for the privilege and spending the night with the most beautiful creature in the galaxy." Leia ignored Bib as he reached under her skirts, feeling her up as she shivered from his cold hands. "Nothing to say? You are learning fast, pet." He said as he continued to touch her bare buttocks. "No panties, Princess? For shame." Bib's mocking tone let her know that he would remember that fact, and likely use it to humiliate and deride her.

Time passed and soon, the princess came forward guided by Melina and the others. Leia was wearing a hooded cloak, "What is this Melina? Is this th best you can do?" rumbled the Hutt to his costume designer. "Pardon me my lord, it was just that the princess was hidding a little bantha that needed shaving." snarked Melina.

Jabba chuckled, "Ho ho ho, so you have a little show in store for me." rumbled the Hutt. Melina nodded her head and glanced over at Bib, "So first, the head of the princess." she said as she pulled back the hood. Jabba was surpised at what Melina could do, Well...she did have Yarna and Jess and those back-ups help her...he thought to himself.

Leia's hair was brushed, cleaned and braided with a hair faster at the top of the braid. Golden earrings pieced her earlobes, her make-up was simple but eleagant just her lips, cheeks and eyes. She...looks beautiful...Jabba thought. Melina then cleared her throat, "Next are the princess's feet." she stated.

Leia stuck out one foot from the cloak, "The boots are made from the hide of the Jerba and out line with gold." said Melina. Leia then pulled back her foot underneath the cloak, Jabba was licking his lips in exictment. Melina then stood behind Leia and grip the shoulder's of the cloak, "You better let go." Melina said.

Jabba noticed that the cloak loosen by were Leia's hands would be. "Now for the goods." Melina said dramatically pulling at Leia's cloak. Leia held her hands together, she kept her eyes closed. "Oh ho ho, my Melina. You have have made the hunter into a beauty." declared Jabba.

The Princess was wearing a two piece slave girl costume, a metal bikini for the top and long flowing skirts for the bottom. "I call this piece: Regal Silk." Melina proudly said. Leia raised her chin and put on an emotionless mask on. "So master, what do you think? " asked melina. Jabba licked his lips with disgusting glee, "Yes...yes I like it!"rumbled the Hutt.

Leia had been trained to handle torture and pain, even been trained to handle being interrogated. But she had never, could never, have prepared for humiliation of this level towards her. Ignoring how naked she felt even with her new clothing, ignoring the taunts and jeers flung at her from the patrons surrounding her, ignoring the look of pity Lando gave her from his place in the corner with a drink in his hand. Jabba smiled when he saw the beautiful woman before him wearing nothing more than the skimpy gold bikini, licking his fat lips as the chain was magnetized to his enormous dais, the length placed in his stubby hands. "Clear the way for Princess Leia Organa, my friends!" He said as he gave the chain a tug, making Leia slide slightly before she quickly ran towards to throne for fear of slipping and falling flat on her stomach.

The crowd mocked her, exposed themselves to her and jeered, calling her even more sexist, insulting names than before. Leia walked through them in her golden bikini, given no choice but to walk forward and climb onto Jabba's massive mock-thick stone throne. She sat down and almost immediately realized another flaw with her costume. The plate covering her buttocks was molded to accentuate her rear end, and as such didn't hold well to being sat on. She almost rolled onto her back as she tried hard to sit properly. Leia sighed and leaned to one side as Jabba pulled her closer to his sticky bulk. His skin was absolutely frigid, as Leia expected. Being a cold-blooded species, she knew a Hutt would serve as a terrible pillow. "You have exceeded my expectations of beauty, my princess. You look sublime, as you are a princess of royalty." Jabba said as he touched her brasserie, fondling the exposed tops of her breasts and moving downwards to the groin plate. "Remember, you are to obey me."

He tugged the chain, pulling Leia up on her feet and then tugging hard, forcing her to run to him again. She was pressed against his sticky belly, her breasts, belly, groin, legs, arms and face all making contact with his sticky flesh. His breath making Leia gag. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Leia bit down, making Jabba laugh at her attempt to harm him. "Do not try that again, my princess, were are your manners." He said as he licked Leia again, making her moan in disgust. "Or would you enjoy seeing Captain Solo and his Wookie friend tortured and then executed before your eyes?"

Leia shook her head as she was finally allowed to move away from Jabba, leaning back on the throne in exhaustion as his tail coiled around her. His pet, Salacious Crumb, laughed at her and grabbed at her brasserie before she shooed him away. "I hope the show was worth staying up all night, my friends." Jabba said as the court started to adjourn to their rooms. "Tomorrow, you shall enjoy seeing the lovely Princess as she services me. We will celebrate my conquest of the lover of Han Solo!" The crowd cheered as they walked away to their rooms, some of them sleeping right where they were standing. Leia caught a glimpse of Rystall Sant blowing her a kiss from the crowd, looking at her with a mix of pity and respect. "Sleep well, my princess." Jabba said as Leia leaned onto the pillows on the throne. "I want you fresh and rested tomorrow."

Rystall left for her private room with the rest of the Max Rebo band. She yawned as Jabba's tail coiled around her thigh, feeling her bareness beneath the skirts. She smiled at Lando in his disguise as Tamtel Screej, giving him a look that told him not to worry as he left to his room. She had never needed a man for anything in her life, and she didn't need one now. She swore she would never break. Leia drifted into unconsciousness as the silence filled her head, coaxing her into an uneasy sleep. "I swear you'll regret this."Was the last thing she thought before drifting into a deep slumber, her bikini glowing in the dim light. It was a promise she would have to work hard to keep.


	6. A Small Mercy

**A Small Mercy**

Jabba's party endured throughout the early hours of the morning, waning very slowly as the dawn approached. Between fatigue and the effects of drink, the audience chamber grew quiet as more and more guests retired for the evening. Eventually the band played their last song, the chamber grew still, and the closing of Jabba's eyes indicated a conclusion to the celebration.

Long had it been since Leia could rest. Having been awake for nearly a day and a half, she was drowsy, but couldn't quite find the relief of sleep until after the rhythmic sound of Jabba's snoring echoed in her ears. Only then did she removed her bare back from his enormous hide and curl herself upon the cushion in front. Although Jabba's body was quite warm, she much preferred the cold air then his flesh.

After being forced into that wretched metal bikini, Leia spent the rest of the event seated on the throne in front of Jabba. Although he had deeply humiliated her only hours before, Leia was glad to have it over with. Having feared worse fates than simply sitting on the throne with Jabba, Leia took solace in knowing Luke would soon come to rescue everyone. And then it would be all over. She and Han would be together again.

The thought comforted her as Leia curled up on the pillow and whispered to herself. "Don't worry, Han. If this is what it takes to save you, it's worth it." Then after taking a moment to wonder what exactly her capture and all that humiliation actually amounted to, it seemed to just lower her spirit that much further. Whatever could such a sick display by Jabba POSSIBLY have contributed to their rescue mission? If she hadn't let her heart get in the way of her better judgment, Leia wouldn't have ended up in that mess. She just gently shook her head and whispered again, as if to remind herself of why she was there. "It's worth it."

However quickly it took to find solace in the bliss of unconsciousness, Leia merely passed from one hellish world into another. Wishing to escape her nightmare, Leia only entered into another. In a dream that seemed to reflect her situation quite perfectly, Leia found herself standing on the platform of the carbon freezing chamber on Cloud City. As she had wanted, their positions were reversed. Only Han could have saved her.

"If that's how you want it, Sweetheart, I'll gladly come to rescue you." As he said his goodbyes, Han pressed the control panel which began the carbon freezing process.

As the platform under Leia's feet began sinking below the deck, Han twisted himself around and leaned over the side to talk down on her. "Oh, I almost forgot that I still need to deliver that spice to Nar Kreeda before the end of the week, and I'm already behind with those disruptors to Anoat. I've got a huge debt to pay off and I'm barely able to pay off just the interest, so I hope you can appreciate I've got a busy schedule ahead of me. It may be some time, but I'll squeeze you in, but I'll get to you eventually."

Dreams often didn't make sense, which probably was why she didn't wake up at that point. Instead of being blasted by Tibana gas, as what happened to Han, the elements of the dream became completely incoherent. It wasn't quick and painful, but rather a mix of subtle sensations from a long, slow freezing process. Then she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. "Give Jabba my best." It couldn't have been Han she felt.

One of the strange things about dreams was how one's physical sensations often influenced events which took place within the subconscious mind. She felt cold because so much of her skin was left exposed. The enclosed sensation of being trapped within carbonite was due to the rigid nature of the bikini which seemed confining. It was only the sensation at the end which was genuine.

Lightly rubbing Leia's naked shoulder, Lyn Me didn't expect her to awaken in such a startled manner. The noise Leia made in panic wasn't particularly loud, but Lyn pressed a hand over Leia's mouth, muffling her voice.

Still not fully conscious, Leia resisted, and Lyn had to hold her by the collar to keep the princess from backing into Jabba. The last thing she wanted was to awaken her master. Lyn shushed her, putting her face centimeters from leia's. Softly she spoke in an effort to ease her panic. "Shh... No one's going to hurt you. Please be calm. Calm."

As Leia finally came to, she closed her eyes and inhaled a slow, deep breath, indicating that Lyn could withdraw her hand. When she did, the twi'lek leaned forward and whispered into Leia's ear. "I'm sorry that if I startled you. The Master doesn't like to be disturbed when he's sleeping."

Leia might have complained that she didn't much like being awoken either, but she was more interested in what the servant had to say. "What time is it?"

"It's still night."

"But do you know what time it is?"

Lyn apologetically stared at Leia. "The Master doesn't keep clocks around the palace. 0200 hours would be my be my best guess."

Leia didn't seem confident in that answer. It was only at about midnight that she set out to rescue Han and failed. The party which followed couldn't have endured for only lasted two hours. Four in the morning seemed more likely.

Whatever time it was, Lyn made an offer she knew the princess wouldn't reject. "I was thinking you might want a bath. I might be able to get you out and back without anyone noticing."

Before Leia could so much as answer one way or another, Lyn had already detached the leash which bound her to the throne. Held on by a powerful magnet, an electric charge to the magnet weakened its hold. And although the collar remained locked around her neck, at least she was free of the chain which bound her to the throne. Leia sighed in relief and sat herself up. After having Jabba's saliva all over her body, she was eager to rinse it away. "A bath does sound good just about now."

Lyn smiled and then gestured her to follow. "Come."

Leia slid herself off the throne, nearly losing the lower piece of her outfit in the process. Pulling it back above her waist, she didn't mention the problem to Lyn. Just the thought of submerging her body in a tub of hot water was so tempting that she closed her eyes from the anticipation. "Thank-you, I really needed this."

"It's only a small mercy; I wish there were more I could offer."

Leia shook her head. "I'm grateful, but I wouldn't want to see you get in trouble..."

"It's alright. As long as I get you back before the Master awakes, no one will notice you were ever gone. Even then, he'll probably appreciate having you clean." Leading the way out of the throne room, Lyn turned around once they were out of sight. "Please don't abuse my trust. If you try to escape, you won't succeed. Your collar has both a locator device and an explosive charge in it. If you try to remove it by force, it will explode."

As she heard Lyn describe the features of her slaving collar, Leia couldn't help examining it with her fingers. Using only her sense of touch, Leia did notice that the collar wasn't just solid metal. There were two cavities along the back of which she believed were the power cell and the device's shock mechanism. Very possible was it that a detonator could be housed in such a space as well.

Lyn saw Leia's reaction and tried easing her concern. "It's only triggered if you try to remove it by force, otherwise it's almost impossible to set off accidentally. If you did try to escape, the collar would merely shock you once you got outside the palace walls. Otherwise the Master almost never sees a need to activate the charge." Almost with jocularity, Lyn smiled and patted her shoulder. "Now I'm still trusting you. I can still get in trouble if you were to try and escape. Please don't abuse that trust."

Leia probably wouldn't have given Lyn's feelings a second thought if she saw an opportunity to escape, but she did make a very good point about the collar. And given as there seemed little chance in actually pulling off an escape without help, she genuinely promised not to abuse the twi'lek's act of mercy. "Don't worry; I won't."

After following Lyn to a private wash room, Leia was asked what temperature she wanted for her bath. "Thirty five." Leia answered.

Lyn nodded and set the specified temperature into the control panel near the edge of the tub. The spa was absolutely luxurious in both its size and construction. Except for the rim of the tub, elevated slightly above the floor, the majority of the basin was carved into the floor. It was the centerpiece of the entire room, and large enough to comfortably support six occupants.

Despite its antiquated appearance, the spa came with all the functions of a modern jacuzzi. As the system engaged, several jets of water shot out from the sides. At the sight of so much water pouring into the basin, Leia eagerly stripped away her slave bikini, kicked off the boots, and threw herself into the water. With the Hutt's saliva all over her body, she only wanted it washed away as quickly as possible. She hadn't even removed the gold adornments which decorated her body or hair.

What had surprised Lyn was that Leia didn't wait for the basin to completely fill before leaping in. It only took a minute to fill such a large spa... but raising the temperature to the desired level took a little longer. "Wait, it's not...!"

Gasping from the shock of finding herself in cold water, Leia knew she had only herself to blame. Lyn did try to stop her. "What the...?"

After removing her hand from her face and shaking her head, Lyn pointed to a gauge which read only 18 Celsius. Then 19... and 20. "It takes a little while to get the water up to temperature."

Leia kept gasping, only able to nod her head at the comment. She did feel jets of hot water shooting out from the sides. Apparently the water temperature was controlled from heaters situated outside the tub itself and then cycled back in through the water jets. The drawbacks were quite obvious, as Leia just discovered; but it allowed for the user to quickly raise the temperature without using dangerous heating elements in the spa itself.

Leia might not have enjoyed diving into the vat of cold water, but it only seemed to make her bath that much more soothing after it came to temperature. Only then did she finally remove the clips from her hair and dove her head below the surface. Last things off were the bracelet and the snakelike armband. The collar around her neck was all she wore.

Lyn had left her alone for a few minutes, but soon returned bearing a tray with an assortment of fruits, a pitcher of water, some fragranted soaps, and a towel around her arm. Upon setting the towel near the rim of the tub and placing the tray neatly upon it, Leia twisted herself around and caught sight of the fruit. "Oh thank-you." Although they all looked scrumptious, Leia snatched the only one she recognized. Sitting with her back against the side, she took a greedy bite. Leia was starving, and certainly appreciated what Lyn had offered. "I certainly like you much more than your master."

Lyn didn't seem to acknowledge the gratitude... she just turned her attention to the pieces of Leia's slave bikini, which were scattered across the floor.

After taking another bite of the fruit in her hands, Leia waved at her. "Don't worry about that. You don't have to clean up after me as well."

Of course Lyn wasn't doing it as to further serve Leia. Lashaa silk and Jerva Leather were quite prone to water damage, which was why she moved those particular pieces out of harm's way. "You should treat these with greater respect. This is a majestic outfit that Master Jabba has given you. Such an opulent gift is not to be ruined."

Leia rolled her head around and stared at the twi'lek as though Lyn thought she gave a damn what Jabba wanted. She certainly didn't appreciate the gift. Leia certainly would have preferred something more comfortable. "If you want it, you can have it. I won't miss it."

Lyn had picked up the lower piece last. Taking it by the loops, she took a moment to appreciate what Leia was given. Such an outfit was enough to make any servant envious. Strangely it had nothing to do with its design, or even what it was made out of. Jabba only gave the most elaborate and expensive outfits to servants he most favored. Lyn didn't want the bikini... she wanted Jabba's favor, and politely declined. "Thank-you, but it was never mine to have. Master Jabba would never give me something like this... I was born a slave. You were a princess. I've tried as hard as I could to earn his favor, so that maybe one day..."

It saddened Leia to hear of Lyn's misfortune. As the twi'lek fell silent, she genuinely wanted to hear more. "Yes? Please go on."

Lyn sighed and set the last piece of the outfit with the rest of it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Leia leaned upon the rim of the tub and rested her arms along the sides, raising herself just high enough to keep her breasts obscured. "Lyn if you know anything about me, then you'd know I have a greater respect for people like you than your master. I'd really like to hear what's on your mind... maybe I can help you."

Lyn kept staring at the pieces of Leia's outfit as she spoke, somewhat symbolizing the nature of her frustration. "Princess, you've endured so much humiliation today... that's the only reason I'm doing this. I don't wish to make you feel any worse."

"Lyn..." Leia waited for her to turn around before continuing. "I'm alright. I thank you for your concern, but your feelings are just as important as mine. And I can't help getting the sense that you've got a problem with me. If you don't tell me about it..."

Lyn tried her best not to cry, but Leia's words seemed to tear into her soul. No one like Leia had ever said her feelings mattered as much as a lowly servant's. Tears came, but Lyn forced them back. "Princess, you have no idea just how lucky your kind really are."

"My kind? Humans?"

"No... well that too." Lyn turned about and stared at Leia in the bath tub. "Royalty. Those of you born to be rich, powerful, privileged... you are always just so lucky."

Leia got a sense that Lyn was going off in a different direction than just the difference in social class. Although she thought it absurd that Lyn would call her a spoiled girl, she kept her silence.

"Your kind always have it so much better than we do. We who were born to serve you... no one appreciates what we have made of ourselves. Never are our feelings spared." As she spoke, Lyn approached Leia in a threatening manner. Leia withdrew, intimidated by the approaching twi'lek... as Lyn had intended. "We're not so different, are we? My master gave you orders and you obeyed, just like the rest of us. And yet you're still so lucky."

Leia almost felt ashamed, yet saddened that Lyn didn't see her for what she was. Despite everything Leia had done in helping the Rebels, Lyn still thought of her like a spoiled brat, ordering slaves around like their lives meant nothing. "Lyn, I stopped being a princess when Alderaan was destroyed. Since that time, I've devoted my life to fighting for the freedom of everyone in the galaxy. It was in pursuing the rights of people like you that I ended up where I am now..." Leia pealed a little more by telling a half truth. "...now a fellow slave who answers to Master Jabba. I know exactly how you feel."

"No, you don't. It's not like that at all. Not at all!" Lyn shrieked. She kneeled beside the tub and expressed such repressed anger that she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Even now, you're still treated like a princess! Some of us have served Master Jabba all our lives, and yet...!" Lyn couldn't quite finish her train of thought. A part of her knew that it wasn't Leia's fault, yet she had been given permission to express herself... and it felt so good to express herself. "People such as you never give as much of themselves to their master as I have. I would die to protect him, yet you would just as easily kill Master Jabba if you had the chance. You obey him only because you're afraid. I obey him out of gratitude... because I'm grateful to have such a generous master."

Leia knew that Lyn only believed such nonsense because she wasn't allowed to believe anything other than what Jabba imposed on her. Despite her every urge to counter the Twi'lek's flawed sense of loyalty to her master, Leia knew enough that years of mental conditioning couldn't be changed by just a casual conversation. And she really couldn't afford to alienate a potential friend, so she kept silent.

"Princess, to become the Master's first servant is a great honor. It's an honor that I have wanted for many years; but Master Jabba would never consider. An inbred, white twi'lek, like myself could never hope for such an honor. I don't know if you're aware of this, but twi'leks like me are almost regarded as vermin... but I was determined not to allow my flesh to dominate my destiny. I wanted to show my master that there was more to me than just my inbred flesh. And after all my years of loyalty and dedicated service, Master Jabba told me how much he enjoyed my presence. He said he was proud to have me. He wanted me to sit with him on the throne. He had wanted to show me off proudly."

"What happened?"

She sighed and then shook her head. "The Master's attention was drawn to someone even better."

It didn't take much intelligence on her part to realize exactly what she meant. "Me."

"You." Lyn let out another breath and nodded. "Despite offering both my flesh and soul, Master Jabba... desired you so much more. It was the first time I ever questioned my master's decision."

"What happened?"

Lyn turned and stared at herself in a mirror. Very much as Leia's reflection tore into the soul did Lyn's leave her with a sense of impotence. Although Leia did not know it, the twi'lek wished she had not been cursed by such pale skin. Although her kind were fairly rare, twi'leks without skin color were among the least desired in the galaxy. Lyn knew that if she were ever to sit on the throne beside Jabba, her presence would only have reflected very poorly upon her master.

As she drifted off, Leia grew concerned. "Lyn?"

The pale twi'lek sighed and turned her attention back to Leia. "Princess... you have no idea just how lucky you are compared to one like me." Lyn slowly approached and kneeled beside the edge of the tub to look Leia in the eye. "Even in this low existence, I envy you. I had to devote myself just to earn my Master's acceptance. You have his unconditional affection... and you hate him. Life can be so damned cruel."

Leia reached out and pulled Lyn's forehead against hers, as if to express friendship. "Lyn... Jabba only wants me because he sees me like a trophy... a way to display his power to others. Don't think that because he'd chosen me for this honor... that he doesn't love you any less. He wanted me because I'm a princess... and the last thing I would have wanted was to deprive something very important to you." Lyn tried to pull her head away, but Leia was insistent that she not withdraw until she's heard an apology. "I am sorry that my presence is a torment to you. I do genuinely wish I were somewhere else."

As Leia withdrew, Lyn took one of her hands and held it against the side of her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know." she whispered. "And I don't blame you for any of this. The last thing I'd want is to make you feel even more uncomfortable here than you already are. Forgive me if I made it seem that way."

"There's nothing to forgive. In fact, I can't help wondering why you're doing so much to make me feel more comfortable here. I'd have thought you'd be more than a little resentful of me."

Lyn reluctantly nodded and then stood up. "I guess I still do to a certain extent, but then I realized something. For however much I would have wanted to be Master Jabba's first servant... you probably feel so much worse now than I do right now."

Leia knew exactly what she meant. Lyn didn't grow up with an appreciate for either freedom and personal choice, but she did know how much beings like Leia cherished being their own master. And although she was touched that someone appreciated her feelings enough to mention it, Leia still felt guilty that a poor soul like Lyn would extend mercy to one who didn't deserve it.

Lyn slowly withdrew, making her way for the door. "Take as much time in here as you need, but please be sure to return to the Master's throne before he awakes. If he learns someone removed without his permission... he'll be most upset with me. Can I trust you to do that?"

"Thank-you." Leia answered.

Before leaving, Lyn and Leia shared a very tender moment. It just seemed so strange that a slave would reach out and risk so much in an act of mercy towards one she believed wouldn't have done the same for her. And Leia couldn't help feeling guilty that her presence had deprived Lyn of something she genuinely wanted. Leia certainly didn't like being Jabba's first slave in the first place, she hated it even more because she couldn't pass on the honor to someone who deserved it more.

As those words went through her head, Leia realized how repugnant it sounded. No one 'deserved' being Jabba's first slave, yet that was exactly how she thought about Lyn. The white twi'lek wanted it. Surly even Jabba would have liked having such a loyal servant as Lyn on the throne with him. Leia would have preferred it. Why couldn't she and Lyn just switch places? Then everyone would have been happy.

An almost pleasant fantasy, but one of which didn't last long. Leia was finally allowed a few moments alone with nothing but her thoughts. And although her mind was overburdened enough as it was, much more weighed down upon her than she had time to consider.

What really concerned her more than anything else was facing the possibility that Luke might not be able to save everyone. If the situation was so bad that he'd have to free everyone by force... there was the real possibility Luke would die. She didn't want to consider that fate, nor to think she would be condemned to spend the rest of her life as Jabba's slave girl; but that was a distinct possibility. But that was an outcome that she had considered before ever coming to Tattooine. Everything now depended on Luke, and there was no escape if he died.

Unfortunately there was one dreadful outcome which scared her more than anything. While at the party, Jabba spoke to a guest about what he intended to do with Han. He had expressed interest in buying the technology that allowed for people to be frozen alive in carbonite, so that he could freeze Han again. Leia imagined a future where she might find herself staring at Han's face etched into another piece of carbonite while she sat on Jabba's throne, still wearing that gold bikini. Leia couldn't imagine a more terrible fate, yet it loomed over her mind like an angel of death. Unlike so many other times when three of them entered danger, Leia feared that she would live through this hell. She genuinely feared the possibility that Luke would die while she and Han were doomed to live.

Such a fate seemed too dreadful even to comprehend. What if Han were to be refrozen in the carbonite? Could she possibly consider killing herself at that point, knowingly abandoning Han to the carbonite forever?


	7. A Friend In Need

**Friend In Need**

Leia anticipated sleeping much better than she had before Lyn had pulled her away from the nightmare. Although she thoroughly enjoyed sitting in the spa, Leia promised that she would return to the throne before Jabba had awoken. As she became increasingly drowsy, Leia found it difficult just to keep her eyes open. As distasteful it was to be back with Jabba, the enslaved princess knew she couldn't afford to fall asleep in the spa. The last thing she wanted was for Lyn to get in trouble for the nicety she was extended... it was the very least she could do in return.

Drying herself off, Leia didn't look forward to putting herself back into that ridiculous slave bikini. She wondered if Lyn would still have wanted it if she knew just how uncomfortable the damned thing was. And it certainly wasn't easy to get back on. Leia nearly had a fit with the absurd outfit... there was nothing about the gold bikini she didn't hate.

Leia had only managed to fasten the bottom piece in place, a bit tighter than she had wanted; but at least she finally secured it properly around her waist. The brassiere was a bit more of a challenge. Struggling for a few minutes it, Leia didn't know whether to be glad or angry that Lando caught her by surprise. Hands over her breasts, Leia shot around and hissed at him. "Where the hell have you been?"

Lando leaned against the side of the door, his boyish smile mostly hidden behind the helmet he wore. Leia wasn't fooled, as she knew exactly the kind of guy Lando was. He leaned his head forward and slipped his head from the mask so they could speak face to face. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." Approaching the half-naked Leia, his eyes were drawn to the top piece of the outfit she had dropped a moment ago. He took the brassiere, examined it, and then offered it to Leia, gesturing to help with it. "I didn't find you in the throne room. How did you end up in here?"

Turning her back to Lando, he lifted the brassiere over her head and she set it in place while he tied it in the back. "Had a little help from a friend." She twisted her head around and complained about her attire. "I hate this thing. It's impossible just to put on."

Lando couldn't help taking some pleasure in making a boyish joke. "Well you know there's an old saying, Leia: beauty can be a curse."

She sneered at his reflection in the mirror on the wall in front of them. "Glad you enjoyed the show. Maybe you and me can arrange a little one-on-one later tonight. Just remember Jabba's first rule only applies to the slave. There's nothing protecting you from injury."

The rule of which Leia referred to was the only restriction Jabba explicitly placed on the treatment of his servants by invited guests. The first rule of a slave was to fulfill any of their wishes, so long as they didn't cause physical harm to the servant. Leia found it somewhat ironic that Jabba would allow his guests the freedom to torture the soul of any of his unfortunate victims, so long as their flesh was left in good condition.

It surprised Lando that she already knew the first rule, but he went on and teased her a bit. It was his way of lightening her spirit. "I don't know, Leia. A black eye... maybe a bloody nose might be worth spending an evening with the most beautiful thing in the galaxy."

Leia smirked and gestured to her outfit, of which he still hadn't started lacing anything in the back. "If you won't help me with this outfit, I'll give you some that advanced payment right here." Lando smirked in return and got to fastening the top piece where it belonged. Leia looked forward at herself and frowned at her garb and everything it stood for. "This is an outfit from hell."

"Only if you're a woman, I suppose. I think it complements your more... enduring features."

"That's only half the problem... I can stand being stared at. It's that this thing's extremely uncomfortable. I finally got this skirt-like thing to fit properly, but now it's clenching my waist..." twisting her head around, Leia gestured back with her thumb. "And those straps are on too loose. I know you're trying to be gentle, but I don't want this to fall off."

Lando seemed all too happy to comply. "Maybe I'd prefer to botch the job." From Leia's expression, Lando got the point and reset the laces as she had requested. "But I suppose there are some things not meant to be seen, and I can honestly say I saw the most beautiful thing in the galaxy today. I only wish Han could have had my eyes this evening."

Almost the instant he finished tying it, Leia let go of the brassiere and turned herself around to face him. Allowing Lando that brief moment to divert his gaze from her nearly-bare body to her eyes, Leia folded her arms across her chest. Eager to make her feelings about the previous night very clear, she maintained a calm, but firm tone. "That is not something I would have wanted anyone to see. Not Luke, not Han, and certainly not you." Before Lando could turn his head away, she took him by the chin and directed his attention back onto her. "But I don't hold it against you. Even if you did take a certain... perverted pleasure in it. And please don't turn your head away like that..." Leia took a few steps back so that Lando could get a full view of her. "...it doesn't bother me, so don't pretend like that this thing isn't some boyish fantasy of yours."

Lando stole a guilty moment to enjoy the magnificent view that Leia offered freely of herself. And then after getting his mind back onto the task at hand, he sighed and looked away. Although a pleasant fantasy that Leia might have been, her capture was something everyone wanted to avoid. "Maybe... but our plan certainly has taken a turn for the worst. What the hell were you thinking?"

Leia knew exactly what he meant. It was because of her personal feelings for Han that she got caught. Even she knew that she was responsible for what's happened. "I thought I had a clear shot at freeing Han and getting him away from this place. I felt I had to take it."

"Jabba had suspected, but couldn't be completely sure it was you who brought in Chewie. He was watching for you to make a mistake." Lando shrugged his shoulders and turned around to scold her. "But even if he suspected you to be a spy, you still would have been in a much better position to turn that to our advantage than..."

Leia became increasingly frustrated at being blamed for something which she believed was Lando's fault. Had he told her that Jabba was suspicious, maybe none of that would have happened. "Thank you so much for telling me now! If you knew something then, you should have let me know what was going on!"

Lando's anger clearly apparent, he didn't spare Leia's feelings on the matter of her incarceration. They had a mission to complete and Leia botched her part, which was why he felt the need to express his frustration. "I couldn't! Jabba only had his suspicions, but he wasn't about to accuse one of his bounty hunters of being a spy unless she gave him some damned good reason to take you! I assumed you were too good for that, which was why I didn't risk telling you. I thought you'd have seen it was a trap."

Leia might normally have shouted back and defended herself when scolded for 'being too good for that,' but she knew deep inside that it was her own mistake which lead to her capture. Had she not allowed her personal feelings to get in the way, Leia knew she could have seen such an obvious trap. Instead she foolishly went ahead and acted without thinking, hoping beyond hope that she could free Han by herself. It should have been quite obvious that Jabba wouldn't have let his guard down right as she was in a position to act... unless he wanted only to make it seem that way. It was too good an opportunity to be true, yet Leia allowed those warm thoughts of being in Han's arms again to overwhelm her judgment.

She sighed, closed her eyes, and nodded in agreement. "You're right. I should have seen it for what it was. I just thought... if it were a genuine opportunity, I just felt I had to take that chance. If it meant saving Han... I was willing to risk it."

As Leia collapsed onto a nearby marble bench, Lando slowly let out a deep breath. Leia's spirit couldn't have been any lower, yet he had more that needed to be said. "Leia, you're not the only one who's involved with this rescue operation. What has happened now isn't simply a matter of your life or Han's life, but it now complicates everything that was depending on all of us."

"I know; I made a mess of things... I've become a liability. The question now is where do we go from here?"

Lando sat beside her and rested his chin upon his wrists. He already had an idea in mind, but he needed some time to actually confront the necessity of their situation. Then he looked into her eyes and began. "I think we would all be in agreement that our first priority is to get you out of here. That's what Han told me he wanted. And that's probably what Luke would have me do as well."

Leia perked her head up, anxious to hear a familiar name. "Han? Do you know where he is? Is he all right?"

Lando exhaled sharply and nodded. "Yeah, but not for very long. Jabba is probably watching all of you very closely, so I couldn't risk more than a few minutes alone with him or Chewie. I also shouldn't be caught interacting with you, so we need to make this quick."

"Is Han all right?" she demanded.

Lando sighed pleasantly, almost chuckling. "You know, that's exactly what he asked me. 'Is Leia all right? What has that slug done with her?'"

"What did you tell him?"

He smiled grimly and looked her in the eye. "I didn't tell Han anything... but he figured it out. He then ordered me not to let Jabba do anything to hurt you. That if I had a means to free you, that I was to get you away from this place. I have to agree with him on that... we need to get you out of here."

Leia didn't know how to feel in that moment. It was heartwarming to know Han cared so much. There was some guilt mixed in, as she didn't wish to leave Han behind while she was allowed to escape a second time. There was also a sense of dread... she wanted to be anywhere but on Jabba's throne. But that collar around her neck had to go. "I was told that if I tried removing this collar, that it would explode. Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so. Only those with a key can safely disarm the explosive before unlocking it..." Reaching into his pocket, Lando pulled out a small device of which was exactly what she needed. "... of which I happen to have. Fortunately Jabba believes those collars are a fail-safe mechanism for keeping his servants in line. So once that's gone, the rest should be pretty easy."

Leia sighed in great relief and leaned her head back against the wall behind her.

But there was more that Lando knew she wasn't going to like. "Unfortunately without transportation, we've no chance of surviving a journey through the desert. A cargo skiff will be delivering supplies in a few hours... once it arrives, we can smuggle ourselves aboard... it'll take us back to Mos Eisely."

"Us?" Leia inquired.

Lando regret using that particular pronoun, but he couldn't take it back. Turning back to face Leia, he gestured with the key in his possession. "Unfortunately there's a catch. Every time that a collar is tampered with, it gets logged into a computer. If a particular servant should turn up missing for some unknown reason, Jabba can trace it back to a particular guard's key. That would most definitely blow my cover... we'd both have to make our escape at the same time."

Suddenly the prospect of escape lost all appeal to Leia. She stood up and shook her head. "Then you can't help me."

"Leia..."

"No! If Luke is to rescue us, he's still going to need all the help he can get. I may be a prisoner now, but I'm not useless. And I won't let you sacrifice yourself to help me escape. I am not leaving without Han... or the others."

"Leia, I don't think Luke or Han would object... considering the circumstances." Lando commented, gesturing to her slave bikini and what it represented.

"I don't care what either of them want. If Luke can't negotiate a way out of this, things are going to become violent. And if that happens, I would not want him fighting all Jabba's guard on his own... just so that I may be allowed to escape. Luke's counting on us... he'll be counting on you now more than ever." She put her hands on her hips and looked at herself in the mirror... horrified at the way she looked in that bikini. And although she found her own reflection quite distasteful from her point of view, Leia remembered what it was like to have so many eyes focused on her nearly-naked form. She didn't like the idea of spending a day wearing that, knowing it was bound to attract unwanted male desire. And despite how much she wanted to escape that horrible place, Leia recognized the necessity of her situation. She wrapped her arms around her ribs, trembling at the thought of what Jabba might do to her, and twisted herself around to look Lando in the eye. "You can't help me."

Lando took another moment to appreciate Leia's new outfit, a purely male-oriented dream gown designed solely for adorning the features of the fairer sex. Despite concealing certain areas that men tend to desire the most, he certainly loved the way the bikini complemented her exposed legs. The split-skirt thing, which draped over everything in front and back, he really wished were gone. But it did somewhat give the revealing attire the vague semblance of a gown. He also rather preferred her in the bikini over nothing at all, as the contrast between warm flesh and rigid metal seemed to make Leia's exposed abdomen all that more inviting.

Seemingly mesmerized by her beauty, Lando could only imagine what brushed over the minds of other men. He couldn't quite figure out whether Jabba really found scantily-clad human and twi'lek females arousing or if the bikini was just to humiliate Leia, but he was well aware that the Hutt enjoyed exploiting a woman's sexuality for his own perverted ends. If Jabba found Leia as alluring as he did, she was bound to be violated. Leia knew that better than he did, which was why he knew it was futile to argue any more with her.

Lando grimly nodded and then stretched his arm out to grab his helmet, which was resting on top of the vibro-ax, leaning up against the wall. Pulling it off the head of the ax, he knocked the staff off balance, it began leaning to one side, and then slammed onto the floor. Lando silently apologized to her for not catching it, having been trying to strap his helmet back on.

Leia wasn't quite ready either, as there was more to the outfit than just the bikini. Three hair pieces, two bracelets, and a pair of boots sat on the marble bench. She grabbed the boots and tossed them on the floor in front of her feet.

Finally securing his helmet and picking up the vibro staff, Lando watched as Leia struggled to slip the boots on while trying to slip the bracelet onto her right wrist at the same time. Lando knew she wasn't going to get the boots on without bending herself forward, so he just kneeled down to help her with them.

"Don't. I got it."

"Well since I don't have anything else to do. I might as well give you a hand with these."

Leia scoffed, but didn't refuse his offer. It certainly was much easier to slip a boot over a stationary foot, but that wasn't the reason he wanted to help. "I'll bet you anything you're just wondering what's under this... skirt-like thing."

As he took the left boot and presented it for her to step into. Smiling, Lando couldn't help staring at the gold plate hanging from her waist. "What can I say? If there's one good thing I can say about Jabba, for a species that doesn't wear clothes, he's got good taste."

It was then Leia decided that she'd had enough of Lando's cracks. After the humiliation Jabba put her through in the last few hours, she was not in the mood for his jocularity. After Lando slipped on the other boot, she grabbed him by the helmet and yanked him up from his knee to her face. Because the helmet had been strapped to his neck, she made no effort to be gentle. Once he was pulled to his feet and staring into Leia's eyes, the jocularity quickly turned to fear.

Leia maintained a very stoic expression, but her voice clearly indicated her true feelings. "Look, Buddy... you may not see it because I'm hiding it so well... But I am REALLY not in the mood for your overly boyish sense of humor. You have NO idea just how close I am of turning you inside out right here. Let's get something very clear. We're here because Han needs us... NOT so that I may be subject to your elevated testosterone levels." As she let go of Lando, Leia folded her arms across her chest and gestured to the doorway with her head. "I've got enough trouble just keeping that slug away from me. If you even think of being macho with me..."

Lando, somewhat shaken from Leia's reaction, continued trying to lighten her mood. Holding his neck and flexing his head around, he smiled again. "Hell, I'm thankful you didn't tear my head off just now. Believe me, nothing's more a turnoff than a beautiful lady who's either crying or demanding payment." He then put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm just letting you know that if you do need to escape this place... we'll all understand. Han and Luke wouldn't want you to risk being violated if..."

Leia dreaded the thought, which was why she didn't want to be reminded of it. "I am not helpless! Stop talking to me like I am!" Pausing a moment, she took a deep breath and calmly gave him her answer. "I know the dangers here, much better than you do. And I might very well need you to get me out if the situation does become that bad." Opening her eyes and looking directly into Lando's, Leia wanted to express her gratitude in a genuine way. "But not until it comes to that. And I ask you not to risk exposing yourself again unless I explicitly ask for your help. Please promise me that."

Lando smiled, his mouth barely visible behind the helmet's face-guard, and nodded. "And I'll also see if there's anything else I can do to protect you while we're here. Jabba's going to be busy most of today, so you shouldn't have to worry about what he'll do until later tonight."

Leia nodded and let her head down, a slight smile on her face. "Luke should be here by then and by this time tomorrow... we'll all be away from this horrible place." Looking back up to Lando, as if to assure him of her confidence, she smiled in anticipation of being in Han's arms soon enough. "All I have to do is get through just one day of this... how hard can that be?"


	8. Obiedient Misery

**Obedient Misery**

Leia slept much better than she ever would have expected, considering her situation. Despite not having much to cover her scantily clad body, she didn't take much notice to the cold at first, but it began to prove most uncomfortable. It was hard to believe that she could be cold on Tattooine, but Jabba's palace was built to protect its inhabitants from the extreme temperatures outside.

Without a blanket, Leia shifted her outfit to see if she could get any warmer. She wrapped her arms around herself, got into a fetal position, and covered herself as best she could using the veils hanging from the lower piece of the bikini to blanket her bare legs. With half her body massaging the cushion upon which she slept, Leia managed to find a comfortable position.

Of course the last place Leia would ever have wanted to be was laying before a Hutt with many eyes fixed on her nearly-naked form. Leia wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, especially not to Jabba; but wearing that slave bikini was a genuinely humiliating experience for her. If Jabba's choice of attire for the young princess was to embarrass her... he had succeeded.

Feeling she should've had more integrity than that, Leia actively sought to hide her sense of humiliation. Unlike some of the unfortunate souls who's flesh belonged to Jabba, Leia could at least take comfort in knowing someone would be there to save her... to save everyone. While trying to fall asleep, she thought what it must have been like for other slaves who knew they weren't going to be rescued.

She often wondered how people like Lyn could live like that for years without losing their sanity. To be condemned to such a terrible existence with no hope of escape, save death... after going through it herself, Leia had only the greatest respect for those who Jabba had enslaved. Leia felt she could relate to Lyn, even though they lived in vastly different worlds.

When her starship had been disabled over Tattooine and she was taken prisoner, Leia went in with the knowledge that she wouldn't live through that ordeal. Transferred to the Death Star and subjected to endless torture by Darth Vader, Leia remembered wishing she were dead... and that her secrets would die with her. Leia vividly remembered what it was like to live after all hope had been forsaken. Having abandoned all hope for rescue, she did not realize her fantastic luck: a foolish kid and an ambitious scoundrel willing to face impossible odds to save her life.

As Jabba's snoring made it even more difficult for her to sleep, Leia at least had some time to think about other matters. Since being forced into that gold bikini, she had been too preoccupied with her own problems to think much of Han. As far as she knew, Han was relatively safe. He may even have been in a good mood to be reunited with his wookie friend at long last.

Before being frozen in carbonite, Han had told Chewie to take care of Leia, which was the same as if he had sworn a life debt to her. Han might have been alright with it, but she really didn't want a wookie everywhere she went. Although she considered Chewie a friend, after having him trailing behind her for a year, she was glad to finally give him back to Han. Of course, she much preferred the company of the furball over a giant slug.

Unfortunately thinking of Han really didn't lift her spirit very much. Leia couldn't help feeling a bit bitter at the thought of Han sitting comfortably in a cell while she was sentenced to something so much more demeaning. Modeling herself in a slave bikini for the purpose of entertaining Jabba's guests was a most humiliating fate. Leia lifted her head and looked back at the unconscious Hutt, furrowing her brow at the sight of her new master. What really upset her more than anything was thinking about Han and how stupid he must have been to do business with a Hutt. She was almost as angry at Han for getting himself into that mess as she was at Jabba for what he'd done to her. It was then that Leia silently dared Jabba to try and order her about again. If he believed that she would be easy to control, he best think again.

Ironically Leia actually got a very restful sleep before she felt something tugging on her skirt. Although barely conscious, she was just aware enough to pull the veil back over her exposed leg. And then she buried her head into the cushion and tried to get back to sleep.

When the tugging began again, Leia grabbed the veil in back to the lower piece of her bikini and pulled it away. Only this time, there was something attached to it. It was Salacious!

As she felt his little, furry body rub against her exposed legs, Leia's instincts took over. Thinking it was a disease-carrying rodent crawling up her leg, Leia kicked him away and pulled back, almost rubbing her bare back against Jabba's enormous body. Her heart racing, and close to panicking, Leia barely kept suppressed a shriek. Although it only took a brief moment for her to remember where she was, Leia shuddered in disgust.

She only realized that it was Salacious when the little creature chuckled venomously at her reaction. Trailing around Leia's boots, intent on making her already wonderful existence that much more enjoyable, Salacious went for the Lashaa veils again. She snapped at him again with her foot, barely missing him.

Seemingly unconcerned by the prospect of pain or injury, Salacious spoke in his native language at her. Leia couldn't make out a word of it, but assumed his words were meant to torment her. She sat herself up and swept the silk split-skirt under her legs so that he couldn't grab at it again. As he closed the distance between them, Leia glared at him. "Don't even think it, you little monster. I'll kill you if you touch me again."

He chuckled again, apparently eager to call her bluff... but Salacious took a position just outside Leia's reach. It was clear that she wouldn't get any more sleep that night.

One of the things that really made Leia uncomfortable was the way in which everyone stared at her scantilly-clad body. Within the main audience chamber remained several of Jabba's guards and guests. Those that remained either were too drunk to make it back to their quarters, or they just didn't want to call it a night. At least half of the spectators present had their eyes open, but none seemed to give much notice of Salacious or of her reactions.

The part of having so many people staring at her which really agitated Leia was the fact that so few of them were human. The Gamorians were absolutely repulsive to her, which made it uncomfortable to watch as they stared in her general direction. She didn't know how many of the species in that chamber found humans alluring, but she just hoped it was few.

As Leia and Salacious spent the next several minutes focused on one another, the little creature was determined to harass the new slave from a distance. Leia readied herself to lash at him once he was close enough, but Salacious seemed content only to aggravate the former princess for whatever it was worth. Suddenly the little monkey-lizard pointed at something just behind her and spoke something in his native language. Leia couldn't understand, but refused to turn her back on him.

As she felt something wet and slimy brush across her left shoulder... she half believed it was Jabba's tongue, but she was convinced that he was still asleep. Reacting to the disgust of having saliva slobbered on her body again, Salacious took that opportunity to sneak up on a distracted Leia. Staring at the lace holding the top piece of her bikini together, the little creature couldn't resist the chance to bite through it.

Sensing the creature on her again, Leia threw back her elbow and knocked Salacious away. Having failed to remove her top, and with her eyes fixed on him, Salacious realized he was in deep trouble. It was then Leia them threw herself at the wretched creature, intent to wring his little neck. "Damn you little...!"

Right as she was ready to pounce upon him, Leia was abruptly snapped back by the chain and collar around her neck. Strangling the poor princess as she tried to leave the throne, Leia growled at the misfortune of being put on such a short leash. Choking and gasping for breath, Leia grabbed the leash and pulled on it in a desperate effort for more slack. Despite knew it was pointless, Leia continued fighting against that damned leash, just wishing that she could break herself free!

Once Crum realized he was safely outside of Leia's reach, he perked his head over the far side of Jabba's throne and only saw Jabba's newest pet grasping the collar around her neck. She stared at him as if to silently say 'if it weren't for this collar...' Crum unfortunately had a sick sense of humor. He didn't realize that Leia was ready to kill him, but also that she was on a leash. The vile little creature simply laughed at her misfortune.

Leia gave him such a virulent look, which only got more intense as he began laughing. Seeing such a creature that could take such joyous pleasure at her expense... Leia wanted nothing more than to kick him across the room... if only it were not for that damned leash!

Suddenly Leia felt that tongue again on her back. Between Crum and that tongue, Leia shot herself around. "If you do that one more time...!" It was then that she realized it wasn't Jabba licking her. The tongue was long and seemingly hanging from something right above her. She looked up and found a creature hanging from the ceiling, unaware that it was a sapient creature called Ghoel. Finding him amusing because of the way he licked unwitting victims who passed directly under, Jabba kept Ghoel around his palace for obvious reasons.

Leia shot herself around and just caught Ghoel in the act of licking her. His tongue still dangling right in front of her, Leia sought to grab it and pull the creature down with it. Unfortunately that tongue was more slimy than it appeared, which was why it slipped from her grip.

With saliva on her shoulders and hands, Leia shuddered with utmost disgust. "Ewe..." If things couldn't have gotten any worse, Leia got the sense that Jabba was waking up. Anticipating Sarious again, Leia twisted herself about and tried to keep both of those creatures in sight. It was then that the one from behind grabbed the frustrated Leia and pulled her into an embrace.

His hand rubbing her exposed abdomen, Leia tried brushing his stubby arms away to no avail. Jabba's arms weren't very strong, especially for a creature his size, but he did have a frustrated Leia at a disadvantage because of the position she was in. All Jabba had to do was pin her against his body and she couldn't get enough leverage to break away.

Actually enjoying her resistance, Jabba chuckled and drew his new pet closer to his huge, gaping maw. "Ghoel has a wicked tongue, my princess. He only licks people he likes... which means he must like you."

"Does he? Splendid." Leia retorted, her sardonic tone quite apparent. The scantilly-clad Leia rolled her eyes back, realizing that this was going to be just another day in paradise.

Leia genuinely tried to keep her mind on the task at hand, but she found it especially difficult to maintain her composure in the presence of a giant slug that handled her like some faithful pet. However, the one she was really resentful of in that moment was Han. Surprisingly she wasn't so angry at Jabba for what came naturally to Hutts as she was at Han for getting involved with Jabba in the first place. She knew it wasn't right to blame the man she loved for her misfortune, but Leia was in no position to take it out on Jabba. As long as he had Chewbacca and Han at his mercy, she was in no position to defy her new master. She didn't fear torture and death for herself, but Leia wasn't willing to have a close friend die because she was too embarrassed to wear a gold bikini and play slave girl for a day or two.

Unfortunately, it only made her predicament that much worse. And the more Jabba touched her, the more resentment she had for the man who was willing to sacrifice himself for her on Cloud City. As Jabba's hand trailed down from her exposed abdomen and towards the gold plate hanging from her waist, Leia braced for what she thought was coming. It was then that she closed her eyes and whispered, if only in the vein hope that he might take her seriously. "I swear that you'll regret this."

His repulsive hand flush against the lower piece of Leia's bikini, feeling the etched face of the gold plate concealing her pelvis, Jabba could hardly believe one of Leia's reputation would be so submissive. He knew that reducing her to a pleasure slave genuinely made her miserable, but it just wasn't satisfying enough for him when Leia refused to fight back. If that wasn't enough to provoke her, maybe he just needed to go a little further.

As Jabba's stubby hand began to descend her exposed abdomen, Leia knew it sought to infiltrate the space between the metal plate and her flesh. At first Leia was so fearful of resisting that she was willing to allow Jabba to invade any part of her body. It was not her own safety, but Han and Chewie that she worried about. And the thought of what Jabba would do if she fought back was just too much to bear.

If it were just her own life on the line here, there would have been no way he'd so much as touch her without receiving a mortal wound in return. Unable to fit his fat fingers between the narrow space between the metal and her flesh, Jabba tried to forcibly subduct those vile extremities where they didn't belong. Ironically Leia's bikini proved a difficult lock for him to crack.

Suddenly Leia realized that she didn't want such a memory etched in her mind for the rest of her life. Playing the role of loyal servant was torturous enough as it was, but this was going too far. Feeling those stubby fingers trying to slip below the gold plate and between her legs was something she would not allow. Forgetting all about the mission, Leia knew she had to do whatever was necessary to protect herself.

Slapping that repulsive hand away from her groin, Leia made it clear to Jabba that she wouldn't allow herself be raped! Knowing that such defiance against the master would likely result in punishment, she didn't care. In fact Leia almost hoped to receive some physical pain. At least being beaten or physically shattered would have allowed her some means of escape. Nothing was worse than this.

However Leia was unaware of what he really wanted. Although quite pleased with his newest possession, Jabba was rather disappointed by the shameful display of false obedience Leia had shown since she her introduction to this new life. She stripped herself naked before his guests, accepted the slave bikini, and had done virtually everything he demanded of her without putting up a shred of resistance.

Unfortunately obedience wasn't what Jabba had sought at this point. He knew that Leia wasn't the kind who would so easily give in to fear, yet she had so far refused to defy him. When breaking in new servants, Jabba found they reacted one of two ways... neither of which Leia conformed to. Slaves such as Lyn Me had a rigid and obedient posture, and who's eyes betrayed the very fear within her soul. Servants such as Leia were what Jabba generally favored, as they were proud and defiant to resist their master's commands... fighting back violently, only to be beaten back down again. Jabba took a sadistic pleasure when it came to breaking in new slaves... shattering their souls and twisting their will into acknowledging his dominance.

He had high hopes for Leia, yet she has shown little fear or humiliation thus far. Jabba knew it was there, but that it just required some additional provocation on his part. After finally getting a response from Leia, Jabba was quite satisfied to see she did indeed have some physical limits. Before trying to stroke her again, Jabba needed a moment to study her behavior. Observing her every movement, Jabba felt he could learn a lot about a slave without having exactly to provoke her. Maybe he also enjoyed thinking of how much admiration he'd get for owning such a magnificent specimen.

Princess Leia would have been worth a lot of money to anyone wishing to have her... yet she practically gave herself to him. Nothing in the galaxy came free, yet there she was... flesh and soul belonging only to him. Leia was worth so much more to him because she was more like a symbol of his brilliance. Taking Han Solo prisoner was the perfect way of luring his friends in to be captured as well. The Correlian smuggler was worth really very little to Jabba, but Luke and Leia were each worth a fortune to the Empire. He had originally planned to keep Leia chained up for a few weeks and then turn her over for the Empire's two million-credit reward, but he felt she deserved a better fate than to be executed at the hands of the Empire.

And it certainly would have been a shame to waste such a fine slave... Jabba thought as he extended his arm to rub the back of his captive princess again. Leia didn't slap it away this time, but her body language showed how repulsed she really was.

Leia didn't say anything... she just got extremely agitated the more and more Jabba kept trying to rub her body. She had accepted that the Hutt was in control... at least for the moment, but it didn't mean she had to do as he wanted. Leia learned long ago not to underestimate the consequences of defying a Hutt, which was why she had been willing to go this far and play along with Jabba's sick little fantasy. However this was too sickening for her to endure. Each time Jabba's hands went where they didn't belong, she kept slapping them away.

As this continued over the next few minutes, Leia seriously began wonder whether she could endure Jabba's servitude for very long. It hadn't even been a full day and already she was confronting the prospect of being raped. What made her predicament all that much more complicated wasn't merely her life at stake, which was why she yielded to Jabba's authority. Unfortunately there were certain lines she absolutely would not cross... lines of which Jabba seemed all to eager to force upon her.

She hated being Jabba's slave almost as much as she hated being held captive on the Death Star. At least the Empire had the decency to limit itself only to physical and mental punishment when it came to the treatment of their prisoners, but Hutts had their own form of cruelty, limited only to the extent of their imagination. And there was nothing Leia feared or hated more than people with imagination and power.

She heard horrible tales that ranged from the capturing of an important rebel heroine a little over a decade ago. While pregnant, she was enslaved by the Hutt until giving birth, only to be turned over to the Empire. Having one's own child live forever as a slave while being turned over to be executed must have been the worst fate any mother could endure.

Other stories she'd heard were of people who'd been executed in the most gruesome ways. Some victims had their own body parts amputated and fed to a Kell dragon while they were forced to watch. Just the thought of watching one's flesh being removed and chewed up piece by piece... it was like making the victim witness his own death.

Leia almost regret that Lando had a way out for her. If there were simply no means of escape, then it would have seemed so much easier to endure such torture. But with Luke, Han, and Chewie all depending on her and Lando to come through... she couldn't leave Luke to save everyone on his own.

All the while, Jabba's cooing noises only heightened her frustration. Slapping him away each time he sought her flesh, Leia couldn't figure why the hell he wasn't being more forceful about this. It was as though he perceived her as a wild beast that needed to be tamed!

Leia knew this because this reminded her of a beloved Felucian bunny-cat that once belonged to her. Tyri was her name, and she was Leia's pet... she took to no one else. Leia remembered the way that Tyri would bite any who sought to touch or handle her. Leia felt she understood that Tyri didn't bite all that hard, as it was her way of saying she didn't wish to be handled.

Leia allowed Tyri to bite, accepting the pain, but refusing to flinch. She wanted the tormented creature to know there was nothing to be afraid of, which was why she let Tyri do what came naturally when her kind felt threatened. Eventually Tyri learned to trust Leia, allowing her to be stroked and handled in ways no one other than Leia could. Despite this, Tyri remained distrustful of other people, those who didn't know the right way to handle her.

It had been a long time since Leia thought about Tyri. She was Leia's pet for almost six years, often traveling with Leia and her adopted father during extended journeys. And although it was a small relief to her that Tyri was left safely on Alderaan instead on the Tantive IV when it was captured, her beloved pet was doomed in any event. Leia sometimes wondered what it would have been like if Tyri were with her on that fateful day.

When Alderaan was destroyed, there were so many other losses that Tyri hardly brushed her mind. Although she genuinely loved that Felucian bunny-cat as if she were a family member, Leia thought it was selfish to grieve over an animal. With the overwhelming mass slaughter that day, any grief over Tyri was eclipsed by everything else. Still she couldn't help imagining how dreadful it would have been if Vader had brutally destroyed her beloved pet during an interrogation session. It was almost as dreadful as a though as doing it herself... to spare Tyri the same terrible fate as her master.

As she thought more and more about her dead companion, Leia really wished Tyri were still alive. It just would have been nice to know at least one element of her past survived. Unfortunately as Leia's mind wandered, she found Jabba's stubby fingers rolling down her bare back for some time without her notice.

As Jabba cooed again, his low voice made Leia react exactly opposite of how he had intended. Shuddering at the way his skin made her body flush, Leia used her elbow to brush him away again. At that point she'd had enough, much preferring torture over this humiliation. Twisting herself around, Leia shouted rebelliously. "Haven't you got anything better to do?"

Glad to finally provoke such a daring response from his slave, Jabba chuckled with great satisfaction and grabbed the chain that bound Leia to him. Although Leia had grabbed onto the collar so that he couldn't choke her with it, the Hutt had merely to pull the leash to draw her into his slimy clutches.

Despite her best efforts to resist, Leia found it to be a tug of war she couldn't win. Bringing her ever closer to his gaping maw, Leia seriously feared having her head pulled inside. A startled gasp leaving her mouth, Leia unintentionally inhaled some the most vile fumes which escaped the pit of his body. After seemingly retching the stench from her lungs, Leia twisted her head away and gulped as much fresh air as possible before having to face Jabba again.

With much of her body pressed against the Hutt's flesh, Leia fought with everything she had in a desperate struggle to pull away. It was then that he spoke very passionately to her in Hutteese. "Now now, my Princess. Is that any way to talk back to your master?"

Unwilling to give him any more satisfaction, Leia whispered. "Go to hell."

"Feisty, today, aren't we? You were so well behaved last night that I actually was thinking of letting you off the leash for a while. Perhaps I should reconsider?"

Leia wanted more than anything to have that damned leash removed, if only to get away from Jabba for a while. She knew that nothing good could possibly come out of Jabba's mouth, yet she was unwilling to throw away a chance like that. She just remained silent and stopped resisting, hoping that maybe it would satify the slug.

Knowing he had Leia's interest, Jabba patted the side of her face in an affectionate way. "Maybe, Princess. Maybe." As his palm touched her left cheek, Leia furrowed her brow, hating every moment of this. Jabba noticed the way Leia's face scrunched up and thought it would be amusing to continue patting her cheek to great excess.

The gesture wasn't the least bit hurtful, but it drove Leia to the most extreme levels of annoyance as he did it to great excess. Moments of enduring the Hutt's palm against her cheek, Leia's face began turning red, and Jabba chuckled from the amusement. Leia was just about ready to shriek when something else drew the Hutt's attention away.


	9. Fett

**Fett**

Bib Fortuna was Jabba's majordomo, and while most believed him to be just another of the Hutt's obedient lackeys, Fortuna actually was first in line to take control of Jabba's criminal empire in the event of his death. Genuinely despising Jabba for treating him like just another servant, Bib deliberately disrupted the Hutt's sick little game, redirecting his attention onto more important matters.

Having been set back in her previous place on the throne, Leia closed her eyes and desperately sought to regain her composure. With absolutely no idea what Jabba had in store for her, all that she could do was try and recuperate from such incidents of psychological trauma whenever possible. This was no doubt going to be the most unpleasant experience she would ever have to endure, and Leia knew she needed to accept what was probably inevitable. Being Jabba's property meant that she could be violated in any way and at any moment.

It wasn't fear so much as dread that went through her mind. Leia knew that she would live through this hellish place, yet couldn't know for uncertain what condition she'd be in after it was over. If that was what it took to save Han and Chewie... the problem was that pleasing Jabba did nothing to help their rescue effort. She cringed inside, deeply regretting freeing Han and getting caught. Maybe Jabba might have captured her in any event, but it at least wouldn't have been due to any fault of her own. Ever since, she couldn't stop cursing herself for falling into such an obvious trap.

And although thankful for the brief diversion on Bib's part, Leia didn't pay much attention to the conversation until the twi'lek uttered something she could vaguely understand. "Master, he says he has information on the Jedi."

Hearing 'Jedi,' Leia's spirit instantly rose to new high. Whatever this was about, she wanted to hear it. Had Luke already arrived?

To Leia's surprise, Jabba didn't seem the least bit interested in hearing the information. He grabbed the twi'lek by the neck and barked at him. "Unless Boba has a body to deliver, he can take it up with you! He knows I don't do business this early in the day!"

After being shoved into the wall, Fortuna lightly brushed himself off and nervously answered. "Very well, I will... well I'll tell him that."

As Bib made his way around the corner of the throne room and out of sight, Leia glanced back at Jabba and silently cursed him. She was quite frustrated that the Hutt could just turn away information that he could otherwise use to his advantage. She would have wanted to hear any news about Luke. It also drove her to extreme levels of frustration to wonder how such a lazy and incompetent criminal can generate so much trouble in the galaxy. How could it be that Jabba could care less about a potential threat than in fondling his scantly-clad slave girl again. "Now Princess, where were we?"

Bracing herself for another unpleasant exchange with Jabba, it was again disrupted by Bib Fortuna. Only this time he came crashing down the stairway and plopping onto the floor at the far end of the throne room. Groaning in pain after taking a blow to the face, excitement stirred up the chamber. Most of the guards present were either asleep or debilitated with hangovers, but at least two of the Gamorians had scrambled to their feet and stood ready to secure the entrance. Of the other two dozen or so spectators present, some merely raised their heads and went back to sleep. A few who knew they weren't being paid to observe tried to scramble to their feet, but were still too drunk to fight.

Leia almost believed it was Luke by the sheer power of the attacker, but somehow knew for certain it couldn't have been. Although perfectly capable of knocking out Fortuna in such a manner, it wasn't in his character to just commit random acts of violence. From the foot of Jabba's throne, she could only see the shadow of a man as he descended the stairway and approached the chamber entrance.

As quickly they stood ready to defend their master from the interloper did the two Gamorians lower their axes and allow the invader to enter. Stepping over the stunned twi'lek, a man clad in full Mandalorian armour directed a few words spoken through his helmet's intercom device. "Do as you're instructed next time like an obedient lackey."

To Leia's dismay, it was that bounty hunter she knew all too well. Concealed fully within a suit of Mandalorian armour, the mask was the only face Boba Fett ever showed to the galaxy. Rugged and worn by years of use, Leia found it hard to believe a man could exist within that metal shell. It was much less like armour and more like a form-fitted cocoon conforming to his body like an exoskeleton.

Leia of course had more than her share of bitterness towards Fett. Furrowing her brow upon catching sight of the bounty hunter, Leia wished she could properly express her contempt for what he had done. Anyone willing to turn a good man like Han over to a monster like Jabba for credits...

It was then that Leia felt a slight tug on the chain that bound her to Jabba's throne. It wasn't painfully hard, but the jerking of the leash seemed to remind the enslaved princess of exactly where she was and her attire. Staring at Fett, covered from head to toe in armour, it was a vast contrast to her slave outfit, which barely covered anything. It wasn't simply modesty that came to mind, but the way in which his suit seemed to inspire fear while hers was made to portray exactly the opposite. Glancing down again at herself, remembering how the gold bikini and leash symbolized her as a lowly slave, Leia just kept her head down and avoided making eye contact with Fett while she was in that condition.

Upon entering the throne room, Fett often took a brief moment to appreciate 'Jabba's favorite decoration,' considering as it was he who delivered Han to the vile gangster. Fett's attention this time was almost entirely focused on the block of carbonite, realizing that Han's likeness no longer etched its face. With only the indentation of a man left in the block, Fett knew it meant Captain Solo was loose.

Although he had already received a quarter million credits for the bounty, Boba rather admired the carbonite sculpture of Han in captivity. Considering how elusive he was to capture in the first place, Fett didn't like seeing the fruit of his efforts go to waste by Jabba's sheer incompetence. The last thing he would have wanted was to see Han escape yet again.

Only when Jabba addressed the bounty hunter did Boba turn his attention away from the carbonite slab. "Boba, you missed quite the celebration last night. I had initiated a princess into my service and felt she deserved nothing short of a proper coronation." Tugging on the chain that bound her, Jabba forced Leia to lift her head so Boba could see her face. "What do you think?"

Although she couldn't see any facial expression, Leia almost thought that Fett seemed less concerned about her than his business with Jabba. Even his tone seemed to portray little interest. "Very pretty, sir."

Jabba then rubbed her shoulder and whispered. "Princess, say hello to the bounty hunter."

Leia just rolled her eyes back and frowned, not directing the expression at anyone in particular. What kind of stupid request was that?

It was then that Fett answered for her. "We're acquainted." Turning his attention back to Jabba, he skipped the pleasantries and got directly to business. "Jabba, I have news of Solo's other companion, the Jedi, Skywalker."

Hearing Luke's name, Leia was anxious to hear of what had become of him. Jabba seemed irritated to hear the same warning, and took out his frustration by jerking Leia's chain again. "Boba... I find your concern for my safety is touching, but unwarranted. I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

Fett folded his arms over his chest and continued. "With respect sir, I believe you underestimate the threat this boy poses. According to the holo message he gave to you, Skywalker admitted himself to be a Jedi... I'm convinced he is, and a very powerful one from what I've observed."

Jabba carelessly brushed off the warning. "I know how to deal with Jedi, Fett. Actually I'm hoping that Skywalker is foolish enough to come here. I'm prepared to take him as easily as I did Solo's other companion." Pulling Leia against his bloated body and rubbing the top of her head, Jabba wanted to torment her a little more. "Isn't that right, Princess?"

Fett stared at Leia for a brief moment and then realized that Jabba's situation might already have been out of control. "Perhaps you should fill me in on the details. Where is Captain Solo now?"

"Sadly, the dear princess here did something unforgivable: she released the good captain. I've been left with no choice other than to keep him in my dungeon until I figure out what to do with him." Jabba then started rubbing her exposed midriff. "Fortunately I've been in need of a replacement for Oola and had a perfect specimen for the taking..."

Fett didn't seem to appreciate Leia in the way that Jabba did, which was why he interrupted to get back to business. "Well in the meantime, she is now in a perfect position to overhear your plans. What you've taken into your possession probably isn't a servant at all, but an enemy informant."

Leia couldn't exactly fathom any sane plan which involved being captured and turned into a pleasure slave, yet that had to be her new role for the rest of the mission. The irony was that she was indeed in a perfect place to gather information to use against Jabba, as he already believed she was helpless and at his mercy. And with Jabba's over inflated ego, he just might have been reckless enough to reveal his dirtiest secrets to her.

Jabba continued. "I remember when I consulted with you about Boushh's doppleganger... you suggested that I wait and watch to see her next move before proceeding to capture her. I wanted to just take her the instant she set foot in my palace, but I listened to your advice and look what it's cost me." Jabba gestured to the block of carbonite, of which had yet to be disposed of. "As far as rescue operations go, this turned out to be a very poor example of one. I was expecting something much more clever than this." Rubbing Leia's bare shoulders, Jabba liked showing off his prize. "Now I have the princess, Captain Solo, and the wookie. If Skywalker is stupid enough to come here as well, he'll find himself all alone."

As Leia comprehended what Jabba described about their rescue mission, she suddenly felt a lot less confident than ever before. As painful it was to accept, Luke was counting on her to come through for their rescue operation. The whole purpose of giving Chewbacca to Jabba was to strategically place her within the enemy's circle, but her capture had only made a bad situation that much worse. Not only did Leia's capture make her a liability, but it also meant that Chewie's sacrifice was made in vain.

Fett, not taking a blow to his confidence, retorted. "I still wouldn't underestimate her. There are other matters in which we need to discuss, and I don't want her overhearing everything."

Jabba paid no heed to Fett's caution. "If it's safe enough to share in front of my guards, then it's safe enough for my servants. The princess isn't going anywhere, nor does she have anyone else to help her. She's not going anywhere."

What followed between them was a long conversation that included several details Leia happily took her. Keeping her head down most of the time, she didn't want to give either of them any sign that she was listening. The only face she showed was that of a lowly pleasure slave belonging to Jabba.

Unfortunately there was one piece of news that she took with little enthusiasm... according to Fett, Luke was involved in an operation to defuse a war between two rival crime families. Apparently Luke wasn't likely to get to the bottom of an investigation for at least a few more days.

And so Jabba offered him a room to stay until Luke had arrived, an invitation that Fett happily accepted. By the time Jabba was demanding his breakfast, Leia's head couldn't have been any lower. Left with quite a significant level of dread and bitterness over learning why Luke was delayed, Leia silently cursed him for his Jedi nature. It was exactly the kind of thing about Luke she loved about him, yet it was exactly the kind of thing which got him involved in some completely unrelated conflict while she had been left to rot as Jabba's slave and in the slave bikini for what it seemed almost a week.


	10. Leia's Self Reflection

**Leia's Self Reflection**

"You have pleased me, my beautiful princess. I'm going to enjoy your company for a long time," and he punctuated his complete possession of her by burping in Leia's face, the rancid smell of half-digested frog wafting over her and causing her to cough and gag. Jabba the Hutt then ordered her to lay at his side, by his belly, and as she took her place beside him, she heard the Hutt's stomach rumble as he casually reached into the snackquarium positioned next to her head, grab a particuarly juicy frog and plop the squirming morsel into his drool-covered mouth. Chewing the snack creature slowly, Jabba lightly pulled on his slave girl's chain occasionally as his court began to settle in for the night...

In the late hours of the night she was awoken by the feel of Jabba's fat tail wriggling against her thigh. Glancing over at Jabba, heavily asleep. Leia looked at her half naked body, reflecting upon her situation.

Leia's relationship with Jabba was that of a slave, the lowest form social status. From the get go Leia despised Jabba. Having failed to save Han. She was made into a sex slave, a position she was not ready to obtain given she was a rebel princess. She could not adjust herself to looking the way she did in the outfit that was made for her and how expensive it was to make for how little it covered her body. Leia was not ready to wear such a revealing outfit and what was to come looking the way she did and being on display for everyone to see her flesh, as she was given the outfit.

When Leia was a princess on Alderaan, she was often dolled up for special occasions. But since joining the Rebellion, she had never wore earrings and used just enough makeup to make her look professional, and stand out as an authority figure to her peers, embracing a more warrior-like persona. Ironically, Jabba brought her down lower with all the make-up that was applied to her making her look like a whore. But, Leia used this to her advantage as much as she could, adopting a royal poise and maintaining a beautiful dignity that allured Jabba.

Leia also disliked that that Jabba had her hair pulled back and put into a big bun with hair clips resembling a crown that held it in place showing her status as a princess. Leia wasn't fond of her braid as it was yet another thing Jabba forced upon her. Leia never wore her hair below her chest and she did not feeling the braid against her naked stomach and back.

Moreover, as a conservative princess Leia did not like showing her body at all, so when she was dressed in more appropriate attire Leia was mortified that her top was little more than a brassiere designed to push her breasts up and accentuate their shape and size, further inciting the perverse desires of her obese master, Jabba's men and guests. She hated it because it covered the top half of her breasts, while also pushing them up, and the fact that the bra was fastened by two very thin strings leaving her back completely bare exposing her birth mark on her back, having to feel the cold air at night against her smooth skin.

Leia hated that often times Jabba's men and guests would feel her soft naked back, and stomach, and with their finger circle around her birthmark on her lower back, and navel. Because the bra was made out of metal with no padding or other material to insulate her breasts inside the cups, her breasts were always uncomfortable as they always were in contact with the cold, hard, metal. The coldness of the metal also ensured that her nipples were almost always standing erect against the inside of her metal bra, leading to much discomfort on the part of Leia. All of these aspects of the top made Leia absolutely loathe her skimpy top.

Attached to the Chasity plates where open oval hip fasteners showcasing that she was wearing nothing underneath the skirt plates, as she was displeased with how large they were on her hips.

As a a conservative woman Leia wearing gold plates etched with stylized depictions of her ovaries and uterus humiliated her. Leia hated her skirt plates, both for what they didn't cover and what they symbolized, showing she was a virginity and available for all to see and have.

Moreover, she disliked feeling the cold metal plates rubbing against her nakedness. Leia was humiliated beyond words of how she felt about the plates as they only covered her womanhood and the top half of her butt cheeks while, she was not allowed to wear anything underneath the plates with only the plates and lashaa silk being her source of coverage. At times when it was cold, she would feel the coldness against her buttocks and her vagina. Leia hated that when she was sitting the plates would often move do to the looseness of the hip fasteners often causing them to get lower. Leia did not like when she was sitting on the throne as Bib, Salacious and Jabba would look down into the plates looking at her exposed ample butt cheeks, and also peered down into the front plate looking down into her vagina. Often at times when was asleep Leia would lower her her front skirt plate a bit lower to make sure the front plate completely covered her vaginal region as she did not trust the Lashha silk, and moved her rear skirt plate lower , which the top of the crease of her bare butt would start to Leia hated as she did not win either way.

When it came to the Lashaa silk skirts Leia despised the silks as it did not give her any modesty, while she was leashed to Jabba's throne. However, she was not allowed to wear anything beneath the thin lashaa silks leaving her rear and genitals exposed. The skirts often shifted or slid to the side, making it difficult for Leia to move around without exposing her bareness. She spent much of her time on the throne making sure the skirts covered her bare bottom and vagina, although she left the back skirt cover her rear while letting it drape at the edge of the throne, along with letting the front skirt draping over her ankle of her jerba leather boots. Leia disliked Jabba's tail as it would go beneath the silk skirts caressing her naked butt cheeks and womanhood, especially when she was asleep, and at time Jabba's tail would move her rear silk skirt on his tail leaving her rear completely exposed leaving anyone near her to see. She despised the lashaa silks when standing or when walking around in her outfit would sometimes expose her bare womanly parts and butt for everyone to glimpse. She would try to ignore the men (and sometimes women) groping her from behind as she passed, and when standing, and the crude catcalls they'd shout if they caught a glimpse of her sensation of bareness was overwhelming to the young, conservative princess. She could not always tell if the skirts were betraying her modesty or not. When reclining, the silk might slip to the side and the cheeks of her bare butt would be exposed with her vagina peeking out from between.

Leia didn't like wearing her boots as she felt they were too fancy, and she preferred a simpler design, and especially hated how well they went with the costume. But Leia did like the fact that it gave her some warmth to her feet, as she always wore boots at the start of the rebellion, but just did not the fact that the boots went with the rest of her attire, always having worn boots with clothes covering her body. Leia felt weird with her Jerba leather boots as she could feel her naked legs, only keeping her feet warm.

Leia despised her collar. It was tight around her neck, as she could feel it around her neck at all times as it was a choker collar. Not only did it allow Jabba to use his chain to control her every movement, it also symbolized her status as the pet and trophy to the powerful crime lord. It made her feel like property and the lowest form of life a slave, and that was what she was to Jabba. Coupled with his habit of choking her for disobedience, she hated the fact that the collar dug into her throat and that it was so tight on her neck, Jabba's constent tugging and yanking of her chain as it would dig into her throat causing her to gasp for air the more Jabba pulled back on Jabba pulled her collar hard, she tried to stop it from choking her with her hands, leaving her body free for Jabba. At night Jabba would tug on the chain causing the collar to wake Leia up as sometimes Jabba would yank Leia to sleep on his belly. Leia having never been a slave, had to get used the collar around her neck and the constant force of it being pulled back against her neck.

Leia despised her chain the most out of her whole costume, along with her collar, as it gave Jabba complete control over her by keeping her on a short tether at all times only letting Leia go as far away from Jabba on the throne as the chain would allow. Leia hated that she felt the cold chain against her naked back when Jabba loosened his grip on it, along with Jabba's constant tugging, and yanking keeping her close as possible to not to stray far from him, especially on the sail barge. If Leia ever resisted a yank, he would follow up her newfound courage with an even harder yank, forcing her to either run towards him, or force her back against his bloated belly. Leia was repulsed most when Jabba choked her as she had to gasp for air in pain. She was always annoyed when Jabba played with the chain, reminding her of her place as his slave. Jabba loved seeing the half naked princess in pain from his tuggs and yanks of her chain, Along with her collar, this showed everybody the proud princess was now a pet to the Great Jabba the Hutt. She also hated feeling the cold chain against her naked back when she slept, as it would often move causing her to make her self comfortable adjusting her self accordence to the chain. Also when Jabba yanked her chain for her to sleep on his belly feeling the coldness of it on her cheeks. Leia hated all aspects of the chain as she felt nothing more than a piece of property.

Having the feelings she felt towards being half-naked and chained to the neck. This was a first for her as she was a conservative princess who had little regard in showing her body. Leia felt more degraded in the presence of Jabba that she did being tortured by Darth Vader. Having been stripped literally and figuratively of her dignity. Leia feeling humiliated could not look at anyone in the eye due to her status as a princess now reduced to a slave.

Leia was displeased with the room Jabba provided for her on the dais, as she sat in a very small space at the edge of the throne, with pillows provided for her as the only source of comfort. Another thing she didn't like about them was that they didn't support her head, forcing her to lay against Jabba and at times recline against them using her shoulder as support to sleep and also that it did not provide much of a barrier between her and Jabba. She spent most of her days sitting on the dais.

As a slave, Leia disgusted by the life style. Leia having been a princess having the freedom to move were she wanted and dress how she wanted to, and have the freedom to do what she wanted to do and, also able to command the rebel alliance while being an important figure. She longed for her freedom as a slave. But had to live with being Jabba's slave girl, having been degraded and reduced to a slave. As a slave she was degraded to nothing more an a piece of meat. Leia having always been vocal and able to speak her mind did not have that freedom as a slave, as when she would try and speak, Jabba would silence her with a yank of her chain, while he would command her to be silent. It was a double edge sword for Leia having been attractive to the Hutt and seen as nothing more than a sex object to him, and as a slave she felt helpless.


	11. Enter The Jedi

**Enter The Jedi**

Because they had stayed up all night to surprise Leia, and Jabba had decided to watch a dance for a bit, Jabba and his court were exhausted and eventually drifted off to sleep, yet Jabba remained somewhat awake to further appreciate his new slave. Jabba yanked Leia's chain causing her to fall back onto his slimy body. As Leia was being held against the Hutt's belly, Jabba's slime ran down her bare back, much to her disgust. Jabba then moved his hand down to her shoulder and began to stroke her bare arm and the soft hair on her head. Too exhausted to resist, Leia tried to ignore Jabba. The slow rhythm of Jabba's breathing lulled the princess to sleep more quickly than she expected, and within a few minutes she too was unconscious.

As she slept, Jabba remained awake for several more minutes. During this time he continued to stroke Leia's hair and shoulders, enjoying the slave princess's exposed body. His tail slowly stroked up and down Leia's upper thigh, dangerously close to her womanhood. Staring down at Leia's bare cleavage, Jabba drooled at the thought of what pleasures her body would soon be bringing him. As these thoughts filled his reptilian brain, Jabba's tail quickened its movements and poked under Leia's skirts, seeking and probing about. Jabba's hand then slid from her shoulder to the top of one of her breasts, testing the soft, supple mound. Jabba couldn't wait until morning when the Princess would once again be fiery. He would relish every moment it took to break her. His tail continued to move under her skirt, moving further upward until it found it's target. Leia's womanhood was exposed under the skirts and Jabba's tail slowly moved against it. The Hutt smiled as a digusted and exhausted groan emitted from Leia's throat. Slowly removing his tail, Jabba knew the princess would be his most satisfying slave yet. Withdrawing his hand Jabba allowed sleep to take him as well. Even asleep, however, the Hutt's complex brain continued to work out business plans and schemes, as well as plans for the Princess.

Leia woke to the sound of some familiar voices in the halls in the early in the morning as she lay in her bikini, leaned against her master that she was bound to. She raised her beautiful face towards the source of the voices as her eyes fluttered open, feeling the cold chain against her back that was attached to her gold choker caller.

"Yo macka chipowan Skywalker." Bib words awakened Leia as the scantily clad princess slowly sat up on the throne, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. She perked up at Bib's mention of Skywalker.

"You will take me to Jabba now." Luke's voice said in a slow, controlled way. Leia listened carefully as there was a minor pause in the conversation.

"Ataka bu Jabba now." Bib said in a hypnotized like voice. Leia slowly sat up as the vile gangsters and degenerates who inhabited the palace slowly woke, gathering as Luke entered the throne room, his black cloak swirling ominously.

"Ay sota vanloca." Bib repeated as he walked with Luke in the middle of the throne room.

"And you will be rewarded." Luke said as he walked towards Jabba's throne, standing on the grate of the trapdoor. Leia slowly sate up as the court started waking up, all eyes on Luke. She kept her face stoic, and unreadable mask even in her current situation at Luke seeing her almost naked, and in a submissive state while bound to Jabba.

"At Last!" Master Luke has come to rescue me!" 3PO cried out as Bib walked behind the throne still in a hypnotized trance as he whispered in Jabba's ear.

"Master!"

Jabba awoke at once with a booming shout and reflexively tightened his grip on Leia's chain. His major-domo had just interrupted a wonderful dream of debauchery, and he was quite perturbed.

His annoyance only increased when he saw Luke before him. Bib continued speaking, "I present to you Luke Skywalker, Jed Knight." "I told you not to admit him!" the Hutt growled, while shortening the tether on Leia's chain.

He could sense she was happy to see Skywalker, which only increased his annoyance further. He would have to remind her of his mastery over her during his conversation with the young Jedi, who now spoke for himself. "I must be allowed to speak."

"He must be allowed to speak."

Fortuna repeated mindlessly to his Hutt master.

Jabba, furious now, grabbed Fortuna by his robe."You weak-minded fool! He's using a Jedi mind trick!" He then threw his major-domo roughly aside.

"You will bring Solo and the Wookie to me." Luke said, stepping closer to Jabba and using the same inward turning voice he had used in speaking with Fortuna. But Jabba simply laughed, long and nastily at the Jedi's ploy. Leia looked at Luke, smirking and beseeching him to cease trying to bargain with the Hutt and just attack him. Luke returned her glance and extending a calming touch to her through the Force.

"Your mind tricks will not work on me, boy," Jabba spoke. He tugged on the Leia's chain to drive the crushing point home, her body tightened up, as she closed her eyes, as she was pulled backward, until Jabba finally loosened his grip.. "I am unaffected by your human thought pattern." Then, as an after thought, he added, "I was killing your kind when being a Jedi meant something." Indeed, with his superior Hutt intelligence, he was easily able to divide his attention between the princess and the Jedi. Luke took another threatening step closer to Jabba's throne, as Jabba's guards, including Jubnuk the Gammorrean, encircled him.

"Nevertheless, I am talking Captain Solo, and his friends. You can profit by this, or be destroyed. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers." Jabba snorted at Luke's arrogance. Like all Hutts, Jabba hated the Jedi Order, as they had opposed the activities of his criminal empire during the days of the Old Republic. But Luke's cockiness and calm was a personal affront to his power, and must be especially punished. Since the Empire had been formed, there had been no Jedi. Now one last Knight had appeared in his midst to challenge him. Jabba noticed with satisfaction that Luke was standing right above his trap door, and drooled as he anticipated sending the young Jedi to his demise. Yes, he would be the Hutt to kill the last of the Jedi.

C3PO too noticed that Luke was standing over the trap door, having seen Jabba use it before to dispose of Oola. He attempted to warn Luke of his dangerous position, but could only get a few words out before the Gran Ree-yees, who stood directly behind him, placed his hand over his mouth and silenced the droid. "There will be no bargain, young Jedi," Jabba resumed speaking. This time he did not tug but rather yanked roughly on Leia's chain, demonstrating his unquestioned possession of her. His orange eyes glared at the Jedi and his pupils widened ominously as he continued to speak., while Leia tilted her head as if to tell Luke what she has been through as she slowly got back up. "I shall enjoy watching you die." Jabba then burst into a fit of laughter and readied himself to send the Jedi to the pit below.

Suddenly, Luke reached out with the Force and grabbed a laser pistol from a guard beside him. Leia immediately ducked, trying to give Luke an open shot at the Hutt.

But the Gammorean Guard Jubnuk grabbed Luke's hand, raising it before he could fire. "Boska!" Jabba spat, slamming his fist on the armrest control that opened the trapdoor to the rancor pit. As Luke fell he fired, but the shot harmlessly hit the ceiling above Jabba's head. Jubnuk lost his balance as he let go of the Jedi, and soon followed him down into the pit-as Jabba laughed evilly and Leia looked on in horror. As Leia saw Luke fall through the trap door, she felt a part herself being torn away. Poising to flee, she felt the presence of the collar around her neck as Jabba tugged her back.

Suddenly Lando was beside her hand on her shoulder, shooting her a surreptitious, assuring glance. She sighed deeply to restore her spirits as the throne began to move forward.

"TibiJedi" Jabba growled as Leia flinched hard from a sudden movement beneath her body. TibiJedi!" Jabba, for his part, was intoxicated by the power her had just demonstrated to his captive princess.

Below in the pit, Luke and Jubnuk were picking themselves up off of the dirty floor of the pit. Luke immediately took of his robe, giving himself freedom of movement for the challenge at hand. The gate at the far end of the pit creaked as it slowly began to rise. Two monstrous claws soon became visible.


	12. Rancor

**Rancor**

"Oh no, the rancor!" C3PO cried out.

Jabba uttered a guttural confirmation as Leia looked on with concern, placing her fingers between the collar and her tender neck so she could maintain a view of the pit as the Hutt continued to tug on her leash possessively. As the gate finished rising, Leia could see the rancor's huge, crustacean-like form emerge into the light. When she was a child her mother had told her scary stories about rancors who ate little girls who refused to go to sleep, but this was no bedtime story. The rancor first moved towards a squealing Jubnuk, who was pathetically attempting to climb back up the chute that had dropped him into the pit. The rancor grabbed the Gammorrean guard in his huge claws with surprising swiftness, raised him to his slobbering mouth, and gobbled him up in three gulps.

Standing around the pit above, Jabba's court cheered at Jubunk's demise. Especially happy were the other Gamorreans who had envied Jubnuk's position as head guard. Jabba himself chuckled to see the Gamorrean's fall. Only Leia was horrified, aghast at the betrayal and lack of sympathy she witnessed in Jabba's men and especially in Jabba himself.

Slurping up Jubnuk's severed hand, which had become stuck in its dagger-like teeth, the rancor turned its attention to the young Jedi. Luke stole a momentary glance upward and met Leia's gaze, then Jabba's who raised his arms and cried out in triumph. Suddenly, Luke jumped with the aid of the force straight up into the air and grasped onto the bars of the floor grate, to Jabba's shock and outrage. Immediately the Hutt ordered his men to dislodge the Jedi. Two Jawas standing beside their master's throne rushed to do his bidding, and began beat on Luke's fingers with the butts of their guns.

Although chained, Leia could not sit by and watch this. Eagerly struggling forward. Jabba, more bemused than furious at his slave's ultimately futile actions, reestablished his grip on her leash and pulled her violently back as he choking her, He then shortened her tether, and placed his hand on her head to assert his dominance. Meanwhile, the Jawas finished breaking Luke's grip on the grate. The young Jedi fell, knocking against the Rancor's eye and finally landing on the dusty floor below. The rancor cried out in pain and fumbled about, nearly crushing Luke with his massive hoofs.

As the rancor struggled with its injured eye, Luke sought about the cave for a suitable weapon. Spying a long femur on the ground he rushed over and picked it up, awaiting the rancor who had recovered its sight.

With animal anger, the rancor reached down and grabbed the young Jedi roughly, almost causing Luke to lose his grip on his makeshift club. But as the rancor raised his hand to his mouth Luke kept his composure, waiting for the right moment to act. Up above, Leia groaned in horror at the sight of her friend about to be devoured. Jabba, meanwhile, waved his free hand, attempting to will the Jedi into the rancor's yawning maw.

But it was not to be. At the last second, Luke jammed the bone between the rancor's tongue and the roof of his mouth. The rancor gagged and sputtured, dropping Luke and attempting to pull the bone out with its claws.

Down below, Luke quickly sought a hiding space in the cave from which to plan his next move, sliding underneath an outcropping. Straight ahead he could see the door out of the pit, but the rancor's tremendous bulk was in the way. Up above he could hear the monster finally crush the bone with the strength of his jaws. Luke's inadvertant kicking of a pile of rocks in his hiding place alerted the rancor to his hiding place, and with his right claw the beast began to scrape at the alcove the Jedi was lay in. Just before a talon could pierce him, Luke grabbed one of the rocks and slammed it down on the rancor's finger, causing the monster to let out another cry of pain. Luke then slide out from under the wall and ran past the rancor to the door of the cave, which opened with a whoosh when he came near, revealing a storage room with two guards arm-wrestling. But a grate was blocking the way. Meanwhile, the rancor had recovered and had turned around to face Luke once more. As the monster began to stalk towards the Jedi, the dust on cave floor flew upwards with the impact of his hoofs. Luke desperately shook at the bars of the grate, but it would not open. Hearing his struggles, the two guards left their game, came over, and pushed Luke away with the butts of their axes. The young Jedi laid himself out against the wall a few feet away from the door and noticed that the rancor only need to take three strides before it would be upon him.

Seeing the rancor corner Luke, Jabba and his court cheered wildly. The rancor's chase of the Jedi had been fun to watch, but now they would finally see the violence they craved. Jabba's bloodlust cause him to pull Leia's leash, as the princess fought desperately to see what would happen to Luke. Beside her, Salacious Crumb cackled maniacally. Luke's eyes searched desperately around the pit for a means of escape. Suddenly, he noticed that the rancor needed to step underneath the portcullis that had released him earlier. More importantly, he saw that there was switch for the gate on the far wall. As the rancor took another step forward and bent under the portcullis, Luke glanced down and saw a skull by his foot. Instinctively, he grabbed the skull and threw it at the button for the gate, guiding it accurately with the Force. Sparks flew from the switch as the skull hit. Immediately the portcullis came down onto the rancor's thick neck, splitting it open and forcing the most anguished cry from the beast as it was forced to the floor of the cave by the impact. Up above, the court stopped cheering and stood silently in amazement. Jabba uttered his own cry of anguish upon seeing his beloved creature slain by the Jedi.

Only Leia was happy, sighing in relief and then breaking into a wide grin. Down in the pit, the rancor shifted once, and then lay still, deadweight. Now certain that the rancor was dead, Leia couldn't help but laugh at Luke's victory.

Jabba roared in his displeasure at the incident as the crowd went quiet, shocked and curious as to what the Hutt would do next. Jabba enraged, at Luke for murdering his favorite pet, at Leia, his sex slave, for laughing at his loss when she would not even speak without permission, and at Han. They would all pay.

Bring me Solo and the Wookie! Jabba growled as he pulled Leia into his bulk, holding her chain tighter. They will Suffer for this outrage!

The half-naked princess struggled to breathe as she was pulled against she flab. She pulled and tugged at her gold choker collar as her skirts fell off to one side, exposing her bare vulva to the crowd. Leia was finally allowed to sit upright, straighten her skirts as the guards ran off to the dungeons, with several others running into the Rancor pit.

By the time Luke, Han, and Chewbacca were brought up from the dungeon levels, Leia had recovered her strength enough to resist Jabba's molestation. As he ran his hand over her shoulder and dangerously close to her chest, she attempted to squirm away, only to be brought back by a firm tug on her leash.

"Luke" Han said. As he yanked at one of the guards pulling him along. Leia noticed Lando among the guards and looked into his eyes from across the room. Or at least, she tried to, Leia finding that she had to strain her beautiful brown eyes to look at Lando, or any of them in the eye.

Leia realized Jabba's conditioning had been working on her. She was avoiding eye contact with free men no matter what she tried. Leia heart sank when she considered what was happening to her. Jabba was subconsciously turning her from a free woman into a submissive sex slave.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked, walking with the guards as they pulled them forward to the court and pushed him along with Han.

"Fine". Han said, sarcastic tone. "Together again, huh?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Luke said as he looked at Leia in her exposed state.

"Same as always." Luke said.

" That bad, huh," Han said as he stumbled again. "Where's Leia"

"I'm here!" Leia called out, sighing in relief that his vision hadn't returned yet. At least he would not be able to see her as a slave. That would have been almost too much humiliation for her. She was instantly silenced by a yank on her chain, being pulled back father as Jabba stroked her hair and bare flesh of her back with his hand, stroking her as is she were a pet. Jabba growled something at 3PO, which shuffled and started to translate his speech to the crowd.

"His high exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decread that you are to be terminated…immediately."

"Good, I hate long waits." Han said with sarcasm.

""You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea, to the Pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all powerful Sarlacc." 3PO said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Han said.

C-3P0 ignored him and continued: "In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering-as you are slowly digested over a thousand years.

As C-3PO spoke, Jabba licked his lips and pulled on Leia's leash insistently. The princess allowed herself to be pulled back and felt his hand rub up and down her back.

She closed her eyes in abhorennce and then glared back backwards without turning her head. Soon she would take her revenge on him, she told herself.

"On second thought, lets pass on that, huh?". Hand said, as Chewie roared in agreement. The guards pulled them away as Jabba's court laughed at the helpless jedi and his friends being led off to their deaths.

"You should have bargained, Jabba, Luke said, as he was pushed out of the throne room. "That's the last mistake you'' ever make."

Leia gasped in surprise as a happy Jabba then tugged on Leia's leash until she landed with a quiet plop on his slimy yet soft belly. Watching the prisoners pulled out of the throne room to meet their fate. She wanted to shout out to them, to tell Han she loved him, but she couldn't. Leia had submitted to Jabba and was now almost fully enslaved by his power, and mere presence. Leia sighed in discomfort and leaned back against her Master with no resistance. Jabba then placed a hand on her shoulder mockingly comforting her and annoying her. Leia sat there too shocked to resist Jabba. She was becoming a sex slave, worst of all it was her own free will she had submitted to him.


	13. Preparing for Travel

**Preparing for travel**

Minutes later…

"Start up the engines, I want to get there soon!" Jabba roared, patting Leia's bare back as his throne slowly hovered through a large gate. "We have fresh meat for the Sarlacc, and you know it's always hungry!"

Leia's mind was racing now, fearful and humiliated beyond measure. The ceiling of the bargehouse was wide open, with Jabba's men running to and fro as they shouted orders and untied moorings Leia squinted against the bright light of the twin Tattooine suns, staring at the magnificent sight before her.

"Impressive, isn't it, my pet?" Jabba said as he motioned towards a humungous hangar with a gangplank leading out towards his throne. Leia looked out from the wall of the boathouse, her eyes adjusting to the light as she sat on the throne.

"Behold, my sail barge, The Khetanna!" Jabba said as Leia sat beside him, mouth open in awe. The barge was enormous. She had heard of such luxury hoverboats, but never actually been on one before. Leia had usually lived a conservative lifestyle, never indulging too much in her wealth, but she doubted even she could have afforded such a craft. Even her father, Bail Organa, would not have been able to afford such a luxury hovercraft, if there had been any use for one on Alderaan. However, to Jabba this was merely a small drop in the very, very vast ocean of his wealth, apparently. A miniature palace on repulsorlifts, used as a mobile castle of debauchery, gluttony and various other sins.

"Incredible, is it not?" Jabba asked as he stroked Leia's chin, kissing her and leaving slime all over her lovely face. "I can see you are definitely impressed, my little Princess."

Leia closed her mouth, taking a deep breath as Jabba's throne hovered into the barge gangplank. Several guards brought Han, Chewie and Luke onto a skiff, taking off and hovering just ahead of the barge to lead the way to Carkoon.

The throne continued hovering into the main quarters, which was a dark and dingy as the palace. Salacious Crumb jumped off of the throne where he was perched and jumped onto a perch in the main throne room on the top level. "A little more to the right, a little more." Said one of Jabba's guards as he saw the throne hovering into place, obviously distracted by Leia in front of him. ".hold on!"

The throne hovered into place, locking into the floor with a loud BLAM and making Leia fall forwards, rolling off the throne and landing on her bottom at the foot of the throne.

"Return to me, my pet." Jabba said, pulling her chain and tugging her back to the throne. She walked onto the thronesitting next to Jabba.

"Very good, Kahnkee." Jabba said, stroking Leia's chin in mocking approval as he clapped his fact hands and picked up a large curved microphone from his throne.

"Engine room!" he called into the mic as crackly feedback echoed in the room. "Are we ready?"

"Engines ready to go, you eminence!" a crackly voice said over the speakers.

"Cast off!" The barge shook violently, making Leia stumble as her skirts fluttered wildly and exposed her female parts to the crowd.

The Khetanna floated out of the barge house and flew out through Jundland and towards the Dune Sea, the Max Rebo Band playing their obnoxious music as the party started up almost immediately.

Leia sat on the throne and prayed that Han, Luke and Chewbacca were all right on that skiff. She wondered how she could ever get them out of their predicament, feeling herself growing more and more submissive by the moment.

"This is for our pleasure, my princess?" Jabba asked as he tugged Leia back onto his throne, reaching beneath her skirts and molesting her bare vulva with his slimy right hand as she winced and gasped.

Leia settled into his slimy embrace in her skimpy golden bikini, hating being referred to as a princess in her current situation. "Your pet is thinking of nothing at all but you."

Jabba laughed as he continued molesting her, kissing the tops of her bare breasts and stroking her back with one hand and her chin with the other.

"Just as I like you to, my pirncess." He said, cooing at her and planting beastly, slimy kisses on her face. Leia fumed inwardly, but relaxed.

Leia thought as she reluctantly snuggled into Jabba's embrace, her uncomfortable rear plate making her buttocks go cold. You have no idea what's coming." She stood still in his horrible embrace as the sail barge soared across the Dune Sea, its destination the Sarlacc pit.

Leia was certain Jabba would pay for what he did to her and he would never own another slave girl again, this she swore. Soon, Jabba would be the one on a chain. Soon, Leia would be free, and she was ready for it.


	14. Pit of Carkoon

**Pit of Carkoon**

Leia began the journey to the Pit of Carkoon by Jabba's side, sitting on the base of his mighty tail. Beside her sat two Jawas as well, one of whom had seen fanning the Hutt before. They too leaned against Jabba's tail, but at its curled up, thinner end. Jabba kept Leia on an extremely short tether and constantly rubbed her back with lust while talking to the guards in front of him, who gazed at his luscious prize. They spoke of his impressive domination of the princess and triumph over the Jedi. One guard in particular mocked Leia's predicament to her face.

Sensing Leia's defeated posture, Jabba turned towards her and spoke gently-but mockingly-to her. Leia strained forward and opened her mouth to respond to his taunt, but Jabba silenced her with a quick jolt of her leash. The princess gulped and sat back down on Jabba's tail, which was surprisingly firm. Or perhaps not so surprisingly, since she knew it was packed with several layers of powerful muscle necessary to propel the Hutt on and off his throne and through the chambers of his palace. Leia could feel the Hutt's life force firing through his nerves and twitching muscles, running from the base of its tail to its thin tip, and, for a moment, was awed into submission by his might.

"Stubborn, aren't we, princess? It's time I taught you how to address me. I am sure you wish to watch your so-called "powerful friends"-my captives-on the skiff outside. If you recognize me as your master, I will let you go to the window and look for a bit..."

Shuddering in disgust and disbelief. Leia's anger was rekindled, by Jabba's condescension, yet she managed to hide her rage. She really did wish to watch her friends, and in any case, this situation wouldn't last much longer. So she decided to play along with the Hutt-and perhaps draw him into a false sense of security that she could use to her advantage later.

"Princess," Jabba spoke, using a word that meant, literally, "my lovely princess." He chuckled to himself. "I will grant your request...for a price. Kiss me." He moved his hand to his lips motioning for where he wished the action to take place. Leia shuddered and considered for a moment to tell the Hutt what she really thought of him. 'No, I can't allow my feelings to jeopardize the mission.' she told herself silently.

Taking a deep breath, the princess closed her eyes and pucked her lips moving them forward towards Jabba's large drooling ones. Soon, she felt them make contact as his hideous breath hit her face nearly causing her to move away from her master. Jabba immediately placed his left hand on the back of Leia's head holding her in place while his right moved to her back causing the princess's smooth creamy belly to rub against his. He pressed his mouth into hers, relishing it's touch as his drool ran down his captive's body. His hand moved down from her back to the princess's soft smooth buttocks which he then gave a small squeeze. As he did these things, Leia came to realize what would be in store for her if Luke's plan failed.

The crowd around her laughed at the half-naked woman and jeered, some of them exposing themselves to her. Leia felt absolute disgust as she tasted her lord's horrible saliva, feeling her tongue entering her mouth as she gagged on the tip.

Jabba's horrible hands groped her body through her bikini, reaching underneath her skirts and touching the exposed skin of her inner thighs and the small of her back. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, but it finally ended with Leia pulling back and spitting out the Hutt's saliva. "You enjoyed that, my pet." Jabba said, smirking at her. "I could tell."

Leia stood still in front of her master, feeling an unwelcome throbbing sensation and dampness between her legs. Her nipples were hard, not from the cool air, for the air in the barge was actually quite warm, but from her own arousal.

She hated to admit it, but she deeply enjoyed being kissed and groped by the Hutt.

"She had learned fast, my lord." Bib Fortuna said as he leered at Leia. "She is well suited to be your whore."

Jabba loosened her chains. She didn't like to think about it, but she was slowly submitting to him.

"All right, Princess." Jabba said as he slackened her chains. "You may watch the execution for a time."

Leia walked over to the window, passing by crowds of degenerates who exposed themselves to her and groped her bare skin as she passed.

The obnoxious music of the Max Rebo Band played on as Lyn reached out to her and put a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Lyn asked Leia as she walked. Leia nodded, not speaking a word as her frightened expression gave away her emotions to her friend.

Lyn hugged her tightly, looking into her eyes and pressing her lips against Leia's ears. "Don't worry. If I can, I'll buy a night with you from Jabba someday."

Rystall whispered, kissing Leia's cheeks in-between words as the gold-clad girl blushed brighter red than her makeup.

Leia felt a little embarrassed at being kissed by another woman in public, but for some reason, it felt good to kissed by a female friend in a hostile environment.

She smiled at Lyn and hugged her tightly, the Twi lik's ample breasts feeling as firm as a pillow. Lyn then pulled back and turned to watch Fett as he passed by, licking her lips.

"You know, I don't think you'd be able to have him." Leia said, holding an arm around Lyn. "He told me himself, he won't have sex with anyone he isn't married to." Lyn giggled and hugged Leia tightly, feeling her warm body against hers.

As she did so, Leia could feel her heartbeat, feeling more comfortable around the lovely woman she could call a friend. She squished her lips together in an adorable pout, her eyes falling slightly.

Leia nodded, looking up at her beautiful friend as she looked sad and disappointed. Leia felt relaxed in the presence of another female, but knew she was running out of time.

She looked towards one of the windows and then back to Lyn. Lyn cleared her throat and pointed to Leia's chest, making the Princess look downwards. She gasped when she noticed her bra had slipped from her breasts and now hung limply from her body, drawing the attention of several males who laughed at her predicament.

Leia quickly pulled the gold cups back over her chest and struggled with the flimsy straps, trying hard to tighten it. "Here, I'll help." Lyn said as she grasped the straps and re-fastened Leia's bra in no time at all, restoring her bra to its former position.

She then patted Leia on the shoulder and pointed to the window, kissing her gently on the neck as she backed into the crowd, Leia watching her disappear behind a large alien with a big snout. "Go and see your friends now, Princess."

Leia quickly walked towards the window, her split-skirts fluttering as she moved. She didn't care that her female parts were now visible as she walked, she just wanted to see her friends. She stood still on the end of her leash as she looked out the window. Her heart jumped when she saw Han, Luke and Chewbacca on the skiff, hoping their new plan was all in motion. Leia squinted against the light of the two suns, trying to lip-read what Han and Luke were talking about. Unfortunately, lip-reading had never been Leia's strongest suit. She stood there for about 10 minutes before she felt a familiar tug at her chains, turning around and glaring at Jabba defiantly.

Just then after another 20 minutes she heard Jabba behind her beckoning for her again in Huttese: "Return, Princess Leia," he purred. Leia ignored the Hutt's deep, gurgling voice, hoping Jabba would leave her alone. But a soft tug on her leash told her this was not to be the case. She turned back to glare at him and then carried on looking out the window, feeling that she had made a royal statement.

But the princess's recalcitrance only amused Jabba and increased his lust. As the Hutt continued to gaze at her backside and curves he began to drool uncontrollably, while his long tail throbbed in anticipation. He was going to relish taking pleasure from Leia after her friends had been executed. Once she saw her friends disappear forever in the Sarlacc's maw, her royal spirit would be completely broken. That very night, as the Sarlacc digested her friends and sent up their anguished cries into the Tatooine night, Jabba would take her into his private chamber on the barge, to ravish her repeatedly in triumph.

Leaning back and using his tremendous mass, Jabba pulled harder on Leia's leash than she could resist, forcing the gasping, scantily-clad princess to run back to him to relieve the pressure around her tender neck.

But it was no use. Jabba yanked her chain so hard the collar tightened around her throat and Leia had to run to avoid being choked, her skirts flaring up to reveal her bare vulva and bare buttocks as she ran into Jabba's arms

"Ow!" Leia exclaimed breathlessly, as she leapt up onto Jabba's throne and braced herself against his belly with her hands, which slid across its slimy snake skin. Repulsed, she was about to pull away when she felt Bib Fortuna's hand with its sharp nails press against her back.

As Jabba opened his wide grinning mouth she turned her head away, expecting his disgusting tongue to follow. But instead of licking her the Hutt began to speak: "Don't stay too far, too long my lovely. After the excitement outside ends, you will soon learn to appreciate me."

Still attempting to get her air back, Leia could only gaze weakly up into the Hutt's reptilian eyes, whose pupils widened as they leered at her. She tried to process what Jabba meant, and then noticed that he was moving his ornate drinking cup towards her. As the last words dripped out of the Hutt's maw, she suddenly realized that he was proposing a toast for the death of her friends. No, not just the death of her friends, but his plans for her afterwards, which involved... she didn't dare even think of the mental image.

Closing her eyes and trying to forget where she was, Leia opened her mouth and soon felt the cold glass against her lips. The bitter, running liquid of the fine Huttese wine hit her tongue, along with the taste of Jabba's mouth provided by the residue of his drool on the glass. Leia almost gagged in disgust, barely retaining her poise. Still, she remained ever the princess.

However, Jabba continued to press the goblet against her lips forcing her to drink even more of the vile brew. As she drank several more mouthfuls. Jabba could not wait to take her to his private chamber he had in his Sail Barge, forgetting about the execution all together. But no, he would wait. To ease his lust, Jabba ran his finger down Leia's belly, into her navel before running his finger in circles around it. Leia felt herself being molested by her master, wanting nothing more than to remove his slimey finger from her bellybutton. Fortunately, before he could endulge any more, the skiff slowly came to a stop.

It was to no avail as his fingers felt beneath her skirts and fingered her bare-vulva and buttocks. Leia's body screamed in fear as he continued touching and fondling her almost-nude form, her fear of sexual assault coming to the forefront of her mind.

Leia's mind was racing now, her fear and frustration and vulnerability finally winning out as she fought her master's fat fingers that groped her reasts however he wished.

The assault on her body was making her feel aroused, much to her shame and disgust, making her blush as she felt stickiness growing between her legs and struggled hard to halt the assault on her private regions. "Please make it stop" suddenly Jabba halted his assault on her body, withdrawing his hands as his microphone crackled and C-3PO walked up to the window. Leia quickly her straightened her and her skirts, standing as far from Jabba as she could while still being in his view.

She realized the skiff had stopped and looked out the window. She saw Luke, Chewie and Han were out on the skiff, with Lando in disguise hidden behind a Weequay guard. They were all hovering next to a disgusting-looking pit filled with teeth with tentacles and an oddly-placed beak in the middle of it. "Disgusting." Leia thought as she saw the monster waving its tentacles around, the horrid beak opening and closing in its lust for food. For some reason, probably due to the fact her sexuality was especially forefront as a slave girl, Leia found herself noticing the fact that minus the beak, the Sarlacc looked like a woman's vulva with teeth in the middle of it. It reminded her of an old myth of vagina dentata, which she had heard was prevalent on many planets to discourage sexual assault on women, although some misogynists thought of it as a ways of making women look violent. "If only I had such teeth." Leia thought as she stood stark still, breathing slowly and making sure her chains were slack and long, long enough for her to grab when the time came to execute her plans.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc!" called out C-3PO, speaking through a microphone as Leia stood next to the throne as far as possible from Jabba. "His Excellency hopes that you would die honorably, but should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

Artoo, being ever dutiful, and wanting to watch the Smuggler and the Wookiee die, rolled his way to Jabba's side just between him and Threepio. He raised his tap to refill Jabba's glass, and Jabba allowed him a front row seat.

Leia saw the display, and felt her heart drop even further. There was truly no hope now; and the two droids she had grown to care about completely reengineered and reset to serve Jabba. And worst of all, she was enslaved to the bloated Hutt as his prize trophy. How far she had fallen . . .

While Lando, Han, and Luke remained completely silent, the Wookiee let out a few noises, possibly trying to insult the Hutt. The crowd aboard the barge laughed at his poor attempt, even Jabba himself belched a good laugh. "Threepio." He said as he stopped laughing. Threepio, understanding his Master's meaning as to why he called him, presented the microphone to his Master's slimy lips. "Put him into position!" He slurred in Huttese.

"Jabba free us or die", Luke said.

The Weequay Guard on the skiff obeyed and pushed the Wookiee onto the plank, who was no longer struggling for he knew how pointless it would be. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the suspense was building up.

"Put him in!" Jabba belched the order. The Weequay Guard behind Chewie prodded him with his spear, and the Wookiee was sent flying down into the Sarlacc's mouth, the horrible creature gobbling him down in a split second.

Everyone in the vicinity cheered and laughed as the Wookiee was gobbled up by the Sarlacc, even Artoo and Threepio joined in the laughter. Leia could only stare in horror at the display, all hope of escaping and ever being away from the Hutt now diminished. Jabba tugged on her leash to make sure her mind wasn't drifting away from the scenery.

"Now the other three!" Jabba spoke into the microphone. The guards grabbed Lando by the arms and pushed him towards the plank. It was Lando's own survival instincts that allowed him to catch himself into the plank before falling off the edge. He glanced nervously at the sight below him.

"Farewell, you fools." Jabba told them.

Lando, Han, and Luke looked in the direction of the window where Jabba was no doubt residing. "Eat Wampa shit, slimeball!" Lando said, as all three of them bellowed as he jumped off the plank to the side, landing not on the Sarlacc but on the sand next to it.

Some of the people on the barge and on the skiff were a bit alarmed, others were hardly worried since he was doomed anyway. Leia however seemed to regain some hope that perhaps Lando, Han, and Luke could escape, somehow manage to dodge the laser blasts and bring back reinforcements.

All three of them didn't realise how large a fall it truly was and wasn't prepared to hit the hot desert sand so roughly. He started to crawl his way up the dune . . . When something grabbed and began pulling at their legs. They turned to look at the source and saw that it was one of the Sarlacc's many tentacles, bringing him slowly towards the one thing he wanted so desperately to avoid. The sand he grabbed onto didn't offer any support and he could do nothing to prevent his impending doom.

Everyone in the vicinity was now laughing their heads off at the display. The foolish humans had just ensured their own death without Jabba having to do or say anything. They started chanting and urging he Sarlacc on to finish off the idiots.

Leia was the only one silent in the whole room, a single tear running down her cheek and her lip slightly quivering. It was truly taking all her nerve to not break down into a ball and let the tears flow at that very moment.

The tentacle picked up its pace and the sand beneath Lando, Han, and Luke slid from them as another tentacle joined in, both of them lifting them up from the ground and right above the gaping mouth. With the crowd cheering, all three of them screaming, and a deep inhale from the Sarlacc itself, the tentacles dropped Lando, Han, and Luke and they went headfirst into the large mouth of the creature. It seemed to chew and swallow them slowly to add extra pleasure from its latest meal. It made a rather loud belching noise as it did so.

The entire crowd gave one last laugh together as the party resumed. The skiffs were brought aboard and the passengers joined in the festivities. Artoo was quickly there to offer them all a drink.

Leia was pulled right into her Master's embrace as he laughed hysterically with his eyes tight shut. Unable to cope anymore, Leia broke down and let the built-up tears flow, whimpering silently as she did so. She hadn't felt this much pain inside since her Homeworld had exploded.

Jabba could hear her cries and stopped his laughter, opening his eyes to see Leia was perfectly overflowing with tears. He used his arm, which was wrapped around her arms and waist, to pull her even closer to him. While she fixed him with a mighty glare, he used his free hand to wipe her tears away, though they didn't help in drying her eyes. All it did was make them more damp due to the constant sliminess of his skin.

"Don't cry, my precious one. My possession of you is now ironclad. You have no chance of escape now, and you completely belong to me, my plaything." He started tormenting her further by licking her face and chest. "What's past is past. What's dead is dead. But the future, your future, is with me, my lovely. Leia . . . My Leia . . . " his voice passed into moans of pleasure as he kept tasting her lovely face.

Leia felt all the more distraught as she could do nothing to resist Jabba's molesting. She couldn't use her voice to show her disgust, she couldn't struggle as she wasn't nearly as strong as he was, and she couldn't hope for any of this torment to end now that here was no-one left to rescue her. All was now lost, and she could do nothing but suffer in silence.


	15. Aftermath

**Afermath **

Jabba jerks on Leia's chain. Leia looks back at Jabba in complete shock and despair as he jerks on it once more, licks his lips, as he gropes her buttocks. Leia feels numb of what just happened.

An hour later…

Leia's lay quietly on Jabba's slimy yet soft belly her front skirt fell off to one side, exposing her bare vulva to the crowd. Jabba's hand on her shoulder mockingly comforting her. Leia sat there too shocked to resist Jabba. Salacious staring at Leia exposed vulva with lust, as she just lays there silent, shocked and not paying attention. Leia still couldn't fathom what occurred earlier. Now having to live her life as Jabba's slave. Jabba's tail underneath her rear skirt caressing her buttocks.

Jabba speaking to his men, as they converse about his victory over Luke, Han, Chewie, and Lando. Jabba plays with her chain, as she feels it move across her bare shoulder, while Jabba says her name and looks down at her, with a smirk.

The party was winding, as the guests retreated to their places in the sail barge and eventually drifted off to sleep. Jabba, loosened her chain, as he stopped groping her shoulder and buttocks. Leia moved a further up to the edge of the large cushion of a throne. Situating herself in a comfortable position. Adjusting her front skirt draping it over her ankle of her Jerba leather boot, as it flowed down the throne. She lay sprawled sensually before his great bloated belly, she slowly fell asleep, as the end of Jabba's tail wriggled against her naked leg. The last thing on her mind was her friends.

Hours later…

Leia woke to the sound of some familiar voices speaking to each other as she lay in her bikini, leaned against her master that she was bound to. She raised her beautiful face towards the source of the voices as her eyes fluttered open, feeling the cold chain against her back that was attached to her gold choker caller.

Leia, listening to their conversation, as they both Bib and another one of Jabba's men pointed at her.

Leia slowly sat up as the vile gangsters and degenerates who inhabited the sail barge slowly woke, gathering around.

Jabba awoke at once with a booming shout and reflexively tightened his grip on Leia's chain. His major-domo came up from behind Jabba and had just interrupted a wonderful dream of debauchery, and he was quite perturbed.

Bib, "Master we are almost to the Palace"

Jabba, shortening the tether on Leia's chain.

Jabba, and Leia along with some guards, walked up to the sail barge deck for some time alone, as Leia and her master find a spot in the front of the barge. Both standing next to each other. The sun begins to slowly starting to set. Keeping her chain on a short tether and taut. Leia with both of her hands at her side, skirts fluttering from the strong breeze to reveal her bare vulva and bare buttocks. Jabba caressing her naked back, as shivers went down her spine, from being cold. Leia glanced over at Jabba as he licked his lips and grinned to her.

Jabba, "I hope you enjoy the sunset my princess, a woman with such beauty deserves to see one." While his hand moves down below the lassha silk to her buttocks, and slowly caresses both cheeks. Han, Luke, Lando, and Chewie racing through her mind, not thinking of Jabba molesting her, while gazing at the sunset. Leia licked her lips looking at the twin suns. Jabba distracted by Leia, not paying attention to the sunset.

The Hutt began to stroke her hair and shoulder to try to console the half-naked princess, as he knew she was in shock over his victory. Leia, glancing over at her master, with a face making a royal statement of annoyance to leave her alone, then back at the sunset.

Leia sees that they were close approaching the palace. The twin suns finally set, now dark outside. Both Leia and Jabba walked back to the observation deck. Both situated on the on the throne. Leia stands in front of her master both next to the windows. Everyone is in full swing. Leia having lost the sense of time since being captured by Jabba.

Leia, glances at all his goons and the degenerates that accompanied Jabba, and all the free men and women roaming about. Now, having to deal with living her life as Jabba's slave. She licked her lips, longing for that freedom she once had, but she slowly had to accept the fact that she was Jabba's. Half-naked, collared, and chained this was the last thing she wanted in her life. She felt Jabba's hand caressing her soft naked back with is finger circling around her birthmark.

Interrupting, Bib, "Master we have arrived, " with a booming shout and reflexively tightened his grip on Leia's chain. Everyone begins to leave the sail barge, as one of the guards opens the hatch from underneath as Leia and Jabba are lowered. Jabba slithers his way onto the stone dais, as Leia follows. Sitting on the base of his mighty tail. Jabba kept Leia on an extremely short tether while talking to the guards in front of him, who gazed at his luscious prize, as some of Jabba's guests followed.

Now all in the throne room. Leia, looks over at Jabba as he laughs speaking to one of his men, as he plays with her chain, as she feels the cold chain dangles across her back. A few dancers and the band get ready to play, Jabba gestured to Leia to sit on the throne in the spot provided for her. Leia, sits regally in her submissive position in front of her master. Jabba keeping his slave girls chain on a short tether, and taut.

With a goblet in his hand, drinking, as everyone watches the show that is occurring. Leia watches the dance. Bib standing next to his master distracted by the half-naked princess in front of him. Gazing at her stretched out right leg, as Jabba's tail wriggles beside it. Gazes at her naked back, slowly working his gaze down her rear plate as her exposed ample butt cheeks.

Jabba yanked roughly on Leia's chain, demonstrating his unquestioned possession of her. Stopping her fall back, she slowly sat upright. Jabba stroked her hair and bare flesh of her back with his hand, stroking her as if she were a pet. Leia adjusted her front silk skirt spreading it over her thigh over her knee of what it could cover, as it draped over the throne. Jabba and Salacious chuckle at the thought of Leia even trying to cover herself. Jabba tugs on Leia's chain a few times as he laughs at Leia for attempting to cover herself.

He yanks on her chain, Leia gags as the collar digs into her throat, causing her to fall back on his belly.

Sometime Later…

The festivities began dying down, his guards, goons, and guests, took their places around the throne room, exhausted and tired, slowly began to fall asleep. Jabba then placed a hand on her shoulder mockingly comforting her. Before Jabba began to fall asleep, he glanced down at his half-naked princess licking his lips stroking her shoulder, as she slowly began to fall asleep. As she lay on top of his belly, Leia slowly went up and down as Jabba breathed in and out. The half-naked princess looked around the retched scum and villainy that she was surrounded by in the throne room. Leia slowly closed her eyes as she fell asleep on her masters' belly.

Three months have passed, Leia was led down several steps toward submission, though she still defied the Hutt in moderations. Though she still showed neither true loyalty nor appreciation, she accepted her new life as a slave girl. However, Jabba was still not satisfied with her. He knew Leia only obeyed him out of fear of punishment or fear for his other captives. He wanted her to obey him out of adoration and awe, yet he knew it would pay off in the end to suffer a little more patience. It would only be a matter of time.

One day, Jabba held a holographic conference with two of his cronies, who were finalizing a drug deal elsewhere on Tatooine. Leia found herself blushing as C3-PO was summoned by his side to interpret, but the droid thankfully didn't comment on her state of undress or captivity. Several times during the conference, Jabba gave brief tugs on the chain, making Leia tense; but fortunately, he seemed too involved in the deal to pay more attention to her.

Another deal occurred later, this time in person. A weapons dealer arriving with a batch of powerful blasters and dizzying prices. The dealer's scarred face frowned more than once as he glanced Leia over, and after the deal was finished, he asked Jabba if she was who he thought he was. "She is indeed," the Hutt proclaimed proudly, and yanked up on the chain, Leia blushed as Jabba showing her off like she was a tamed Nexu. The dealer chuckled heartily as Jabba mocked the "enslaved Princess," and Leia was only too grateful to the dealer when he turned the conversation back to the transaction at hand.

By the end of the night, even Leia knew she had begun to perform the demoralizing position with all the practiced perfection of a proper slave. Jabba yanked Leia back from her sitting position to land upon his big belly. There, she watched as the Audience Chamber slowly emptied out, and soon deep, grumbling snores began to sound from behind her. She yawned, beginning to realize just how tired she really was, and the last thing she knew that evening was the sensation of her suddenly heavy eyelids.

Next Day…

In the dim coolness of the palace's audience chamber, Mighty Jabba slept, dozing peacefully as his enormous hulk rested on the stone expanse of his dais, his head bowed slightly, eyes tightly shut. He breathed in and out through his nostrils, from which mucus slowly dripped, giving his breathing a deep, wheezing, but also quiet, sound.

His courtiers, guards and various other scum and villainy lay here and there thrughout the cavernous room, huddled into corners, snuggling into piles, sprawling here and there on the floor and sleeping sitting up on the steps, all snoring peacefully. Apart from the gentle sounds of their sleeping, softly drowned out by the Hutt's congested snoring, there was no noise in the chamber save for the soft chittering of Salacious Crumb watched Mighty Jabba's thick tail wriggling against the bare thigh of his master's most prized possession.

His Princess. His slave.

Leia Organa. Around her throat was an ornate golden collar. It kept her close to her master at all times, for a chain hung from the front of it, trailing gently down her side and around her back, up into the small, fat, almost childlike hands of Mighty Jabba. Even while he slept, he dared not release the chain that kept his prize bound to him in servitude.

She lay sprawled sensually before his great bloated belly on the dais, unable to sleep, wide awake in the stillness, looking at the floor and ignoring Salacious Crumb. It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable. Jabba's pliant belly felt good uncomfortable against her naked back, and the pillows were of the finest silks and velvets, stained though they were in slime, drool, mucus, and various other unmentionable bodily fluids. She was in the lap of luxury, almost literally, for the very tail that so held Crumb's interest was partially curled around Leia and her nest of pillows, providing a nice, moist hollow for the nearly naked human female to recline in.

No, she couldn't sleep because anger burned inside her. Anger at the fact she'd fallen so far so fast. Once, she'd been a senator for Alderaan and a princess in one of its foremost royal houses, not to mention a highly respected leader of the Rebellion. And now she was a slave and plaything. She'd been robbed of her freedom, stripped of her clothes and then her dignity, and forced to endure the vilest of depravities as Jabba's slave.

Jabba, wakes up sees his half naked princess up. Leia sitting upright regally as Jabba tightens the tether on her chain.

Jabba, "Melina, and Yarna take my princess to change into her new outfit"


	16. Leia's New Outfit

**_Note_**

Leia's new outfit is the same as Molly Sims Million Dollar bikini in size with the top and bottom while still keeping to details and features of her old bikini, just it's a whole lot smaller in size.

* * *

**Leia's New Outfit**

Melina Carniss and Yarna led the captive Princess upstairs one level in the palace. Bib followed them as an escort. The three reached a door that opened into a small room with a low sandstone ceiling and square polished stone tiles covering every wall. Several old hydro shower heads extended from the wall on the left. A small control panel and a sealed door were all that distinguished the wall on the right. Directly across from Leia was another larger doorway, also closed. This appeared to be a primitive bathing room of some kind, and surprisingly well-lit compared to the rest of the dark, murky palace.

Melina walked over to the control panel on the wall and flipped a switch, activating one of the hydro showers in the corner.

Bib removed Leia's chained collar, and slave girl outfit , along with her bracelet, snake armband, hairclips, hair fastener, and Leia's Jerba leather boots per Melina's request.

Leia felt like an animal, exposed, ordered around on a leash and given no privacy. It felt dehumanizing to say the least. "Get in, slave." Melina said as she unzipped her red spandex bodysuit and peeled it off, revealing a firm, athletic body with firm D-cup breasts and skin pulled taught against her large muscles. The woman had a build like a gymnast. Leia felt it unnecessary to object to something as trivial as being made to take a bath, and stepped into the deep tub.

The steaming hot water felt so good against her skin. Leia practically swooned with relief as she immersed herself in the water head to toe. Melina climbed into the tub with her, armed with sponges, shampoo and soap, as well as a waterproof laser hair trimmer. "Now wash your body with this while I shave for you again as it takes a few times and that way it's all good for Jabba." She said, grabbing Leia's left leg and thrusting the soap into Leia's hands. Leia scrubbed herself with the soap, letting all the grime that accumulated on her body come off in dark rivulets. She had not realized before how filthy her skin was. Melina continued shaving Leia's legs and moved upwards, running the device over Leia's private regions.

Leia yelped and scooted away from her. "What are you doing?" she shouted as Melina grabbed her and pulled her thighs apart. "Hold still!" Melina ordered as she pressed the trimmer to the lips of Leia's vulva. Leia shook in fear as the tiny hairs covering her womanhood were finally burned away, leaving her as bare as a pre-pubescent girl. She shook as she felt the laser moving over her body, removing the hairs on her back, legs, and underarms, as well as anywhere else it grew besides her scalp, eyebrows and eyelashes. "There, you're done!" Melina snapped as she turned off the trimmer. "Now to clean you, or would you object to that too?"

Leia stood still as Melina continued cleaning her, rubbing her now- complete hairless skin with a variety of different salves, balms, soaps, oils and creams. While she was there, she saw a naked Half-Theelin woman showering whom she recognized as Rystall Sant, the famous singer whom she had seen singing with Max Rebo's band the other day. She looked at Leia with a look that was full of pity as her deep, lovely eyes locked with hers, a silent moment passing between the two. "There, you're clean now." Said Melina, tossing Leia a filthy towel from the pile in the room as she sat down on a flowstone bench. "Dry yourself off and get over to the dressing room so they can give you your costume. I assume you can handle that on your own, bitch?" Leia nodded.

Leia watched her leave as she disappeared from sight, turning back to Lyn Me. "Here you are, Princess." She said as she opened a large gold box "The master had this costume made for you just last night, to adorn your lovely body." She watched as Lyn reached inside the box, producing a skimpy golden costume that Leia thought was barely fit for a stripper, let alone royalty. It was the same as the previous outfit, only a whole lot smaller and was a barely there slave girl outfit. Her heart sank as she saw how ornate it was, and yet distasteful due to how much skin it left exposed. "How lovely." A voice said behind Leia. Leia gasped and turned around, seeing Bib Fortuna behind her, licking his lips as he groped her bare back. "Dress her. I would very much like to see her in it." Leia did not relish the thought of him invading her privacy, but had no choice. She stood with her back to him.

Bib Fortuna sat down on one of the chairs in front of a large mirror as the girls fastened the small barley there upside down heart shaped cups of the gold-plated brass bra around Leia's chest, with the same wavy pattern of gold as her previous, tightening the two very thin black floss straps forming an X shape behind her back. Leia winced as she felt the curved lines of the harness like protrusions on the bottom of the brasserie pressing against her ribs to hold it in place, acting like a harness for her bosom. The bra was so uncomfortably loose in the front, and a bit tight around her ribs, barely concealing her firm breasts, only covering her nipples. Etched on the front of the small barley there cups if you can call it that, that more resembled pasties was a curvaceous, winding pattern that represented the curves of the female body. The bra was held only by thin straps held tightly against her back leaving it completely exposed for all to see and had no padding to speak of, making her nipples stand erect from the cold, just like her previous outfit.

The bottom part if you can call it that was even more humiliating, being nothing more than a pair of two very small crescent-shaped triangular plates hung over Leia's vulva and a few inches on her butt crack of her buttocks, with purple lashaa luxury silk skirts the width of a middle finger and the length down to her ankles trailing the barest bit of privacy between her thighs due to the humiliating fact she was given nothing to wear underneath it, holding it together by two open oval hip fasteners, which where a little bigger than her previous hip fasteners due to the nature and small size of the crescent moon plates, which left her legs exposed and exposing even more the sides of her butt cheeks, as the rear Lashaa silk only the width of a middle finger covered her butt crack and nothing more. Her vulva felt so cold from the contact of the plates, along with feeling the cold back plate as her buttocks clenched together for a second. she looked in the mirror, she realized that the front plate had the same design as the previous a variety of intricate molds and etchings on it to resemble the female anatomy, everything from the uterus and ovaries to the endometrium and fallopian tubes. Leia did not like this one bit, as it exposed even more than her skin. She felt even more naked than when Jabba forced her to wear the previous outfit before his court, as if she was being seen through an X-ray so that everyone in the court could see the interior parts that made her a woman, put on display for all to see.

The girls guided both her feet into a pair of jerba leather boots, made from the hide of a Jerba, a Tattooine beast of burden. Undoubtedly meant to symbolize her enslavement, they were uncomfortable as the rest of her costume. Leia could tell like they no traction, and were the same boots she had been wearing, and the gold trim around the cuffs looked tacky and distasteful. Still, at least it was better than going barefoot, she thought. Her hair being combed back and put into a large bun, held with two hair clips holding it in place as it resembled a crown, that of royalty. Then braided into a long phallic plait, clamped in place by a golden hair fastener . Another symbol of her enslavement, this was meant to represent Jabba's hand touching her and dominating her, as well as the microcosm on the end of the braid resembling a phallus to humiliate her even further. A golden bracelet and armband were clamped around her right wrist and left bicep, the armband molded to look like a snake.

The bracelet looked almost like armor, with a small hole in it representing a woman's orifices. Both bracelets were tight on Leia's wrist and bicep, making it difficult for her to flex her limbs while wearing them. The entire costume felt horrible against her skin, it was a moving prison built for the female body, yet so loose and small. Every inch of it seemed to be made to draw the eyes of males to the female wearing it, and expose just enough of the most desired regions without completely leaving the female body open and exposed. Leia gulped, knowing it was either the costume or full nakedness. "Now for the finishing touch." Said a Rodian girl in an orange bikini. "She's all yours, Greeata." Said a dancing girl. The girls stepped back as one of them, the Rodian, carefully spread blood-red lipstick over Leia's lips and applied blush to her cheeks to give her a youthful appearance. She then carefully drew mascara over her eyelids and around her eyes to make her appear sensual and mysterious. "You look absolutely beautiful, Princess." Greeata said Jabba taking Leia's hands in her own and guiding her towards the doorway to the court as Bib Fortuna followed behind her, watching her bottom sway from the slight elevation of her boots.

Leia, hated this outfit even more than the last one. She couldn't bare to think how much skin it was exposing. Leia felt the back plate, as it wasn't even covering her butt, just a few inches of her butt crack, while her front and rear silk skirt only middle finger length covered her butt crack as both skirts went down to her ankles, wearing absolutely nothing underneath, the front plate only covered the front of her vulva in between her inner thighs area of her it made it easier for everyone to see her private regions. Her top if you can call it that looked more like pasties that covered her nipples, with the same design as her previous bra, but now shaped like upside down hearts. As the black straps were thinner than the previous and more like thin black floss strings.

Bib, Lyn, Greeta, and Melina walked back to the throne room with Leia.

Ignoring how naked she felt even with her new clothing, ignoring the taunts and jeers flung at her from the patrons surrounding her. Jabba smiled when he saw the beautiful woman before him wearing nothing more than the skimpy gold bikini, licking his fat lips as the chain was magnetized to his enormous dais, the length placed in his stubby hands. He gave the chain a tug, making Leia slide slightly before she quickly ran towards to throne. Both skirts fluttered in the wind exposing her vulva and her buttocks.

The crowd mocked her, exposed themselves to her and jeered, calling her even more sexist, insulting names than before. Leia walked through them in her golden bikini, given no choice but to walk forward and climb onto Jabba's massive mock-thick stone throne.

She sat down and almost immediately realized another flaw with her costume. The plate that barley covered a few inches of her butt crack was molded to accentuate her rear end like the previous one, and as such didn't hold well to being sat on. She almost rolled onto her back as she tried hard to sit properly. Leia sighed at the disbelief that even for a very small plate it caused her so much trouble and leaned to one side as Jabba pulled her closer to his sticky bulk. His skin was absolutely frigid, "You look sublime, my princess. You are a princess of royalty, and deserve to be given an outfits of such."

His pet, Salacious Crumb, laughed at her, mocking her. Salacious mentioned to Jabba the fact that she can't try and cover her legs now, now that both skirts were only middle finger length. They both laughed in the mockery of the nearly naked princess.

"I hope the show was worth staying up all night, my friends." Jabba said as the court started to adjourn to their rooms. The crowd cheered as they walked away to their rooms, some of them sleeping right where they were standing."Sleep well, my princess." Jabba said as Leia leaned onto the pillows on the throne. "I want you fresh and rested tomorrow."

Leia, adjusted herself into her normal position on the throne, as she reclined back. Adjusted her front skirt, as she draped it over her ankle as it flowed over the throne. While she adjusted her rear silk skirt covering her butt crack and putting it underneath her, as a small portion draped over the dais. She lay sprawled sensually in front of master on the pillows provided for her.

Leia tired, slowly began to close her eyes, finally falling asleep.


	17. The Trip

**The Trip**

Leia is suddenly woken up by a few tugs on her chain. Grabs her collar as it digs into her through while Jabba does some tugs. She slowly sits up, and looks over at Jabba, "We have a business trip my princess, I am sure you will like it" Leia embarrassingly looks down in shame, at the thought of more people seeing her in her current state. Jabba stroking her bare back.

His men, and along with Bib, and some guards, follow as they are led to his luxury space yacht. They board his space yacht the Space Jewel. The men, Bib, and the guards, along with some guests scatter around the throne room Observation Dome. Leia and Jabba sit on a luxurious throne, that is filled with gold and other details. Leia sits regally on the pillows provided for her in front of her master in the small space provided for her. She had heard about these space yachts of the Hutt that they spared no expense on the luxury of these yachts. Leia seeing the décor, only something a Hutt would have, but yet still luxurious for a princess she thought to herself.

"Are you impressed by my yacht, my princess." Leia nods. Jabba looks down at his half naked princess's back, licking his lips as her rear silk is not covering her butt crack and is draping over his coiled tail. Giving Leia's chain a slight tug she closed her eyes in abhorrence and then glared back backwards without turning her head at her master.

The space yacht moved out of the hanger, and took off into space. Leia at one of the deck's windows, ignoring the suggestive whispers from passengers and bulging crotches that brushed against her bare legs. Looking outside at the vast vacuum of space. She was glad to be away from Jabba. A handful of the passengers were gathered around Leia, lustfully looking at her.

Jabba sipped from a large goblet of wine and stared at the firm little ass of his pretty slave girl, barely covered by the back of her purple Lassha silk skirt. Speaking to one his men, both laughing, as Leia feels her chain jerked. Leia glances back at her master with annoyance then back outside.

One of the dancers that passes Leia by and drops one of her earrings. Leia notices, and crouches down, to grab it. The handful of passengers that are gathered around her, drool over her like horny teenage boys. Leia stands back up, hands her, the earring. The dancing girl looks at the princess in disgust and leaves. The half-naked Leia looks back out the window.

25 minutes later…

"Ow!" Leia exclaimed breathlessly, as she ran to her master. The guests see her exposed buttocks and vulva as her skirts flutter in the air. Leaps up onto Jabba's throne and braced herself against his belly with her hands, which slid across its slimy snake skin. Repulsed, she was about to pull away when she felt Bib Fortuna's hand with its sharp nails press against her back.

"My princess, I would love your company," he said, noticing her apparent disgust. Bringing the goblet in his hand close to Leia's lips, he forced her to drink from it. She swallowed, tasting the strong alcohol in her mouth. It made her feel woozy for a moment, her head spinning.

To ease his lust, Jabba ran his finger down Leia's belly, into her navel before running his finger in circles around it. Leia felt herself being molested by her master, wanting nothing more than to remove his slimey finger from her bellybutton. Fortunately, before he could endulge any more, Jabba was starting to yawn, tired. Leia also tired, as she did not get enough sleep last night.

Jabba, commanded everyone to take a rest. Leia, slowly lay down in front of Jabba, barley enough room on the dais in her small spot. Her left knee partially off the throne, while her front skirt draped over her ankle over her jerba leather boot and flowed down the dais as she lay on her pillows. All while she felt her outstretched right leg against Jabba's coiled tail, and salacious in his spot as usual.

Leia uncomfortable as Jabba usually provided a little bit more room for her, but he was too drunk to even notice or care. Everyone had already fallen asleep except her. Jabba's tail slightly wriggling from side to side against her leg, her hand rested on her thigh, as she uses the other arm for support. Leia slowly falls asleep.

Sometime Later…

Leia is awoken by some voices, as she sees Bib and another man speaking to each other and approaching Jabba. Leia slowly sat up.

"Master!" Bib said to Jabba.

Jabba awoke at once with a booming shout and reflexively tightened his grip on Leia's chain. His major-domo had just interrupted a wonderful dream of debauchery, and he was quite perturbed.

You have a holographic meeting in a few minutes.

Everyone else in their guest rooms.

The holographic meeting came in.

Leia, sitting regally, her chain on a short tether and taut.

It was another Hutt.

He is alone with some female servants.

"Jabba, how are you my friend?" Zorba said. Jabba, excited, "very well brother, just one my way." What is it our meeting was about?" Jabba asked.

Zorba, "about the mining facility"

Oh, yes Jabba replied. Zorba, looking at Leia. Lovely slave you have there, Zorba said. As, Jabba laughed in glee. Leia, embarrassed looking down. Jabba played with her chain reminding Leia her place. Both Jabba and Zorba discussing business. Jabba upset, pulled on Leia's chain causing her body to be pulled backwards, as she felt the pain on her throat. Her body tightens up, as she is pulled backwards, Leia's stomach hardening showcasing her abs, as she closed her eyes in pain, while Jabba pulled her chain, her buttocks clenched together, as the tip of Jabba's tail moved underneath her rear silk causing it to drape over the tip of his tail exposing her buttocks. Until he calms and loosened his grip.

The conversation continues, Jabba shortens the tether on her chain, keeping it taut with tension on the chain. Between her and Jabba. Leia notices Salacious holding the end of her rear skirt as it drapes over her masters tail. Leia hears Jabba make a noise of curiosity as both Zorba and Jabba speak to each other, as he plays with her chain.

Jabba yanked roughly on Leia's chain, demonstrating his unquestioned possession of her. She slowly sits up. The slave princess looks down in shame, at her degradation. Leia, looks back up at Zorba as he licks his lips, then looks back down.

The meeting suddenly gets heated, as Zorba gives Jabba regarding some cargo Jabba is expecting to arrive at his palace. The Hutt master infuriated, who yanked angrily on her leash more powerfully than ever. The jolt made the princess fly back against his bulk, but Jabba still did not stop pulling, he was so filled with rage. As his slave girl gasped and desperately pulled at her collar below him. His thick tail beat violently into her side.

The half-naked princess struggled to breathe. She pulled and tugged at her gold choker collar as her front skirt fell of the ankle of her boot and onto the dais. Lying against her master gasping for air, both her knees up, as she lay on her masters belly struggling for air. Zorba talks Jabba down, calming him.

Jabba allowed the princess to sit up, but still kept her on a short tether. As Leia breathed air back into her aching lungs, the Hutt began to stroke her hair and shoulder to try to console himself over the demise. Weakened and spent, Leia could offer the mighty Jabba no resistance.

The holographic conference between Zorba and Jabba continued. Jabba calmer now

As he ran his hand over her shoulder close to her chest, she attempted to squirm away, only to be brought back by a firm tug on her leash. He placed his hand on her shoulder, caressing it, while he spoke to Zorba. Leia's naked back, and buttocks touching her master belly, Jabba enjoyed the half-naked princess skin touching his and the sensation it gave him.

Shivers went down her spine, feeling her back against Jabba's belly. Glancing over at Salacious as he held onto the tip of the silk skirt that draped over Jabba's tail.

The slave princess, notices Jabba and Zorba speaking about her as she heard her name mentioned for than once. A few minutes later, they end the conference.

Jabba slides off the dais. Leia slides off the dais, her master licks his lips as he sees her butt crack and cheeks. Jabba wanting to roam around his Star Jewel. Leia felt good to stand up, and not sit on the throne. The half-naked princess stands next to her master. Jabba keeping her on a very short tether. Jabba, "Let me show you around my Space Jewel my lovely princess."

Leia walks next to her master, as they both go to the front window of the observation dome. Leia looks outside, "Nice isn't it, my princess," Leia nods, while he strokes the right side of her back were her birth mark is. Leia notices some of the guests, guards, and dancers hanging about. Some of them stare at the half-naked princess mocking her. Jabba, "They admire your beauty my lovely, don't be ashamed for such beauty you have," Leia glances over at her master in embarrassment, as he continues to stroke her birthmark. Leia, knew Jabba didn't want to show her around, she figured he just wanted to spend time away from the throne room. She feels his hand go down below her rear skirt, caressing her butt cheeks. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back as he does so. From behind inserts his finger into her vulva, slowly finger it from behind. Leia lets out a small moan of satisfaction while her master continues for a few more minutes.

Letting his hand away from her rear, allows the rear skirt to fall back into place covering her butt crack, finally stops violating the half-naked princess. He sucks his finger in great pleasure. Leia relieved her violation had ended. The half-naked princess's vulva wet.

Leia looks at her master, as the chain jiggles across her back. Leia with both arms at her side, leans forward, with what the chain would allow, as Jabba keeps her chain on a short tether and tuat. Looks out in front of the space yacht. Her master pulls her back, putting one arm around her hip, as his hand grabs her small crescent moon plate, digging his thumb into the plate that covered her vulva from the front. Leia keeping her composure, looks at her master while he licks his lips. Leia feels her collar dig into her throat, as she grabs it inserting two fingers to prevent it from choking her, looking at her master. Jabba stops pulling on her chain. He laughs mockingly at her.

Some time later…

Leia looking at the vast space as they pass stars and planets. She glances over at Jabba, fast asleep, she is a few feet away from her master, her arms at her sides. Bib, approaches Leia, taking full advantage that Jabba is asleep.

Bib, speaking in broken English to Leia "You look good to fuck princess, I wish I told you that sooner rather than later," Leia, looks at Bib, as he insults her, calling her crude names. The slave princess looks down in shame and embarrassment. Bib lifts her chin up. "Princess, you shouldn't be so down, you are so lovely, I understand why Jabba kept you for himself other than that you are royalty and a princess needs her prince." He gently caresses her cheek, as he speaks to her. With a lustful gaze.

Bib glances over her chain while Jabba sleep keeping it on a short tether and taut. Looks back at Leia. With a goblet in his hand, the slave princess in disgust as she sees saliva. Bib moves in closer, forcing Leia into an embrace placing one hand on the hand that is gripping the goblet, while the other against his chest, as his other grabs her by the hip.

Bringing the goblet in his hand close to Leia's lips, he forces her to drink from it. She swallows, tasting the strong alcohol in her mouth. Taking in a few more gulps of the alcohol. Bib, pulls it away from her mouth. Smirking at Leia, she feels his hand groping her from behind. "I love how the silk skirt only covers your butt crack princess, it looks a lot better, to not have to cover the rest of your beautiful ass," Leia looking at Bib in utter disgust. His hand now on her back, with his finger trails up and down her spine a few times, then working his way down to her birth mark. "Oh yes your lovely birth mark, a thing of beauty," licks his lips, as his finger circles around it. Leia still in his embrace.

Bib moves his hand around to her firm breasts gently fondling them, then goes down her stomach with his stomach trailing her ab crack as he goes down to her navel, circling around it a few times, then placing his finger in her navel. "I love your body princess, you are a thing of beauty, and I am happy that Jabba decided to make you wear something a lot smaller to put your beautiful figure on display, not that I liked the previous one also." As he chuckled " I love how it's the same design as the last, that one was a hit with everyone, but I do like how it is the same but a smaller version of it." He slowly moves his hand up and down her thigh, suddenly moves it underneath her skirt and below her plate, massaging her vulva. Leia with her eyes closed, lets out a small moan. Bib smirks with glee, having made the half-naked princess moan before him, knowing he has dominance over her.

He stops, Leia open her eyes making eye contact as he grabs her by the chin. Kisses her, inserting his tongue in her mouth. Leia mortified Bib was taking advantage of her as Jabba slept. He slowly, but passionately kisses her as the half-naked princess feels his tongue moving around her mouth. With his hand squeezing her rear.

Bib finally stops. Looking at the slave princess in pleasure, while Leia disgusted and mortified at what had just occurred to her. This had been the second time one of Jabba's men had violated her and knowing full well when to. Letting of Leia from his embrace, his walks next to Jabba on the opposite side of Leia .

"Master"

Jabba awoke at once with a booming shout and reflexively tightened his grip on Leia's chain. Leia silent turns her head towards her master as her body tenses up from Jabba's reflex of tightening his grip on her chain.

"Bib, what is it?" Jabba replied.

Bib, "You have done well with the princess"

"Thank you Bib, I am glad you think so, she is a thing of beauty," Jabba say, as he gazes at her lustfully.

Bib, " Do you wish to go back to your throne my lord and sleep there?"

Jabba, "Yes that would be much better"

Salacious joins in to follow them.

Bib along with some guards leads Jabba and Leia to Jabba's personal quarters as they pass the guests aboard his luxury yacht drinking, talking, and other debauchery. Jabba goes on the stone dais, moving into his spot on the throne, coils his tail, leaving Leia very little room. Leia notices there are more pillows on this dais than the one out in the audience chamber were the other dais is at. But, she was not going to complain about that.

Salacious goes to his usual on the dais, inside Jabba's coiled tail.

Leia, leaps up onto the throne as Bib, and the guards watch Leia as if to make sure of protecting her from injuring herself. But in reality watched her lustfully. As the leaped up on the stone dais they caught a glimpse of her vulva, as the silk skirt adjusted itself back into is normal position covering her butt crack and vulva from behind. All looking at the half naked princess, observing her. Enjoying the view of her. Leia crouched over from leaping onto the throne, her rear silk skirt flowed past down the dais. Observing the slave princess stand up, as she turns around, her front skirt flutters as she turns, giving them a short glimpse of her vulva. Leia, slowly sits down on the pillows provided for her in front of her master adjusting herself, barely enough room, Leia outstretches her right leg against Jabba's tail. Leia bending her leg inward, as her knee lay outwards slightly dangled off the dais. Jabba licking his lips in lust as he sees Leia from behind. Next, Leia grabs her real silk skirt and covers the crack of her butt, and placing it underneath her, as some of the skirt flowed down the dais. They laugh in mockery of her, as she does this. Next she adjusts her front skirt, squishing a little bit of it in between her thigh to cover her vulva, then extending it over the ankle of her Jerba leather boot, as it to flows down the dais.

Jabba commands the guards to stand outside and guard. Bib leaves with the other guests. Leaving Jabba and Leia alone.

Jabba licks his lips, suddenly pulls on Leia's chain hard, her body with a jolt reacts as her body tightens up, her stomach hardens, flexing her abs. Leia closes her eyes in pain as her collar digs into her throat. Jabba, then stops as Leia falls back into place.

She gasped in surprise as a happy Jabba then tugged on Leia's leash until she landed with a quiet plop on his slimy yet soft belly. He places his hand on her head and strokes her hair with pleasure. The Hutt then moves his tail in between Leia's legs, as the tip of his tail slowly reaches its destination. Leia not resisting his advances, lys there as he strokes her hair. The tip of his tail slightly moves the silk that Leia had placed in front of her to cover her tight pussy, and then goes underneath her plate. The small tip of his tail, slowly caresses her vulva, teasing his slave. The half-naked princess feels a warm sensation as his tail does so.

Jabba, "You have a magnificent pussy my princess," as the tip of his tail caresses it gently.

Leia, closes her eyes, as she feels the pleasure that is happening to her. Although she is glad he wasn't penetrating her, she still felt violated, at the degradation happening to her.

Jabba stops, as he tells her to take a nap. They both fall asleep. Leia against her masters belly, with one of his hands on her shoulders. His tail still caressing her vagina.

Sometime later…

Leia, slowly opens her eyes. Her masters tail back in position on the throne coiled. Leia slowly gets up from Jabba's belly, moves as far away as the chain would allow.

Leia lays directly on her stomach, extended her legs out straight, but curls up her right leg and raises it and arms bent upwards, under one of the pillows her head turned to the side looking away from Jabba. Leia, finally comfortable as she can be, the pillows helped with some comfort with her outfit, as, her small pasties sized bra cups, and the harness on the bottom of it were still thick, along with her front and back plate like everything else, just like her previous outfit.

Leia closed her eyes, finally falls asleep.

Salacious, leaning over Jabba coiled tail, gazes at the half-naked princess before her. Lustfully gazes at her naked back, licking his lips. Working his way down to her rear silk skirt, as it flowed down her rear, just covering her butt crack. Curious Salacious, lifts Leia's rear skirt, peeks at her bare ass, and vulva. Leia, unaware of what is going on, still asleep. Salacious let's go of the rear silk skirt, noticing Leia about to move. The enslaved princess turns on her side, still having her back towards her master, putting both arms out in front. Leia's front skirt runs in between her inner thighs, as her rear skirt flows down the side of butt cheek exposing her luscious buttocks.

Her chain, runs down the side of her back. Salacious gloriously looks at her rear, back and legs.

Bib enters silently as he stands next to Salacious. Bib looks at the half-naked princess as she lay on her side, with her arms out in front of her. Bib, and Salacious speak to each other and Leia, and her body, discussing what they like about her and what they would like to do to her.

Moments later…

Bib out of the room, Jabba wakes up calmly glances down at the enslaved princess before him. Licking his lips at the position she is in. His tail begins to caress her buttocks as Leia still sleeps.

Leia, starts to feel her chain jiggle slowly opening her eyes as she wakes up. Leia looks up at her master, as he licks his lips. Leia, slowly sits up regally in front of her master ignoring the positions of her skirts.

Bib enters letting Jabba know that they will be at the destination in a few minutes, as Jabba commands the guards to bring his hover sled.

The two guards brought in Jabba's hoversled and put it next to the throne to make it easier for Jabba and Leia to go on it. Leia noticed it was basically a throne but a little thinner and Jabba was able to control it from a control panel on the side of it. Both Jabba and Leia moved onto the hoverseld. Leia sits in front of her master regally with the little room given to her. Thankfully the metal hoversled had soft leather padding on it to make it comfortable to sit.

They are led to the hatch of the Star Jewel. As it finally lands in the hangers of the destination they have arrived at.


	18. Canto Bight

**Canto Bight**

Jabba's henchmen, guards, and guests surround Jabba and Leia, as the hatch open from the Star Jewel. The henchmen, guards, and Jabba's guests walk out. Leia sees the beautiful city,

"Welcome to Canto Bight my lovely princess," as he pulls back on her chain. Leia, had heard of this coastal city on the dessert planet of Cantonica in the outer rim, it was a place for the rich, gamblers, war profiteers, the corrupt and other villainous scum who have wealth. Jabba's was all of those and more some. Leaving the hanger bay.

On the hoversled they arrive at a transporter for Jabba had been waiting for his arrival. Leia sees a host, as he approaches them. "Hi Jabba, it's a pleasure to see you again, after so long I hope your trip went well, all the accommodations are all set for you at your villa," as they board the transporter, and leave to the villa. The servant acknowledges Leia to Jabba. "I see you have a beautiful slave," Jabba, with a firm tug on Leia's chain. "Thank you, she is a princess, and a valuable one at that with such beauty. Her name is Leia"

Jabba, lowers the hoversled a few inches off the floor, he commands Leia to stand with a firm on her chain. Looking back at him in annoyance. Leia stands up next to her master. he moves the hoverseld closer to the window of the transporter allowing Leia a better view. Keeping the enslaved princess on a short tether and taut. Leia with both arms at her sides, gazes outside looking at the life happening outside. People dressed in the top luxury attire, jewelry, and have wealth.

The servant gazes at the half-naked princess, chained to the neck to her master. The host speaks to Jabba, "I love the outfit your princess has, it is fabulous on her. It really shows off her beauty Jabba." as he lustfully looks at her. Leia, longing for the freedom she once had being able to wear what she wanted, roam and walk freely, but she is half-naked, collared and chained to the neck to Jabba, having to live as his slave.

"Oh it seems we have arrived," the host says to Jabba.

Leia, standing next to her master on the hoverseld as the door to the transporter opens. Jabba moves the hoversled as they exit out the transporter, the host in front of them. Leia notices guards surrounding various areas of the villa as it is on the beach just outside of Canto Bight. They get inside. The host to Jabba, It is always a pleasure having you Jabba, everything is as you wanted it and requested. Leia sees her surroundings, noticing this part of the villa is a mini casino for everyone to gamble. The host leaves. Hearing the commotion outside Jabba's men, and gusts have already started their festivities.

Jabba moves the hoversled to the outdoor patio in the back. There is a slight breeze in the air, causing Leia's skirts to flutter exposing her vulva and buttocks. "Beautiful view isn't my princess," Jabba said, as the enslaved princess nods. Leia, knowing full well, he was referring to her. Her hand grips a statue. As her master keeps her on a short tether and chain taut. Leia ignoring the taunts, and crude comments that are being said to her, she noticed there are some new guests, that she hadn't seen before. Leia, not paying attention to her skirts fluttering in the air exposing her. She suddenly felt Jabba's cold hand against her naked back, sending shivers down her spine as his hand goes up and down her back, caressing it.

A servant approaches Jabba, asking him if he would like a drink. Jabba denies one for the moment. His hand moves down to her lower right back were Leia's birth mark is, circling it gently. Leia despised being touched especially by her master, but for some reason just this once it felt somewhat good, and comforting to her.

Jabba tugs on her chain a few times, as her collar digs into her throat. Leia, grabs her collar with her other hand, places two fingers inside her collar, looks back at her master, with a face of annoyance. Jabba tightens his grip on her chain, keeps tension on it.

The enslaved princess looks at the various luxury ocean yachts some big, small and medium sized. Jabba, "We will be going on my yacht in the next few days my beauty," as Jabba pulls on Leia's chain, digging her collar into her throat as he lets out a gag and gasps. Looks at her master as he licks his lips, caressing her rear. Leia felt his finger wandering around her rear, and every now and then rub her vulva from behind.

Sometime Later…

Leia sits in front of her master on the medium sized pillow of a throne, in the middle of the patio. Sitting submissively in front of Jabba, her Lashaa silk skirts drape down the throne, barely having enough room, her outstretched right leg slightly hung off the edge of the throne, her other leg curled inward with her knee sticking out the edge of the throne. Jabba occupied almost the throne, with her in a shorter space than usual. Leia, felt uncomfortable with the space she was given and how the medium sized pillow of a throne didn't help with how big Jabba was.

Jabba speaking to some of his guests, and henchmen, as a handful of them gathered around to gaze at the half-naked princess, speaking to each other about her beauty, and Jabba's dominance over her. Leia looking down in shame and embarrassment trying to avoid eye contact. The tip of Jabba's tail goes underneath her rear silk skirt, as it covered her butt crack, pulling it out from underneath Leia, as it flows over his tail, Leia looks back in discomfort that he moved it for all to see, not that the rear silk skirt covered anything really.

Leia strained forward and opened her mouth to respond to one of his guests taunt, but Jabba silenced her with a quick jolt of her leash. The princess gulped and sat back down.

"Stubborn today, aren't we, princess?" Leia, looks down embarrassed. Stroking her back in pleasure. Some of the men laugh at the half-naked princess in mockery. She felt the presence of the collar around her neck as Jabba tugged her back, sitting upright regally.

It had been noon, Leia not having a sense of time, felt tired even though she really didn't do much of anything besides just sit, and stand when Jabba allowed her to, and kept her close always.

The festivities were dying down, most of the guests had gone to their guest rooms, other were yawing, and some were still around she could tell they were all tired.

Jabba commanded everyone to take a rest, as the rest headed to their guest rooms. Jabba maneuvered the hoverseld to his private quarters. Leia amazed by how luxurious it was, also noticed that the throne was a very big pillow.

Jabba slithered his way up onto the throne, situating himself occupying nearly the whole throne. He commands one of his servants to bring pillows for his princess, as Leia stands and waits. The servant rushes, as various servants bring pillows, as they situate them on the big pillow of a throne. The last of the servants' leaves, as her master gestures her. Leia steps up on the throne. Jabba watches his slave princess. Leia grabs her rear skirt and slips it underneath her inner thigh, slowly sits down, sits down submissively sprawled out. Leia extends her rear skirt to flow on pillows on the dais and drape down the throne, and places her front skirt over the ankle of her Jerba leather boot, as it too drapes down the throne. Thankfully Salacious was with the guests, and others. The slave princess reclines back on the pillows, using her left arm as support, rests her right arm on her outer thigh rests her head on her left shoulder.

As Leia was about to let out a yawn, she places her right hand over her mouth, she let out her yawn. Then placed her hand back on her thigh. The slave princess, slowly closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

Jabba sipped from a large goblet of wine and stared at the firm little ass of his pretty slave girl, barely covered by the back of her purple skirt. He looked forward to fucking it with his tail after he finished executing her friends. He planned to take her with him that night to his Mos Eisley townhouse and spend the entire evening ravishing the Alderaani slut's body with his tongue.

He tugged on her long metal chain, pulling the Princess from the her place by the window over to his bloated mass. She pressed close against his belly, only inches from his huge face, smelling the Hutt's foul breath as he spoke.

"Soon you will learn to appreciate me," he said, noticing her apparent disgust. Bringing the goblet in his hand close to Leia's lips, he forced her to drink from it. She swallowed, tasting the strong alcohol in her mouth. It made her feel woozy for a moment, her head spinning. The Hutt smiled and slipped one pudgy hand under the cups of her brassiere and fondled her small tits. Leia moaned softly, feeling the rough texture of his thumb trace over her sensitive nipple. She swore to herself that she'd eventually make Jabba pay for all he had done to her.

several slithering tentacles, and a beak in the very center to devour whatever victims fell into it.

C-3PO spoke over the loud amplifier from the barge's observation deck, "Victims of the Almighty Sarlaac: His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

Jabba and his goons anxiously waited for their cries of mercy while R2-D2 slipped away, rolling up to the main deck of the barge. Leia stood in front of Jabba, staring down at her friends, hoping Luke knew what he was doing.

"Threepio!" Han shouted from the prisoners' skiff. "You tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us. Right?" Chewbacca growled in agreement.

One of the Weequays removed Luke's binder cuffs to prepare him for execution. Luke took a step forward and shouted, "Jabba! This is your last chance. Free us, or die."

Everyone aboard the sail barge broke into wild laughter. They couldn't believe the audacity of the foolish young Jedi. "Move him into position," Jabba spoke over the speaker to his guards aboard the skiff.

The Weequay prodded Luke with the end of his force pike, pushing the Jedi forward onto the skiff's extended plank. Luke looked to his right and exchanged a nod with Lando, then looked up to the main deck of the sail barge where Artoo appeared at the rail.

Saluting his plucky astromech droid, Luke stepped off the plank and quickly spun around in mid-air, grabbing the end of the plank and springboarding into a double flip back onto the skiff. A newly constructed lightsaber emerged from the concealed compartment in Artoo's dome and rocketed through the air, summoned directly into Luke's waiting hand. Igniting his green-bladed saber, the Jedi began slashing through the startled guards before they realized what hit them.

Aboard the barge's observation deck, all hell broke loose. "Get him! Get him!" Jabba shouted as his men scrambled to the windows and began firing their blasters at the lightning-fast laserswordsman. Two guards fell from the skiff into the Sarlaac's gaping mouth while Lando struggled with another, finally exposing himself as one of Luke's allies.

"Easy, Chewie," Luke said, hurrying to undo the binders around the Wookiee's wrists. Set free, Chewie joined the battle, protecting Han.

Leia knew she had to escape and help her friends. Quickly she grabbed the voice amplifier and smashed it against some controls next to Jabba, sending the observation room into total darkness. Nobody, not even Jabba, saw what she did, for they were too busy running around the room in a panic, trying to escape to safety.

Leaping over the Hutt's tail and onto his throne, Leia threw the long chain attached to her collar around Jabba's bulbous neck in an attempt to strangle him. It was her only chance of escaping from her enraged Master. Jabba choked and gagged in surprise, the chain's metal links pulling deep between the loose folds of his blubbery neck, garroting the scaly flesh and squeezing the life out of him.

Leia pulled with all her might, summoning strength she never knew she had. She focused her mind and body on one single goal - killing the beast that had enslaved her and used her like a whore. Her anger drove her, her hatred burning inside as she pulled the chain inch by inch deeper into the Hutt's neck.

Jabba's massive body squirmed and bucked against Leia's chain, nearly tearing her arms off. Finally his copper-red eyes bulged and he gasped his final breath, his slime-coated tongue sliding out of his drooling mouth as he slumped forward, dead.

The Princess let go of the chain, panting for air, sweat running down her half-naked body. She had killed him, her Hutt Master. Strangled by the very chain he enslaved her with. Leia smiled, realizing the poetic justice of her actions, then dropped down from Jabba's throne and found

Artoo rolling up to her rescue. She knelt by the faithful droid, lifting the chain that still leashed her to Jabba's throne. Artoo extended his electric cutter and sliced the links in two, freeing the beautiful Princess.

"Come on, let's get out of here," she said, rushing forward.

Artoo paused behind her, discovering his companion C-3PO lying on the ground, assaulted by Salacious Crumb. He zapped the pesky Kowakian vermin away with his cutter and helped C-3PO get to his feet.

Leia pushed past Ree-Yees, who was too drunk to see what was happening around him, and Max Rebo, who hurried to disassemble his keyboard so he could abandon ship. She headed for the stairs that led up to the main deck, only to halt in mid-step when a familiar face darted in front of her, blocking her path.

"Going somewhere?" said Melina Carniss, drawing her stun blaster and aiming squarely at Leia's chest.

"Get out of my way," Leia hissed.

Melina looked past Leia's shoulder, seeing Jabba's dead body in the dark observation room. She glared at Leia, filled with new rage.

"You've just put me out of a job, bitch! Jabba gave me the best life I ever had, and now I have nothing!" she screamed in fury, her hands trembling as she held the blaster. "I should kill you for that," she continued, forcing herself to calm down, "But I might just take you with me to make up for it. I bet there's some sex slavers in Mos Eisley that would pay me a fortune for you."

"Don't count on it," Leia gritted her teeth, ready to attack at Melina's first sign of vulnerability.

Suddenly a metal beam hit Melina on the back of the head. She reflexively fired a stun blast into wall beside Leia as she fell to the floor, unconscious. Leia gasped and looked over to see Rystall emerging from the narrow alcove that led into the kitchen, holding the beam in her hand. She smiled at Leia.

"Thanks," Leia said, moving to the stairs.

Rystall grabbed Leia's arm and stopped her, forcing the Princess to turn and look at her again. "Wait, just give me one thing to remember you by," Rystall said, leaning forward and kissing Leia's lips. Leia was taken aback by the surprising move, but did not resist. After a few seconds of brief passion, Rystall let go of her arm. "Now go help your friends," she said. Leia gave her one more brief look, wondering if they would ever meet again, and then ran upstairs. Rystall rushed off to join Max and the other band members who were making a fast getaway out the stern of the ship.

Up on the main deck, Leia was surprised to find Luke swinging his saber at more of Jabba's men. He must have jumped or swung onto the sail barge from the skiff. Leia noticed another guard manning one of the rail guns, getting ready to blast at the skiffs below. She picked up a discarded force pike on the deck and lunged at him, killing the brute before he could fire at her friends.

"Get the gun!" Luke shouted, motioning to the large turret cannon behind Leia. "Point it at the deck!"

Leia rushed for the cannon as Luke raised his saber high, carelessly catching a blast bolt in his artificial hand. He yelped and spun around, swinging his blade at the attacker. Then he noticed Artoo leading Threepio off the side of the barge, both falling safely into the sand down below.

With the barge cannon swiveled around and aimed downward to the deck, Luke rushed up and grabbed a long thick cable that hung from the sails above. "Come on," he said, grabbing Leia by her thin waist and holding her close to his body. Triggering the cannon to fire two powerful blast bolts into the deck behind them, Luke swung with Leia down to the skiff, now controlled by Lando and free from Jabba's guards.

"Let's go, and don't forget the droids," Luke told Lando.

"We're on our way!" Calrissian smiled, adjusting the skiff's controls and steering it above Artoo and Threepio, retrieving them from the sand.

The entire sail barge rocked and smoked, fire rapidly building throughout it's rusty interior. Suddenly, it blew apart in a great thunderous explosion as the Rebel heroes sped away to freedom.

Leia, suddenly wakes up and sits up right from her dream startled as she yells out Hans name. Jabba awoke at once with a booming shout as he hears the half-naked princess before him yell out Hans name and reflexively tightened his grip on Leia's chain. Jabba pulls on Leia's leash insistently. The princess allowed herself to be pulled back and felt his hand rub up and down her back.

"Now now princess, you know you are not allowed to speak, You have nothing to say as my slave I expect you to be showing your true beauty and silent, don't ever mention his name again or any of your friends, my beautiful princess." Jabba, knowing full well she had a dream about him.

Leia gags as Jabba yanks on her leash landing on his belly. Leia sighed in discomfort and leaned back against her Master with no resistance. Jabba then placed a hand on her shoulder mockingly comforting her. Her head turned to the side looking away from Jabba, as she feels the chain that is running against Jabba's belly against her cheek.

"Go back to sleep my lovely, we have a long night ahead of us," Jabba says. Caressing her shoulder. Leia's eyes begin to close, as the half-naked princess falls back asleep.

A few more hours have past. Leia slowly opens her eyes as she feels the cold chain on her shoulder, but still kept taut against her masters belly. His hand still on her shoulder, her collar still digging into her throat. Thankfully she wasn't cold, and felt some warmth.

The half-naked princess began to think of her dream earlier of escaping and killing the Hutt, longing that it was true, just the thought of it put a smile on her face, killing Jabba with the very chain that he uses on her, and being reunited with Han, Luke, Chewie, and Lando, back to their business with the rebel alliance.

Back in Hans arms being comforted by him. Wearing attire that she wanted to wear and is comfortable, and covers her.

But, what occurred in her dream, didn't happen. Instead her friends failed, and were killed. Having to spend her life as Jabba's slave, scantily clad, collared and chained to Jabba, not being able to speak, and put on full display for all to see.

She raised her beautiful face towards the source of the voices, feeling the cold chain against her shoulder that was attached to her gold choker caller.

Two Gammorean guards speaking to each other, as they look at the half-naked princess laying against her master. One of them gave her a hand motion of a finger going in and out a hole, while the other, gestures a sign to masturbate to her. Both mocking her. Leia, lay her head back down on Jabba's belly, head to the side.

The half-naked princess uncomfortable, thinking to herself in her outfit. Her breasts and waist chafed from the parts of her metal bikini that pressed into them. Her rear sore from having to sit on the small rounded rear of her golden skirt plates and felt very sensitive to the touch . Her vulva was frigid due to the small cold plate with the uterus and ovaries on it being pressed into it. Her nipples were sore and erect from the small sized cold metal bra cups forced against them that were more like pasties if you call them that, that covered her nipples, as the two black floss straps across her back that formed an X shaped felt tight against her naked back. Both bracelets were tight on her wrist and bicep, making it difficult for her to flex her limbs while wearing them. She despised the silks as it did not give her any modesty, she was not allowed to wear anything beneath the thin lashaa silks leaving her rear and genitals exposed, only covering her butt crack.

Leia didn't like wearing her boots, she especially hated how well they went with the costume. But Leia did like the fact that it gave her some warmth to her feet. Leia felt weird with her Jerba leather boots as she could feel her naked legs, only keeping her feet warm. Leia didn't appreciate her bun mostly because it helped create the suggestive hair style Jabba made her wear, and the hair clips attached to hold it together. Leia hated the clips.

Due to their nature of keeping her hair prisoner, and also that it resembled a crown for royalty, just like she as a whole was, as well as reminding her of her new place, these clips often displeased Leia. She wasn't fond of her plait as it was yet another thing her master forced on her. It also earned her ire as it formed Leia's hair into a suggestive style. Leia never wore her hair below her chest and she did not like feeling the plait against her naked stomach and back, and disliked her hair fastener because it helped her plait form her hair into a revealing braid, and the pony tail it formed at the end.

Leia despised her collar. It was tight around her neck, as she could feel it around her neck at all times as it was a choker collar. It made her feel like property and the lowest form of life a slave, and that was what she was to Jabba. Coupled with his habit of choking her for disobedience, she hated the fact that the collar dug into her throat and that it was so tight on her neck. Leia despised her chain the most out of her whole costume, along with her collar, as it gave Jabba complete control over her by keeping her on a short tether at all times only letting Leia go as far away from Jabba on the throne as the chain would allow.

Like everything else, Leia disliked her make-up and earrings, as they made her look like a slut to the mighty Jabba. Forced to wear them, Leia hated her make-up and earrings even more than when she was dressed up for state events while princess of Alderran, due to her current state of undress and excess of makeup on her face, which was reminiscent of a prostitute's manner of dressing. She also despised how petite and immature her makeup made her look, and although she tried to maintain a regal poise on the throne and everywhere they went, her makeup still made her seem simply like a well-trained slutty slave girl, willing and able to please her master.

As a slave, Leia disgusted by the life style. Leia having been a princess having the freedom to move were she wanted and dress how she wanted to, and have the freedom to do what she wanted to do and, also able to command the rebel alliance while being an important figure. She longed for her freedom as a slave. But had to live with being Jabba's slave girl, having been degraded and reduced to a slave. As a slave she was degraded to nothing more an a piece of meat. Leia having always been vocal and able to speak her mind did not have that freedom as a slave, as when she would try and speak, Jabba would silence her with a yank of her chain, while he would command her to be silent. It was a double edge sword for Leia having been attractive to the Hutt and seen as nothing more than a sex object to him, and as a slave she felt helpless.


	19. Night Out

**Night Out**

Night…

Leia against her masters belly, her head leans against Jabba's hand that is on her right shoulder. Bib, enters Jabba private quarters. Wakens Jabba. Jabba wakes up, looking at Bib, as Fortuna tell Jabba the event will begin in an hour, Jabba commanding Bib to take Leia to get refreshed and ready. Stroking Leia, by the shoulder, Leia slowly opens her eyes, as Bib takes off her chain. Leia gets up from the throne.

Melina Carniss and Yarna led the captive Princess upstairs in the villa. Bib followed them as an escort. The three reached a door that opened into a small room with a low marble ceiling and square polished stone tiles covering every wall. Several hydro showerheads extended from the wall on the left. A small control panel and a sealed door were all that distinguished the wall on the right. Directly across from Leia was another larger doorway, also closed.

Melina walked over to the control panel on the wall and flipped a switch, activating one of the hydro showers in the corner.

Bib removes slave girl outfi , along with her bracelet, snake armband, hairclips, hair fastener, and Leia's Jerba leather boots per Melina's request, as one of the other servant girls goes to wash, and clean the boots, along with polishing up her gold slave girl outfit.

Leia felt like an animal. It felt dehumanizing to say the least. "Get in, slave." Melina said as she unzipped her red spandex bodysuit and peeled it off, revealing a firm, athletic body with firm D-cup breasts and skin pulled taught against her large muscles. The woman had a build like a gymnast. Leia felt it unnecessary to object to something as trivial as being made to take a bath, and stepped into the deep tub.

The steaming hot water felt so good against her skin. Leia practically swooned with relief as she immersed herself in the water head to toe. Melina climbed into the tub with her, armed with sponges, shampoo and soap, Melina scrubbed Leia with the soap.

Leia stood still as Melina continued cleaning her, rubbing her complete hairless skin with a variety of different salves, balms, soaps, oils and creams. While she was there, she saw a naked Half-Theelin woman showering whom she recognized as Rystall Sant, the famous singer whom she had seen singing with Max Rebo's band the other day. She looked at Leia with a look that was full of pity as her deep, lovely eyes locked with hers, a silent moment passing between the two. "There, you're clean now." Said Melina, tossing Leia a filthy towel from the pile in the room as she sat down on a flowstone bench. Melina dries the naked princess.

Lyn Me. "Here you are, Princess, your outfit is ready and just like new. "Dress her." Bib said. Lyn She stood with her back to him.

Bib sat down on one of the chairs in front of a large mirror as the girls fastened the small barley there upside down heart shaped cups of the gold-plated brass bra around Leia's chest, with the same wavy pattern of gold as her previous, tightening the two very thin black floss straps forming an X shape behind her back. Leia winced as she felt the curved lines of the harness like protrusions on the bottom of the brasserie pressing against her ribs to hold it in place, acting like a harness for her bosom. The bra was so uncomfortably loose in the front, and a bit tight around her ribs, barely concealing her firm breasts, only covering her nipples. Etched on the front of the small barley there cups if you can call it that, that more resembled pasties was a curvaceous, winding pattern that represented the curves of the female body. The bra held only by thin straps held tightly against her back leaving it completely exposed for all to see and had no padding to speak of, making her nipples stand erect from the cold, just like her previous outfit.

The bottom part if you can call it that was even more humiliating for Leia. The pair of two very small crescent-shaped triangular plates hung over Leia's vulva and a few inches off her butt crack of her buttocks, with purple lashaa luxury silk skirts the width of a middle finger and the length down to her ankles trailing the barest bit of privacy between her thighs due to the humiliating fact she was given nothing to wear underneath it, holding it together by two open oval hip fasteners, which where a little bigger than her previous hip fasteners due to the nature and small size of the crescent moon plates, which left her legs exposed and exposing even more the sides of her butt cheeks, as the rear Lashaa silk only the width of a middle finger covered her butt crack and nothing more. Her vulva felt so cold from the contact of the plates, along with feeling the cold back plate as her buttocks clenched together for a second. she looked in the mirror, the front plate had the same design as the previous a variety of intricate molds and etchings on it to resemble the female anatomy, everything from the uterus and ovaries to the endometrium and fallopian tubes. Leia did not like this one bit, as it exposed even more than her skin. She felt even more naked than when Jabba forced her to wear the previous outfit before his court, as if she was being seen through an X-ray so that everyone in the court could see the interior parts that made her a woman, put on display for all to see.

The girls guided both her feet into her jerba leather boots, made from the hide of a Jerba, a Tattooine beast of burden. Undoubtedly she hated what it to symbolize her enslavement, they were uncomfortable as the rest of her costume. Leia didn't like that they had no traction, and were the same boots she had been wearing, and the gold trim around the cuffs looked tacky and distasteful. Still, at least it was better than going barefoot, she thought. Her hair being combed back and put into a large bun, held with two hair clips holding it in place as it resembled a crown, that of royalty. Then braided into a long phallic plait, clamped in place by a golden hair fastener . Another symbol of her enslavement, this was meant to represent Jabba's hand touching her and dominating her, as well as the microcosm on the end of the braid resembling a phallus to humiliate her even further. A golden bracelet and armband were clamped around her right wrist and left bicep, the armband molded to look like a snake.

The bracelet looked almost like armor, with the small hole in it representing a woman's orifices. Both bracelets were tight on Leia's wrist and bicep, making it difficult for her to flex her limbs while wearing them. The entire costume felt horrible against her skin, it was a moving prison built for the female body, yet so loose and small. Every inch of it s drew the eyes of males to the female wearing it, and expose just enough of the most desired regions without completely leaving the female body open and exposed. Leia gulped, knowing it was either the costume or full nakedness. "Now for the make up my beautiful princess." Said a Rodian girl in an orange bikini. "She's all yours, Greeata." Said a dancing girl in a blue costume . The girls stepped back as one of them, the Rodian, carefully spread blood-red lipstick over Leia's lips and applied blush to her cheeks to give her a youthful appearance. She then carefully drew mascara over her eyelids and around her eyes to make her appear sensual and mysterious. "You look absolutely beautiful, Princess." Greeata said Jabba taking Leia's hands in her own and guiding her towards the doorway to the audience chamber as Bib Fortuna followed behind her, watching her bottom sway from the slight elevation of her boots.

Leia, hated this outfit with a passion even more than the last one. She couldn't bare to think how much skin it was exposing. Leia felt the back plate, as it wasn't even covering her butt, just hung just above her butt crack, while her front and rear silk skirt only middle finger length covered her butt crack as both skirts went down to her ankles, wearing absolutely nothing underneath, the front plate only covered the front of her vulva in between her inner thighs area of her it made it easier for everyone to see her private regions. Her top if you can call it that looked more like pasties that covered her nipples, with the same design as her previous bra, but now shaped like upside down hearts. As the black straps were thinner than the previous and more like thin black floss strings. Moreover, the whole outfit had been cleaned, and polished, making it stand out, which made it worse than it already was.

Hutts were well known for the way they dressed their slaves to enhance their appearance, but the outfit Leia wore... its only purpose was to expose every inch of her beauty. Though Jabba typically did a lot to improve the appearance of his slaves, in Leia's case all he had to do was expose Leia's gorgeous body for all to see.

Bib, Lyn, Greeta, and Melina walked back to the audience room with Leia.

Ignoring how naked she felt even with her clothing cleaned and polished and freshly prepared once again, ignoring the taunts and jeers flung at her from the patrons surrounding her. Jabba smiled when he saw the beautiful woman before him wearing nothing more than the skimpy gold bikini, licking his fat lips as the chain was magnetized to his enormous dais, of a hoverseld, the length placed in his stubby hands.

Leaning back and using his tremendous mass, Jabba pulled harder on Leia's leash than she could resist, forcing the gasping, scantily-clad princess to run back to him to relieve the pressure around her tender neck. "Ow!" Leia exclaimed breathlessly, Both skirts fluttered as she ran exposing her vulva and her buttocks as she leapt up onto Jabba's hoverseld and braced herself against his belly with her hands, which slid across his skin. Repulsed, she was about to pull away when she felt Bib Fortuna's hand with its sharp nails press against her back.

As Jabba opened his wide grinning mouth she turned her head away, expecting his disgusting tongue to follow. The Hutt began to speak: "My lovely princess, you look beautiful refreshed and sublime, I love what they did with the outfit, it shines well on you, as it should, I told them to finish the polishing and clean every inch of it." As Jabba licks his lips. Leia could only gaze weakly up into the Hutt's reptilian eyes, whose pupils widened as they leered at her and then noticed that he was moving his ornate drinking cup towards her. As the last words dripped out of the Hutt's maw, she suddenly realized that he was proposing a toast to his dominance over her. Her eyes moved from the cup he offered back to his great orange eyes, which pierced her through and made her question her resolve. Sensing her stunned state, Jabba let go of the princess's chain and quickly grasped her arm firmly. He then moved the cup even closer to her luscious lips. "Drink." he commanded. The combination of his fiery gaze and deep, overpowering voice left Leia with no choice but to comply. She raised her free arm and reached for the cup. Rather than let it go, though, Jabba guided it and her hand to her mouth and squeezed her arm gently but firmly with his other hand. Closing her eyes and trying to forget where she was, Leia opened her mouth and soon felt the cold glass against her lips. The bitter, running liquid of the fine Huttese wine hit her tongue, along with the taste of Jabba's mouth provided by the residue of his drool on the glass. Leia almost gagged in disgust, barely retaining her poise. Still, she remained ever the princess. However, Jabba continued to press the goblet against her lips forcing her to drink even more of the vile brew. As she drank several more mouthfuls, To ease his lust, Jabba ran his finger down Leia's belly, into her navel before running his finger in circles around it. Leia felt herself being molested by her master, wanting nothing more than to remove his finger from her bellybutton. Fortunately, before he could endulge any more, Bib interrupted telling Jabba it was time to leave.

As Jabba turned around to Bib Leia slid a few feet away from the Hutt standing next to him. Jabba maneuvered the hoversled leading them to the front door of the villa. Leia saw a whole row of transporters for Jabba's men, dancers, and guests. All of them board their transporters. Until finally Jabba's come to the front. A host comes around to the front of Leia and Jabba, "Greetings Jabba, it is a pleasure to have you here with us, please board your transport, everything is as you requested." The host distracted by the half-naked princess, collared and chained to her master, "please come on board Jabba."

On board the transporter Leia a few feet away from Jabba by one of the windows gazing at the life occurring outside for about fifteen minutes. But a soft tug on her leash told her this was not to be the case. She turned back to glare at him and then carried on looking out the window, feeling that she had made a royal statement. But the princess's recalcitrance only amused Jabba and increased his lust. As the Hutt continued to gaze at her backside and curves he began to drool uncontrollably, while his long tail throbbed in anticipation.

Leia, glances over at the host as she noticed he can't keep his eyes off her. Makes an obscene hand jester to her. She looks down in shame, then back at him with a glare. Jabba, laughed at the mockery and degradation to his slave princess. Leia, looks back at Jabba with annoyance then looks back outside. Jabba, caresses Leia's birthmark on her lower right back. Leia ignores his molestation, focusing on what is going on outside.

15 minutes later…

The transporter has stopped. Jabba with a smirk on his face as if he is going to do something to Leia as the host opens the door the transporter. Leia not noticing she is off the hoverseld, still at the window gazing out, seeing everyone pass by. Jabba out of the transporter with Leia's chain long and loose. Jabba is greeted by other wealthy individuals he does business with, events, and among other things. Some ask who the women is that he has chained.

Jabba yanked her chain so hard the collar tightened around her throat "Ow!" Leia exclaimed breathlessly, Leia running to avoid being choked, her skirts flaring up to reveal her smooth bare vulva and bare buttocks as she ran into Jabba's arms.

As Jabba opened his wide grinning mouth she turned her head away, expecting his disgusting tongue to follow. Jabba lips his lips as the Hutt began to speak: "My lovely Leia everyone wants to know who are you." The people gathered around lustfully gaze at the half-naked princess. Still attempting to get her air back, Leia could only gaze weakly up into the Hutt's reptilian eyes, whose pupils widened as they leered at her. Jabba releases her from his embrace, as she stands next to him. Keeps her chain taut and on a short tether. They enter one of the large casinos Leia heard about growing up.

Leia seeing many of the wealthy corrupt, villainy, war profiteers, scum, and crime lords dressed in lavish attire. As they travel through the casino, Leia gets man double takes from both men and women, some call out Jabba's name, as they call her lewd names. Others congratulate him on her dominance. They are led to a private banquet hall, with all of Jabba's henchmen, guests, dancers, and guards there. Among many dozens more people drinking, gambling, doing crewed things, being danced on, among other debauchery.

Jabba is greeted by Zorba the Hutt his father. Immediately eying the enslaved princess, "Congratulations on your princess my son, she is a beauty, and a sight to behold." Jabba gleefully plays with her chain. Jabba situates his hoverseld on the floor next to his fathers, as many guests looked on at the half-naked princess. Jabba already had been drinking earlier today before they left. There were a few other Hutts, but some of them were drinking, gambling, speaking to each other and others.

Leia with her hands at her side, while her master gropes her rear, as he converses with the others. The enslaved princess looking down in shame, as many speak to Jabba about Leia, as they call her crude and insulting names, while the laugh out loud and mock her. Others just gathered around just to look at the half-naked princess.

Leia, approached by a wealthy female individual. "My my you are a beautiful woman indeed, I see why he choose such a lavish outfit for you, and made for royalty, my princess" Leia could only gaze weakly into her eyes, whose pupils widened as they leered at her, as the tip of Jabba's tail wriggled up against Leia shin. Leia looks down in shame as the women speaks to her. Who takes offense at Leia, as she raises the enslaved princess chin. "Princess, you are to look at me when I talk to you, you little slut," Leia, nods back at her, as Jabba notices but just ignores it and continues to speak to those around him.

"I love how the outfit accentuates your amazing figure, as it should for a beautiful woman of royalty such as you.". She puts her index and middle finger underneath Leia's front skirt, as she reaches down underneath the skirt plate, penetrating her tight vagina, slowly fingers her in front of all to see. The crowd that is gathered around cheers, and yells out crude and lewd comments to Leia. Her eyes closed, as she is violated lets out a small moan. The women stops. "You truly are a beautiful princess." Leia, looks at her with embarrassment and shame. The women walks away with her group as they gossip about Leia.

Jabba pulls Leia closer to his side as her rear touches his flesh, keeping her chain taut. Bib comes up to Jabba, telling him that the show is going to be soon as he looks at Leia. She notices everyone leaving, as some get situated up above in their personal audience boxes.

Jabba and Leia, along with some of his guards and Bib get situated up top in his personal audience box. Leia taking up a position by one of the pillars on the balcony of the audience box, her hand grips the statue, with her master by her side keeping her chain taught and on a short tether. Leia looks at her master he admired her scantily clad body: of her Lashaa skirt as it exposed her hips and rear. Licking his lips as Leia looks back at him, as if to give him a royal statement, looks back down as what is occurring down below, as an announcer comes on stage.

Announcer, "Please welcome Figrin D' and the Model Nodes and Sy Snootles."

The band begin to play, as Syn Snootles begins to start singing. Leia happy she is able to see a performance as when she was a child, her parents would take her to see operas and other performances, which she enjoyed. But, now having to enjoy them half-naked, collared, and chained the neck and a slave to Jabba. She felt Jabba's tail caress just above the cuffs of her boots. Ignoring her masters molestations, she continued watching the performance. Jabba with his goblet in his hand drinking, and not paying attention to the performance distracted by his scantily-clad princess in front of him caressing her rear and back.

Placing her fingers between the collar and her tender neck so she could maintain a view of the performance down below as the Hutt continued to tug on her leash possessively.

Leia, glances over at her master as if giving him the royal statement as she looks back down at the performance.

An hour had past had past. The performance began to finish. Leia with her arms at her side stands in front of her master, looking down at the performance. Her master gazes at his scantily-clad princess in front of him, caressing her back as if to comfort her.

Moments later…

Everyone down below drinking, conversing with each other, debauchery, along with the performers speaking to them, along with singing autographs.

Leia, stands next to her master. Jabba keeps her chain taut and on a short tether. Salacious in his little spot in Jabba's coiled tail having a nice view from underneath Leia's skirts. Leia observes her surroundings looking at the scum surrounding her, some mocking her, others going about their business among other things.

Leia had no idea what time it was, but knew it was very late at night. Slowly but surely people began to leave the event, along with some of Jabba's guests, henchmen and dancers leaving going back to his villa.

A few minutes later…

Jabba and Leia out in front of the casino waiting for his transporter. A few patrons speaking to Jabba, and others gathered around gazing lustfully at Leia, some getting in a few gropes on Leia.

Jabba's transporter finally arrives. Jabba and Leia board, it, as they get situated Leia sits at the base of his tail. The transporter sets to Jabba's villa. Leia, looks outside ignoring her masters groping of her back. Jabba speaks to the enslaved princess, as she looks at him while he speaks to her. Jabba licks his lips, as Leia looks down in embarrassment, then back up at her master.

His tail caresses her leg just above the cuffs of her boots. Leia felt tired and exhausted from being up almost all night.

The transporter had arrived to Jabba's villa, Jabba guides the hoversled into his villa as the transporter leaves. Leia notices all of his guests and henchmen are all asleep as they head to Jabba's private quarters.

Jabba slides onto his throne, Leia follows situating herself on her small spot in front of her master, as she lay sprawled sensually in front of him. Leia too tired to adjust her skirts, allows the front skirt to drape over her thigh exposing her vulva, as her rear skirt flows to the side over Jabba's tail.

Leia gasped as a happy Jabba then tugged on Leia's leash until she landed with a quiet plop on his slimy yet soft belly. Jabba then placed a hand on her shoulder comforting her. Her collar digs tight into her neck as her master keeps it taut against his belly.

His tail caresses her outstretched leg. Leia reflects what happened earlier today being put in display for all to see, being violated by a women in front of many wealthy individuals. She never felt so humiliated before in her life in front of everyone.

Leia began to slowly fall asleep, ignoring her collar as it still dug into her throat, and to tired to adjust her front skirt to cover exposed pussy, and even if she did she knew Jabba would mock her at the thought of even trying to do that.

The slave princess slowly shuts her eyes of her dolled up face, finally falling asleep.


	20. The Dream Continued

**The Dream Continued**

Han watched Jabba's sail barge explode with a fiery rage. He looked to the woman next to him. Her eyes looked different than the last time he looked into them. There was a new sort of sadness fogging them. But her eyes weren't the only thing making him cringe. That outfit Jabba put Leia in made his skin crawl. In any other situation he would have found her attractive, especially in that outfit. However, he knew what happened to pretty women Jabba got this hands on.

Han looked back at the many times he visited Jabba's palace. Jabba always had pretty girls. He would chain them up by the throat, a detail that always bothered Han. Jabba would sell his slave girl to the highest bidder for the night. These memories disturb Han now more than ever. He now feels an overwhelming sense of guilt. He had never said anything against this disturbing form of business before because it was never his problem, or his girl. Now everything changed.

Leia sat down and hugged her legs to her chest in an effort to conceal her almost bare body. She never wore anything that showed her ankles let alone something that showed all her curves so elegantly, leaving virtually nothing to the imagination. Han could sense how uncomfortable Leia was. He took off his shirt and draped it over her. He sat down next to her while covering her small near naked body.

"Everything is going to be okay. You are going to be okay," Han whispered to Leia. She didn't answer him only stared blankly into the distance.

Out of respect, none of the other look at Leia. She has had enough eyes on her in the past few days.

...

Luke, Lando, Chewie, R2, C3PO, Han, and Leia took off leaving Tatooine behind them as a distant memory. Leia slipped away from the group the first chance she got. All of her friends knew that she had left but decided it was best to say nothing of it. Leia escaped, to distant part of the Falcon, she wanted to get away from people and there prying eyes and prying questions. She was still wearing Han's shirt, gripping it tightly holding it close to her with a death grip.

Han found some old cloths for Leia to wear, knowing she would be much more comfortable out of her current attire.

"Here," Han said passing Leia the outfit.

"Thank you," she faintly replied taking the clothes. Leia stood up and started to leave the room to change.

Han grabbed onto her arm lightly as she moved to pass him. "Leia, please tell me what they did to you?" Han pleaded.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," Leia denied.

"No you aren't. It's okay to not be okay. Please tell me what happened so I can help you."

Leia was shaking under Han's grasp. "Nothing. Nothing happened I am fine." Tears were now streaming down her face. "I'm fine. Nothing happened." She was trying to convince herself more than him.

"Bull shit! Please Leia! Just tell me, did he touch you?" Han begged on the verge of tears himself.

"What?! No, no. No! Nothing happened I'm fine. Please leave me alone." She was hysterically sobbing now. "No, nothing happened."

She slid down to the floor still sobbing. She brought her knees up to her chest and grabbed on to them. She started rocking herself trying to protect herself from knowledge of past events. Tears started to fall down Han's face watching the woman he loved break down.

Han sat down with her. He wrapped his arms around her only for her to push him away screaming, "No don't touch me!"

"Leia honey, it's okay you can tell me what happened. You are safe now. You are safe with me."

Leia looked up into his eyes. She did feel safe with him. Her crying slowed down and she took a deep breath. Leia held Han's hand and sat in silence for a while.

Eventually she started to talk, "He... He made me change into the bikini in front of everyone. At first it was just harassment. That I could handle. It's not the first time men have yelled degrading things at me. But..." Leia paused to breath.

Han rubbed her arm in an effort to comfort her and coax more information out of the woman. It was his way of reminding her that she was safe.

"He had a chain around my neck so I couldn't move. I tried but... But I couldn't he would choke me. I swear I tried to fight.. I tried" Leia started crying harder.

"I know you did. I know you did. It's not your fault, you are incredibly brave." Han told her trying to comfort her.

Leia continued through her tears. "He said that I was the entertainment. He made me dance for everyone. Then he...he had an auction."

Han's worst fears were realized. He hoped and prayed that hadn't happened to his beloved but it was all in vain. Han felt responsible. She put herself in harms way for him. She faced unspeakable horrors because of him. It was all because of him.

"There were three of them. They all paid to... To spend the night with me. I begged them to stop... I fought... I promise I fought them."

Leia leaned over to embrace Han. He held her while she cried, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

After a while Leia began to speak again. Her voice was so soft Han could barely make out what she was saying, "I have been tortured before, by Vader. I never gave in. I never told him the information he was after. Darth Vader was never able to break me. He took a small piece of me but he never broke me. This time it was different. They didn't just take my virginity but so much more. I feel some how different, and I don't know if I will ever be able to be the same person again. They took a big part of me. I'm broken now. They actually broke me..." Her weak voice trailed off. He had never heard her speak in a weak tone before. It frightened him. She was still the incredibly strong woman she always has been, maybe strong even now. However, he had never seen so much pain. He wished he could take her pain and that haunted look in her eyes.

"No, don't you ever think that. You are not broken. You are in pain now but you will be okay again. You are not broken. It would take a lot more than a couple of bastards to break you. You are an incredibly strong woman and I have always admired that. I love you," Han squeezed her slightly still holding her into a comfortable embrace.

"I love you too," she closed her eyes and allowed herself to cry in the safety of his arms.

Leia, with a jolt opens her eyes. Leia felt happy having dreamed of Han and people she cared and loved. Wishing that had been reality instead of where she is now. She felt the loose cold chain on her naked shoulder, giving her a chance to move away from her master. Leia slowly gets up from Jabba's belly, moves as far away as the chain would allow.

Leia lays directly on her stomach, extends her legs out straight, but curls up her right leg and raises it and arms bent upwards, places her hands under one of the pillows and lays her head turned to the side looking away from Jabba.

Her chain, runs down the side of her back. Not paying attention to the positions of her skirts. Leia closes her eyes as she falls back asleep.


	21. Canto Bight Part 2

**Canto Bight Part 2**

10am…

Jabba had been awake for some time, gazing at his enslaved princess as she sleeps. Leia's rear silk flowed across one of her butt cheeks exposing her vulva and bare ass. Bib, came into let Jabba know about today's plans, as he does a double take on the scantily-clad princess as she sleeps. Jabba tugs on her chain, causing Leia to wake up annoyed. She opens her eyes, and looks to her master, as he plays with her chain. Leia slowly sits up regally, as she hears Jabba and Bib conversing.

Jabba tugged Leia back against his skin, making her flinch in anticipation of touching his skin again. The Hutt gropes her hair, as Leia sits back up. Bib mocking the half-naked princess as both Jabba and Bib laugh.

Bib, "You have done exceptionally well with the princess master." Jabba replies, "Thank you Bib, although she still is a little feisty and has her fighting spirit she is slowly appreciating me."

An hour has past, Jabba eats his breakfast as his enslaved princess stood still on the end of her leash as she looks out the balcony, hand grips the stone guard rail.

She stood there before she felt a familiar tug at her chains, turning around and glaring at Jabba defiantly. Her silk skirts fluttered in the air exposing her rear and vulva for all to see as some of Jabba's henchmen and guests stood outside gazing at the scantily clad Leia.

The enslaved princess looks down below in annoyance at the patrons looking at her and making lewd comments towards her, then looks back up at the people out on the beach, and yachts, longing for that freedom.

Leia, turns back as she sees Jabba and Bib speaking to each other. Jabba yanked her chain so hard the collar tightened around her throat "Ow!" Leia exclaimed breathlessly, Leia running to avoid being choked, her skirts flaring up to reveal her smooth bare vulva and bare buttocks as she ran into Jabba's arms.

As Jabba opened his wide grinning mouth she turned her head away, expecting his disgusting tongue to follow. Jabba licks his lips as the Hutt began to speak: "My lovely princess, today we will be going shopping, as I am in need of certain things to be send to my palace among other things." Still attempting to get her air back, Leia could only gaze weakly up into the Hutt's reptilian eyes, whose pupils widened as they leered at her. "Have her refreshed for today Bib" Jabba releases her from his embrace.

An hour later…

Leia sits in front of her master regally on the hoversled in her small spot on her pillows provided for her having returned from the showers and being refreshed for today. Her silk skirts drape over the hoversled. They wait outside in front of the villa with a few Gammorean guards, both at the sides of the hoversled. Her chain kept taut.

They board the transporter. Heading to their destination. Leia looks down as the guards look at her lustfully. Jabba strokes her back, to Leia surprise felt comforting as his hand felt warm against her cold back.

They arrive at their destination. Coming out of the transporter. Leia now stands beside her master, as they get off the hoverseld. A servant takes it to a secure location for Jabba.

Host, "Welcome Jabba it is a pleasure to have you today," as he gazes at the half-naked princes before him. His guards stand beside Jabba and Leia. Leia, notices some people looking at her, embarrassed she looks down for a few seconds then back up at the host as he speaks to Jabba.

The host smells Leia's perfume, getting him aroused at the sweet smell of it. Jabba strokes her back as the host speaks to him.

They go inside. Leia sees everything in the massive building, along with some patrons buying things, along with traders at some stands. Jabba and the scantily-clad Leia begin to walk as they look around. They stop as Jabba looks at some protocol droids that catch his interest.

"Hello, what may I help you with," the trader tells Jabba, as he responds back speaking to him. Leia stands at his side, keeping her chain taut. The trader distracted as he can't keep his off the half-naked princess standing in front him. Jabba bargaining with the trader. Leia looks down avoiding eye contact from the trader glances over at Jabba as he caresses her shoulder comforting her. As certain patrons pass Jabba they look at Leia.

Jabba orders a few protocol droids. They continue looking around for several more hours, as Jabba buys what he needs for his palace.

Leia, sees an animal she finds cute in a little pen with food. Jabba notices that his slave finds it intriguing as he lets her stay to pet it, while Jabba continues to walk forward loosening the chain, as it lays on the ground.

The trader gazes at the slave princess allowing her to pet the adorable creature. One Gammorean guard stays with Leia, to make sure no one harms her or touches her. She crouches down to pet the creature. Both the guard and the trader lustfully look at Leia. Leia, speaking to the creature as she pets it. "I know what it feels like to be in a prisoner, if it were me I would break you fee," the four legged creature looks at Leia with its sweet eyes. The trader looks down Leia's front plate as he can see her vagina. Licking his lips.

15 minutes later, Suddenly Jabba yanked her chain so hard the collar tightened around her throat and Leia leaped up and ran to avoid being choked, her skirts flaring up to reveal her bare vulva and bare buttocks. Many of the patrons making lewd comments towards her as she passes by

"Ow!" Leia exclaimed breathlessly, as she ran to her master and braced herself against his belly with her hands. In his embrace. "I hope you enjoyed that my lovely, but it is time to be with me my princess." As he gropes her rear, licking his lips in front of her.

They continue to shop as Jabba buys what he needs. Now having arrived at the end. Jabba is greeted by the host from earlier today. "I hope you enjoyed your shopping here Jabba," Jabba speaks to him as Leia stands beside him. As they board the hoversled. Leia sits in her small spot, while her silk skirts drape down the hoversled. Leia sits regally in front of her master, her chain taut.

Not taking the transporter. Jabba maneuvers the hoversled as they pass by patrons, giving Leia a double take. The guards on each side of the hoverseld. They enter a hookah area for leisure. A servant leads them to the lounging area, were various people are smooking hookah and having some odurves. Jabba situates his hoversled on the floor next to the hookah.

Jabba begins to smook the hookah, while she starts speaking to another Hutt that is by his side. Leia sits regally in front of her master. She is the only the one half-naked and chained to the vile Hutt. Some of the patrons glare at Leia, as they point at her, laughing at her. The place is noisy.

Jabba licked his lips and pulled on Leia's leash insistently. The princess allowed herself to be pulled back and felt his hand rub up and down her back.

She closed her eyes in abhorrence and then glared backwards without turning her head. Leia gaged as Jabba tugged on Leia's leash until she landed with a quiet plop on his soft belly.

The enslaved princess sat there numb, while his hand stroked her hair petting the half-naked princess.

Hours later…

The Hookah lounge was calm and quiet. Leia, had fallen asleep as her master smoked his hookah. Leia felt her chain being played with on her shoulder as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking around as it was calm, and not as noisy as it was many hours before.

Leia slowly sits up regally in front of her master. While her master keeps her chain taut.

30 minutes later…

Jabba and Leia are out in the streets of Canto Bight. Leia walks beside her master. Leia staring up at the night sky, looking up at the stars for a moment, as she feels her chain being played with. Jabba reminding of her place. She looks at her master with annoyance. They stop in front of a shopping window with elegant dresses. Leia gazes at the dresses in envy of those who wear them. Longing for the time when she could wear what she wanted when she wanted. But, instead she was scantily-clad, dolled up, collared and chained to the neck. Jabba, "My now princess that is not proper attire for a princess my lovely, they cover your beauty, and your beauty should be displayed for all to see." While Leia feels, the chain jingle as it caresses her naked back.

A patron comes out from the shop dressed in her elegant dress, looks at Leia in disgust, and smiles at Jabba as she walks with her guards and her entourage.

Leia didn't like that she was out in public as people would make lewd comments towards her and stare at her. Jabba jingles the chain commanding Leia to walk while she walks beside her master.

Jabba suddenly slaps one of Leia's ass cheek as her the princess walked in front of him, he admires her scantily clad body: the swaying of her Lashaa skirt as it exposed the sinuous movements of her hips and butt crack of her tight round bubble butt.

Leia, looks back at her master giving him a royal statement, licking his lips. Leia didn't know what time it was, but she could tell it was late.

A transporter came for Jabba and Leia, and dropped them off at his villa.

Moments later…

Audience chamber of the villa

She turned around, looking for a spot along the front edge, as far from him as the chain would allow; as she lowered herself, she heard another metallic jangle, and tensing, she glared back at him as he gathered up more of the chain from his tail.

"Not that far," he said, and pointed to the base of his belly.

Leia narrowed her eyes. Of course, she thought. She stepped gingerly closer, and began to lower herself to the cushions before him, when the chain jingled again. Tensing, she turned to him, and pointed straight down at the pillows and cushions pilled at his belly.

Taking a deep breath, Leia resentfully forced herself closer. Carefully pressing her hands to the fabric and keeping it in place, she lowered herself to the cushions, listening to the soft jingle of the metal as her chain clinks shifted and rang beside her ear.

Yank!

The flare of pain upon her throat was so sudden, and her instinctive response to grab the collar and relieve the pain, that she didn't even realize she had been tugged backwards, her torso tipping back until her bare shoulders landed against Jabba's corpulent belly with a disgustingly loud, fleshy clap. Coughing, her body wobbled from the gelatinous impact and she tensed when she saw Jabba's hand lowering beside her face.

"Good", he said, his bulk vibrating with the deep rumble of his voice. Leia tensed as she watched his hand drop toward her chest. His fat fingertips touch the skin of her shoulder and began to rub it. Han, she thought as Jabba's hand dropped to her bare shoulder and rubbed slowly around in an awkward discomforting careness.

He grumbled her name wetly and stroked her shoulder, Leia sighed, watching as the audience chamber slowly emptied out. Soon, deep, grumbling snores began to vibrate the wall of the flesh behind her, and his nostrils bubbled and spultered with his sleepy breahs.

She yawned, beginning to realize just how tired she really was, and the last thing she knew that evening was the sensation of her suddenly heavy eyelids.

Hours later…

Leia gasped and opened her eyes to the darkened audience chamber. She shuddered and sat upright, tensing as she heard a few links of her chain jingle and clink, but when she peered up at the Hutt behind her, she was relieved to see he was sound asleep. Beside her on the cushions, Salacious.

Dream, she thought, letting out a shaky breath. Just a dream.

However, as bit and pieces of sensation began to drop back into her mind and half-remembered things began caress her flesh once again, she shivered and crossed her arms over her chest, uncomfortable with the powerfully unfulfilled sensation that still pulsed deep inside of her.

Leia let loose a shuddering sigh, her eyes closed again, but sleep was a long way off.

She was sprawled across the cushions piled at the base of Jabba's belly.


	22. Canto Bight Part 3

**Canto Bight Part 3**

Midday…

Leia, awoke from a few voices. She opened her eyes, glancing up at the men speaking to each other, as they gazed at the half-naked princess pointing at her on mockery. As Bib came forward, she slowly sat up before her master. She glanced down at her half-naked body, at the long, thick, green tail that slithered and wiggled sleeply beside her bare tight, and Salacious sitting in the thick coiled base of his tail. "Master", Bib said, and there was an enormous, phlegmy groan, and the greasy squelch of folds of sticky flesh stretching flesh and shifting as Jabba started to awake behind her. She glared at the throne as she felt the cushions shift behind her as Jabba stirred, and the chain that kept her by his side jingled as the shadows of his short, chubby arms moved over her.

Leia tensed as tensed as she felt the chain lift from where it was touching her bare shoulder, tightening in the air; steeling herself against the inevitable yank the Hutt would make up it, sooner or later.

Bib, "Master it is time for the trip," as he glances down at Leia's bare back.

Hearing the chain links jingle behind her as they were pulled taut, Leia tensed, pulling slowly back on the chain. As the collar tightened, she braced herself, tightening her abdomen and trying to lean away from the Hutt, but the collar dug painfully into her throat, she closed her eyes, her lips parting silently gasped for air, feeling herself tipping back-but mercifully slackened the chain, and straightening, she let her breath out and opened her eyes.

A few minutes later…

Jabba's throne emerged into the right light of the sun, onto the deck of the shore, where the crowds were gathering and filling and onto the yacht.

Upon his throne, Leia lifts her head, her eyes narrowing in the bright sun, then slowly widening again at what they beheld.

The yacht, as massive water yacht, its deck crowded with three huge, red canopies that did bear some resemblance of his sail barge. Its massive engines were roaring, and was already afloat, yet even more deep thrumming sounds arose as more of its workings came to life.

Then came a firm yank on the chain. Gagging and rocking back, Leia forced herself to her feet and shoved her half-naked body against her masters.

"Mmmmmhhhh.."Jabba grumbled, his hand cupping the curves of her backside, realizing her lower body was too far away, she dutifully curled her hips forward, pressing her pelvis even more firmly into the front of his belly. His other, chain wielding hand lowered and pressed to her hip, the cold metal links againsther skin making her shiver against him. as they finally boarded the yacht, and released her as he maneuvered his throne into the craft. He slapped his hand upon the base of his tail and commanded her to sit as she obeys.

When they finally departed the dock of the Villa, the Yacht was open from the top with a party room that led to the opened deck. Leia rocked and bounced unsteadily where she sat upon her master's tail.

Jabba watching her, for he gave her chain a quick tug. Tensing, she turned to find him licking his lips. The guests drink their champagne and eat with other various types of food to accompany it.

His tail underneath Leia as the tip of his tail gently caresses the back of her leg and butt cheek as it goes up and down coming dangerously close to her vulva. The half-naked princess glances at her master as if to give him the royal statement. Apart from him henchmen, goons, dancers, and guests, she noticed there were some that she hadn't seen before most of them dressed to impress in their attire.

Beside her sat two Jawas as well, one of whom had been fanning her. They too leaned against Jabba's tail, but at its curled up, thinner end. Jabba kept Leia on an extremely short tether and constantly rubbed her back with lust while talking to some guests in front of him, who gazed at his luscious prize. They spoke of his impressive domination of the princess and triumph over her. One guest in particular mocked Leia's predicament to her face.

Sensing Leia's defeated posture, Jabba turned towards her and spoke gently-but mockingly-to her. Leia strained forward and opened her mouth to respond to his taunt, but Jabba silenced her with a quick jolt of her leash. The princess gulped and sat back down on Jabba's tail.

Leia felt the tip of the tail gently caressing her vagina. Jabba licked his lips and pulled on Leia's leash insistently. The princess allowed herself to be pulled back and felt his hand rub up and down her back. She closed her eyes in abhorrence and then glared back backwards without turning her head.

Jabba, lowered his goblet in front of Leia, as she sat on the base of his tail. Commanding her to take a drink. Leia could only gaze weakly up into the Hutt's reptilian eyes, whose pupils widened as they leered at her. Placing both hands over Jabba's hand that gripped the goblet.

Closing her eyes and trying to forget where she was, Leia opened her mouth and soon felt the cold glass against her lips. The bitter, running liquid of the fine Huttese wine hit her tongue, along with the taste of Jabba's mouth provided by the residue of his drool on the glass. Leia almost gagged in disgust, barely retaining her poise. Still, she remained ever the princess.

However, Jabba continued to press the goblet against her lips forcing her to drink even more of the vile brew. As she drank several more mouthfuls.

Jabba playing with the chain, as she felt it across her back. Gestured her to stand up. The half-naked princess did so. Standing in front of him face to face.

Many of the guests gathered around them watching and gazing at the nearly naked princess.

To ease his lust, Jabba ran his finger down Leia's belly, into her navel before running his finger in circles around it. Leia felt herself being molested by her master, wanting nothing more than to remove his finger from her bellybutton.

It was to no avail as his fingers felt beneath her skirts and fingered her bare-vulva and buttocks. Leia's body screamed in fear as he continued touching and fondling her almost-nude form, her fear of sexual assault coming to the forefront of her mind.

The assault on her body was making her feel aroused, much to her shame and disgust, making her blush as she felt stickiness growing between her legs and struggled hard to halt the assault on her private regions.

Leia stood still in front of her master, feeling an unwelcome throbbing sensation and dampness between her legs. Her nipples were hard, not from the cool air, but from her own arousal.

Jabba stopped as he was satisfied with his slave. Jabba loosened her chains.

"All right, Princess." Jabba said as he slackened her chains. "You may look."

She jumped off the throne, as a few got a glimpse below Leia's skirts.

Leia walked out towards the guard railing of the yacht, her split-skirts fluttering as she moved passing by crowds of degenerates who exposed themselves to her and groped her bare skin as she passed. She didn't care that her female parts were now visible as she walked, she just wanted to see the beautiful ocean. She stood still on the end of her leash as she looked out.

She lifted her left arm and pressed her hand on the frame of the guard railing as she leaned closer, staring out at the man made ocean. She was half-aware of her collar beginning to tighten against her throat, but the chain remained silent and unmoving behind her neck.

A man dressed nicely and a woman dressed in a red gown by his side, both with champagne glasses in their hands approach Leia. They both gaze at her half-naked body for a few minutes as they take sips from their champagne glasses admiring her. Leia turns her head and glares at them.

The woman, "Look hun the slut finally noticed us." Leia, starts to form a fist, but Jabba gives a quick tug on her chain, turning around glaring at Jabba defiantly. Then glare back at the couple.

The woman, "Isn't she a beauty hun?, as her husband responds back , "Yes she is my dear." The woman responds back, "Jabba told us you are twenty-three and that you are young for a princess from the destroyed planet of Alderaan, which makes you a rare breed." I see why Jabba has a liking towards you." She continues on, "I certainly love the outfit you are wearing, it shows your true beauty, and a princess as rare and beautiful as you should be shown that beauty of your." As her hand gently caresses Leia's naked back.

Her husband responds, "Hun have you noticed her birthmark on her lower right back?, isn't exquisite," she responds, "Yes dear it is."

Leia knowing full well they are examining her, which made her uncomfortable.

The man, "Hun, I love this outfit on her. I love how the top is made with the small barley there upside down heart shaped cups of the gold-plated brass bra around her chest, and the curved lines of the harness with the very thin black floss straps forming an X shape behind her back."

Leia winced as she felt the curved lines of the harness like protrusions on the bottom of the brasserie pressing against her ribs to hold it in place, acting like a harness for her bosom.

The bra was so uncomfortably loose in the front, and a bit tight around her ribs, barely concealing her firm breasts, only covering her hard nipples.

The woman, "I love the etched detail on the front of the small barley there cups that more resemble pasties with the curvaceous, winding pattern that represents the curves of the female body."

"Mmmm yes, the man responds", speaking, "The bra with the thin straps held tightly against her back leaving it completely exposed for all admire and has no padding to speak of, making her nipples stand erect from the material.

They begin to examine the bottom.

The bottom part if you can call it that was even more humiliating for Leia.

The Man, "I love pair of two very small crescent-shaped triangular plates hand over Leia's vulva and a few inches off her butt crack of her buttocks, with purple lashaa luxury silk skirts the width of a middle finger and the length down to her ankles trailing the barest bit of privacy between her thighs" The woman lifts both skirts up.

"Yes and also she is not wearing anything underneath love and she is completely hairless, the only thing holding it together by two open oval hip fasteners, that leaves her legs exposed and exposing even more the sides of her butt cheeks."

The man, "The rear Lashaa silk is only the width of my middle finger and only covers her butt crack and nothing more my love".

Leia embarrassed as she is being examined by a couple.

Her vulva felt so cold from the contact of the plates, along with feeling the cold back plate as her buttocks clenched together for a second.

The man, "I love this design on it as it resembles the female anatomy, everything from the uterus and ovaries to the endometrium and fallopian tubes."

Leia did not like this one bit, as it exposed even more than her skin. She felt even more naked than when Jabba forced her to wear the previous outfit before his court.

The man continues, "It's as we are given an X-ray to see the interior parts that make her a woman, put on display for all to see, very nice design."

The woman, "I love her Jerba leather boots, that made from the hide of a Jerba, a Tattooine beast of burden my love, and the gold trim around the cuffs look amazing on boots."

Undoubtedly she hated what it to symbolize her enslavement, they were uncomfortable as the rest of her costume. Leia didn't like that they had no traction, and were the same boots she had been wearing, and the gold trim around the cuffs looked tacky and distasteful. Still, at least it was better than going barefoot, she thought.

The man, "Her hair is beautifully combed back and put into a large bun, held with two hair clips holding it in place as it resembles a crown, that of royalty. Then braided into a long phallic plait, clamped in place by a golden hair fastener. Another symbol of her enslavement hun, this is meant to represent Jabba's hand touching her and dominating her, as well as the microcosm on the end of the braid resembling a phallus to humiliate her even further. And a golden bracelet and armband were clamped around her right wrist and left bicep, the armband molded to look like a snake".

The woman, "The bracelet looks almost like armor, with the small hole in it representing a woman's orifices, and her earring are a nice addition also."

.

Both bracelets were tight on Leia's wrist and bicep, making it difficult for her to flex her limbs while wearing them. The entire costume felt horrible against her skin, it was a moving prison built for the female body, yet so loose and small. Every inch of it s drew the eyes of males to the female wearing it, and expose just enough of the most desired regions without completely leaving the female body open and exposed.

The man. "The make-up is exquisite with the blood-red lipstick over Leia's lips and how the blush to her cheeks to gives her a more youthful appearance. Along with mascara over her eyelids and around her eyes to make her appear sensual and mysterious. "You look absolutely beautiful, Princess." The woman, "I love how her collar is a choker, that has great meaning in high society, only a princess should wear."

Leia, hated this outfit with a passion even more than the last one. She couldn't bare to think how much skin it was exposing. Leia felt the back plate, as it wasn't even covering her butt, just hung just above her butt crack, while her front and rear silk skirt only middle finger length covered her butt crack as both skirts went down to her ankles, wearing absolutely nothing underneath, the front plate only covered the front of her vulva in between her inner thighs area of her it made it easier for everyone to see her private regions. Her top if you can call it that looked more like pasties that covered her hard erect nipples, with the same design as her previous bra, but now shaped like upside down hearts. As the black straps were thinner than the previous and more like thin black floss strings. Moreover, the whole outfit had been cleaned, and polished, making it stand out, which made it worse than it already was.

The woman, "Hutts are well known for the way they dress their slaves to enhance their appearance, and only purpose is to expose every inch of the princess's beauty. Though Jabba typically does do a lot to improve the appearance of his slaves, in the princess's case all he had to do was show her gorgeous body for all to see."

Leia, felt humiliated having been examined like that. The woman ran her finger down Leia's belly, into her navel before running his finger in circles around it. Leia felt herself being molested.

The woman stopped as her husband, reached down in underneath her skirt, and with two fingers inserted them inside the half-naked princess vagina. As he slowly fingered her. Leia closed her eyes, and let out a slight moan, as he finally stopped.

The man, "Her vulva is tight, and at least she knows what pleasure is."

The man and woman leave as the converse with the other guests. With a small group of men and women surrounding Leia, just standing a few feet away. Her rear skirt fluttered to the side giving everyone behind her a site to see, as her front skirt fluttered to the side exposing her vulva for all to see due to the breeze.

Gazing out at the ocean, and the other yachts that were a few miles away. The sound of jingling metal interrupted her, as she tensed, glaring back at Jabba with annoyance as he licked his lips.

She resumes gazing out, enjoying the beauty. Leia could hear many of the men and women calling Leia many crude and lewd comments. She felt a bit buzzed from the alcohol Jabba had given her.

The chain snapped as it was pulled, as she was yanked back from the guard railing with a loud, half-choked gag. "Haughh!"

Leia stumbled back onto the throne, the chain producing a cacophony of metallic janbling before and beneath her as she struggled to keep her feet beneath her, her breasts bouncing gracelessly in her loose fitting top. "Aungh!"

She nearly collided with the top of the throne's front edge, and with an unexpexted reflex, she leapt up onto it, however he momentum continued to throw her forward, and she threw her arms out to brace herself. Auh-Unh! She grunted, feeling her ponytail swing around to the front of her shoulder, cathing between her breasts and Jabba's flesh as she half landed, half climbed upon her masters enourmous gut. Trying to keep herself upright, ramming her lower body into his, her belly and thighs meeting his thick flesh with a moist, fleshy plop.

Bibs soft hands pressed between her shoulder blades as he pressed her upper body closer, until her breasts were shoved into Jabba's flabby chins.

She craned her neck and sighed in resignation.

"My princess, I hope you are enjoying yourself…" Jabba spoke as she turned and watched his goblet move closer to her face. A few links of the chain clinked softly as they dropped between their joined bodies.

Leia looked back at him, eyeing his huge, dribbling lips. Jabba slid his free hand over her left elbow. He gave her a good sip from his goblet.

Having finished, Leia looks at her master's eyes w

He gestured Leia to sit in front of him on the throne.

Leia situates herself in front of her master, sitting as far away from him on the throne that the chain would allow sitting regally.

Her chain touching the back of her shoulder as the chain jingled.

Jabba snorted and growled in amusement as he is speaking to one of his colleagues. The Hutt delivered a quick, hard yank on her chain. She blinked and gagged as she felt herself pitch backwards, but was able to catch herself on her outflung arms, as Leia was able to sit upright again.

Jabba's tail slithered against her leg. Leia sits regally in front of her master, as Jabba keeps her chain taut.

Jabba gave a tug to the chain, as Leia tensed as she felt his hand drop to her bare shoulder, rubbing his hand around. "You are my princess…". She set her jaw as he did this, and tried to pull away but he held her chain firmly as he rubbed his hand about, his fat fingers uncomfortably brushing over her soft flesh of her upper chest.

Leia, became self-conscious of how she must look, half-naked and chained before Jabba. she made a show of increasing her effort to pull away, but he held the chain taut, and she squirmed, cringing, as he began to rub his hand around over her shoulder and upper chest.

As much as Leia would enjoy the view, she was too distracted by Jabba's big hand as it slid uncomfortably far down her upper chest. She strained to her left to keep away from him, but his groping hand followed.

"Stop it!" she blurted between tugs on the chain.

Finally lifting his hand from Leia's shoulder, as she stared on in petrified horror.

It had been the first time in a long time she heard her voice, as being Jabba's slave she wasn't allowed to speak. She knew her master is drunk, and gets a lot psychical when he drinks.

Her rear silk skirt flows behind her on the tip of Jabba's tail, as some guests standing behind him gaze at Leia from behind Jabba have a clear view of her rear. Her chain links jingle behind her as they were pulled taut, Leia tensed. "You are to never speak my princess again," Jabba said, pulling slowly back on the chain. As the collar tightened, she braced herself, tightening her abdomen and trying to lean away from Jabba, but as the collar dug painfully into her throat, she closed her eyes, her lips parting as she slightly gasped for air, feeling herself tipping back but mercifully slackened the chain, and straightening, she let her breath out and opened her eyes.

Jabba laughed, giving a firm yank on the chain. With a choked gasp, she fell back upon his belly, hearing as well as felling the meaty plop of his gelatinous flesh as her bare back slapped upon it, her head nestled into a dimple in its upper slop. The Hutts hand began to rub her shoulder, as she could only stare at the crowd.

A few hours had past…the half-naked princess lay against her masters' belly. Leia uncomfortable lying against her master, feeling her naked back against his belly, as the collar dug into her throat, the chain kept taut against his belly. Her front skirt dangled on her knee as it flowed down the throne, with some of it cushioned in between her legs covering her vagina. Her rear silk skirt flowed underneath her and draped down over the throne, she disliked it so much as when she would move her lower body it would move. Her right arm lay rested against her side, as she felt Jabba's coiled tail caressing her leg and arm. Her left hand rested on her belly.

Some men and women were gathered around Jabba and Leia, speaking to Jabba. Leia noticed some of the men and women couldn't keep their eyes off her as they just starred at her. This made her uncomfortable being looked at like a piece of meat especially with the outfit she is wearing. She felt the cold chain as it rested on her bare shoulder.

Some men standing next to Jabba's tail did a double take of Leia they looked at her exposed side cheeks of her rear.

Leia, dozed off thinking about Han, Luke, and her friends that had perished at the hands of her master. Going over the dreams she had been having, having been freed of Jabba and what could have been. Enjoy the comfort of her lover, and company of her friends. Longing for the freedom to make her own decisions, move about were ever she wanted to, wear whatever she wanted to wear, and speak when she wanted to speak. She let out a short smile, remembering her friends. As she felt her chain jingle bringing her back to reality. Her smile quickly went away. Glaring up at her master, as he licked his lips gazing at his slave princess.

She didn't know how long it had been since she had been captured or how long it had been since her friends' defeats, but she still couldn't get used to her life as a slave half-naked and collared and chained to the neck to the vile Hutt. Jabba jerked with her chain, commanding her to stand at his side with a gesture of his hand. Leia, slowly sat up from her masters belly as she then pushed herself up onto her feet crouched over Leia slowly rises up, finally standing up and next to her master.

As the Hutt has a clear view of her back side and curves he began to drool uncontrollably, while his long tail throbbed in anticipation. He kept her chain on a short tether and taut. Her hands by her side. Salacious laughed loudly as he mocked in the princess pointing out to everyone he can see her pussy from his view.

Jabba maneuvered the throne to the deck of the yacht close to the railing and lowered it to the floor of the deck in a small section of the yacht that was specifically made for the Hutt for him to enjoy the view from the deck.

Leia's skirts fluttered, caused by the breeze of the wind exposing her private regions. Jabba caressed her naked back. Leia felt cold, as her body was firm and tight from the cold breeze. Her buttcheeks clenched together. Leia, glared at her master as if to give him a royal statement as he caressed her back and buttocks.

Jabba, "I hope you are enjoying this my princess," Leia, looked back at her master as he molested her from behind.


	23. Down Time

**Down Time**

A few hours later…midafternoon.

Leia sits regally in front of her master, her skirts drape over the throne, chain taut and kept on a short tether. Everyone on the yacht watching the band perform, as the dancers danced to the rhythm of the music. As the dance number finished. Leia noticed most the guests were already tired going to their private quarters on the yacht. Many telling Jabba they will see him later after they rest up for tonight. The dancers and Jabba's men situated themselves in their spots around the yacht and private rooms.

Leia felt her chain jingle, as she knew her master was commanding her to take a nap. Jabba, "Time to rest my princess," as he shortened the tether of her chain. His eyes began to slowly close as he looked at his slave's bare backside.

Leia, slowly reclined back against the pillows provided for her. Placing her right hand on her outer thigh. As she used her left shoulder to rest her head. The half-naked princess lay sprawled sensually in front of her master. Leia, thankful her master didn't subject her to laying on his belly this time, as she despised the feel of her naked back against his belly. The slave princess felt tired as she yawned. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sometime later…

Leia lays directly on her stomach, extended her legs out straight, but curls up her right leg and raises it and arms bent upwards, under one of the pillows her head turned to the side looking away from Jabba. Her rear silk skirt flows down onto the throne covering her butt crack, and nothing more.

Hovering over her is a guest marvelously gazing at the half-naked princess as she sleeps. Fascinated by her beauty. He gazes at her dolled-up face, as she sleeps silently. Curious he lifts the rear silk skirt taking a peak at her tight vagina as it is in a camel toe due to the cold. Licks his lips as he lowers it back on her rear as it only covers her buttcrack. He begins to slowly caress her naked back as if it comfort her.

Bib, approaches the man as he caresses her back. Bib, "She is a beautiful princess isn't she," the man responds back, "Yes she is Bib, and I was told she is only 23 years old," Bib, chuckles and responds back. "Yes she is, she is very young princess." They continue to converse to each other about Leia. They both leave to their respected places of sleep. Bib goes back to his spot in the lounge as the guest goes back to his private quarters on the yacht.

Leia, felt the cold breeze against her body as her eyes slowly opened. Her master keeping her chain on a short tether. Adjusting herself as she turns to lay on her side, she adjusts the rear skirt in between her inner thighs as it flows over the ankle of her other leg and drapes down the throne, along with bundling up some of the front skirt in between her inner thigh and allowing the rest to drape over her ankle of her Jerba leather boot and flow down the throne. Placing her right hand on her outer thigh. Her plait dangles over her shoulder and onto her stomach as the pony tail from her plait rests next to her tight navel.

Leia, couldn't help thinking about Han and the joy he brought her. Just imaging herself in his arms and the comfort he brought her. She missed his lips on hers and the sensation she felt when she was with him. But, that life is long gone. Instead she lay half-naked in front of the vile hut collared and chained to the neck on a yacht. This is her life and nothing more, she is meant to been seen and not speak and be displayed for all to see. She still hadn't gotten used to being half-naked which made it all the more annoying for her as the outfit didn't help her one bit and with how revealing it is.

Today she had been violated more times than ever before with some of the wealthy scum violating her womanhood, among with Jabba constant tug and yanks on her chain so far today. Her clit felt wet still, which didn't her in that she felt a sensation she had been wanting, but from her lover Han. She felt her masters tail slither as it caresses her outstretched leg.

Feeling her collar tight around her neck constantly bugged her, along with the chain either being on a short tether and taut, or loose against her naked back.

As she lay her head on her shoulder to rest, she noticed Bib approaching her. The enslaved princess slowly sat up. "Hello princess, I hope you are enjoying your rest." Leia nods a yes, as he puts his hand under her chin for Leia to look at him before she looked down. Bib sits next to Leia. It had been a long time since he last touched the defiant princess and since everyone is asleep he would take this to his advantage.

"You are an amazing slut my princess." Bib says to Leia. He caresses her cheek with his finger as he speaks to her degrading her with names and compliments at the same time. Bib lustfully looking at Leia. "I certainly love this outfit on you my princess, it shows off your beauty even more than before, although it is the same as the last one, just smaller." He chuckles. He cups her firm breasts and squeezes them a few times, feeling her erect nipples from the cold metal from her top. With a finger slowly goes down the ab crack of her tight stomach feeling her smooth stomach, then circling it around her navel a few times then inserts his finger into her navel.

He slowly with his hand felt her naked leg until her got to her gold cuffs of her Jerba leather boots, then started back up her leg and caressed her flanks of her hips as the hand slowly went up and down her back a few times. Bib enjoyed touching the enslaved princess, as she sat there not being able to fend for herself. Finally the hand went underneath her rear skirt plate and squeezed her buttocks and caressed them.

"I have longed to touch you princess," Leia, looks down in embarrassment and ashamed of this. He then slowly makes his way underneath front skirt with his hand and slowly massages her vulva, slowly but surely until Leia feels him insert two fingers into her, and slowly fingers her. Closing her eyes as he molests her. He continues to finger her wet pussy until she lets out a small moan, making her cum. Leia opened her eyes in utter humiliation as Bib finally pulls out his two fingers with cum on them as he puts them in front of Leia's lips. The enslaved princess knowing full well what he wants her to do. She grips his hand with both her hands one grips Bibs wrist while her other grips his fisted hand, she slowly opens her mouth and slowly sucks the cum off his fingers. "There you go princess enjoy your juices you deserve it," as he gives her a devilish smirk. Leia finally finished with a face of despair at what she just did in sucking her own cum into her mouth, as she still felt a little bit of cum underneath her on the pillow among the various other pillows provided for her.

Bib then sucks the rest of the cum left over from his fingers in delight. Bib, "You taste amazing princess, as well you should you are royalty," Suddenly, Leia is yanked backwards as she catches herself before she stops herself from landing onto her masters belly. Leia with a face of annoyance, glares back at Jabba who is sound asleep. Bib speak to her, "It seems even in his sleeps he dreams about you," as she slowly sits back up Bib places one hand behind her head and the other around her left elbow slowly moving her lips to his. Leia petrified as her lips make contact with his as he kissed her slowly. Bib enjoying this with the time given to him. Leia couldn't do anything but go with it as he slowly inserted his tongue into her mouth. Helpless Leia kissed him back, as he moved his hand behind her head and forced her free hand underneath his robe placing her hand onto his cock and forces her to stroke it while he kisses her. Leia disgusted at what is occurring. They kiss for a few more minutes as Leia strokes his cock making him ejaculate underneath his robe, as he moans in delight.

Bib stops kissing Leia and removes her hand from underneath his robe. "You are a pleasure my princess I am glad you are a slave as you are a beautiful slut." He noticed Jabba began to waken, Bib takes a few steps back, giving Leia a smirk.

Jabba, "What is it that you want Bib," as Leia's chain jingles from behind. Bib, "Nothing master, I had noticed the princess awake and not asleep my lord." Jabba, "Go back to sleep we have an event later tonight on one of my trusted business parnters tonight," he says to Bib. Bib leaves giving Leia a smirk before he departs.

Jabba, "Go back to sleep my princess," with anger, giving a firm yank on the chain. With a choked gasp, she fell back upon his belly, hearing as well as felling the meaty plop of his gelatinous flesh as her bare back slapped upon it, her head nestled into a dimple in its upper slop. The Hutts hand rubbed her shoulder to console himself, and to also comfort her.

Feeling the cold chain against her cheek as she lay against her master, while his hand rubs her shoulder.

Leia thinking about what had just happened between her and Bib, with him violating her, and making her cum, while making her suck some of it off his fingers. Her eyes slowly began to close on her as she thought about what had just occurred.


	24. Luxury

**Luxury**

As she slept. Jabba's tail slowly stroked up and down Leia's upper thigh, dangerously close to her womanhood. As these thoughts filled his reptilian brain, Jabba's tail quickened its movements and poked under Leia's skirts, seeking and probing about. His tail continued to move under her skirt, moving further upward until it found it's target. Leia's womanhood was exposed under the skirts and Jabba's tail slowly moved against it. Even asleep, however, the Hutt's complex brain continued to work out business plans and schemes, as well as plans for the Princess.

Leia woke to the sound of some familiar voices in the audience room of the yacht in the late of night as she lay in her bikini, leaned against her master that she was bound to. She raised her beautiful face towards the source of the voices as her eyes fluttered open, feeling the cold chain against her back that was attached to her gold choker caller.

Bib approached Jabba as Leia slowly sat up as the vile gangsters and degenerates who inhabited the audience room slowly woke, along with the guests aboard the yacht already on the other yacht.

"Master!, We have arrived at the yacht"

Jabba awoke at once with a booming shout and reflexively tightened his grip on Leia's chain.

Hutt growled, while shortening the tether on Leia's chain.

Leia's chain jingles as Jabba commands her to get of the throne. Leia gets up and gets off the throne as her masters follows. Both boarding the other yacht as both as Jabba departs.

Jabba is greeted by many of the other guests, as Leia stands by his side, kept on a short tether, and looks down in embarrassment.

Jabba and Leia are approached by Yasto Attsmun and an alien women with him Ubialla Gheal who is an owner of a night club on Canto Bight. Jabba and Yaso both greeted each other with open arms and laughter. Yasto to Jabba, "It's great seeing you Jabba, it has been a while my friend," Jabba, "It has, and great to see you." Ubialla looks at Leia as she covers her mouth sliently laughing.

Yatso, "So this is the famous princess I have heard so much about, she is exquisite Jabba I see why you have a taking to her, I just never knew it was the princess Leia."

Leia looks down in embarrassment. Jabba jerks her chain a few times reminding her of her place as the princess looks back up stoically.

Jabba to Yatso "She came while we took a bit of a rest." Yatso, "Seems like the princess gets turned on by you Jabba," Jabba laughs, along with others, "Yes indeed, it took her long enough to appreciate me."

Jabba is handed a goblet with wine as he and Yasto talk. Ubialla, scans the princess's figure. Leia embarrassed by how much people are here. Everyone in their own little groups speaking, drinking, playing poker, and other lively games gambling their money, along with Jabba's guards, dancers, bounty hunters and other degenerates enjoy themselves with the guests aboard the yacht.

Leia, cold from the dark cold air. Keeps her hands at her side, thankfully though her boots kept her feet warm, the rest of the outfit didn't help her much. Her buttocks clench together, her vagina firm and in a camel toe, her breasts firm and hard as her nipples stand firm and erect underneath her small top.

There was a small crowd gathered around Jabba and Leia as she could hear them speaking about her making lewd comments about her and what they would do to her. Jabba presented her with the goblet in front of the princess as she gripped her hands on his chubby hand and took a sip from it.

Ubialla to Jabba, "May I take a walk with her Jabba?" Jabba responds back, "Of course,"

Jabba loosens the chain creating enough slack for Leia. Ubialla and Leia are followed by a handful of men and women.

Ubialla to Leia, "You are in good hands princess, I understand why Jabba has a taking for you," Leia listens to her, as she feels the cold metal links of her chain against her back as the chain travels on the deck of the yacht.

"It must be hard for you to be the last of your kind, but that makes you a rare breed indeed and more valuable" they stand at the guard railing of the yacht. "Life with Jabba must be nice, since you do not have to worry about any responsibility and have the life of luxury" Leia looks at her with a face of annoyance as if to tell her, are you serious about what you are saying.

Ubialla offers Leia drink of her champagne, as she commands her to get closer to her. Ubialla places one hand around Leia's elbow pushing her in an embrace. Leia places both hands on her wrist as Ubialla guides the champagne glass to her lips. Leia takes a few sips as Ubialla gazes at Leia with joy in humiliating her.

" There princess, that is good enough," as she releases Leia from her embrace placing her hands at her side. "Do not be ashamed princess, you are royalty and should be treated as so. You live a lavish life with Jabba, he provided you an outfit worthy of a princess, takes you on these trips, provides you a place to sleep, and takes care of you."

Leia, wanting to say something but knows she isn't allowed to speak. Ubialla, "From my understanding, you are twenty-three?," Leia nods to confirm. "That is young indeed, but you are youthful and have a whole life ahead of you, be thankful that you are with Jabba."

Leia, thinking about what she is telling her, and thinking to herself what is she to be thankful for, that Jabba stripped her and puts her in revealing outfits and is collared and chained the neck, that he killed her friends, and now has to live a life of slavery, and is constantly degraded, and her chain is constantly yanked on.

"Princess, this outfit is exquisite on you. The way your hair is done into a bun and held by the hair clips with the braid flowing down your shoulder and held at the end with a hair fastener with the loose hair at the end of it, and how the top accentuates your breasts and covers your nipples, with the two strings holding it in place with the harness on the sides, and the bottom showing your beautiful legs, and buttocks with the silk covering the crack of your rear while the front flows in between your thighs. The design of it is magnificent. The armband and bracelet also suits you, and with your boots. It's not every day you get to wear such an outfit such as you are and especially one made of gold princess."

Leia, looked down in embarrassment. She felt cold, and the thought of her even saying this to her made her uncomfortable.

Hours later…

Ubialla and Leia return as Jabba and Yasto continue speaking to each other and drinking. Leia stands next to her master's side making skin contact her hands at her side. His right arm around her waist as his hand is underneath her front skirt plate gently caressing Leia's womanhood.

Leia, resisting in the pleasure she is getting from Jabba doing this to her. Stands defiantly next to her master. Everyone is in full swing. Leia didn't know the time, but she knew it was late. Jabba continued caressing her womanhood as she let out a moan of pleasure as she orgasmed and cumed for her master. Jabba released his hand and licked her juices, and returned his hand back underneath her front skirt plate caressing her womanhood.

This had been the second time she had came. Leia felt so violated she could still feel some of the cum and wetness of her vagina. Leia looks at her master with annoyance as he licks his lips playing with her chain.

An announcer came forth as he spoke into the microphone that a show will commence in a few minutes, as everyone moves into their spots on the yacht. Leia sits down regally in front of her master her back touches his belly stroking her back.

An opera singer comes on board with her band accompanying her. The opera singer prepared herself and gave a small speech before she slowly eased her voice as it got louder and her band played along with the rhythm of her voice.

After a few minutes, Leia felt relaxed as her mater stopped stroking her back and playing with her chain. She watched as the opera singer sang with her beautiful voice. It brought her back to when she lived on Alderaan and would go to Coracant to watch these type of shows with her family and friends. Leia surprised that her master hasn't been touching her. She was relieved that he wasn't bothering her this once and let her enjoy the show.

A few hours later…

As the show began to end. Her chain links jingle behind her as they were pulled taut, Leia tensed. "Amazing show," Jabba said, pulling slowly back on the chain. As the collar tightened, she braced herself, tightening her abdomen and trying to lean away from Jabba, but as the collar dug painfully into her throat, she closed her eyes, her lips parting as she slightly gasped for air, feeling herself tipping back but mercifully slackened the chain, and straightening, she let her breath out and opened her eyes.

Stroking Leia's back. The announcer came up and told everyone this is it for tonight. As everyone headed to their private quarters on the yacht.

Jabba laughed, giving a firm yank on the chain. With a choked gasp, she fell back upon his belly, hearing as well as felling the meaty plop of his gelatinous flesh as her bare back slapped upon it, her head nestled into a dimple in its upper slop. The Hutts hand began to rub her shoulder, as she could only stare at the crowd.

Jabba and Leia now in their private quarters.


	25. Private

**Private**

Leia had taken a fresh shower and dressed back in her cleaned polished outfit. She stood on the balcony of a large room on the yacht, her hand grips the railing of the window staring at the man-made ocean before her. On the other side of the chain Ubialla lays on her bed naked.

Ubialla yanked her chain so hard the collar tightened around her throat and Leia had to run to avoid being choked, her skirts flaring up to reveal her bare vulva and bare buttocks as she ran into Ubialla's arms

"Ow!" Leia exclaimed breathlessly, as she leapt up onto her bed and braced herself against her belly with her hands. Repulsed, she was about to pull away when she felt Ubialla's hand with press against her back.

"My princess aren't you the feisty one, I am glad Jabba let me have you tonight and until we get back to the mainland. Jabba wouldn't allow this since you are you princess, but he gave me an exception." Still attempting to get her air back, Leia could only gaze weakly up into her eyes, whose pupils widened as they leered at her.

Leia had never been alone with another female like this before especially in the state she was in. Ubialla caresses Leia's buttocks as she kisses Leia's lips. Leia, numb at what is occurring. They start to kiss passionately, Leia on her back as Ubialla kisses the half-naked princess as she is on top of the princess. Slowly but surely Ubialla unfastens both her strings that hold her small top in place leaving Leia topless, Ubialla fingering Leia's clit underneath her skirt plates. Leia kissing her back in utter humiliation. Ubialla places both of Leia's hands on her breasts and commands her with the jerk of her chain to grope them, as Leia does so. Ubialla soon unfastenes both the hip fasteners from the back and front plates, now leaving Leia naked, with only her armband, bracelet and Jerba leather boots on.

Ubialla starts kisses Leia's firm breasts and erect nipples as she fingers the naked princess causing her to moan as they both kiss and touch each other. Ubialla works her way down to Leia's stomach kissing it, then back at her lips sticking her tongue in Leia's mouth.

A few hours later…

Leia exhausted at what had just occurred, she lay her head rested on Ubiallas chest as her right arm rested across her stomach and leg rested on top of Ubiallas leg. Ubialla covered in her bed sheets while Leia lay on top of them uncovered and naked. Leia fast asleep and exhausted.


	26. Next Day

**Next Day**

Leia, still naked and chained to Ubialla, waken up by a kiss on the lips. "Princess we must get ready." As Ubialla leads Leia to her bathroom were the shower is at. Unbuckles Leia's collar, takes off her armband, bracelet, and boots, then finally unclips her hair clips and hair fastener and undoes her plait and hair bun, releasing Leia's hair to flow down her naked back. They both enter the hot shower. Ubialla puts shampoo on Leia's hair and commands her to wash her hair. As they both shower together the shampoo flows down onto the floor of the shower. Ubialla then kisses Leia on the lips as they start to kiss passionately. Ubialla fingering Leia's pussy as she forces Leia to do the same to her. Leia and Ubialla soon orgasm and cum at the same time. Leia feeling humiliated and violated looks down in shame as Ubialla finishes washing herself and Leia.

Drying Leia's hair.

Moments later…

Ubialla wore a white long dress, all glamed up and ready to go.

Leia sat down on one of the chairs in front of a large mirror as the Ubialla fastened the small barley there upside down heart shaped cups of the gold-plated brass bra around Leia's chest, with the same wavy pattern of gold as her previous, tightening the two very thin black floss straps forming an X shape behind her back. Leia winced as she felt the curved lines of the harness like protrusions on the bottom of the brasserie pressing against her ribs to hold it in place, acting like a harness for her bosom. The bra was so uncomfortably loose in the front, and a bit tight around her ribs, barely concealing her firm breasts, only covering her nipples. Etched on the front of the small barley their cups if you can call it that, that more resembled pasties was a curvaceous, winding pattern that represented the curves of the female body. The bra held only by thin straps held tightly against her back leaving it completely exposed for all to see and had no padding to speak of, making her nipples stand erect from the cold, just like her previous outfit.

The bottom part if you can call it that was even more humiliating for Leia. The pair of two very small crescent-shaped triangular plates hung over Leia's vulva and a covered a few inches of her butt crack of her buttocks, with purple lashaa luxury silk skirts the width of a middle finger and the length down to her ankles trailing the barest bit of privacy between her thighs due to the humiliating fact she was given nothing to wear underneath it, holding it together by two open oval hip fasteners, which where a little bigger than her previous hip fasteners due to the nature and small size of the crescent moon plates, which left her legs exposed and exposing even more the sides of her butt cheeks, as the rear Lashaa silk only the width of a middle finger covered her butt crack and nothing more. Her vulva felt so cold from the contact of the plates, along with feeling the cold back plate as her buttocks clenched together for a second. She looked in the mirror, the front plate had the same design as the previous a variety of intricate molds and etchings on it to resemble the female anatomy, everything from the uterus and ovaries to the endometrium and fallopian tubes. Leia did not like this one bit, as it exposed even more than her skin. She felt even more naked as if she was being seen through an X-ray so that everyone in the court could see the interior parts that made her a woman, put on display for all to see.

The Ubialla guided both her feet into her jerba leather boots, made from the hide of a Jerba, a Tattooine beast of burden. Undoubtedly she hated what it to symbolize her enslavement, they were uncomfortable as the rest of her costume. Leia didn't like that they had no traction, and were the same boots she had been wearing, and the gold trim around the cuffs looked tacky and distasteful. Still, at least it was better than going barefoot, she thought. Her hair being combed back and put into a large bun, held with two hair clips holding it in place as it resembled a crown, that of royalty. Then braided into a long phallic plait, clamped in place by a golden hair fastener with loose hair hanging from the end of the hair fastener . Another symbol of her enslavement, this was meant to represent Jabba's hand touching her and dominating her, as well as the microcosm on the end of the braid resembling a phallus to humiliate her even further. A golden bracelet and armband were clamped around her right wrist and left bicep, the armband molded to look like a snake.

The bracelet looked almost like armor, with the small hole in it representing a woman's orifices. Both bracelets were tight on Leia's wrist and bicep, making it difficult for her to flex her limbs while wearing them. The entire costume felt horrible against her skin, it was a moving prison built for the female body, yet so loose and small. Every inch of it s drew the eyes of males to the female wearing it, and expose just enough of the most desired regions without completely leaving the female body open and exposed. Leia gulped, knowing it was either the costume or full nakedness. "Now for the make up my beautiful princess." Said Ubialla . She carefully spread blood-red lipstick over Leia's lips and applied blush to her cheeks to give her a youthful appearance. She then carefully drew mascara over her eyelids and around her eyes to make her appear sensual and mysterious. "You look absolutely beautiful, Princess." Ubialla.

Hours later…late morning

Lastly, Ubialla clamped Leia's collar around her neck as it fit tightly around her neck. "There all done princess." They lay back on the bed, watching some hallow grams. Leia sat regally next to Ubialla as her outstretched right leg hung over the edge of the bed while her other leg was in bent inwards. Her rear silk flowed behind her as her front skirt flowed over the ankle of her boot. Ubialla kept Leia on a short tether and her chain taut. As they watched the hallow grams she caresses Leia's back.

"I hope you enjoy my company princess, It is not everyday I get spend time with royalty." Leia looks back at her petrified and nods, as she turns back to watch the hallow grams. Ubialla knowing full well Leia was just giving her the royal treatment.

Her chain links jingle behind her as they were pulled taut, Leia tensed. "You will not be rude to me princess, you were taught as a princess to have manners," Ubialla said, pulling slowly back on the chain. As the collar tightened, she braced herself, tightening her abdomen and trying to lean away from Ubialla, but as the collar dug painfully into her throat, she closed her eyes, her lips parting as she slightly gasped for air, feeling herself tipping back but mercifully slackened the chain, and straightening, she let her breath out and opened her eyes.

Leia, glances back at Ubialla with a weakened face and nods a yes to her. There is a knock on the door of the cabin. As Ubialla commands them to come in. It's room service. Ubialla gets up from her bed, and Leia follws as they sit down at a table in the room. Leia sits next to her as her chain flows down her back and onto the floor. They are served various fruits, vegetables and fish. Ubialla eats first then feeds Leia, and gives Leia a few sips of her drink.

Leia felt satisfied afterward. "There princess, I hope that was to your liking after all a princess such as you should be taken care of." Leia nods in agreement. As the servants take the plates away. Leia, still going through the motions with being alone with another woman. Ubialla goes back to her bed to rest and watches hallow grams. Leia, lies her head on Ubialla's chest and rests her arm over her stomach and her leg over Ubialla's leg while her chain is kept taut.

After a few hours, they both had fallen asleep both under the bed sheets Leia faced in the direction of the window, as Ubialla had one arm around Leia's waist, with her hand underneath her front skirt plate, while her other underneath Leia's neck holding her chain. Leia, had been sleeping better than ever despite her situation.

Ubialla quietly woke and caressed Leia's rear, and gave Leia kiss on her cheek. As Leia's eyes slowly opened, it had been early afternoon. They both got up from the bed, and a servant came to escort them to a meeting room.

Arms dealer, "Hello Ubialla, I hope you are doing well, I see you have Jabba's slut with you." Ubialla, "Yes he let me have her the rest of today until we get to the mainland tomorrow morning." Leia sat regally in front of her with her right leg outstretched and her other leg bent inwards with her silk draping over her thigh, while some of it lay in between her inner thigh as her rear silk flowed beneath her, covering her butt crack. Ubialla with Leia's chain kept taut and on a short tether.

Arms dealer, "I have some of the rebel alliance tracking down my business, is there any way you can take of it." As he can't keep his eyes off Leia, as She responds, "Of course I can take care of it." As she did not tug but rather yanked roughly on Leia's chain, demonstrating her unquestioned possession of her. While Leia tilted her head in annoyance as she slowly got back up.

They continue to speak to each other for another couple hours. It can become night.

Arms dealer, "Thanks, I owe you one." As he leaves the room, she commands Leia to stand up. Speaking to her, "Thank you princess he couldn't keep his eyes off you."

They walk about to her cabin. Ubialla allows Leia to stand at the window, as she rests on her bed. Leia, peers out the window at the vast man-made ocean.

Gazing out at the ocean, and the other yachts that were a few miles away. The sound of jingling metal interrupted her, as she tensed, glaring back at Ubialla with annoyance as he licked her lips.

She resumes gazing out, enjoying the beauty.

Ubialla sits at the edge of the bed.

The chain snapped as it was pulled, as she was yanked back from the window with a loud, half-choked gag. "Haughh!"

Leia stumbled back onto the bed, the chain producing a cacophony of metallic jangling before and beneath her as she struggled to keep her feet beneath her, her breasts bouncing gracelessly in her loose fitting top. "Aungh!"

She nearly collided with the top of the bed's front edge, and with an unexpexted reflex, she leapt up onto it, however he momentum continued to throw her forward, and she threw her arms out to brace herself. Auh-Unh! She grunted, feeling her ponytail swing around to the front of her shoulder, cacthing between her breasts and Ubiallas's clothes as she half landed, half climbed upon Ubiallas belly. Trying to keep herself upright, ramming her lower body into his, her belly and thighs meeting her smooth clothes.

Ubialla "Never ignore me again princess, I am your superior. I wonder how Jabba must take it when you do this to him?, I'd imagine not well."

Leia looks at her weakly as she feels Ubialla's hand caresses her rear. As Ubialla lays down and watches her hallow grams, Leia sits regally beside her with her right leg outstretched hangs off the edge of the bed .

Her chain kept taut and on a short tether as her rear is groped. They both watch the events occurring on the hallow gram.

Ubialla naked and under her bed sheets, sitting upright on her bed, while her legs extended out in front of her.

Giving a firm yank on the chain. With a choked gasp, she fell back upon the side of Ubialla's belly, as her bare back slapped upon it, her head nestled into a dimple in its upper slop. Her hand began to go up and down Leia's stomach and caress her firm tits. "There now princess, just relax you are in good hands."

Leia, lay there numb as she is being groped and violated. Ubialla stopped groping the half-naked princess just placing her arm over Leia's stomach.

Ubialla pulled on Leia's chain, holding her chain tighter. The half-naked princess struggled to breathe as she was pulled against she smooth belly. She pulled and tugged at her gold choker collar as her front skirt fell off to one side, exposing her bare vulva.

She finally stops allowing Leia to catch her breath as she lay against the night club owner. "That felt good, I love doing this to a princess." Leia, looks at her as she slowly catches her breathe. Ubialla walks over to the balcony of her room holding Leia's chain. She jerks on Leia's chain as Leia slowly comes off the bed and walks over to the naked Ubialla.

Kepping Leia's chain on a short tether. Leia stands in front of her, as Ubialla slowly kisses Leia's neck and shoulder. The enslaved princess with her eyes closed, feeling a sensation she likes but also despises. Ubialla jerks on Leia's chain commanding her to turn around, as Leia does so, Ubialla starts kissing Leia's lips and Leia kisses back. Ubialla with one arm around Leia's back as she gropes Leia's rear. Both with each other's tongues in their mouths kissing each other passionately.

Ubialla unfastens the strings of Leia's top, as it falls on the floor, she then places her hand on Leia's firm breasts groping it. Both walk to the edge of the bed. Ubialla then unfastens Leia's hip fasteners causing the skirt plates to fall to the ground.

They wind up on the bed, passionately kissing each other and groping each other. Ubialla strokes Leia's tight pussy as the naked princess lets out a moan of pleasure. Ubialla places Leia's hand on her vagina and gently forces it to finger her pussy. Both kissing each other and pleasuring each other passionately.

Ubialla, fingers Leia's pussy.

An hour later…

Ubialla orgasms with a loud moan as she finishes Leia, and the naked princess orgasms with a loud moan. Ubialla gives Leia a kiss on her lips.

Ubialla rests her head on Leia's chest as they both catch their breathe. "Princess you are breathing heavily then ever, I hope you enjoyed this?" Leia nods a nice, as she doesn't want to be choked by her like she did earlier.

Leia, numb as Ubialla gently caresses the naked princess vagina as she speaks to her, and gives her firm tits, neck, and stomach gentle kisses.


	27. Master and The Slave Princess

**Master and The Slave Princess**

Miday…

Ubialla and Leia approach Jabba who is on the patio of his villa. Ubialla gives Jabba Leia's chain to him as Leia is naked due to her masters request to Ubialla. She had been refreshed earlier this morning and had taken a hot shower. But was forced to go nude, only wearing her Jerba leather boots, her armband, bracelet, having her hair done in the same style as her plait traveled down to her belly button.

The naked princess cold from the breeze her body tight and firm. Jabba, commanded the naked princess to stand at his side, keeping her chain taut and on a short tether. "I hope you enjoyed your time with the princess," as Ubialla responds back, "I did Jabba she is a beauty and a keeper" as she gives Leia a smile. " I will see you later today Jabba," as Ubialla leaves.

Leia, glances over at the servant holding her outfit in her arms as she goes inside the villa.

Jabba, "Don't worry Leia you will be able to wear it again tomorrow morning my lovely princes."

Jabba caresses the naked princess back, buttocks, and shoulder as she struggles to keep her composure. Leia, felt uncomfortably naked especially since there was a cold breeze in the air which caused her body to firm up.

Both Leia and Jabba are led to his hover carriage in front of his villa. Jabba sits on the cushion under the large umbrella, as he jerks Leia's chain commanding her to sit on the base of his tail. The naked princess sits at the base of her masters tail. They pass by many of the people on the street. Leia's body felt firm and hard, she hated that she was out like this nude with nothing to wear. Her master caressed her naked back while keeping her on a short tether. The naked princess tried looking out from the carriage from what she could see.

Bib, "Master we have arrived," Jabba jerks Leia's chain as she stands up and all three of them along with one guard get off the carriage. Leia stands in front of her master as various pedestrians' gaze at the naked princess and do double takes, making their comments about her. The host in front of the palace gazes at the naked princess scanning her from head to toe. Leia looks down in shame and embarrassment, as her master plays with her chain feeling the cold chain on her naked back jingle, she looks back up regally.

Servant, "pleasure to see you today Jabba, I will lead you to your room were your meeting is held."

Bib takes a glance at the naked Leia giving her a slight smirk. Leia walks beside her master as they walk through the halls of the palace. Leia looks and glances over at some of the rooms and decorum of the palace as they are led to an elevator. The servant presses the button to the elevator. As they wait, he takes a lustful gaze at Leia and tells Jabba, "The princess is a beauty Jabba I am sure she appreciates you very much, I would do the same thing if I were in your position." Jabba replies, "She is a sublime princess and all mine."

Leia with her hands at her side as the servant and Jabba speak to each other. The elevator opens. Jabba, Leia, Bib, and the guard enter. The doors close. The servant speaks to Bib and Jabba as he keeps his naked princess on a short tether. Leia stood next to her master as he groped her naked back as she glanced over at her master as he licked his lips.

The elevator stopped as the doors opened. Leia looks out as they have reached a private gathering as she walks beside her master noticing some dancers, servants, and guests. They approached Anglang Lehet who is a trade criminal. Anglang, "It is great seeing you Jabba, it has been a while since we last spoke, and I see you have the princess with you." Jabba responds, "It is great seeing you also my dear friend, and yes she is all mine."

Anglang looks and scans the naked enslaved princess, "She is an amazing pussy, you deserve her Jabba." Leia feels her chain jingle against her naked back. Anglang, "Let us go speak to each other privately, you can leave Bib and your guard here to enjoy their time." Leia sees a lot of eyes on her, as some point to her and start speaking to each other about the naked princess while they walk to the meeting room. Both Jabba and Anglang look down in embarrassment. Anglang, "Do not be embarrassed my dear princess for they like your beauty," Jabba laughs and responds back, "Leia you are my princess and should act like one, I do not like it when you are ashamed of people looking at your beauty, for before you were mine you covered yourself in inappropriate clothes that did not show your beauty." The naked princess looks back with a stoic and regal pose that she can muster.

They finally arrive in Anglang meeting room. Anglang sits on the wide couch, as Jabba moves into place across Anglang, while Leia stands at her masters sideas her master keeps her close and her chain taut and on a short tether.

Anglang, "So, what is the job you want me to do for you my friend?" as he glances at Leia who shamefully looks down as her master fiddles with her chain reminding her of her place as she looks back up.

Jabba in Hutteese, "I want you to kill a politician for me, he has been giving me heachaches in stopping my spices when the empire and I already have an agreement." As he licks his lips while caressing Leia's buttocks.

Anglang, "Great, I will have my men on it right away and the usual pay will be good enough, I just hate it when they get in the way."

Jabba, "He knows my princess, and I want to make sure she stays with me also." Leia, with her hands at her side, glances over at Jabba, knowing full well what he had just said. Jabba inserts his index finger into her womanhood from behind as he gently fingers her in front of Anglang.

Leia, closes her eyes for a few seconds resisting the sensation she is feeling right now.

Anglang, "I don't blame you for that Jabba, she is a beautiful princess and a keeper at that." He gazes at the naked enslaved princess in lust.

Jabba plays with the naked princess chain while she feels it against her naked back jingle. Leia, felt degraded and humiliated. Jabba, "Do not worry princess he admires your beauty, you should not feel embarrassed," Leia, glances at Jabba as he licks his lips and then Leia looks over at Anglang who gives her slight devilish smirk.

Jabba, "Any news on the rebels?"

Anglang responds back, "No news they don't know that she is missing, they assume that she is on another mission, but some have questioned her disappearance though, but nothing you should be worried about that though."

Jabba, "Good to hear, the princess deserves to be in my company anyways," as he jerks on her chain. Leia gently sways backwards as she looks back at her master with annoyance.

Jabba pats Leia on her head, "There there now princess no need to be like that with me, when I provide for you."

The naked princess with her hands at her side licks her lips in nervousness as her master pats her on her head and places his hand on her naked shoulder.

Anglang, "It seem the princess isn't quite situated in her new place yet, but then again she has been known to be feisty and strong willed, so just give it time Jabba, she will fully appreciate you and her new status."

Leia, looks down in shame.

Anglang gets up from his seat and approaches Leia lifting her chin up as Leia looks at him in fear and annoyance of his comments towards her, "Princess, you are in your rightful place and were you belong, you do not need the responsibilities you once had. A woman is to be seen and not heard and admired by her beauty. Also, Jabba is right you should not be ashamed of showing your beauty, those robes didn't help you one bit princess anyways they covered too much of your gorgeous body."

Leia looks at him in dear, as he continues to speak to her while her master's hand lays on her shoulder. " I know Jabba had provided for you an outfit, which I have heard so much about and how it is an outfit that was made worthy of a princess, but I like what I see right now."

Anglang gently puts his hand in between her legs and gently caresses her clit. "I just love me a naked princess, and you are a rare breed princess." Leia closes her eyes for a few moments as she feels his hand in between her legs and feeling the gratifying sensation.

He stops violating the naked princess, "You have an amazing clit princess, and overall your beauty is unmatched." Leia looks at him with annoyance.

Anglang, " So will that conclude todays meeting Jabba? I am sure you want to enjoy the gathering."

Jabba, "I will thoroughly enjoy the gathering, and so will my princess." Licking his lips as he caresses Leia's shoulder.

Jabba and Leia join the scum around the audience chamber of the palace. Leia by his side. Her hands at her side, wearing nothing more than her Jerba leather boots, bracelet, snake armband, her hairclips holding her hair in a large bun, and her long plait held at the end with her hair fastener leaving some hear loose as it touches her navel.

Jabba, glances in between Leia's legs as he noticed her vagina is wet. "My princess you are wet, what is turning you on at the moment?" as she feels her chain jingle on her naked back. She knows perfectly well that he is mocking her as he drinks from his goblet.

Many of the guests gazed and talked about the naked princess, while some are gathered around Jabba and Leia.

Jabba caresses her naked back with his hand gently going up and down her spine, giving Leia goosebumps as she arches her back while he does so.

A bounty hunter approaches Jabba, "I love the princess Jabba and her beauty, you have done well for yourself she should be grateful to be your presence and possession."

Jabba, "She is."

The bounty hunter, "I see the princess is wet, she must be turned on by you Jabba."

Jabba, laughs as he pulls on her chain as she slowly falls back then back forward into her regal position.

Jabba, "She is a princess, of course she would be turned on by her king." Leia glares at her master. Jabba, "My princess has a sublime beauty and her beauty is unbound, she is perfection. I love your tight pussy princess, are you not turned on by be Leia?"

It had been a while since Leia heard her name, which felt good to be called by her name, but she nodes yes to her master.

Jabba laughs in joy and mockery of her, as he places his hand over her hip with his hand dangerously close to her womanhood, pulling Leia back as her lower body touch his sluggish body, while he keeps her on a short tether and his arm around her hip.

As Jabba spoke to the scum surrounding her, his can gently caresses her vagina for a few minutes. Leia liking the sensation it is giving her but despises that she is being violated in front of all to see.

Her master finally stops but pulls Leia on his belly in front of him placing his arm over her firm hard breasts with her erect nipples. Leia places both her hands on his arm for support in his embrace as he continues to speak to the scum.

Leia, looks at both of them speak to each other with some interest in what they are talking about. The rich arms dealer notices Leia is paying attention and him and Jabba speak.

The tip of Jabba's tail gently penetrates Leia's vulva and slowly goes in and out of her as he speaks, Leia, leans her head back onto Jabba's shoulder and closes her eyes.

"My Jabba it seems like she really wants you," Jabba grins as the tip of his tail continues onward into Leia.

Many of the guests gather around as the naked princess is being violated and in anticipation of her being pleasured by her master.

"My princess it seem you are enjoying this," as the naked princess slowly being to moan. the tip of his tail thrusts in and out of her harder. Leia moans louder and louder with every thrust given.

With one last thrust, Leia gives out a loud moan and orgasms. Leia turns to face her master. Jabba, gently caressing tight stomach in his embrace "There my beautiful Leia I am glad you loved it, I thoroughly enjoyed it as much as you enjoyed it my love,"

Leia breaths heavily catching her breath, as he offers her a drink from his goblet. Leia weakly glasses at her Jabba's eyes and back at his goblet as she grips his hand and drinks from the goblet. Jabba lustfully gazes at his naked princess.

Jabba, "There now Leia that will do for now, you are my ecstasy, you deserve it." Leia, nods as her chain jingles on her naked back, as he sticks his tongue out. Leia glances at his tongues and back at Jabba as his tongue goes back into his mouth.

Jabba gestures Leia to stand by his side Leia does so. Anglang approaches Jabba and Leia.

Anglang, "Jabba we are ready to leave for the races," Jabba responds back, "Ah good I love watching the races."

Anglang, Jabba, and Leia are led downstairs to the front of the palace with the various guests.

Jabba, Leia, and Anglang along with other various guests board a large transporter while the others board their own separate one.

Leia at her masters side as Jabba speaks to her, "I hope you are enjoying your day my lovely, as we will be seeing some races today that I am sure you will enjoy watching."

Leia nods to Jabba.

Moments Later…


	28. The Races

**The Races**

Jabba, Leia and Anglang along with the many guests arrive to the private viewing box for the horse races. Jabba and Leia move into the their postion on the balcony along with the guests and Anglang. The naked princess stands at her masters' side while her chain is kept taut. Her naked body against the cool breeze causing her body to tighten and stiffen up. Her nipples become more erect while her tight vagina forms an even deeper camel toe, her buttocks clench tight together. Leia, gazes out at the massive crowd in the stadium.

Never had she been out like this before to be exposed before everyone, not compared to her outings in Canto Bight. There are thousands of people in the stadium. Jabba gazes at Leia's naked body lustfully licking his lips.

Announcer, "I would like everyone to give a very warm welcome the might Jabba the Hutt" as he and Leia appear on the large Hollow screen in the middle of the stadium. Everyone cheers.

Jabba is handed a microphone, "Everyone enjoy the races and may you win from your bets, and let the races continue." As the naked Leia stands at her masters' side not looking down as not to show weakness given her current state.

Jabba gently caresses Leia's back.

Announcer, "There you have it folks so do not forget to place your bets and if you win remember to pick up your winnings, now let's continue on with the races"

The cages open as the first of the race horses run around the track. Many of the people in the stadium talk amongst themselves regarding Leia.

Leia watches the races while Jabba caresses her naked body. Leia glances at her master as he caresses her, then looks back out watching the races.

The large hallow screen in the middle of the stadium displays Leia as the races continue throughout the day.

Jabba, "It seems like the people find your beauty unobtainable princess given that you have been displayed on the screen many time these past few hours." Leia glances over at her master as he speaks to her. A servant brings Jabba and goblet of wine as raises it to Leia's lips, while she grips his hand with both her hands taking a few sips from the goblet. As her master gazes at her lustfully licking his lips as she does so.

A rich socialite approaches Jabba. She is wearing a white dress with silver earrings, she is a human. Jabba to socialite, "It is good to see you, how have you been?". Socialite, "I have been well, you know the usual, I wanted to come and see you as I noticed your new slave that I couldn't help but notice on the hallow screen." As she looks at the naked Leia, chained to the vile Hutt.

Socialite, "She looks familiar to me." As Jabba and some of the guest laugh in mockery of Leia along with Anglang joining in. "Wait a minute you're princess Leia, I would have never thought to see you here," as she lets out a small chuckle. "You have a magnificent body princess and you look sublime as well, you are you in your rightful place and belong with him. I certainly hope you appreciate him?" the naked princess nods in confidence, just letting her know what she wants to know, even though deep down she despises her current state.

Socialite, "What happened to her outfit Jabba?" Jabba responds back, "It is getting cleaned today so she is going in the nude today, tomorrow she will be getting hit back." Socialite, "That makes perfect sense, I am sure it is just as extravagate and fit for a princess that she looks sublime in it, but I have to say Jabba she does look amazing in the nude. You did a good job in taking care of her and choosing her to be your slave."

Jabba, gives her a slight smirk and laughs as he caresses Leia's back. "My Leia appreciates me, although she is a feisty and hardheaded at times. I appreciate my princess and I am glad to hear she does finally appreciate me." Leia, feels her collar dig into her neck as Jabba speaks. The socialite gently places her hand on Leia's tight stomach as she feels her soft tight stomach with her hand slowly going down in between Leia's legs.

"Princess you have a nice tight pussy" she gently rubs her clit. Leia closes her eyes as she feels a sensation she wished she felt with Han. The socialite stops as Leia opens her eyes and sees the socialite suck on her fingers. Jabba gestures to Leia to do a slow spin for the young socialite.

Leia, does so in embarrassment having been just violated. Leia stops as the socialite and everyone else looks at the naked princess with glee at her degradation. The socialite speaks "I have to go, but it was great seeing you Jabba and the lovely princess she is a keeper." The socialite leaves.

The races continue as Jabba and the others go back inside the private viewing room. Leia looks at her master as if to let her stay at the balcony for a while, as Jabba does show extending the length of her chain. Leia knowing full well Jabba and his minions and guests got bored of watching the horse races.

The naked princess grips her hand on the metal railing of the balcony low rise pillar, with some guests and goons surrounding Leia. The naked princess glances over at the people surrounding her with a face of disgust as she notices one of them is jerking off to her, while she hears them talking about her.

She glances back at the races horses. She is relieved that Jabba isn't by her side good to be away from him for a while but her collar dug into her throat as her chain extended tightly with tension between her collar and Jabba.

Leia smiles at one of the horses that just won. The leader of Jabba's Swoop Biker gang approaches the naked Leia. His name is Big Gizz, he is a big bulbuous muscular alien. He speaks to the naked princess, "Well hello there princess," he gently caresses her naked back as shivers run down Leia's spine. Big Gizz, "You have one amazing pussy and one amazing body, you are a beauty." Leia, glares at him with disdain. He continues to caress her naked body. "It's not everyday I get to be in the presence of a princess, you should be grateful so many have your attention especially Jabba. I will very much enjoy seeing you more" He finally leaves Leia alone as she gazes out at the stadium watching the races.

Hours later…

The patrons from the stadium had been exiting the stadium as the naked princess looked out. The chain snapped as it was pulled, as she was yanked back from the guard railing with a loud, half-choked gag. "Haughh!"

Many of the guests gazed at the naked princess as she ran to her master, liking the view they have of her.

Leia stumbled back onto the hoversled, the chain producing a cacophony of metallic janbling before and beneath her as she struggled to keep her feet beneath her, her breasts bouncing gracelessly. "Aungh!"

She nearly collided with the top of the hoversled's front edge, and with an unexpexted reflex, she leapt up onto it, however he momentum continued to throw her forward, and she threw her arms out to brace herself. Auh-Unh! She grunted, feeling her ponytail swing around to the front of her shoulder, cathing between her breasts and Jabba's flesh as she half landed, half climbed upon her masters enourmous gut. Trying to keep herself upright, ramming her lower body into his, her belly and thighs meeting his thick flesh with a moist, fleshy plop.

Bibs soft hands pressed between her shoulder blades as he pressed her upper body closer, until her breasts were shoved into Jabba's flabby chins.

She craned her neck and sighed in resignation.

"My princess, I hope you are enjoying yourself…" Jabba spoke as she turned and watched his goblet move closer to her face. A few links of the chain clinked softly as they dropped between their joined bodies.

Leia looked back at him, eyeing his huge, dribbling lips. Jabba slid his free hand over her left elbow. He gave her a good sip from his goblet.

Having finished, Leia looks at her master's eyes.

"My princess I hope you have enjoyed the races and your time away from me, as for the rest of the night I want you close by my side." Leia looks at her master as his hand gently caresses her buttocks. Jabba gestures to Leia to site in front of him.

Leia situates herself in front of her master, sitting as far away from him on the hoversled that the chain would allow sitting regally.

Her chain touching the back of her shoulder as the chain jingled.

Jabba snorted and growled in amusement as he is speaking to one of his colleagues. The Hutt delivered a quick, hard yank on her chain. She blinked and gagged as she felt herself pitch backwards, but was able to catch herself on her outflung arms, as Leia was able to sit upright again.

Jabba's tail slithered against her leg. Leia sits regally in front of her master, as Jabba keeps her chain taut.

Jabba gave a tug to the chain, as Leia tensed as she felt his hand drop to her bare shoulder, rubbing his hand around. "You are my princess…". She set her jaw as he did this, and tried to pull away but he held her chain firmly as he rubbed his hand about, his fat fingers uncomfortably brushing over her soft flesh of her upper chest.

She made a show of increasing her effort to pull away, but he held the chain taut, and she squirmed, cringing, as he began to rub his hand around over her shoulder and upper chest.

As much as Leia would enjoy the view, she was too distracted by Jabba's big hand as it slid uncomfortably far down her upper chest. She strained to her left to keep away from him, but his groping hand followed.

His hand now on her shoulder as he caressed it. Some guests standing behind him gaze at Leia from behind Jabba have a clear view of her rear. Her chain links jingle behind her as they were pulled taut, Leia tensed.

As the collar tightened, she braced herself, tightening her abdomen and trying to lean away from Jabba, but as the collar dug painfully into her throat, she closed her eyes, her lips parting as she slightly gasped for air, feeling herself tipping back but mercifully slackened the chain, and straightening, she let her breath out and opened her eyes.

Jabba laughed, Leia looks down in shame as the tip of his tail caresses her buttocks. The naked princess glances over at her master as he licks his lips and give her chain a light jerk.

Leia noticed many of the guests and goons tired and slowly leaving. It had been late, Jabba and Leia now in front of the palace with Anglang standing beside Jabba speaking with him, while Leia stood in the cold by her master. Anglang, "It was great seeing you Jabba, you know were to find me and contact me if you need anything." As he lustfully looks at the naked Leia.

The naked princess with her hands at her side, cold as she glances at Anglang as he speaks to Jabba. A few pedestrians pass and give double takes naked princess and gossip about her, as Leia can hear they are speaking about her. Her collar dug into her throat as she was slowly rocked back as her master played with her chain rocking her back and forth.

Leia felt cold and uncomfortable her body firm from the cold that touched her naked skin. Her vagina formed a deep cameloe as she felt the cold inside of her, her breasts firm and her nipples erect. Jabba's carriage arrives as Anglang tells Jabba and Leia goodbye. Leia boards the carriage with her master. Leia stands at the window of the large carriage hands at her side gazing out at the people wondering the streets. Her master with a firm grip on her chain keeping it taut and with tension caresses her tight vagina from behind. Leia ignores her molestation from the Hutt.

Leia sees a couple kissing, as she licks her lips missing that sensation of kissing Han. The naked princess closes her eyes remembering Han's face and his sweet tender touch. Until Jabba jerked on her chain opening her eyes glaring at her master with weakly tired eyes of despair. Jabba speaks to the naked princess, "Did you have a good time my princess?." Leia nods a yes at her master while he caresses her naked smooth flesh.

She felt her woman hood wet which made her uncomfortable especially in her current state. Her clitoris receded into her vagina for warmth. The carriage had arrived stopping in front of Jabba's villa.

They both exit the carriage. Leia walks beside her master as the enter the villa. His goons and guests fast asleep. They walk out to the back of the villa. Jabba to Leia, "Let us take a stroll my lovely." As he licks his lips, and the naked princess looks at him and nods.

The walk the beach out in back of his villa keeping his naked princess close to his side, Jabba speaks to Leia, "My princess I hope you have enjoyed your day", as she glares at Jabba while the walk. Leia nods a yes to her master. "Great my love, I am glad to know this as you are my princess and deserve all the best luxuries from your master." Jabba bringing her into an embrace, sticks his tongue out at the naked princess. Leia looks at it in disgust as his tongue goes back into his slimy mouth. "I love your beautiful skin my princess, it's so smooth." His finger goes up and down Leia's stomach and circles her navel a few times.

They are close to the waves of the water as they go onto the shore receding back into the ocean then back onto the shore. Jabba gestures to Leia to sit in front of him, she does so sitting regally in front of her master. Feeling the cold sand against her vulva and buttocks. Jabba keeping her chain taut and on a short tether. He yanks on her chain choking her in the process as she holds onto the collar with both her hands, gasping for her as Jabba violates her with his tail as the tip of it thrusts deep inside Leia. Leia moans and gags at the pain her master is causing her while she lets out moans at the pleasure he is giving her. Leia's moans become louder while her master has her until she orgasm and cums on the beach.

Hours Later…

Leia lay on her masters belly exhausted and tired the naked princess slept.


	29. Special Occasion

**Special Occasion**

The naked Leia against her master's belly, her head leans against Jabba's hand that is on her right shoulder. Bib, enters Jabba private quarters. Wakens Jabba. Jabba wakes up, looking at Bib, as Fortuna tell Jabba about todays plans, Jabba commanding Bib to take Leia to get refreshed and ready. Stroking Leia's shoulder, Leia slowly opens her eyes, as Bib takes off her chain. Leia gets up from the throne and follows.

Melina Carniss and Yarna led the captive Princess upstairs in the villa. Bib follows them as an escort. The three reached a door that opened into a small room with a low marble ceiling and square polished stone tiles covering every wall. Several hydro showerheads extended from the wall on the left. A small control panel and a sealed door were all that distinguished the wall on the right. Directly across from Leia was another larger doorway, also closed.

Melina walked over to the control panel on the wall and flipped a switch, activating one of the hydro showers in the corner.

Bib her bracelet, snake armband, hairclips, hair fastener, and Leia's Jerba leather boots per Melina's request, as one of the other servant girls goes to wash, and clean the boots, along with polishing up her gold slave girl outfit.

It felt dehumanizing to say the least. "Get in, slave." Melina said as she took off her clothes, revealing a firm, athletic body with firm breasts and skin pulled taught against her large muscles. Leia felt it unnecessary to object to something as trivial as being made to take a bath, and stepped into the deep tub.

The steaming hot water felt so good against her skin. Leia practically swooned with relief as she immersed herself in the water head to toe. Melina climbed into the tub with her, armed with sponges, shampoo and soap, Melina scrubbed Leia with the soap.

Leia stood still as Melina continued cleaning her, rubbing her complete hairless skin with a variety of different salves, balms, soaps, oils and creams. "There, you're clean now." Said Melina, tossing Leia a clean towel from the pile in the room as she sat down on a flowstone bench. Melina dries the naked princess.

They walked back to Jabba's private room, as he wanted to see his princess get prepared. Jabba looks at his naked slave, and commands Bib to leave.

Jabba, "Prepare my lovely princess."

The girls fastened the small barley there round cups of the gold-plated brass bra around Leia's chest, with the same wavy pattern of gold as her previous, tightening the two very thin black floss straps forming an X shape behind her back. Leia winced as she felt the curved lines of the harness like protrusions on the bottom of the brasserie pressing against her ribs to hold it in place, acting like a harness for her bosom. The bra was so uncomfortably loose in the front, and a bit tight around her ribs, barely concealing her firm breasts, only covering her erect nipples. Etched on the front of the small barley there cups if you can call it that, that more resembled pasties was a curvaceous, winding pattern that represented the curves of the female body. The bra held only by thin straps held tightly against her back leaving it completely exposed for all to see and had no padding to speak of, making her nipples stand erect from the cold.

The bottom part if you can call it that was even more humiliating for Leia. The pair of two very small crescent-shaped triangular plates hung over Leia's vulva and a few inches off her butt crack of her buttocks, with purple lashaa luxury silk skirts the half width they were before to about the width of thumb and the length down to her ankles trailing the barest bit of privacy between her thighs due to the humiliating fact she was given nothing to wear underneath it, holding it together by two open oval hip fasteners, which left her legs exposed and exposing even more the sides of her butt cheeks, as the rear Lashaa silk only the width of a thumb covered her butt crack and nothing more. Her vulva felt so cold from the contact of the plates, along with feeling the cold back plate as her buttocks clenched together for a second. she looked in the mirror, the front plate had the same design as the previous a variety of intricate molds and etchings on it to resemble the female anatomy, everything from the uterus and ovaries to the endometrium and fallopian tubes. Leia did not like this one bit, as it exposed even more than her skin.

The girls guided both her feet into her Jerba leather boots. Undoubtedly, she hated what it to symbolize her enslavement, they were uncomfortable as the rest of her costume. Leia didn't like that they had no traction, and were the same boots she had been wearing, and the gold trim around the cuffs looked tacky and distasteful. Her hair being combed back and put into a large bun, held with two hair clips holding it in place as it resembled a crown, that of royalty. Then braided into a long phallic plait, clamped in place by a golden hair fastener. Another symbol of her enslavement, this was meant to represent Jabba's hand touching her and dominating her, as well as the microcosm on the end of the braid resembling a phallus to humiliate her even further. A golden bracelet and armband were clamped around her right wrist and left bicep, the armband molded to look like a snake.

The bracelet looked almost like armor, with the small hole in it representing a woman's orifices. Both bracelets were tight on Leia's wrist and bicep, making it difficult for her to flex her limbs while wearing them. The entire costume felt horrible against her skin, it was a moving prison built for the female body, yet so loose and small. Every inch of it s drew the eyes of males to the female wearing it, and expose just enough of the most desired regions without completely leaving the female body open and exposed. Leia gulped, knowing it was either the costume or full nakedness, and she had been naked for a whole two days and preferred wearing the outfit than going nude. "Now for the make up my beautiful princess." Said a Rodian girl in an orange bikini. "She's all yours, Greeata." Said a dancing girl in a blue costume . The girls stepped back as one of them, the Rodian, carefully spread blood-red lipstick over Leia's lips and applied blush to her cheeks to give her a youthful appearance. She then carefully drew mascara over her eyelids and around her eyes and applied dark blue eyeshadow to make her appear sensual and mysterious. "You look absolutely beautiful, Princess."

Leia, hated this outfit with a passion even more, with the few modifications given to it. Leia felt the back plate was a size smaller than before, as it wasn't even covering her butt, it just hung above her butt crack, with the rear silk only flowing down just covering it, while both skirts went down to her ankles, wearing absolutely nothing underneath, the front plate made a little smaller only partially covered the front of her vulva/hairless pubic/Groin area giving everyone a little hint of it as it was a size smaller than the previous one in between her inner thighs area of her it made it easier for everyone to see her private regions. Her top if you can call it that looked more like pasties that covered her nipples, with the same design as her previous bra. As the black straps were thinner than the previous, and are nothing more than just black floss strings. Moreover, the whole outfit had been cleaned, and polished, and a size smaller, making it stand out, which made it worse than it already was. She noticed a lot more makeup was applied than before and much more dolled up.

Hutts were well known for the way they dressed their slaves to enhance their appearance, but the outfit Leia wore... its only purpose was to expose every inch of her beauty. Though Jabba typically did a lot to improve the appearance of his slaves, in Leia's case all he had to do was expose Leia's gorgeous body for all to see.

Last her collar is put on around her neck, with the chain already attached to it.

She commands Leia to stand up, as she does so. Greeta speaks to Jabba, "She is done my master," as he looks at Leia, "My princess looks magnificent I very much enjoy the modifications you made to the outfit."

Leia, looks at her master. Leaning back and using his tremendous mass, Jabba pulled hard on Leia's leash than she could resist, forcing the gasping, scantily-clad princess to run back to him to relieve the pressure around her tender neck. "Ow!" Leia exclaimed breathlessly, Both skirts fluttered as she ran exposing her vulva and her buttocks as she leapt up onto Jabba's throne and braced herself against his belly with her hands, which slid across his skin. Repulsed, she was about to pull away when she felt Greeta's hand with its sharp nails press against her back.

As Jabba opened his wide grinning mouth she turned her head away, expecting his disgusting tongue to follow. The Hutt began to speak: "My lovely princess, you look beautiful and sublime, I love what they did with the outfit, it shines well on you, as it should, I told them to finish the polishing and clean every inch of it, and to make it a size smaller." As Jabba licks his lips. Leia could only gaze weakly up into the Hutt's reptilian eyes, whose pupils widened as they leered at her and then noticed that he was moving his ornate drinking cup towards her. As the last words dripped out of the Hutt's maw, she suddenly realized that he was proposing a toast to his dominance over her. Her eyes moved from the cup he offered back to his great orange eyes, which pierced her through and made her question her resolve.

Sensing her stunned state, Jabba let go of the princess's chain and quickly grasped her arm firmly. He then moved the cup even closer to her luscious lips. "Drink." he commanded. The combination of his fiery gaze and deep, overpowering voice left Leia with no choice but to comply. She raised her free arm and reached for the cup. Rather than let it go, though, Jabba guided it and her hand to her mouth and squeezed her arm gently but firmly with his other hand. Closing her eyes and trying to forget where she was, Leia opened her mouth and soon felt the cold glass against her lips.

The bitter, running liquid of the fine Huttese wine hit her tongue, along with the taste of Jabba's mouth provided by the residue of his drool on the glass. Leia almost gagged in disgust, barely retaining her poise. Still, she remained ever the princess. However, Jabba continued to press the goblet against her lips forcing her to drink even more of the vile brew. As she drank several more mouthfuls, To ease his lust, Jabba ran his finger down Leia's belly, into her navel before running his finger in circles around it. Leia felt herself being molested by her master, wanting nothing more than to remove his finger from her bellybutton. He inserts his finger inside her navel playing with it going in and out of it, as Leia looks at her master with disdain.

Fortunately, Jabba stops to Leia's relief. Jabba to Leia, "Today is a special occasion my lovely, We have been invited to a special gathering later today, I am sure my princess will enjoy it." Leia looks at her masters piercing eyes. "You are my princess and only mine my lovely you should be thankful you still live in the life of luxury as a princess should and given such extravagant attire." Leia, knowing how ironic this statement is said to her. Glaring at her master with a face of annoyance.

Jabba's hand around her waist. "My beautiful Leia you still are the feisty princess I have come to love and admire so much." Leia, feels one of Jabba's fingers down her rear back plate in between her butt crack making her uncomfortable. Jabba, " I love your amazing ass my princess." As he licks his lips.

Jabba gropes her rear gently as Leia closes her eyes then looks back at her master as his hand gropes her rear. Leia closes her eyes and lets out a slight moan. Jabba, "I love to hear you moan princess and pleasure you." The half-naked princess gazes at her master as he stops groping her.

Jabba slides of the throne and turns around to attend to Leia. Leia stands at the edge of the throne as Jabba outstretches his arms as Leia grips his arms and his arms around her waist as he lowers her down in front of him. Jabba, "There you go princess, I do not want you to hurt yourself and that beautiful body of yours." Leia, nods to her master.

Few minutes later…

They stand outside on the balcony of the private room, Leia stands at her masters side. Leia's chain kept short and taut. Jabba grabs a frog and eats it following with a sip from his cup. Leia with her hands at her side gazing out the vast man made ocean were there are people on their yachts and various activities occurring. Others on the vast stretch of the beach, her silk skirts flutter from the cold gently breeze exposing her nether regions, her body firm from the cold breeze and air as her vagina is in the form of a cameltoe while her nipples stand erect underneath her small bra cups if you can call them that, her bubble butt cheeks clenched together while she stands regally next to her master.

Jabba turns to his side with a goblet in his hand that has a fruit juice inside of it. "Have some juice my lovely you will very much enjoy it this is for you." She places both hands on his large hand gripping it as he guides it to her mouth while she takes a few gulps of it. "I hope you like it princess, this is good for you and need to take care of you and your royal figure," as he gently strokes her cheek. Next, Jabba grabs a small piece of meat that has been diced up in cubes for Leia. She looks at her master as he grabs a piece and gently guides it into her mouth. "Eat princess" Leia chews it as he gives her a couple more pieces and the drink to let it run down her throat. "I had this specially made for you princess." They had both soon finished their food.

Jabba playing with her chain while she feels it dangle against her back. Bib approaches Jabba, "Master it is time to go," Jabba responds, "Already?" Bib, "Yes my lord." Jabba and Leia head down to the front of the villa as they approach his rickshaw carriage with a few pulling droids in front. Leia, notices the carriage is open and not closed with only having a top cover which she despised being seen in public within her current state of undress and status as Jabba's slave.

Jabba boards first as he tugs on Leia's chain commanding her to get into his large rickshaw. She does so sitting in front of the space provided for her in front of her master which was not a lot for the half-naked princess. Her silk skirts drape over the edge of the rickshaw while Jabba keeps her chain taut. Two guards on both sides of the rickshaw carriage holding their vibro axes.

Jabba to the rickshaw droids, "You may proceed," They move forward as another one moves forward for Bib to follow behind.

They exit Jabba's property. They move through the street of Canto Bight. Leia sits regally in front of her master as she looks at the patrons on the streets giving her looks and doing double takes of the half-naked princess, Leia so uncomfortable briefly looks down for moment before Jabba reminds of her place feeling her chain jingle as she looks back up. Leia notices some people recording her, others making lude and crude comments towards her, and some just staring at her. Jabba shortens the tether on her chain, keeping it taut with tension on the chain.

Leia, glances back at her master. Jabba to Leia, "See my lovely they adore you as well they should you are royalty." She glares at him as if to make a royal statement then looks around her and the people.

Jabba yanked roughly on Leia's chain, demonstrating his unquestioned possession of her as she slowly sits up while noticing a little girl looking at her as the little girl smiles at the half-naked princess. Leia smiles back at the little girl keeping her composure.

The droids continue to pull the rickshaw carriage. A group of a few urchin boys and girls approach Jabba's rickshaw as the droids stop. They gaze at the half-naked princess curious about her. Jabba, "It seems you have some fans princess," as he laughs in mockery of her. Some of them asking questions to Jabba, as he answers their questions. Leia knowing full well they are slave children that work in labor not knowing any better, but feeling like a piece of meat to these younglings. Some of them touching Leia, touching and playing with her plait that hung over her bare shoulder and messing around with her front silk skirt, and one of them records Leia with their holo recorder. Urchin girl to Jabba, "Who is she Jabba, and how old is she?", Jabba answers back, "She is Princess Leia of the destroyed planet that of Alderaan and she is 23," as Jabba laughs in mockery of Leia. The young boys and girls all look at each other fascinated and repeating what Jabba had said. The half-naked princess sits ever so regally in front of the younglings. One of the boys, "I have always wanted to meet a princess, and now I have. She is a beautiful princess."

Leia, wanted to say something but knew if she did Jabba would silence her with just a jerk, yank or pull on her chain. One of the boy's kisses Leia on the cheek calling her beautiful, she smiles at the little boy who then opens his arms is about to give Leia a warm hug, but is interrupted by the Hutt, who yanked angrily on her leash more powerfully than ever. The jolt made the princess fly back against his bulk, but Jabba still did not stop pulling. As his slave girl gasped and desperately pulled at her collar below him. His thick tail beat violently into her side.

The half-naked princess struggled to breathe. She pulled and tugged at her gold choker collar as Some of the pedestrians and the younglings could catch a glimpse of her bare vulva and have a view of her buttocks. Lying against her master gasping for air, both her knees up, as she lay on her master's belly struggling for air.

"Boy, that is enough" Jabba says as the younglings look at the half-naked princess against her master's belly and others gaze at Leia's vulva and bare buttocks.

Jabba commands the guards to give the children some credits as they do so. They leave running off into one of the alleyways yelling they met a princess. The rickshaw moves forward. Jabba allowed the princess to sit up, but still kept her on a short tether. As Leia breathed air back into her aching lungs, Leia looks back at the urchin kids. One of them stares at Leia from the alley, as they soon disappear, the Hutt began to stroke her hair and shoulder to try to console himself. Weakened and spent, Leia could offer the mighty Jabba no resistance.

The droid stops at their destination. Jabba jingles Leia's chain commanding her to get off, as she does so obeying her master. Jabba gets off as he is now next to his enslaved princess. They have arrived at another Villa. A servant approaches them, one who is a bit distracted at the enslaved princess. Servant, "It is a pleasure for you to come to today's charity event Jabba hosted by Slowen Lo as I am sure he will be happy to see you," who is and Abednedo alien as people who are arriving are being greeted by various servants. Leia looks down in nervousness and embarrassment. Servant, "I see your princess is a bit shy," Leia continues looking down with her hands at her side. Jabba jingles her chain reminding her of her place as Leia raises her head up.

Jabba, "She can be at times, but she enjoys the attention given to her," as Jabba laughs. The servant leads them into the villa, as the enslaved princess walks beside her master looking around the villa and various guests. She notices Bib and Jabba's guests, goons, and around the villas servants, various dancers and slave girls, but they are not chained or collared to the neck as they are pleasure slaves meant to one thing. Many notice Leia, pointing fingers and speaking amongst each other.

Jabba gently caresses Leia's back while the enslaved princess looks at her master. Slowen approaches Jabba. "Hey Jabba, its great seeing you old friend." As they both give each other a warm welcome hug. Slowen, "This must be the beautiful princess I have heard so much about, Leia if I am not mistaken." Jabba, "Yes it is, the Princess Leia." Slowen, "I have heard so much about her during her time with the rebellion as some of my costumers work for the rebellion."

Leia, embarrassed looks down for a moment until Jabba gently pulls back on Leia's chain causing her to rock back for a moment the enslave princess looks back up as she feels Jabbas hand caress one of her butt cheeks. Slowen, "Lets us go to a private room to speak Jabba."

Leia beside her master as Jabba and Slowen speak as they walk to the nearest room. The doors open. As Jabba, Leia, and Slowen enter the room. Slowen grabs a large glass vase with alcohol and pours it into two cups and hands one to Jabba.

Slowen, "I have to say I like what you have done with her with her attire, she is sublime and it shows off her beauty as it should. I had always despised watching the holo crons and seeing her in those dreadful robs of hers." Leia slowly starts to clench one of her hands into a fist until Jabba jerks on her chain while undoes her fist and glares at her master as if to give him a royal statement.

Slowen, "My dear Leia, you are were you belong so no need to be so feisty," Jabba and Slowen laugh in mockery of Leia. Slowen stands in front of Leia and looks up and down the half-naked princess for a brief moment. "You are so sublime in your beauty and fuckable I am glad you are with Jabba." as his hand strokes her long plait that flows down her shoulder and onto her tight stomach with the ponytail at the end of the plait by her navel.

Slowen gently with his hand caresses her body as she stands with her hands at her side. "Your skin is so smooth and radiant I can tell you took care of yourself, and see that Jabba is taking care of you princess with giving you a life of luxury with your expensive attire, travels, palaces and amenities that a princess should have."

Jabba to Slowen, "She is my princess." As he glares as Leia licking his lips as he caresses her buttocks. Slowen, "Jabba I love her outfit, with the golds and silks just everything about it from head to toe is sublime, it really shows her beauty." Jabba, "Thanks, with a princess such as her she deserves to wear outfits worthy of a princess." He laughs in mockery of the enslaved princess.

Slowen, "So Jabba how much longer will you be staying?" Jabba responds back, "Till the end of the week so another three days" Slowen, "Great because I remember you telling me about wanting more security and weapons, which I do know a weapons dealer who can help with providing you more state of the art security and weaponry for you." Leia, licks her lips in nervousness as her master's hand continues to caress Leia's back and buttocks.

Leia noticed Jabba's large goblet empty as he had drank more than one during this meeting, and is drinking another one, while Slowen only has had only two so far. Jabba, "Schedule a meeting with that weapons and security dealer for me before I leave." Slowen, "Will do Jabba, I will let you know later tonight the times he can meet you at your Villa." Jabba, "Thanks Slowen." They both continue conversing with each other as Leia stands at her masters side bored out of her mind just standing there not doing a thing except to be seen as a sex object and a piece of meat for all to see.

Leia feels Jabba's hand underneath her rear skirt going up and down her butt crack while her rear skirt drapes over his hand. She hated how exposed she was and how Jabba ordered the outfit to be a size smaller than before with the silk skirts only half the width they were before.

Slowen, "It is always a pleasure speaking with you Jabba." as walk out of the room. Jabba, "I will see you around, and let me know about the meet." Slowen, "Go have a good time Jabba with your princess, and I will see you around." A few more guests approach them while Jabba and Slowen talk as they have meetings with Slowen. They lustfully gaze at the enslaved princess. One of them puts his hand in his pants and jerks off to Leia. Before Slowen and Jabba laugh.

Slowen, "It seems princess you have some admires." They all laugh as Leia stands regally. One of the guests asks a question, "Is wearing anything underneath?" knowing full well the answer to the question. Jabba, "She is not nor does she need to," he raises up her rear silk skirt exposing her bare buttocks then lets it flow down her buttocks just only covering her butt crack. Jabba then lifts up her front skirt exposing her vulva, "See nothing as it should be for a princess." He lets go of it and lets it flow down in between her inner thighs.

Jabba to Leia, "My Leia enjoys the outfits given to her, doesn't she?" Leia glares back at her master giving a nod of yes to her master. Guest, "You are one lucky guy Jabba to have the princess especially since she is the last of her destroyed planet." Jabba responds back, "Thank you so much." Slowen to the guests, "Shall we." The guests and Slowen talk into the room, while Jabba and Leia start their walk to head off.

As they walk down the various hallways of the large villa Leia's collar digs into her throat, tension on her chain. They arrive at an elevator waiting for it. Jabba gently caresses Leia's vulva from behind the half-naked princess closes her eyes as he does so and lets out a moan. Jabba to Leia, "I know my princess and when she needs to be pleasured." Leia looks back at her master as the large elevator opens and enter. Leia stands next to the base of her masters' belly while Jabba places his hand on her shoulder, her rear in contact with his belly.

As he ran his hand over her shoulder and dangerously close to her chest, she attempted to squirm away, only to be brought back by a firm tug on her leash. "Princess do not be ungrateful while I comfort you." She closed her eyes in abhorrence and then glared back backwards without turning her head. The elevator door opens as they walk out into the back of the villa and the people inside doing various activities. Leia notices people socializing, while others are drinking, gambling.

A servant approaches Jabba and Leia, "Hello there Jabba, I hope you are well. I have your space reserved for you and the princess, please follow me." They both follow the servant, while Jabba plays with Leia's chain reminding her of her place. Leia receiving double takes. Servant, "Here you go Jabba." Leia examines the space provided for them a marble stone dais the width half of Jabba's from his palace, with a hookah and a bowl of frogs in water. There are silks and pillows provided for Leia to sit and lay on.

Jabba slithers on the dais situating himself as he coils his tail. Leia realizing, she would have a lot less room than she thought she would have upon seeing Jabba sit on it. Her master jerks her chain as she steps onto the dais and embraces Jabba. Leia, slowly sate down in front of Jabba, barley enough room on the dais in her small spot. Her left knee partially off the throne, while her front skirt draped over her ankle over her jerba leather boot and flowed down the dais as she sat regally on her pillows. All while she felt her outstretched right leg against Jabba's coiled tail slightly hung off the edge of the marble stone dais.

Leia realized Jabba's conditioning had been working on her slowly but surely since her capture. She was avoiding eye contact with free men no matter what she tried. Leia heart sank when she considered what had been happening to her. Jabba was subconsciously turning her from a free woman into a submissive sex slave.

Leia had lost track of time on how long she has been with Jabba since her capture. Whenever a man approached them Leia looked down in shame and embarrassment due to her current state. The tip of Jabba's tail goes underneath her rear silk skirt, as it covered her butt crack, pulling it out from underneath Leia, as it flows over his tail, Leia looks back in discomfort that he moves it for all to see, not that the rear silk skirt covered anything really. Jabba, "My princess I love seeing your beautiful ass." The Hutt delivered a quick, hard yank on her chain. She blinked and gagged as she felt herself pitch backwards, but is able to catch herself on her outflung arms, as Leia is able to sit upright again.

The Hutt laughs at his enslaved princess amused by her trying to keep her composure and dignity of what was left of it. Leia looks back without turning her head in annoyance as the tip of his tail caresses her buttocks as he held her chain firmly while he rubbed his hand about, his fat fingers uncomfortably brushing over her soft flesh of her upper chest, it finally rests underneath her small bra cup pastie on Leia's firm boob and erect nipple gently caressing it. Her rear silk skirt flows behind her on the tip of Jabba's tail, as some guests standing behind Jabba gaze at her rear.

A few drunken guests walk past Jabba as one of them trips, Jabba and some of the guests laugh at the clumseyness of the guest that had tripped. The half-naked princes leans forward, she felt the presence of the collar around her neck as Jabba tugged her back pulling on her chain as she is reclined back, using her left arm for support while her eyes are closed grabs her collar with one hand trying to prevent it from digging into her throat while Jabba has his free hand on her head gently caressing her as if to pet her. Leia struggles as she gags and chokes. One of the other guests helps the other up from the floor as they laugh about the incident. One guest points at Leia as Jabba pulls on her chain of the struggling princess. "Look at the princess I wouldn't want to be in her position." They laugh even harder, one guests says out loud, "She is one hot whore."

The laughs die down after a few minutes. Jabba loosens his grip on her chain allowing her to sit up right. Leia catching her breath while Jabba rubs his hand over her shoulder. Leia too weak to resist lets her master do so. The event continues as music plays, food, alcohol and debauchery are going on.

Slowen grabs the microphone, "Hello everyone I hope you are all having a good time at the charity, so far we have raised 500 million credits which has far exceed our expectations. But, our main event today is to judge and bid on the hottest slaves to go towards the charity. Are the contsents ready?"

Everyone screams and shout. Slowen, "Good we will only be judging seven and will be eliminating 2 for each round until we decide the victor of the third and final round."

Leia could not fathom that such people could do such a thing like this for fun and bid on who is the hottest like a piece of meat to show boat around. Slowen, "May the contestants pleas get ready. Jabba and Leia get of the throne along with the six others. Leia notices a runway expand in the middle of the large patio. Slowen calls out the contestants with their masters one at time, as they walk down the runway while Slowen reads information about the slaves and masters.

Jabba and Leia last in line she looks at the slave girls. She notices they aren't collared or leashed like Leia and that her outfit is the most revealing out of all of them combined and not even coming close to Leia's attire. Jabba glances over at Leia, "We will win this my lovely as I know, know one can resist you princess." Slowen calls out Jabba and Leia. Jabba slithers and Leia walks onto the runway while Jabba keeps Leia at his side on a short tether. They stop at the end of the runway with the other contestants as Leia looks at the huge crowd and their eyes on her. Slowen, "This is Princess Leia, she is from the destroyed planet of Alderaan and the last of her people, and former member of the rebel alliance, she is five feet and nine inches tall, and is 23 years of age." Many scream and shout cheering while others make lude and rude comments towards her. The enslaved princess looks down in shame as her master gently rubs her shoulder to console her while he licks his lips.

Leia looks notices the panel of judges consisting of seven people half male and the other half female. Two of them are Yasto Attsmun and an alien women with him Ubialla Gheal whom Leia met before and had stayed the night with Ubialla who is the owner of a night club on Canto Bight.

Slowen, "We will let the judges decide who survives the first round and let them share their thoughts on these beautiful slaves." Each other judges states their opinion on each other the slave girls until they get to Jabba and Leia stating their opinion. One of them states, "No one can beat the fact that she is a princess and the last of her kind among the fact that she is very young and a former member of the rebel alliance. I vote to have her go on to the next round.

The judges talk it out on the two to eliminate for the first round. Leia, with her hands at her side stands regally in front of her master just underneath his right arm of his armpit in which his hand is holding her chain and looks at her master as he caresses her birthmark. "There now Leia isn't that comforting." Leia nods a yes to Jabba. Many record Leia with their holo recorders. The judges make their decision and eliminate contestant number 2 and number 5. Slowen, "Okay everyone now for round two." Slowen reads more information on each other contestants one by one.

Leia, was grateful there wasn't any strong breezes causing her skirts to flutter as she hated that the most, not that it really helped with the attire she is dressed in. Slowen gets to Jabba and Leia, "Leia was first enslaved after she attempted to rescue Han Solo from his carbonite, in which Jabba knew who she was when she disguised herself as Bouush and killed Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Lando and Chewbacca, since then she has been with Jabba."

A few minutes later the judges elimate two more leaving 3 left, Leia and Jabba and the other two contestants. Slowen reads out the last bits of information regarding the other two contestants as some of the guests cheer.

Swolen, "last but not least Princess Leia and Jabba, and the holo cam will be identifying the parts of her outfit for all to see. Leia's outfit is made out of pure gold and is fitted with two small barley there round pastie cups covering her nipples of the gold-plated bra with brown Jerba leather for the base of the cups, with two very thin black floss straps holding it in place forming an X shape behind her back. Etched on the front of the small barley there cups a curvaceous, winding pattern that represented the curves of the female body."

Many take holo pictures and videos of Leia, as she stands their being displayed for all to see, as Slowen talks about her outfit.

"The bottom part. A pair of two very small crescent-shaped triangular plates hung over Leia's vulva and above her butt crack of her buttocks, with purple lashaa luxury silk skirts the width of a thumb which is an inch in width and the length down to her ankles trailing between her thighs, Also she is going commando everyone, you heard that right commando, wearing nothing underneath."

Guests cheer as some that are already gathered around the runway see underneath Leia's skirts taking holo pictures and videos of her nether regions.

Slowen continues "holding it together by two open oval hip fasteners the front plate with intricate molds and etchings on it to resemble the female anatomy, everything from the uterus and ovaries to the endometrium and fallopian tubes."

Slowen continues.

"She is fitted with Jerba leather boots with a gold trim around the cuffs, Her hair is combed back and put into a large bun, held with two hair clips holding it in place and is meant to resemble a crown, that of royalty. With her hair braided into a long phallic plait, clamped in place by a golden hair fastener, leaving a ponytail at the end of it".

Leia embarrassed and ashamed at this. Glares at Jabba as he licks his lips.

"A golden bracelet and armband were clamped around her right wrist and left bicep, the armband molded to look like a snake with two earrings, along with a gold choker collar around her neck."

Slowen continues to talk more about her outfit

"Her makeup is blood-red lipstick over Leia's lips and with blush to her cheeks to give her a youthful appearance, with mascara over her eyelashes and around her eyes with dark blue eyeshadow on her eyelids to make her appear sensual and mysterious."

Many cheer and yelling out to Leia with lude and rude comments. Leia glares at Jabba with disdain.

Slowen, "Other facts about Leia is that she has a birthmark on her lower right back, enjoys animals, traveling, walks with her master, expensive attire as well a princess should," as he lets out a slight laugh. Leia stands regally with her hands at her side, her collar digs into her throat as Jabba has her chain taut as she looks onto the crowd.

"Meetings with her master, drinking on occasion, sleeping lounged in front of her master or on his belly, the touch of Jabba, and the way he pleasures, along with him making her cum and orgasm."

Slowen, "Now it is time for the judges to decide." They talk amongst themselves then to the other two slaves for a few minutes.

All the judges vote that Leia is the winner. As the crowd cheers, loudly. Jabba looks at Leia giving her a devlish smirk, as he caresses her vulva from behind and Leia looks back at her master. Jabba to Leia, "You have done well my lovely you did not disappoint I knew you would win as you are a princess and a sublime one and all mine."

Jabba and Leia head back to their spot. The half-naked princess sits regally in front of her master her chain kept short and taut. Leia, gazes at the various scum with the very little room provided for her, with her lower body slight hanging on the edge of the dais her left knee slightly hangs off the edge while the front silk skirt drapes over her knee as the back skirt is underneath Leia and while they both flow down over the edge of the dais.

Bib stands next to Leia beside Jabba's frog bowl having a clear view of Leia, enjoying what he sees gazing lustfully at Leia's backside. A guest is speaking to Jabba as he stands in front of Leia the enslaved princess looks down as the guest and Jabba speak to each other while the Hutt keeps her chain on a short tether and taut. They both laugh along with Bib who is also in the conversation. The guest with one hand goes up and down Leia's inner thigh of her left leg caressing it getting dangerously close to her skirt plate which made her uncomfortable knowing he could go underneath it and her skirt that barely covered her vulva.

The guest removes his hand as he drinks as many others join the conversation. Jabba snorted and growled in amusement as he is speaking to one of his colleagues. The Hutt delivered a quick, hard yank on her chain. She blinked and gagged as she felt herself pitch backwards, but is able to catch herself on her outflung arms, as Leia is able to sit upright again. As they laughed in amusement of Jabba's lechery over her. Leia looked back without turning her head in annoyance as she is being humiliated, degraded, and violated.

Jabba lets out a laugh. As the collar tightened, tightening her abdomen as the collar dug painfully into her throat, she closed her eyes, her lips parting as she slightly gasped for air, feeling herself tipping back as her master pulled on her chain. But mercifully slackened the chain, and straightening, she let her breath out and opened her eyes. Trying to keep her composure Leia tries looking up but is embarrassed of her humiliation.

Leia notices that about half the guests have already left and more slowly leave. As it is still day early in the evening. Jabba and Leia to the front of the villa. Leia standing at the marble stone guard railing she stood still on the end of her leash as she looked out. While Jabba conversed with the others that were leaving while he held onto her chain with tension. Her left hand on a stature of the guard railing as she leaned closer, staring out at the man made ocean. She was half-aware of her collar beginning to tighten against her throat, but the chain remained silent and unmoving behind her neck. Her skirts fluttered from the slight breeze to the side giving everyone behind her a site to see.

Gazing out at the ocean, and the yachts that are a few miles away. She was at least grateful Jabba allowed her to be alone for a bit. The sound of jingling metal interrupted her, as she tensed, glaring back at Jabba with annoyance as he licked his lips. Giving him a royal statement.

She resumes gazing out, enjoying the beauty. Leia could hear many of the men and women calling Leia many crude and lewd comments as they passed by her. She ignores them as much as possible even though deep down it hurt it in the names they were calling her. Leia with the amount of time she had been with Jabba still was not used to being half-naked, collared to the neck and chained to Jabba as his slave and not yet accumulated to this life style of being a slave to the Hutt. Leia looks back just to make sure the rickshaw carriage hadn't arrived yet as she wanted more time to herself that Jabba would allow.

The enslaved princess continues to look out and around her surroundings. As the breeze dies down her skirts move themselves back into their rightful places although she felt cold which she always is when it was cold given the attire she was given to wear. Jabba converses with Slowen as he waits for the carriage gazing at Leia's backside.

The rickshaw carriage arrives. As Jabba boards.

Jabba yanks her chain so hard the collar tightened around her throat Leia gags, "Ow!" exclaimed breathlessly, Leia running to avoid being choked, her skirts flaring up to reveal her smooth bare vulva and bare buttocks as she runs across to the carriage passing by Slowen as he grabs a feel of her ass leaping onto the rickshaw carriage. As Jabba opened his wide grinning mouth she turned her head away, expecting his disgusting tongue to follow. Jabba licks his lips as the Hutt began to speak: "My Leia it is time to go, I hope you had a good time, but it is now time we head back to get some rest." Still attempting to get her air back, Leia could only gaze weakly up into the Hutt's reptilian eyes, whose pupils widened as they leered at her. Jabba releases her from his embrace, as he jerks her chain commanding her to sit at the base of his tail.

Leia does as she is told. Jabba with a tight grip on her chain as his hand is on her upper back while he grips her chain leaving few chain links in between his hand and her collar. Leia rests her arms on her exposed thighs closing her legs keeping them together as the front lasshaa silk skirt drapes over the inner part of her knees of which the little coverage it provided which is only the width of a thumb of one inch in width. She felt the warmth of the base of his belly against her buttocks as the upper part of her rear skirt dug into the flab of his belly as it moved side to side depending on how much Leia moved while she sat. The ponytail at the end of her plait dangles next to her navel.

Jabba speaks to Leia as she looks at him while he speaks to her. "My Leia, you look tired, as soon as we get back we will take a rest for a bit." Leia nods at least glad she will be able to rest for a bit as she is a bit tired. Jabba with the hand holding her chain gently caresses her left arm that has the snake armband. "Doesn't that feel good my lovely?" Leia nods as she feels the cold metal links against her arm as some of the loose chain on the base of his tail falls onto her lower back and exposed buttocks having shivers go up her spine from the coldness of the chain links.

The rickshaw droid stop as they have arrived to Jabba's villa.


	30. Time With The Princess

**Time with the Princess**

The both exit the rickshaw carriage. Leia thankful she is not around anyone to be seen. Jabba rubs his hand over her shoulder as his other hold her chain. They walk into the villa and see a few drunken henchmen and guest who has his slave girl at his side. The guest leans his foot forward as the slave girl walks beside her master and trips onto the marble floor in front of Jabba and Leia. The half-naked princess leans in forward to help her up but is restrained by her collar and is pulled back against his belly by his arm on her right shoulder and collar. "Princess you are never to do that ever, remember your place, do you hear me?." Leia nods as her collar digs into her throat. Jabba releases her and allows to stand next to him within skin contact keeping her on a very short tether. The guest, the henchmen and the slave girl leave as Jabba and Leia take the elevator up to his private quarters, who are joined by Bib, Salacious and the protocol droid.

Leia notices the big cushion of a throne has been changed to a stone dais. Jabba goes onto it first getting himself situated as Salacious goes in the space of his coiled tail as he jerks on her chain commanding Leia to go on next. Leia does so with the very little room provided for her sitting regally in front of her master. Jabba, "Let us rest my lovely Leia." as he pulls on Leia's chain causing her body to tip backwards, feeling the pain on her throat. Her body tightens up, as she is pulled backwards, Leia's stomach hardening showcasing her abs, as she closed her eyes in pain, while Jabba pulled her chain, her buttocks clenched together. Jabba stops as he pats her on the shoulder both looking at each other as Jabba licks his lips.

Leia, slowly lies down in front of Jabba, barley enough room on the dais in her small spot. She reclines back, her left knee partially off the throne, while her front skirt drapes over her ankle of her Jerba leather boot and flows down the edge of dais as she lay on her pillows. Leia also adjusts her rear silk skirt covering her butt crack and putting it underneath her, as a small portion drapes over the dais. All while she felt her outstretched right leg against Jabba's coiled tail. She lay sprawled sensually in front of master on the pillows provided for her. Jabba's tail slightly wriggling from side to side against her leg, her right-hand rests on her thigh, as she uses the other arm for support to rest her head on her shoulder. Leia's chain jingles as Jabba gives it a slight jerk from behind as she looks at her master. "Let us rest my lovely Leia." Leia turns back around looks at the two guards standing in the entrance of the balcony of Jabba's private quarters. Jabba gazes at Leia's backside falling asleep at the sight of his enslaved princess. Leia's dolled up eyes slowly begin to close as she falls asleep.

She begins to dream. Han watched Jabba's sail barge explode with a fiery rage. He looked to the woman next to him. Her eyes looked different than the last time he looked into them. There was a new sort of sadness fogging them. But her eyes weren't the only thing making him cringe. That outfit Jabba put Leia in made his skin crawl. In any other situation he would have found her attractive, especially in that outfit. However, he knew what happened to pretty women Jabba got this hands on.

Han looked back at the many times he visited Jabba's palace. Jabba always had pretty girls. He would chain them up by the throat, a detail that always bothered Han. Jabba would sell his slave girl to the highest bidder for the night. These memories disturb Han now more than ever. He now feels an overwhelming sense of guilt. He had never said anything against this disturbing form of business before because it was never his problem, or his girl. Now everything changed.

Leia sat down and hugged her legs to her chest in an effort to conceal her almost bare body. She never wore anything that showed her ankles let alone something that showed all her curves so elegantly, leaving virtually nothing to the imagination. Han could sense how uncomfortable Leia was. He took off his shirt and draped it over her. He sat down next to her while covering her small near naked body.

"Everything is going to be okay. You are going to be okay," Han whispered to Leia. She didn't answer him only stared blankly into the distance.

Out of respect, none of the other look at Leia. She has had enough eyes on her in the past few days.

...

Luke, Lando, Chewie, R2, C3PO, Han, and Leia took off leaving Tatooine behind them as a distant memory. Leia slipped away from the group the first chance she got. All of her friends knew that she had left but decided it was best to say nothing of it. Leia escaped, to distant part of the Falcon, she wanted to get away from people and there prying eyes and prying questions. She was still wearing Han's shirt, gripping it tightly holding it close to her with a death grip.

Han found some old cloths for Leia to wear, knowing she would be much more comfortable out of her current attire.

"Here," Han said passing Leia the outfit.

"Thank you," she faintly replied taking the clothes. Leia stood up and started to leave the room to change.

Han grabbed onto her arm lightly as she moved to pass him. "Leia, please tell me what they did to you?" Han pleaded.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," Leia denied.

"No you aren't. It's okay to not be okay. Please tell me what happened so I can help you."

Leia was shaking under Han's grasp. "Nothing. Nothing happened I am fine." Tears were now streaming down her face. "I'm fine. Nothing happened." She was trying to convince herself more than him.

"Bull shit! Please Leia! Just tell me, did he touch you?" Han begged on the verge of tears himself.

"What?! No, no. No! Nothing happened I'm fine. Please leave me alone." She was hysterically sobbing now. "No, nothing happened."

She slid down to the floor still sobbing. She brought her knees up to her chest and grabbed on to them. She started rocking herself trying to protect herself from knowledge of past events. Tears started to fall down Han's face watching the woman he loved break down.

Han sat down with her. He wrapped his arms around her only for her to push him away screaming, "No don't touch me!"

"Leia honey, it's okay you can tell me what happened. You are safe now. You are safe with me."

Leia looked up into his eyes. She did feel safe with him. Her crying slowed down and she took a deep breath. Leia held Han's hand and sat in silence for a while.

Eventually she started to talk, "He... He made me change into the bikini in front of everyone. At first it was just harassment. That I could handle. It's not the first time men have yelled degrading things at me. But..." Leia paused to breath.

Han rubbed her arm in an effort to comfort her and coax more information out of the woman. It was his way of reminding her that she was safe.

"He had a chain around my neck so I couldn't move. I tried but... But I couldn't he would choke me. I swear I tried to fight.. I tried" Leia started crying harder.

"I know you did. I know you did. It's not your fault, you are incredibly brave." Han told her trying to comfort her.

Leia continued through her tears. "He said that I was the entertainment. He made me dance for everyone. Then he...he had an auction."

Han's worst fears were realized. He hoped and prayed that hadn't happened to his beloved but it was all in vain. Han felt responsible. She put herself in harms way for him. She faced unspeakable horrors because of him. It was all because of him.

"There were three of them. They all paid to... To spend the night with me. I begged them to stop... I fought... I promise I fought them."

Leia leaned over to embrace Han. He held her while she cried, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

After a while Leia began to speak again. Her voice was so soft Han could barely make out what she was saying, "I have been tortured before, by Vader. I never gave in. I never told him the information he was after. Darth Vader was never able to break me. He took a small piece of me but he never broke me. This time it was different. They didn't just take my virginity but so much more. I feel some how different, and I don't know if I will ever be able to be the same person again. They took a big part of me. I'm broken now. They actually broke me..." Her weak voice trailed off. He had never heard her speak in a weak tone before. It frightened him. She was still the incredibly strong woman she always has been, maybe strong even now. However, he had never seen so much pain. He wished he could take her pain and that haunted look in her eyes.

"No, don't you ever think that. You are not broken. You are in pain now but you will be okay again. You are not broken. It would take a lot more than a couple of bastards to break you. You are an incredibly strong woman and I have always admired that. I love you," Han squeezed her slightly still holding her into a comfortable embrace.

"I love you too," she closed her eyes and allowed herself to cry in the safety of his arms.

Leia wakes up and silently sits up right from her dream startled as her chain tightens with tension, about what she just dreamt about longing for Han wishing he was still alive. She let out a slight smile at the remembrance of him and a little happy of dreaming about her former lover. But her collar digs into her neck brining her back to reality, instead she is half-naked, collared, chained to the neck to Jabba as his slave which has become her life.

Jabba silently opens his eyes, gazes at the princess in front of him still a bit tired but the tip of Jabba's tail goes underneath her rear silk skirt, as it covered her butt crack, pulling it out from underneath Leia, as it flows over his tail. Leia gasps in surprise as a happy Jabba then tugs on Leia's leash until she landed with a quiet plop on his soft belly. Leia sighs in discomfort and leaned back against her Master with no resistance as he placed his hand on her shoulder mockingly comforting her.

"Go back to sleep my lovely Leia we have some things to do later," Jabba says while the tip of his tail caresses her buttocks as he held her chain firmly against his stomach while the enslaved princess's cheek is in contact with his belly and the cold chain while he rubbed his hand about, his fat fingers uncomfortably brushing over her soft flesh of her upper chest. Leia looks up at her master giving him a stare of a royal statement peers at the guards, the protocol droid, Bib and Salacious Crumb who she hadn't seen or been with for a while as his hand rubs continues to caress her shoulder and upper chest. Jabba licks his lips as he peers down into Leia's front skirt plate having a clear view of her pussy, Leia's front silk skirt drapes over her knee and over the edge of the dais exposing more of her groin area as the front plate was made a size smaller and could see a hint of it when in the right place but for Salacious and everyone else depending on the position of her skirt they could see more of her exposed groin/hairless pubic/groin area. Tired and exhausted still his eyes close as he falls asleep.

A few minutes later Leia's eyes slowly begin to close while her masters tail caresses the side of right butt cheek and his hand still on her shoulder.

A few hours later…

Leia and Jabba sound asleep. Leia against her masters' belly while his hand rests on her shoulder. Leia's head rests on his hand. Salacious gazes at the half-naked princess lustfully since it had been about three to four days he hadn't been in usual place at her side and Jabba's. Jabba's tail sways sideways against Leia's leg as the upper part caresses Leia's arm as it lay at her side. He quite enjoyed Leia's new outfit very much. He looked at the princess as she slept against her master examining every inch of her as her tight stomach moved up and down as Leia breathed silently while she slept.

Leia's knee and leg slightly jerks up and down for a brief moment as she feels her masters hand moves closer to the side of Leia's cheek to give it some padding for her to rest her head on as she sleeps causing her front silk skirt to drape and slide onto the gold cuff of her Jerba leather boot.

He very much enjoyed that the princess. Suddenly, Jabba with a reflex pulled on Leia's chain the jolt made the princess fly more to the left side of his belly and straightened her to sit up more, as his slave girl gasped and desperately pulled at her collar below him. Lying against her master gasping for air, both her knees up, as she lay on her masters' belly struggling for air. Until she is at the center of his belly while Jabba stops pulling on her chain. Leia, able to catch her breath lays upright against the center of her masters belly. His girth and the dais didn't help much either as her lower body is slightly hanging off the edge of the dais that was a bit smaller that Jabba's dais's but even still she had very little room to deal with.

Jabba still asleep loosens his grip on her chain with some chain links resting on part of Leia's left upper chest and shoulder. Leia hated this as she had to deal with his pulling of her chain when they slept all the time, but still a bit tired lays her left cheek on Jabba's belly as she falls back asleep.

Jabba then moved his hand down to her shoulder and began to stroke her bare arm and the soft hair on her head. Too exhausted to resist, Leia tried to ignore Jabba.

The slow rhythm of Jabba's breathing lulled the princess to sleep more quickly than she expected, and within a few minutes she too was unconscious.

As she slept, Jabba remained awake for several more minutes. During this time he continued to stroke Leia's hair and shoulders, enjoying the slave princess's exposed body. His tail slowly stroked up and down Leia's upper thigh, dangerously close to her womanhood. Staring down at Leia's bare cleavage, Jabba drooled at the thought of his enslaved princess. As these thoughts filled his reptilian brain, Jabba's tail quickened its movements and poked under Leia's skirts, seeking and probing about. Jabba's hand then slid from her shoulder to the top of one of her breasts, testing the soft, supple mound.

His tail continued to move under her skirt, moving further upward until it found it's target. Leia's womanhood was exposed under the skirts and Jabba's tail slowly moved against it. The Hutt smiled as a disgusted and exhausted groan emitted from Leia's throat. Slowly removing his tail, Jabba relished in that the princess is his most satisfying slave. Withdrawing his hand Jabba allowed sleep to take him as well.

Leia slept much better than she ever would have expected, considering her situation. Despite not having much to cover her scantily clad body, she didn't take much notice to the cold at first, but it began to prove most uncomfortable as surprising as she never experienced cold like this on Canto Bight. It was hard to believe that she could be cold on Canto Bight, but Jabba's villa was built to protect its inhabitants from the extreme temperatures outside.

Without a blanket that she longed for to keep her warm, Leia shifted her outfit to see if she could get any warmer. She wrapped her arms around herself, got into a fetal position, and covered herself as best she could using the veils hanging from the lower piece of the bikini to blanket her bare legs which didn't help anyways in the size of the width they are which did nothing for her. With half her body massaging the cushion upon which she slept, Leia managed to find a comfortable position.

Of course the last place Leia would ever have wanted to be was laying before a Hutt with many eyes fixed on her nearly-naked form. Leia wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, especially not to Jabba; but wearing that slave bikini is a genuinely humiliating experience for her. If Jabba's choice of attire for the young princess was to embarrass her... he had succeeded.

Ironically Leia actually got a very restful sleep before she felt something tugging on her skirt. Although barely conscious, she was just aware enough to pull the veil back over her exposed leg. And then she buried her head into the cushion and tried to get back to sleep.

When the tugging began again, Leia grabbed the veil in back to the lower piece of her bikini and pulled it away. Only this time, there was something attached to it. It was Salacious!

As she felt his little, furry body rub against her exposed legs, Leia's instincts took over. Thinking it was a disease-carrying rodent crawling up her leg, Leia kicked him away and pulled back, almost rubbing her bare back against Jabba's enormous body. Her heart racing, and close to panicking, Leia barely kept suppressed a shriek. Although it only took a brief moment for her to remember where she was, Leia shuddered in disgust.

She only realized that it was Salacious when the little creature chuckled venomously at her reaction. Trailing around Leia's boots, intent on making her already wonderful existence that much more enjoyable, Salacious went for the Lashaa veils again. She snapped at him again with her foot, barely missing him.

Seemingly unconcerned by the prospect of pain or injury, Salacious spoke in his native language at her. Leia couldn't make out a word of it, but assumed his words were meant to torment her. She sat herself up and swept the silk split-skirt under her legs so that he couldn't grab at it again. As he closed the distance between them, Leia glared at him. Opening her mouth "Don't even think it, you little monster. I'll kill you if you touch me again."

He chuckled again, apparently eager to call her bluff... but Salacious took a position just outside Leia's reach. It was clear that she wouldn't get any more sleep.

One of the things that really made Leia uncomfortable was the way in which everyone stared at her scantilly-clad body. Within his private quarters remained several of Jabba's guards and guests. Those that remained either were too drunk to make it back to their quarters, or they just didn't want to call it a day. At least half of the spectators present had their eyes open, but none seemed to give much notice of Salacious or of her reactions.

The part of having so many people staring at her which really agitated Leia was the fact that so few of them were human. The Gamorians were absolutely repulsive to her, which made it uncomfortable to watch as they stared in her general direction. She didn't know how many of the species in that chamber found humans alluring, but she just hoped it was few.

As Leia and Salacious spent the next several minutes focused on one another, the little creature was determined to harass the slave princess from a distance. Leia readied herself to lash at him once he was close enough, but Salacious seemed content only to aggravate the former princess for whatever it was worth. Suddenly the little monkey-lizard pointed at something just behind her and spoke something in his native language. Leia couldn't understand, but refused to turn her back on him.

Right as she was ready to pounce upon him, Leia was abruptly snapped back by the chain and collar around her neck. Strangling the poor princess as she tried to leave the throne, Leia growled at the misfortune of being put on such a short leash. Choking and gasping to breath, Leia grabbed at her collar and pulled on it in a desperate effort for more slack. Despite knew it was pointless, Leia continued fighting against that damned leash, just wishing that she could break herself free!

The half-naked princess struggled to breathe as she was pulled against she flab. She pulled and tugged at her gold choker collar as her skirts fell off to one side, exposing her bare vulva to the crowd in Jabba's room.

Once Crum realized he was safely outside of Leia's reach, he perked his head over the far side of Jabba's tail and only saw Leia grasping the collar around her neck. She stared at him as if to silently say 'if it weren't for this collar...' Crum unfortunately had a sick sense of humor. He didn't realize that Leia was ready to kill him, but also that she was on a leash. The vile little creature simply laughed at her misfortune.

Jabba, "Do not speak or do that again my lovely Leia and no princess such as you should act like this." Her resistance amused Jabba.

Leia was finally allowed to sit upright; the half-naked princess had recovered her strength enough to resist Jabba's molestation. As he ran his hand over her shoulder and over her chest, she attempted to squirm away, only to be brought back by a firm tug on her leash.

Leia glares back at Jabba as her chain jingles reminding of her place. Jabba peers down Leia's backside as he rubs her upper back. Bib, "Master Slowen is here with the person you requested regarding your protection and weapons, they are waiting in the conference room." Jabba tightens his grip on Leia's chain.

Jabba and Leia enter the conference room with his guards standing outside as Bib and Salacious join in on the meeting. Slowen, "Hey, Jabba this is Gundark he specializes in what you're wanting." Leia with her hands at her side her chain is kept taut and on a short tether standing at her master's side at the base of his belly. Salacious sits next to Leia's leg having a clear view from underneath her skirts. Bib behind Salacious as he has a clear view of Leia's backside.

Gundark, "Nice to finally meet you Jabba and talk business in your needs, and this must be the princess I have heard so much about." Jabba responds, "It is a pleasure to meet you also, your reputation proceeds you, and yes this is my princess." Leia licks her lips as Jabba caresses her buttocks.

Gundark, "Who would have thought I would see the Princess Leia here, but then again from what Slowen told me she deserves to be in your possession from my visits on Aldeeran before it was destroyed she was ungrateful because she was a brat who was used to living a spoiled life as a princess. I am glad she had her power taken away and is your slave it is an opening experience for Leia because this is her first time being in her rightful place Eventually she will see you Jabba as a kind master who taught her that she does not need privilege nor luxury or even basic human dignity; She will realize that her place and purpose in life was not to be a powerful hero but to submissively obey you."

Jabba, "Thank you I am glad you agree with me on that she amuses me also with her resistance also and I admire her sublime beauty." Leia looks down in shame as to what was just said. Jabba pats the top of Leia's hair as she looks back up. Jabba to Leia, "There now princess no need to be shy." She glares at her master then back at Slowen and Gundark.

Gundark, "So what protection and weaponry do you need?" Jabba responds, "I need some cannons for my space yacht, sail barge and for my palace, along with some other guards and bounty hunters at my service as with the princess I do not want any harm to come to her. Not that the empire will do anything to me anyways but just in case." As he licks his lips while he caresses Leia's back and gives her chain a slight pull as she slightly rocks back and forth from Jabba pulling on her chain, feeling her collar dig into her throat.

The enslaved princess lets out a few gags as the collar digs into her throat as she is rocked back and forth. Salacious glances up from underneath Leia's skirts enjoying the view he has of her pussy letting out a cackle.

Gundark, "You will have it all delivered to and installed within the next few days and the guards and extra bounty hunters will be here before you leave in a few days." As he glances at the enslaved princess. Bib with a pad transfers Gundark his credits along with some additional credits to Slowen. Leia feels one of Jabba's finger down her rear skirt plate in between her buttcrack that the lashaa silk covered. While his thumb gently goes in circles in a small area just above her skirt plate. Her bubble butt buttocks clenched together as the finger inside gently caresses the inside of her buttcrack.

Leia, let's out a small moan and gag as her master violates her. Jabba gestures to Slowen and Gundark givening them permission to touch Leia. Jabba, "You two may touch my Leia's pussy I am sure she is wet." Jabba holds her in place with the chain and with his finger down her rear skirt plate as the rest of his hand rests on the small plate.

Gundark, "It will be my pleasure to touch such beauty." Leia helpless as her master holds her down along with keeping her on a short tether and her chain taut. Gundark reaches underneath Leia's skirt and front skirt plate with two fingers gently fingers Leia's g-spot. Leia closes her eyes in the sensation she is feeling right now of arousal. Gundark takes his fingers out as Leia opens her eyes as she orgasms and lets out a moan. Gundark, "She is very wet Jabba as well she should be, after all she is your sex slave." Leia glances at Jabba as he gestures to her. "Suck on his fingers my lovely on your lovely juices." Leia with both hands grips Gundark's hand as she slowly sucks on his fingers swallowing the very little cum on his fingers.

Slowen next inserts two figners into her pussy and gently fingers her clitoris as Leia moans in pleasure for a few minutes as she lets out a loud moan and orgasms and cums a little. Slowen pulls out his fingers as Leia opens his eyes and looks at her master as she already knows what he wants her to do. She does so sucking on the alien's fingers in displeasure tasting her juices.

Leia finally stops as her master puts his hand on her shoulder and caresses it to console her. Slowen and Gundark look at the enslaved princess. Slowen, "The princess has a nice tight pussy which is a good," Gundark nods and agrees, "The princess is in her rightful place as Jabba's slave." Leia looks down in embarrassment as what is being said. As she was just violated by two men and forced to suck on her own cum from their fingers. Leia hated her degradation.

They all walk out of the conference room as Slowen and Gundark leave on their transporter while Jabba and Leia board the rickshaw carriage as it is already night.

Minutes later…

Leia and Jabba exit the carriage with Bib and Salacious next to them. Leia notices it's a night club as she sees various patrons entering and waiting in line. Bib and Salacious at Jabba's side. Eyes are fixated on the enslaved princess. The host leads them to Jabba's reserved area of the club. The half-naked princess looks around as people dance, drink and socialize and up to all sorts of debauchery. Dancing girls. The music is so loud Leia could barely hear Jabba, the night club dark with lights. Everywhere lighting up the club of the large two story night club.

They situate themselves in Jabba's reserved area. Most of his goons, henchmen and gusts already at his area drinking, dancing, socializing. Jabba with a slight jerk on her chain commands Leia to sit at the base of his tail while a servant brings him a drink. Salacious sits in the small area of his coiled tail. Leia's legs closed while her front silk skirt hang in between her inner thighs as her rear skirt flows down the base of Jabba's tail her arms rested on her knees.

Beside her and Salacious sat two servant girls as well, one of whom had seen fanning the Hutt. They too leaned against Jabba's tail, but at its coiled up, thinner end. Jabba kept Leia on an extremely short tether and constantly rubbed her back with lust while talking to the gusts in front of him, who gazed at his luscious prize. They spoke of his impressive domination of the princess and triumph over the Jedi. One patron in particular mocked Leia's predicament to her face.

Sensing Leia's defeated posture, Jabba turned towards her and spoke gently-but mockingly-to her. Leia strained forward and opened her mouth to respond to his taunt, but Jabba silenced her with a quick jolt of her leash. The princess gulped and sat back down on Jabba's tail, which was surprisingly firm. Leia could feel the Hutt's life force firing through his nerves and twitching muscles, running from the base of its tail to its thin tip.

As a conservative princess Leia despised being in a loud night club with loud music, scantily clad dancers giving lap dances to patrons among other things, people smoking who knows what, taking drugs, and other debauchery she did not like. She did not grow up in this type of environment as she would go gatherings were people danced but not inappropriately like as displayed in front of Leia.

Jabba yanked roughly on Leia's chain, demonstrating his unquestioned possession over her as she looked at everyone gazing at her tilting her head in annoyance as she slowly got back up. Jabba brings his goblet to Leia's mouth as she takes a few sips of the strong alcohol while her hands grip his hand. The enslaved princess looks at her master as the tip of his tail gently caresses Leia tight wet vagina underneath her skirts.

Leia glares at her master in discomfort. Jabba licked his lips and pulled on Leia's leash insistently. The princess allowed herself to be pulled back and felt his hand rub up and down her back.

Jabba, "Bitch let me comfort you don't be like that with me."

She closed her eyes in abhorrence and then glared back backwards without turning her head. His hand rand over her shoulder as she attempted to squirm away, only to be brought back by a firm tug on her leash. Jabba drunk which is something Leia did not like as when he was drunk her master was very aggressive in groping her more.

Jabba switched his chain to his left hand as he placed his right arm around Leia's waist and reached down in between her inner thighs and pulls out her front silk skirt from between her thighs and lays it over her outer thigh as he places his hand in between her legs gently rubs her womanhood. Leia closes her eyes at the sensation she is feeling his hand against her wet vagina, then moves his hand to grope her breasts.

Jabba stops as he moves his hand to her arm keeping a tight grip on it as the enslaved princess feels her collar dig into her throat. Leia didn't bother moving her front skirt back in between her legs as to not let Jabba mock her but keeping her legs closed as it drapes over her outer thigh. Everyone surrounding Leia has a clear view of her womanhood. Leia sits regally as she glares at Jabba as he laughs at her mockingly.

A few drunk patrons laughing holding their drinks trip in front of them as their drinks spilled onto the floor. Leia leans forward, she felt the presence of the collar around her neck as Jabba tugged her back patting her head petting his slave. "There now princess they are of no concern to you, remember your place." The drunks get back up as everyone laughs. The Hutt hands moves down her hair and he grabs Leia's plait swings it over her bare back and begins stroking her long braid, she glares back at her master without turning her head in annoyance.

While stroking her back Jabba smokes from his hookah gazing at his enslaved princess brining the pipe to her mouth as she grips his hand with both her hands as she takes a few puffs from her masters hookah, Leia lets out a few coughs and starts to feel the effects of it causing her to be in calm state as when she was a princess she was never allowed to do such things.

Hours later…the festivities continue as Leia sits on the base of her master's belly keeping her chain on a short tether and taut. Feeling the effects from smoking from Jabba's hookah and the drinking of alcohol from her master's goblet in a dazed state. Jabba aggressively gropes her shoulder as he pulls on her chain. The half-naked princess grips his belly, closes her eyes as her collar digs into her throat, her body tightens, her buttocks clench together, her abs tighten as she is being pulled back keeping a grip on her master's flesh. Jabba loosens his grip brining her back into position.

Many of the patrons laugh at her degradation as her master joins in her mockery playing with her chain as it dangles and jingles on her shoulder and back. Her master caresses her back. Leia feels her masters hand as it creeps down to her buttocks as the hand reaches down to the skirt plate and moves it to the side as Jabba gives her a slight tug while the half-naked princess glances back at her master without turning her head.

As the festivities continue Leia sits regally on the base of her master's belly in a dazed drunken high state, but calm. She feels her collar dig into her throat placing her fingers between the collar and her tender neck as the Hutt continued to tug on her leash possessively while his hand ran over her shoulder and down to her chest as he groped her as she attempted to squirm but the Hutt is too strong for her.

The half-naked princess uncomfortable by his advances. He finally stops tugging on her chain but continues to caresses her shoulder and chest.

The festivities had died down after many of partying and the sun set as many of the patrons had left with very few still in the club. Jabba let out a yawn as he griped on his slave's chain Leia tired herself as she sat regally on the base of her master's belly feeling his belly jiggle as he yawned.

Leia stood up at the command of her master as they walked out of the club. It had been morning the sun rising. As their rickshaw carriage arrived. Bib on his own as Salacious joined Leia and Jabba.

Later…

They arrive to Jabba's villa as they walk to the audience chamber down below. Leia looking at the various men, dancers and guests lying on the floor, some with slave girls completely naked, other covered in blanket as they slept on the floor, as they had thrown a party. Jabba got onto his stone dais first situating himself as he tugged on his slaves chain as Leia jumped onto the throne while her master commanded her to lay in front of him.

Jabba slithered his way up onto the throne, situating himself occupying nearly the whole throne. Leia stands and waits her master gestures her. Leia steps up on the throne. Jabba watches his slave princess, barley enough room on the dais in her small spot. Her left knee partially off the throne. Leia grabs her rear skirt and slips it underneath her inner thigh, slowly sits down, sits down submissively sprawled out. Leia extends her rear skirt to flow on pillows on the dais and drape down the throne, and places her front skirt over the ankle of her Jerba leather boot, as it too drapes down the throne. All while she felt her outstretched right leg against Jabba's coiled tail slightly hung off the edge of the marble stone dais. The slave princess reclines back on the pillows, using her left arm as support, rests her right arm on her outer thigh rests her head on her left shoulder. She let out her yawn. The slave princess, slowly closed her eyes as she fell asleep.


	31. Audience Chamber

**Audience Chamber**

It is noon...Jabba snores behind his enslaved princess his hand gripping her chain as it flowed behind her back. Her masters tail wriggling against her thigh. Salacious in his place inside the coil of Jabba's tail awake. Leia woke to the sound of her chain jingling behind her as she lay in her bikini, leaned against her master that she was bound to. Her eyes fluttered open, feeling the cold chain against her back that was attached to her gold choker caller her chain jingles behind her as the half-naked princess slowly sits up. Jabba awake as he tightened his grip on his slave's leash. Many of the patrons already awake. Jabba gazing lustfully as Leia's backside.

As the collar tightened, she braced herself, tightening her abdomen and trying to lean away from Jabba, but as the collar dug painfully into her throat, she closed her eyes, her lips parting as she slightly gasped for air, feeling herself tipping back but mercifully slackened the chain, and straightening, she let her breath out and opened her eyes. Jabba stroking her back to console himself.

Soft music played while Jabba smoked from his hookah and caressed his slaves back and shoulder. Leia watched as the patrons in the audience chamber socialized with each other. Today was going to be stay in and relax kind of day she could tell as from last night they didn't get to the villa until sunrise. She was grateful it was going to be this type of day as she really hadn't rested all that well. Leia still felt a bit tired but thankfully she had gotten some sleep before waking up. Bib stands at Jabba's side having a clear view of Leia's backside, while Jabba keeps her chain taut and on a short tether.

Leia, glances down as several patrons look at the enslaved princess as Salacious rests his hand on her leg, glancing at him with a face of hopelessness at the monkey lizard. Her right hand rests in front of her skirt plate as she sits in front of her master while he smokes his hookah and the patrons in the audience chamber do their debaucheries.

The Hutt delivered a quick, hard yank on her chain. She blinked and gagged as she felt herself pitch backwards, but is able to catch herself on her outflung arms, as Leia is able to sit upright again. Jabba laughs at his slave he is so proud of having. Lustfully looking at his slave as he reflects to himself about his slave.

Jabba saw Leia as nothing more than a sex object the moment he captured her. Jabba values her beauty over her status, bringing Leia down to a Rebel Princess down to the lowest life form, a...slave, because as a slave she has nothing to say of value to he expects nothing out of the princess but her body. He forced Leia to expose her sexuality and is reduced to a submissive sexual object. The Hutt had the costumes she has thus far worn specifically made for his enslaved princess to accentuate her feminine figure, and as such it aroused and excited him. He designed it to be as revealing as possible, removing any possibility of major bodily coverage so as to fully enjoy the sight of his new sex slave's body, leaving little to no imagination. The gold inlay signified she was a princess, yet her exposed state showing she was under his control, and his slave.

Jabba enjoyed every aspect of Leia's outfit, and was pleased with how the bra was on. He had the brasserie designed so that it would push Leia's breasts upwards even with the small cups that's just covered her erect nippled, making them seem even bigger to keep him aroused, making it easy for him to enjoy the taste and feel of his personal concubine's breasts. Jabba enjoyed how the cool metal pressing against Leia's tender tits made her so uncomfortable as well. Which further incited his perverse desires for her which left her back, shoulders, and stomach completely bare, ensuring that Jabba would have easy access to her body at all times. He very much enjoyed stroking her naked back.

Jabba had the skirts made for Leia so they could show off her long legs and make her seem more sexy and elegant, while showing that Leia has fully a woman showing her feminity. He loved the way they swirled between her hips and shins when she walked, making her seem like a goddess of lust and pleasure. He forbid her from wearing anything underneath them, both to make her easy to control since her lack of underwear would make her self-conscious for fear of exposing her most sacred body parts, and so he could easily grope her or penetrate her with his tail. The clips holding them together were built with holes in them, to show the fact she was not wearing anything under the skirts to cover her vagina and her buttock crack of her rear. They were made as to expose her before his men, to humiliate the proud princess, or to molest her publicly.

Jabba also enjoyed the bottom skirt plates as he gave Leia the skirt plates to humiliate her, seeing as he knew she was a royal princess, and conservative, and therefore very shy about her body and herself as a woman. He intended to make her feel even more vulnerable, since her lack of panties made her very self-conscious, and as such went to greater lengths to control her. He had the design of a uterus and ovaries, as well as a hymen, embossed into the front plate for her own humiliation so that everyone looking at her could see she was a virgin, and fertile. Jabba also refused to give the princess any form of underwear beneath the skirts, both so her legs could move freely. This left her completely bare underneath and vulnerable for others to see her vagina, and buttocks when she moved.

Jabba loved the skirts on Leia . They were not only sexy and rippled invitingly whenever she moved, making her body easily accessible to him whenever he lusted for the flesh of Leia . He forced Leia to go pantieless, removing any possibility of privacy or comfort while she wore them. It would also show off his slave girl and tease the men in the crowd as they could see she was wearing nothing underneath her costume, but could not touch her without Jabba's permission. All in all, Jabba knew the skirts would humiliate the conservative and modest princess, making her easy to control. At times Jabba enjoyed swaying his tail against her naked legs with the tip of his tail against her side butt cheeks.

Jabba put the bracelets on Leia to accentuate her thin arms and decorate her body for his own pleasure, adding a bracelet with a hole in it to symbolize her status as a sex object. He put the snake armband on her upper left arm to show she was a prisoner of a superior race, his own. As Leia was his princess and slave he let her have some jewelry to wear.

Jabba gave Leia these earrings because the ferocity and proud nature of the Manka cat were characteristics shared with Leia. Because the claws belonged to a species that was from her extinct home planet, Jabba was also highlighting how his slave was a rare gem: the last Princess of Alderaan. Jabba also enjoyed the way they graced her ears and stately neck. Jabba also shaped the talons to make them reflect the tip of his mighty tail, which, through these earrings, was once again penetrating yet another one of the Princess's bodily orifices, this time in her ears.

Jabba had Leia dolled up in make-up. Leia's make-up included dark red lipstick which he wanted to show she was a woman with overtly feminine power on her pouting lips, mascara and eyeliner on her eyelashes, plus a bluish eyeshadow and plenty of blush on her cheeks, all emphasizing her feminine beauty and sensuality for Jabba's enjoyment.

Jabba made Leia wear a tight choker collar around her neck, but this collar in particular had a special meaning to it. He had it made out of hardened steel with a pure gold coating, representing her royal status. The collar was also made to resemble a wedding ring, symbolizing Leia's bond to him and solemnizing it like marriage. It was also made to be a support for her head if she let it fall, symbolically supporting her royal posture.

Jabba enjoyed using a leash as a means of controlling Leia. He especially enjoyed the dynamic it gave him over Leia, a former princess, as he began the process of turning her into his obedient and subservient pet. Some of the things that Jabba would do with the leash to train Leia included using the leash to pull her close to him so that she had to feel him press against her, which she despised. He also used it to choke her by tugging on her leash if she showed any disobedience. Jabba also used his leash to reinforce the fact that she was his slave. Jabba used the collar at his disposal to make sure the princess was reduced from a proud and strong royal to a submissive sex slave. He then kept her chained to his throne under his control to show everyone around that she was his slave, which thoroughly humiliated the princess and kept her shy and silent. It allowed her to be pulled close to him giving him total control of her half-naked nude form. He relished the control the leash gave over her now-more-attractive body, using the leash to his advantage so that he could taste her perfumed skin. Jabba took full advantage of the chain.

A few hours have past… as everyone in the audience chamber relaxed, drank, socialized while music played. Leia lay on her masters belly as her collar digs into her throat. Salacious lustfully gazes at the enslaved Leia watching as her stomach goes up and down from her breathing. A small portion attached to the end of her collar of the cold chain rests on her shoulder as Jabba's other hand rests on her other shoulder as it caresses her shoulder.

Salacious caresses her leg as Jabba's tail wriggled against her outstretched leg. Leia notices one of his fingers underneath her skirt gently giving her vagina a massage, causing Leia to close her eyes as the arousal she is feeling while Jabba laughed at what his court jester is doing to his slave princess. The enslaved princess lets out a small moan of pleasure as he massages her vulva. Jabba licks his lips as he jerks her chain causing her to choke and gag. The Hutt, yanks on her leash. The jolt made the princess fly back deeper against his bulk, but Jabba still did not stop pulling. As his slave girl gasped and desperately pulled at her collar below him.

The half-naked princess struggled to breathe. She pulled and tugged at her gold choker collar as Some of the patrons caught a glimpse of her bare vulva and have a view of her buttocks. Lying against her master gasping for air, both her knees up, as she lay on her master's belly struggling for air all while Salacious turned her on.

They look at the half-naked princess against her master's belly and others gaze at Leia's vulva and bare buttocks. Leia, gasping for air while at the same time letting out moans of pleasure and of pain. Salacious inserts his finger inside her tight vulva and fingers the enslaved princess as Jabba stops pulling on her chain allowing Leia to breath, letting go of her collar she places her right hand on the tip of Jabba's tail with a grip and the other hand gripping the pillow as she is moans in pleasure as the tip of Jabba's tail now thrusting her. The enslaved princess being violated by Salacious and her master as finally letting out a loud moan as she orgasms and cums. The enslaved princess catching her breath as Jabba consoles her caressing her shoulder. Salacious licks the cum off his finger as now the tip of Jabba's tail is glazed in a minimal amount. His tail approaches Leia's mouth as she feels her master give her chain a slight jerk. The embarrassed and ashamed princess grips the tips of her masters tail and sucks off most of the cum on his tail as he gives her a slight tug. Jabba grabs the rest of the cum of what's left with his hand and licks the princess's juices.

Jabba, "You taste delicious my beautiful princess," he plays with Leia's chain as it jingles on her shoulder and places his hand back on her right shoulder consoling Leia and himself. Salacious laughs and so does Jabba along with the some of the other patrons as his tail throbs against her leg. Leia grips the tip of her masters tail as Jabba is turned on by this. He commands Leia with a slight jerk of her chain to suck the tip of his tail. Leia glares back at him in dismay as Leia grabs the tip of his tail with both hands and leans in as the patrons have a clear view of her rear with Salacious just a few inches away from her face as he laughs at the enslaved princess. Leia starts to slowly suck the tip of her masters tail with a tight grip. She sucks and sucks as his tail hardens many of the patrons laugh at the princess. Jabba with his hand on her head petting her as she sucks on his tail. Leia feels the pressure of her collar around her neck as it digs into her throat and Jabba's hand petting her. This is embarrassing for Leia having to give Jabba head in front of everyone while many of the goons, guards, dancers, scum and guests called her unspeakable names of degradation.

Jabba lets out a loud moan of pleasure as his slave gives him head. With a sudden yank on Leia's chain Jabba growled as he pulled Leia into his bulk, holding her chain tighter. The half-naked princess struggled to breathe as she was pulled against she flab. She pulled and tugged at her choker collar as her skirts fell off to one side, exposing her bare vulva and buttocks to the crowd.

Jabba, stopped pulling on her chain, as his slave princess tries to sit up.

Leia had recovered her strength as she allowed Jabba's molestation. He ran his hand over her shoulder groping her firm tits and erect nipples, she attempted to move to be more comfortable on her masters belly only to be brought back on the base of his tail by a firm tug on her leash. He looks at his slave as she glances at him. Jabba, "I love the way you give head my princess, I am glad you are mine as I love to pleasure you and you pleasure me." Leia wanting to cry in the utter degradation she has been put through but she couldn't show Jabba how broken she is. Leia's vagina still wet which made her uncomfortable along with everything else in her current life situation.

Her left-hand rest on her stomach next to her navel as it goes up and down from her gently breathing. She feels her masters tail wriggle against her arm and hand while her arm lay at her side. Bib goes up the steps from leading out of the audience chamber as Leia hears Bib and the person he is speaking to hearing Jabba's name. Jabba removes his hand from her shoulder as the enslaved princess slowly sits up as far as the chain will allow while Bib approaches Jabba and the smuggler stands in front of the enslaved princess, with a human slave girl at his side the girl looked like she was 16 years old. Leia sits regally in front of her master and gives the smuggler a slight smirk, she couldn't believe Jabba would allow such a young girl into slavery. Bib, "Master, he is here for what you have ordered from him." Jabba to smuggler, "I see you have brought the dancer I requested from you and that you talked to me about during one of our hollow conference, she will be a fine asset to my dancers." He licks his lips gently keeping Leia's chain taut and on a short tether playing with her chain as it jingles on her back.

The smuggler looks at Leia as he speaks to Jabba, " I am glad you like Aurora she will serve you will as a dancer, she is very young also and a good dancer." He takes off her robe. She is nude wearing nothing more than leather sandals, her hair drapes over shoulder, her boobs firm, her nipples erect, her vagina tight, her buttocks round and firm. Jabba, yanks on Leia's chain causing her to fall back. Leia flinches as she is pulled back, she catches herself as to not land on his belly, as the enslaved princess slowly sits up as Jabba speaks to the smuggler. The smuggler, "One more thing Jabba that I forgot to mention, she is a former handmaiden from Naboo who served a senator." Jabba, "That is good to hear, I get to have a handmaiden who served royalty to be one of my dancers, I am sure my princess will enjoy having someone who served a senator be around," as he licks his lips.

Hearing the chain links jingle behind her as they were pulled taut, Leia tensed, Jabba pulling slowly back on the chain. As the collar tightened, her abdomen as the collar dug painfully into her throat, she closed her eyes, her lips parting silently gasped for air, feeling herself tipping back-but mercifully slackened the chain, and straightening, she let her breath out and opened her eyes.

The girl is taken away by two of the dancer girls. Jabba to the smuggler, "You are welcome to stay and enjoy the festivities." As the smuggler goes to a slave girl and starts to flirt with her. Leia notices someone she hasn't seen a while who was recently sold to Jabba. Ana glances back at Leia as a bounty hunter kisses her on the neck. Ana wears nothing more than white teardrop G-string bikini top and bottom with clear straps. Her top barley covers her firm breasts while the front of her bottom barely covers her vaginal area exposing her pussy lips. She is dolled up as can be her lips bright red, with blush, eye shadow and eye liner, her jet black hair flows freely on her shoulder. She is wearing clear high heels, a choker on her neck with a white round stone in the middle. The bounty hunter with one hand on her ass cheek as he kisses Ana aggressively, while Ana kisses him back.

Leia feels Jabba's tail in between her legs as the tip of his tail gently caresses her clit from underneath her skirt plate while her front skirt drapes over her outer thigh. Salacious sits beside the enslaved princess gently caressing her leg. Jabba stroked her hair and bare flesh of her back with his hand, stroking her as if she were a pet. Jabba licked his lips and pulled on Leia's leash insistently. The princess allowed herself to be pulled back and felt his hand rub up and down her back. She closed her eyes in abhorrence and then glared back backwards without turning her head.

The two dancer girls bring in the new slave girl from Naboo and present her to Jabba. Jabba with a booming shout and reflexively tightened his grip on Leia's chain. " I love what you have done with her." Leia gasped as a happy Jabba then tugged on Leia's leash until she landed with a quiet plop on his slimy yet soft belly. Leia sighed in discomfort and leaned back against her Master with no resistance. Jabba then placed a hand on her shoulder mockingly comforting her and annoying her. Leia sat there not resisting Jabba. The Naboo girl wearing leather sandals, her hair flowed freely down her shoulder, she wore a leather choker. Her bottom was a leather split skirt that was the length of half her upper leg and her rear skirt covered her buttocks only stopping at the end of her buttocks, wearing a thong underneath her skirt. Her top was nothing more than a triangular bra exposing more than enough boobage tide at her neck and back.

Jabba commands the slave girl to dance as Leia lays on her master's belly, the tip of his tail gently caresses her clit, with one hand on her shoulder. The Max Rebo and begin to play as the Naboo slave girl dances, as the other dancers join in. Jabba cheers as she dances. Leia watches her dance as she is groped by her master. The dance ends as Jabba commands the Naboo slave girl to sit in the spot of his coiled tail with Salacious. She does so getting situated in the small spot. She glances over at Leia as they both make eye contact. Leia wishing, she was not collared and chained to the neck having the freedom to move freely. Jabba takes his hand off his slaves shoulder allowing Leia to sit regally in front of Jabba.

The festivities continue Leia notices a drunken guard fall to the metal trap door. Jabba laughs slamming his fist on the armrest control that opened the trapdoor to the rancor pit. The guard lost his balance, and fell down into the pit-as Jabba laughed evilly and Leia looked on in horror. Poising to flee, she felt the presence of the collar around her neck as Jabba tugged her back.

Suddenly the Naboo slave girl was beside her hand on her shoulder, shooting her a surreptitious, assuring glance. She sighed deeply to restore her spirits as the throne began to move forward. Jabba growled as Leia flinched hard from a sudden movement beneath her body. Jabba, for his part, was intoxicated by the power her had just demonstrated to his captive princess.

Below in the pit, The guard were picking himself up off of the dirty floor of the pit. The gate at the far end of the pit creaked as it slowly began to rise. Two monstrous claws soon became visible.

Jabba uttered a guttural confirmation as Leia looked on with concern, placing her fingers between the collar and her tender neck so she could maintain a view of the pit as the Hutt continued to tug on her leash possessively. As the gate finished rising, Leia could see the rancor's huge, crustacean-like form emerge into the light. The rancor first moved towards a squealing guard , who was pathetically attempting to climb back up the chute that had dropped him into the pit. The rancor grabbed the guard in his huge claws with surprising swiftness, raised him to his slobbering mouth. Jabba himself chuckled to see the turmoill. Only Leia was horrified, aghast at the betrayal and lack of sympathy she witnessed in Jabba's men and especially in Jabba himself. The guard swung his vibro axe cutting the rancor's mouth as he fell back to the ground. The rancor with anger swiftly grabbed the guard and gulped and ate the guard. Everyone in the audience chamber cheered. As the rancor went back into his place as the gate closed.

Jabba laughed as he pulled Leia into his bulk, holding her chain tighter.

The half-naked princess struggled to breathe as she was pulled against she flab. She pulled and tugged at her gold choker collar as her skirts fell off to one side, exposing her bare vulva to the crowd. Jabba stops pulling on Leia's chain allowing her to sit back up. The throne back into its place as the festivities continue. Jabba and the Naboo slave girl make eye contact as he plays with Leia's chain, jingling on her back as Leia's glances down at the Naboo slave girl's bottom wishing she was at least wearing something underneath her skirt as she hated not wearing anything underneath making her very uncomfortable and vulnerable with the constant molestations, but that was not the case as Jabba preferred Leia wearing nothing underneath, hating her outfit so much along with being collared and chained to the neck made the enslaved princess envy the Naboo slave girl that although she was a slave also and half-naked her outfit gave her coverage and she was chained to the neck. She feels her masters hand caress her naked flesh of her back as he plays with her chain licking his lips, "My beautiful Leia I very much the touch of your flesh," he gropes her shoulder pulling back on her chain as her collar digs into her throat, while the enslaved princess struggles to keep her composure.

The tip of Jabba's tail caresses the enslaved princess buttocks while his hand caresses her back. Aurora glances over at Leia, both make eye contact as Leia is being violated the Naboo slave girl could see the pain in Leia's eyes as she is being groped by her master. She felt pity for the princess having been stripped, put into very skimpy slave garb, collared and chained to the neck to the vile Hutt. Although she was now a slave to Jabba she didn't have to deal with such violations. She noticed how small Leia's outfit is if you can call it that and how her hair was done along with the amount of makeup applied to her face along with noticing she wasn't wearing anything underneath which she imagined made the princess feel vulnerable and insecure. She felt pity for the princess and the position she is in having to be Jabba's slave.

Jabba caresses Leia's shoulder. As he drinks from his goblet. Salacious with a smirk on his happy having two enslaved girls at his side. Jabba gently tugs on his enslaved princess chain pulling her back as she closes her eyes in annoyance glaring back at her master without turning her head. Jabba turns to Aurora, "My dear girl I couldn't but help notice you and my princess make eye contact, she is of royalty of course I am sure you have heard many things about her before she was placed in her rightful place as my slave," Jabba licks his lips. Jabba continues in Huttese "I am sure she enjoys your company for now, she is not allowed to speak, only to be seen for her true beauty, serve me and my needs as my slave." Leia looks at the Naboo slave girl as Jabba speaks to her, Jabba knowing full well his new dancer girl doesn't agree with him. "She does not have to worry about the petty work as she once did as a rebel all while I treat her as the princess she is giving her a life of luxury, providing the princess with royal garb made of silks and golds." Jabba mockingly laughs at Leia. Aurora wanting to say something but knows if she does Jabba will punish her. Leia looks down in shame as some of the patrons gathered around them laugh in mockery of Leia.

Jabba continues drinking from his goblet as he speaks to a few bounty hunters. Leia looks back up at Aurora ashamed that she is being seen this way as nothing more than a sex object to the vile Hutt especially to someone who might have looked up to her.

A few hours have past as the festivities died down. Many of the guests in their rooms while others lay on the floor of the audience chamber black out drunk along with many men, dancers sleep scattered around the different areas of the audience chamber of the villa. It is the afternoon as Leia looks out the window of the villa. Jabba, "It is time for a nap my princess," as Aurora lays her head on the thick part of Jabba's tail laying in her small spot of Jabba's coiled tail as she looks at the princess while she falls alseep. Leia gasps as Jabba tugs on Leia's leash until she lands with a quiet plop on his soft belly. Leia sighs in discomfort as he placed his hand on her shoulder mockingly comforting her as he holds her chain firmly against his stomach while the enslaved princess's cheek is in contact with his belly and the cold chain. Jabba yawns as his eyes slowly close as he falls asleep.

Salacious tired lets out a yawn and rests his head against Leia's upper right arm as he glances up at Leia and gives her a smirk of satisfaction and falls asleep against the half-naked princess. Leia ignores this advance from Salacious knowing full well he is taking advantage of his situation and relishing in the fact that he has her at her side. Leia looks over at Aurora as she sleep and then scans the audience chamber and finds Ana lying down on a couch with a man as she sleeps. Tired she lets out a quite yawn while her masters hand rests on her shoulder as her eyes slowly begin to close on her, finally falling asleep.


	32. Evening Festivities

**Evening Festivities**

Leia on her masters belly her head turned to right rests on her master's arm as his hand rests on her shoulder. Salacious lifts up Leia's front skirt taking a peek of her women hood as the on lookers see the enslaved princess vagina, Aurora notices not knowing how Leia can deal with this on a daily basis as Salacious gives her a slight smirk then looks back at Leia's exposed vulva drooling as he stares at it lustfully as he places her front silk skirt back in its place gazing at the half-naked princess. Leia's eyes slowly begin to open as she wakes up notices Salacious looking at her then looks at Aurora as the enslaved princess slowly sits up regally as a princess should.

Jabba awoke and reflexively tightened his grip on Leia's chain. The Hutt delivered a quick, hard yank on her chain. She blinked and gagged as she felt herself pitch backwards, but is able to catch herself on her out flung arms, as the enslaved princess is able to sit upright again. Jabba laughs at his slave, he is so proud of having while he strokes her back. Bib approaches Jabba , "Master it is time to leave for the gathering with Centada Ressad at her villa." Jabba, "Oh yes that is today, I am sure my princess will enjoy it." Licks his lips as he plays with her chain as he gestures to a bounty hunter to have his time with Aurora, leaving Leia alone with Salacious and her mater. Both Leia and Aurora look at each other as the Naboo slave girl is in the hands of the bounty hunter as he begins to grope her and do with her what he wants.

Leia and Jabba now off the dais with the as theJabba's men and guests that stayed behind board their individual rickshaw carriages. Leia stands at her master's side with her arms at her side with her chain kept taut and on a short tether as her master lustfully gazes at her backside stroking her back, her skirts flutter from the breeze to the side giving everyone behind her a site to see. Bib stands at Jabba's side giving him a view of Leia's back side while Salacious sits next to Leia's leg able to see her vagina from below. Leia' sees Aurora and Ana leave with a group of men and other slave girl and dancers.

Jabba speaks to the enslaved princess as Leia looks at her master as he speaks to her, "My lovely Leia you look as good as you taste I very much love having you at my side my princess, as I am sure everyone at today gathering will enjoy seeing you and your beauty along with my domination over the last princess of Alderaan," Jabba lets out a laugh of mockery. Bib and Salacious board their carriage as Jabba and Leia board theirs.

Jabba keeps Leia on an extremely short tether and constantly rubbed her back. Her front silk skirt hangs in between her inner thighs. They pass many of the pedestrians on the streets as they reach their destination with many of them giving Leia double takes. The tip of Jabba's tail gently caresses Leia's women hood turning Leia on as she lets out a moan of pleasure and cums with the little cum from Leia on his tail. Jabba. "I love pleasuring you my princess, you deserve it as I very much enjoy the pleasure you give me." Leia feels her wet vagina as she looks at her master with a defiant stare as if giving him a royal statement.

They arrive at their destination with various guests getting off their various carriages and transporters. Leia and Jabba get off their rickshaw carriage as the enslaved princess stands at her master's side with her arms at her side. Many of the guests arriving glance at the half-naked princess. Jabba, "It seems your beauty is catching the eyes of everyone my lovely." He caresses her back going around in circles of her birthmark. They walk to the entrance of thevilla with many greeting Jabba and giving lewd and crude comments towards Leia along with complimenting her beauty at the same time.

Despite this Leia ever so regally the princess that she is ignores the comments made towards her as the enter. Leia embarrassed she is being touted around like a trophy and piece of meat at such an event in the outer rim with such a revealing outfit leaving little to no imagination for all to see. Leia notices a lot of Jabba's henchmen, guests and bounty hunters scattered around as an alien femal with an elongated head and peach skin Centada Ressad approaches Jabba and Leia, "Hey Jabba it is great to see you, and this must be the lovely princess I have heard so much about." Jabba responds, "It is great to see you also Centada, thanks for the invite since we are leaving tomorrow back to Tattooine and this is my Leia." Leia glances down then looks back up. Centada looks at the half-naked princess, "She is a beauty Jabba you have done well for yourself." Jabba, licks his lips as Leia feels her collar dig into her throat as she is being rocked back her arms at her side. Leia looks at the dress she is wearing, longing to wear clothes that cover her as she licks her lips just thinking about it having the freedom to wear any dress or clothes she wants, but instead she is scantily clad, dolled up, collared and chained to the neck to her master. Centada notices Leia looking at her dress, "I see the princess is taking a liking to my attire Jabba." as she gives a slight chuckle at the thought of the enslaved princess wearing such attire such as hers. "Jabba you have chosen an outfit fit a princess and besides she looks to be in her rightful place as your slave Jabba and should be grateful you have provided her with an outfit such as that with golds and silks." Jabba, laughs and agrees. Centada, "It is great seeing you and your princess Jabba lets catch up in a few hours. Enjoy your time." She leaves as Jabba and Leia get situated on a large cushion.

Leia sits at the base of her master's tail, her arms rest on her thighs as her silk skirt flow down beneath her with her front skirt in between her inner thighs as Jabba keeps the enslaved princess on an extremely short tether, drinking from his goblet while stroking up and down her back conversing and drinking with the other guests. Jabba more aggressively ran his hand over her shoulder and dangerously close to her chest, she attempted to squirm away, as the on lookers watch only to be brought back by a firm tug on her leash. Jabba amused at her resistance laughs in mockery of her licking his lips.

Jabba holds her in place with his hand on her shoulder as he brings the goblet within reaching distance to Leia as she glares at him feeling the cold chain against her shoulder and back. The half-naked princess turns to in the direction of her masters hand placing both her hands on the grip of his hand with the goblet. Jabba, "I very much enjoy you my princess as does everyone else here."

Closing her eyes, Leia opened her mouth and soon felt the cold glass against her lips. The bitter, running liquid of the fine wine hit her tongue, along with the taste of Jabba's mouth provided by the residue of his drool on the glass. empty goblet on the tray and grabbed another one to drink. Leia noticed Ana and Aurora with various men being groped and taken advantage of. Leia leaned forward as hand on her shoulder as he is shoots her a surreptitious, assuring glance. She sighed deeply while she felt the presence of the collar around her neck as Jabba tugged her back. Jabba, for his part, was intoxicated by the power over her and had just demonstrated to his captive princess.

" My lovely princess." Jabba said as he slackened her chains. "You may wander for a bit."

She got up from her master's belly as he gave her butt a slap and licked his lips. Leia glares at her master as she steps off the big cushion, as a few catch a glimpse below Leia's skirts.

Leia walked out towards the window overseeing the man-made ocean, her split-skirts fluttering as she moved passing by crowds of degenerates who exposed themselves to her and groped her bare skin as she passed. She ignored that her female parts were visible as she walked, she just wanted to see the beautiful ocean. She raised her left arm and pressed her hand on the frame of the window as she leaned closer, staring out at the man-made ocean.

She was half-aware of her collar beginning to tighten against her throat, but the chain remained silent and unmoving behind her neck. She stood still on the end of her leash as she looks out. A handful of guests gathered around Leia gaze lustfully at the half-naked princess making lewd and degrading comments towards her. Leia felt a bit chilly from the cold breeze from the ocean entering through the opened window and this damned outfit didn't make things any better for the half-naked princess, but she very much enjoyed the scenery outside.

Just then after about 30 minutes or so having been left alone she heard Jabba behind her staring at her backside beckoning for her in Huttese: "I love your backside my lovely princess," he purred. Leia ignored the Hutt's deep, gurgling voice, hoping Jabba would leave her alone. But a soft tug on her leash told her this was not to be the case. She turned back to glare at him and then carried on looking out the window, feeling that she had made a royal statement.

Leia is approached by a few men well dressed in high end attire for this event. Lustfully looking the enslaved princess as she looks at the three alien men. The leader out of the three man group speaks, "Hello there princess, I am Sosear Latta and this is Sonmi and Dynym Quid", an alien with squid-like tentacles on his face, "we couldn't help but notice your beauty and we couldn't help but converse on how we would love to fuck you so hard and have ourselves a royal fuck." All three men laugh.

Leia looks down in shame as they mock her. Dynym, "I so wish I was Jabba I would fuck her all day and night and that outfit of yours is just exquisite my dear princess, wouldn't you guys agree?" the other two agree.

Sonmi, "" I see why Jabba has a liking towards you princess other than the fact that you're a princess and hot as fuck." He continues on, "I certainly agree my with friends I sure do love the outfit you are wearing and I am sure he and I aren't the only ones who like it, as proudly shows off your beauty, and a princess as rare and beautiful as you should be show that beauty of your you beautiful slut." As his hand gently caresses Leia's naked back.

Sosear responds, " You guys notice her birthmark on her lower right back?, isn't kinda hot," Sonmi and Dynym respond, "Oh yea it is."

Leia knowing full well they are examining her, which makes her uncomfortable when people do this to her when she is alone and people take advantage. Leia, glares back at her master as he is distracted drinking, laughing and speaking to the scum and degenerates.

Dynym, " I love how the top is made with the small barley there upside down heart shaped cups and shows off those firm breasts of her with the gold-plated brass bra around her chest, and the curved lines of the harness with the very thin black floss straps forming an X shape behind her back showing off her bare back."

Leia winced as she felt the curved lines of the harness like protrusions on the bottom of the brasserie pressing against her ribs to hold it in place, acting like a harness for her bosom.

The bra was so uncomfortably loose in the front, and a bit tight around her ribs, barely concealing her firm breasts, only covering her hard nipples.

Sonmi, "If you can call a top at all." All three laugh.

Sosear, "I love the etched detail on the front of the small barley their cups that more resemble pasties with the curvaceous, winding pattern that represents the curves of the female body."

"Hell yes man, Dynym the responds", speaking, "The bra with the thin straps held tightly against her back leaving it completely exposed for all admire and has no padding to speak of, making her nipples stand erect is just fucking hot, that I couldn't help but notice."

They begin to examine the bottom.

The bottom part if you can call it that was even more humiliating for Leia.

Sonmi, "I love pair of two very small crescent-shaped triangular plates that hang over her vulva and the rear just covers a few inches off her butt crack of her buttocks, with purple lashaa luxury silk skirts the width of my index finger I would say about an inch in width and the length down to her ankles trailing the barest bit of privacy between her thighs" Sosear lifts both skirts up.

"Oh yea guys and also she isn't wearing anything underneath and she is completely hairless, Dynym responds, "That is so hot I like my women hairless," Sonmi , "the only thing holding it together by two open oval hip fasteners, that leaves her legs exposed and exposing even more the sides of her butt cheeks."

Dynym, "The rear silk is only the width of my index finger so like you said about an inch in width and only covers her butt crack of her hot sexy round Leia almost gagged in disgust, barely retaining her poise. Still, she remained ever the princess. However, Jabba continued to press the goblet against her lips forcing her to drink even more of the vile brew. As she drank several more mouthfuls.

A servant came as Jabba placed the

ass and nothing more".

Leia embarrassed as she is being examined by the three men.

Her vulva felt so cold from the contact of the plates, along with feeling the cold back plate as her buttocks clenched together for a second.

Sosear, "I love this design on it as it resembles the female anatomy, everything from the uterus and ovaries to the endometrium and fallopian tubes."

Leia did not like this one bit, as it exposed even more than her skin. She felt even more naked than when Jabba forced her to wear the previous outfit before his court.

Sonmi continues, "It's as we are given an X-ray to see the interior parts that make her a woman, and put on display for all to see, very nice design, not that we already have a view of it anyways."

They all laugh on mockery of Leia

Dynym, "I love her Jerba leather boots, that made from the hide of a Jerba, a Tattooine beast of burden, and the gold trim around the cuffs look amazing on boots."

Undoubtedly she hated what it to symbolize her enslavement, they were uncomfortable as the rest of her costume. Leia didn't like that they had no traction, and were the same boots she had been wearing, and the gold trim around the cuffs looked tacky and distasteful. Still, at least it was better than going barefoot, she thought.

Sosear, "Her hair is very well combed back and put into a large bun, held with two hair clips holding it in place as it resembles a crown, that of royalty. Then braided into a long phallic plait, clamped in place by a golden hair fastener. Another symbol of her enslavement guys, this is meant to represent Jabba's hand touching her and dominating her, as well as the microcosm on the end of the braid resembling a phallus to humiliate her even further. And a golden bracelet and armband were clamped around her right wrist and left bicep, the armband molded to look like a snake".

Sonmi, "The bracelet looks almost like armor, with the small hole in it representing a woman's orifices, and her earring are a nice addition also."

Both bracelets were tight on Leia's wrist and bicep, making it difficult for her to flex her limbs while wearing them. The entire costume felt horrible against her skin, it was a moving prison built for the female body, yet so loose and small. Every inch of it s drew the eyes of males to the female wearing it, and expose just enough of the most desired regions without completely leaving the female body open and exposed.

Dynym. "The make-up is just exquisite with the blood-red lipstick over her lips and how the blush to her cheeks to gives her a more youthful appearance and also look a bit more like a whore." The guys agree, "Along with mascara over her eyelids and around her eyes to make her appear sensual and mysterious. "You look absolutely beautiful, Princess." Sosear, "I love how her collar is basically a choker, that has great meaning in high society, we should know are high society and also only a princess should wear."

Leia, hated this outfit with a passion even more than the last one. She couldn't bare to think how much skin it was exposing. Leia felt the back plate, as it wasn't even covering her butt, just hung just above her butt crack, while her front and rear silk skirt only about an inch long of an index finger length covered her butt crack as both skirts went down to her ankles, wearing absolutely nothing underneath, the front plate only covered the front of her vulva in between her inner thighs area of her it made it easier for everyone to see her private regions. Her top if you can call it that looked more like pasties that covered her hard erect nipples, with the same design as her previous bra, but now shaped like upside down hearts. As the black straps were thinner than the previous and more like thin black floss strings.

Dynym, "Hutts are well known for the way they dress their slaves to enhance their appearance especially Jabba, and only purpose is to expose every inch of the princess's beauty. Though Jabba typically does do a lot to improve the appearance of his slaves, in the princess's case all he had to do was show her hot fucking body for all of us to drool over."

Leia, felt humiliated having been examined like that. Sonmi ran her finger down Leia's belly, into her navel before running his finger in circles around it. Leia felt herself being molested.

Dynym, Sosear and Sonmi take turns and reach down underneath her skirt, and with two fingers insert them inside the half-naked princess vagina. As he slowly fingered her. Leia closed her eyes, and let out a slight moan, as he finally stopped.

They all tell Leia, "She has a tight pussy and a fine good one at that, and at least she knows what pleasure is being with Jabba."

Jabba, sees the three men with Leia chuckling at his slave is getting attention from three of his comrades he does business with.

All three leave as the converse with the other guests. A small group of men and women surrounding Leia, just standing a few feet away. Leia relieved they left having been violated. Her buttocks clenched together as she stands regally by the window.

Gazing out at the ocean, and the yachts that were a few miles away. The sound of jingling metal interrupted her, as she tensed, glaring back at Jabba with annoyance as he licked his lips.

She resumes gazing out, enjoying the view. She felt a bit buzzed from the alcohol Jabba had given her making her feel a bit light headed. The chain snapped as it was pulled, as she was yanked back from the window with a loud, half-choked gag. "Haughh! Ow!" Leia runs to avoid being choked, her skirts flaring up to reveal her smooth bare vulva and bare buttocks as she runs across stumbling back onto the big cushion, the chain producing a cacophony of metallic jangling before and beneath her as she struggled to keep her feet beneath her, her breasts bouncing gracelessly in her loose fitting top. "Aungh!."

She nearly collids with the top of the cushions's front edge, she leaps up onto it, however her momentum continued to throw her forward, and she threw her arms out to brace herself. Auh-Unh! She grunted, feeling her ponytail swing around between her breasts and Jabba's flesh as she half landed, half climbed upon her masters enormous gut. Trying to keep herself upright, ramming her lower body into his, her belly and thighs meeting his thick flesh with a moist, fleshy plop.

Bibs soft hands pressed between her shoulder blades as he pressed her upper body closer, until her breasts were shoved into Jabba's flabby chins.

She craned her neck and sighed in resignation. "My princess, I hope you are enjoying yourself, but I have very much missed your company my lovely princess and wish you to be here with me." He gropes the enslaved princess's rear as he speaks to her. "Please sit." He plays with her chain as Leia situates herself at the base of her master's tail letting the front skirt flow down in between her legs as she closes her legs and places her hands on her thighs. Jabba keeping her chain on a short tether and chain taut. His tail underneath Leia as the tip of it caresses the enslaved princess pussy.

While talking to a variety of the guests in front of him talking business and other things, who gazed at his luscious prize. They spoke of his impressive domination of the princess one in particular guest mocked Leia's predicament to her face.

Sensing Leia's defeated posture, Jabba turned towards her and spoke gently-but mockingly-to her. Leia strained forward and opened her mouth to respond to his taunt, but Jabba silenced her with a quick jolt of her leash. The princess gulped as she is pulled back. Jabba aggressively gropes her shoulder and breast as he pulls on her chain. The half-naked princess grips his belly as Leia grabbed at her collar with her free hand and pulled on it in a desperate effort for more slack. closes her eyes as her collar digs into her throat, her body tightens, her buttocks clench together, her abs tighten as she is being pulled back keeping a grip on her master's flesh, as she lets out gags of pain. The half-naked princess struggled to breathe as she was pulled against she flab. She pulled and tugged at her gold choker collar. Jabba loosens his grip brining her back into position.

Leia finally allowed to sit upright; the half-naked princess had recovered her strength enough to resist Jabba's molestation. As he ran his hand over her shoulder and over her chest, she attempted to squirm away, only to be brought back by a firm tug on her leash.

Leia glares back at Jabba as her chain jingles reminding of her place. Jabba peers down Leia's backside, licks his lips as he sees the crease of her buttcrack from underneath the small skirt plate not that matters to him, with the silk skirt only covering her buttrack as he rubs her lower back caressing her birthmark.

A friend of Centada Ressad approaches Jabba she is wearing a black dress that shows her midriff as he converses with the various scum he does business with. Jabba as they converse. Leia's body shakes from underneath as Jabba's belly moves. Jabba to Leia, "It is time to get up my princess as he gestures while playing with her chain. Leia does so stand up from his belly as he keeps her chain taut with tension Leia slowly walks to the edge of the big cushion and leaps off of it as Jabba slithers off.

Leia walks beside her master. Ivy "I see you have the princess with you Jabba, very well done on having yourself the beautiful princess," Leia regal looks at Ivy with her hands at her side as to show weakness in front of her. Jabba jingles her chain reminding Leia of her place.

Jabba, "Thanks Ivy and she is a hot fuck that's for sure," Jabba laughs. Ivy leads them into the room, as the enslaved princess walks beside her master looking around the villa and the various guests walking in the hallways. She notices Bib and Jabba's guests, goons, the villas servants, various dancers and slave girls, but they are not chained or collared to the neck as they are pleasure slaves meant to one thing. Many notice Leia, pointing fingers and speaking amongst each other.

Jabba gently caresses Leia's back while the enslaved princess looks at her master. Centada Ressad approaches Jabba. "Hey Jabba, are you having a good time, and sorry for not speaking to you earlier, you know how it is with these dealings." As they both give each other a warm welcome hug. Centada, "This must be the princess I have heard so much about, Leia if I am not mistaken." Jabba, "Yes, it is the Princess Leia in the flesh." Centada, "I have heard so much about her during her time with the rebellion as some of my clients work for the rebellion and empire."

Leia, embarrassed looks down for a moment until Jabba gently pulls back on Leia's chain causing her to rock back for a moment the enslave princess looks back up as she feels Jabbas hand caress one of her butt cheeks. Centada, "Lets us go to a private room to speak Jabba."

Leia beside her master as Jabba and Centada speak as they walk to the nearest room. The doors open. As Jabba, Leia, and Centada enter the room.

Centada, "I have to say I like what you have done with her and her attire, she is exquisite in it, and it shows off her beauty as it should. I had always despised watching the holo conferences of her and seeing her in those godawful robs of hers and military uniforms covering herself." Leia slowly starts to clench one of her hands into a fist until Jabba jerks on her chain as she undoes her fist and glares at her master as if to give him a royal statement. Leia hated being talked about like this especially from another woman of authority.

Centada, "My sweet Leia, you are were you belong so no need to be so feisty and threaten me," Jabba and Centada laugh in mockery of Leia. Centada stands in front of Leia scans the half-naked princess for a moment. "You very beautiful and very fuckable, If was I was a man I fuck you so hard and enjoy every minute of it but I don't mind girl on girl action every now and then and I am glad you are with Jabba." as Centada's hand strokes Leia's long plait that flows down her shoulder and onto her tight stomach with the ponytail at the end of the plait next to her navel.

Centada gently with her hand caresses her body as she stands with her hands at her side. "Your skin is so smooth and radiant princess I can tell you took care of yourself, and see that Jabba is taking care of you with giving you a life of luxury with your expensive attire, travels, palaces, extravagant parties and events along with the amenities that you should have as a princess such as yourself."

Jabba to Centada, "She is my princess after all and I very much enjoy her company." As he glares as Leia licking his lips as he caresses her buttocks. Centada, "Jabba I love her outfit, with the golds and silks just everything about it from head to toe is exquisite, it really shows off her true beauty." Jabba, "Thanks, with a princess such as her she deserves to wear outfits worthy of her status of a princess." He laughs in mockery at the half-naked princess.

Centada, "So Jabba, Ivy told me this is your last day before you go to Cloud City?" Jabba responds back, "Yes unfortunately it is I have a meeting regarding the mines I own there and the other various business I have there, but I very much have enjoyed my time here as I always do, especially since I have my Leia it makes it that much more better for my enjoyment." Centada, "I don't blame you there Jabba, if I were you I would enjoy my time here as well." Leia, licks her lips in nervousness as her master's hand continues to caress her back and buttocks.

Jabba, ", "Well, she can be feisty at times and still has her fighting spirit, which excites me." Centada, "Once a rebel always a rebel, but hey she's your princess, that is a major accomplishment."

They both continue conversing with each other for about another 30 minutes as Leia stands at her masters side bored just standing there not doing a thing except be scantily-clad to be seen as a sex object for everyone to see.

Leia feels Jabba's hand underneath her rear skirt going up and down her butt crack while her rear skirt drapes over his hand. She hated how exposed she was and vulnerable she felt.

Centada, "It is always a pleasure speaking with you Jabba." as they walk out of the room. Jabba, "Come stop by whenever you feel like, just let me know." Centada, "Go enjoy your time Jabba with your princess, and I will see you around, after all you aren't living till tomorrow." A few more guests approach them while Jabba and Centada talk as to meet with her. They lustfully gaze at the enslaved princess. One of them puts her hand in her underneath her dress and masturbates to Leia.

Centada, "It seems princess you have some admires." They all laugh as Leia stands regally. One of the guests asks a question, " Jabba by chance is she wearing anything underneath? just curious with the outfit she is wearing it seems unnecessary for her to" knowing full well the answer to the question. Jabba, "She is not nor does she need to and a princess such as my Leia should not wear anything that royal garb of hers I had specially made for her," he raises up her rear silk skirt exposing her bare buttocks then lets it flow down her buttocks just only covering her butt crack. Jabba then lifts her front skirt exposing her vulva, "See nothing as it should be for my princess, nice smooth round ass and tight hairless smooth pussy." He lets go of it and lets it flow down in between legs.

Jabba to Leia, "My princess likes her outfit, doesn't she?" Leia glares back at her master giving a nod of yes to her master. Guest, "You are one lucky guy Jabba to have the princess especially since she is the last of her destroyed planet." Jabba responds back, "Thanks, after all she showed up at my doorstep trying to rescue her lover Solo." Guest, "No shit her and Solo had a thing, I would have thought she had better taste in men, but hey Solo and her friends are dead thanks to you Jabba which is a relief for us and she's with a real man now." Jabba, Centada and the other two guests laugh. Centada to Jabba, "See you around Jabba and let me if it gets taken care of, if not I can arrange some things." Jabba, "Will do, and take care," Guests, "See you later Jabba and that hot princess of yours." The guests and Centada walk into the room for their meeting.

Jabba slaps Leia's ass as the door closes in front of them. Leia glares at her master annoyingly at her master while Jabba licks his lips, "I enjoy the sight that you are my beautiful slut." Jabba and Leia walk down the hallway as her master gently gropes her from behind.

Walking out of the villa into the back with the beach front were many more people are at lounging around, drinking, socializing. Leia with her hands at her side glances at her master as they walk into a gazebo that is next to the shore of the beach behind the villa reserved for Jabba and Leia. The enslaved princess notices everyone in and around the gazebo as they give the half-naked princess lustful stares. Jabba situates himself on a medium sized stone dais with Leia standing at his side keeping her on a short tether groping her smooth skin as he drinks from his goblet and smoking from a hookah.

Jabba's tail gently caressed Leia's leg above the gold lining of her Jerba leather boots. The enslaved princess felt herself rock back and forth from Jabba's grip on her chain as he gently rocked her back and forth. Feeling her masters hand wandering around her smooth skin groping and caressing her back, shoulders, arms, rear, thighs and her vagina. Looking at her master as he licks his lips, "My princess I very much enjoy the touch of your smooth royal figure it turns me on as does everything else about you my lovely." Leia licks her lips in anxiousness as her master speaks to her and his dominance over her to the many people in and around the gazebo while they laugh in mockery of Leia.

Leia looks down in shame as she is being mocked by her master and everyone else participating in her mockery. But, she looks back as to show no sign of weakness and the strong-willed princess she is keeping her composure. She feels her collar dig into her throat letting out a slight whimper of pain. Jabba gently gropes his enslaved princess rear with one finger inside her butt crack in between her butt cheeks going up and down it while also caresses her tight vagina as he does so making the enslaved princess butt cheeks clench while she is being violated by her master. Leia closes her eyes for a few moments as she hides the pleasure sensation she is feeling now. Leia slowly opens her eyes as her master continues to violate her, as she felt her wet pussy making her uncomfortable. Jabba, "I love your juices from your nice royal pussy my princess and your soft round ass."

The enslaved princess with her hands at her side glances at her master while he lets out a laugh and licks his lips as he wraps his arm around her waist brining Leia closer to him within skin contact, her rear touches his skin as she feels his skin rub against her leg with his hand reaching down underneath her front skirt plate as he rubs her women hood. Her chain runs down over her shoulder and onto her exposed back while her master violates her the enslaved princess closes her eyes as he rubs and fingers her tight pussy, Leia lets out a lout moan of pleasure as he continues to go deeper inside her woman hood rubbing it and fingering it. Jabba with the hand holding onto her chain places his hand on her shoulder blades with Leia letting out more moans of pleasure.

The people in the gazebo watch on at Jabba's dominance over the princess as she moans in pleasure while he forces her to lay against his flesh for support. Jabba pleasured his slave girl for about ten minutes as Leia let out a loud moan and orgasm with some cum on Jabba's hand while the enslaved princess breaths heavily. Jabba licks and sucks Leia's cum, licking his lips pleasure, then wrapping his arm around her arm in an embrace weakly looking at her master. "You are a good fuck my lovely whore of a princess that you are and love the taste of your royal juices my sweet." Licking his lips as the half-naked princess looks at her master while Leia could feel her sore vagina as she felt like she could barely walk from the deep penetration from Jabba. Jabba, "Sit and rest my lovely."

He gestures to the small space in front of him, with his tail coiled. Leia realizing, she would have a lot less room than she thought. Leia, slowly sits down in front of her, barley enough room on the dais in her small spot with the pillows provided for her. Her left knee partially off the rug, while her front skirt draped over her ankle over her jerba leather boot as flowed as she sat regally on her pillows. All while she felt her outstretched right leg against Jabba's coiled tail slightly hung off the edge of the marble stone dais.

Leia feeling exhausted, tired and sore from her master penetrating deeply into her womanhood. Jabba licks his lips as he peers down into Leia's front and back skirt plate having a clear view of her pussy and ass crack, Leia's front silk skirt drapes over her knee and over the edge of the dais exposing more of her groin area as the front plate was made a size smaller and could see a hint of it when in the right place but for everyone else depending on the position of her skirt they could see more of her exposed groin/hairless pubic/groin area.

Her master caresses his half-naked princess shoulder. A dealer's scarred face frowned more than once as he glanced Leia over, he asked Jabba if she was who he thought he was. "She is indeed," the Hutt proclaimed proudly, and yanked up on the chain, forcing Leia to her feet. Leia blushed as Jabba ordered her to turn around where she stood, showing her off like she was a tamed Nexu. Leia glared into Jabba's eyes as she came to face him, and she could hear the dealer laughing behind.

Rather than putting up a struggle and risking coming across as all the more pathetic in her captivity than she already was, Leia swallowed her pride and stepping toward the Hutt, gingerly assuming the slave's embrace. The dealer chuckled heartily as Jabba mocked the enslaved Princess, and Leia was only too grateful to the dealer when he turned the conversation back to the transaction at hand. Jabba released Leia, and she sat down before him, blushing furiously.

"My beautiful princess you are good looking fuck that many admire," Jabba gleamed, his rank breath hot upon her body even from a distance. Leia stifled a disgusted moan as he yanked her near him by the chain and rewarded her with a beastly, slobbering kiss.

Though she still showed neither true loyalty nor appreciation. He knew Leia only obeyed him out of fear of punishment or fear. He wanted her to obey him out of adoration and awe, yet he knew it would pay off in the end to suffer a little more patience with the enslaved princess, but made progress with her since her enslavement and the execution of her friends.

The day had gone by for both Leia and Jabba, it was dark and the festivities continued all throughout the night. Leia sits at the base of her master's tail. Jabba keeps Leia on an extremely short tether and constantly rubbing her back with lust and the tip of the tail caresses Leia's butt cheeks and vagina from underneath. Beside her sat two Jawas as well, one of whom had been fanning the Hutt and Leia. They too leaned against Jabba's tail, next to the enslaved princess.

Leia looks at the Jawas as one of them plays with her rear silk skirt that drapes onto the pillows of the dais twirling it and mocking the princess to the other Jawa. Tugging at her rear skirt Leia with one hand grabs it tugging it , Leia grabbed the veil in back to the lower piece of her bikini and pulled it away.

As she felt the jawas cloth rub against her exposed legs, Leia's instincts took over. Thinking it was a disease-carrying scavenger crawling up her leg, Leia kicked him away and pulled back, almost rubbing her bare back against Jabba's enormous body. Her heart racing, and close to panicking, Leia barely kept suppressed a shriek. Although it only took a brief moment for her to remember where she was, Leia shuddered in disgust.

Trailing around Leia's boots, intent on making her already wonderful existence that much more enjoyable, the Jawa went for the Lashaa veils again. She snapped at him again with her foot, barely missing him. Seemingly unconcerned by the prospect of pain or injury, the jawa spoke in his native language at her. Leia couldn't make out a word of it, but assumed his words were meant to torment her. She sat herself up and swept the silk split-skirt under her legs so that he couldn't grab at it again. As he closed the distance between them, Leia glared at him

As Leia and jawa spent the next several minutes focused on one another, the little creature was determined to harass the new slave from a distance. Leia readied herself to lash at him once he was close enough, but the jawa seemed content only to aggravate the former princess for whatever it was worth. Suddenly the little jawa pointed at something just behind her and spoke something in his native language. Leia couldn't understand, but refused to turn her back on him.

As she felt something wet and slimy brush across her left shoulder...Jabba's hand rubbing her shoulder, the jawa took that opportunity to sneak up on a distracted Leia. Staring at the lace holding the top piece of her bikini together, the little creature couldn't resist the chance to bite through it.

Sensing the creature on her again, Leia threw back her elbow and knocked the jawa away. Having failed to remove her top, and with her eyes fixed on him It was then Leia them threw herself at the wretched creature, intent to wring his little neck.

Right as she was ready to pounce upon him, Leia was abruptly snapped back by the chain and collar around her neck. Strangling the poor princess as she tried to leave the throne, Leia growled at the misfortune of being put on such a short leash. Choking and gasping for breath, Leia grabbed the leash and pulled on it in a desperate effort for more slack. Despite knew it was pointless, Leia continued fighting against that damned leash, just wishing that she could break herself free!

Once the jawa realized he was safely outside of Leia's reach, he perked his head over the far side of Jabba's dais and only saw Jabba's newest pet grasping the collar around her neck. She stared at him as if to silently, the jawa unfortunately had a sick sense of humor. He didn't realize that Leia was ready to kill him, but also that she was on a leash. The vile little creature simply laughed at her misfortune.

Leia gave him such a virulent look, which only got more intense as he began laughing. Seeing such a creature that could take such joyous pleasure at her expense... Leia wanted nothing more than to kick him across the room.

It was then that the one from behind grabbed the frustrated Leia and pulled her into an embrace.

His hand rubbing her exposed buttocks, Leia at a disadvantage because of the position she was in. All Jabba had to do was pin her against his body and she couldn't get enough leverage to break away.

Enjoying his enslaved princess, Jabba chuckled and drew his pet closer to his huge, gaping maw. Leia retorted, her sardonic tone quite apparent. The scantily-clad Leia staring into her masters eyes.

Leia genuinely tried to keep her mind off the molestation of her master, but she found it especially difficult to maintain her composure in the presence of a giant slug that handled her like some faithful pet. Jabba caressing her rear as she is kept in an embrace, while her master speaks to her. "My sweet Leia you have one amazing ass and such a slut I love it that you are only mine and my princess who serves me," Jabba licks his lips at the enslaved princess while she looks into her masters eyes and the goblet in his hand as he drinks the rest of what is left in the goblet.

Many hours later…

The party had finished the guests outside as they await their carriages and hover sleds. Leia stands at her masters side while he gropes her back. Leia, with her hands at her side licks her lips at the comfort of her master groping her as his flesh was surprisingly warm against her half-naked body. Many of the guests leaving do double takes of the enslaved princess making lude comments and jeering at her. Jabba laughs in amusement at the comments being made about Leia, while she endured the degradation of being called such names. She glares at her master as hi licks his lips and laughs as tomorrow they will be in cloud city for the day.


	33. Cloud City

**Cloud City**

The space yacht makes its descent over Bespin. Leia at one of the deck's windows, ignoring the suggestive whispers from passengers and bulging crotches that brushed against her bare legs. Looking outside at the vast of planet of Bespin the gas planet the was not ruled under the empire. She was glad to be away from Jabba after having spent a week in Canto Bight. A handful of the passengers were gathered around Leia, lustfully looking at her.

Jabba drinks from his large goblet of wine and stared at the firm little ass of his pretty slave girl, barely covered by the back of her purple Lassha silk skirt showing off her rear only covering her buttcrack. Speaking to his men, laughing at the, as Leia feels her chain jerked. Leia glances back at her master with annoyance then back outside.

She was half-aware of her collar beginning to tighten against her throat, but the chain remained silent and unmoving behind her neck. She stood still on the end of her leash as she looks out. A handful of Jabba's cronies gathered around Leia gaze lustfully at the half-naked princess making lewd and degrading comments towards her. Leia felt a bit chilly entering through the opened window and this damned outfit didn't make things any better for the half-naked princess, but she very much enjoyed the scenery outside. Leia notices they were going to Bespin as they are approaching it only minutes away.

Minutes later…

The Space Jewel descended onto a landing pad in Bespin. Leia stands at her master's side while he gropes the enslaved princess. As they are led to the hatch of the Star Jewel and walk out to the platform. "Welcome to Cloud City my lovely princess," as he pulls back on her chain. Leia, reminiscing of when she was here with Han some years ago what they had been through together before he was frozen in carbonite.

Leia sees a few men and the leader, as he approaches them. The wind blows letting Leia's skirts flutter in the wind exposing her rear fully as her front skirt exposed her pussy lips, she felt cold as the wind gave her goosebumps. It was a Gamorean of the Ivax Syndicate Gurnot, "Hey Jabba, it's great to see you again." They both greet each other, "Voras set all the accommodations that you require for your penthouse for when you leave tomorrow," Gurnot notices and mentions Leia to Jabba. "I see you have the beautiful princess with you I have heard so much about regarding her enslavement to you," Jabba, with a firm tug on Leia's chain. "I very much enjoy my Leia and her company" Leia with her hands at her side licks her lips in nervousness as her master gropes her back.

Jabba, with a firm grip on her chain. Looking back at him in annoyance. Keeping the enslaved princess on a short tether and taut. Leia with both arms at her sides, gazes at the life happening while they walk. People dressed in the top luxury attire, jewelry, and have wealth.

Gurnot looks at the half-naked princess, chained to the neck to her master. Gurnot speaks to Jabba, "I love the outfit your princess has she looks like a good fuck." as he lustfully looks at her. Leia, longing for the freedom she once had being able to wear what she wanted, roam and walk freely, and the attire she wore last time she was here were she temporarily took a break from being a princess, senator, and rebel leader, Leia got to wear a more relaxed civilian outfit that covered her body. Her tunic and pants were beautifully set off by an elaborately embroidered coat and a stunning braided hairstyle. As Han once stated to her, she looks beautiful in her girl clothes. Now enslaved by Jabba the Hutt, she is forced to wear a revealing slave girl outfit. Constructed of gold and Lashaa silk and featuring Jerba leather boots, the bikini skimpy leaving little to the imagination and scandalous to the point of view of Leia along with degrading the enslaved princess collared and chained to the neck to Jabba to serve him.

Many patrons give Leia double takes as they pass by her while others notice her and point and gossip amongst themselves. Bib walks next to Jabba having a clear view of Leia's back side. The half-naked princess cold wishing she was wearing something else that covered her as this was a time were her attire was not helping her. Her already firm breasts firmed up even more from the cold, her nipples more erect underneath her small bra cups that covered her nipples. Her womanhood formed a deeper cameltoe from her vagina tighten from the cold, her buttocks clenched together as she wore nothing underneath. Thankfully the boots she was given helped keep her feet warm although Leia didn't like that they had no traction, and the gold trim around the cuffs looked tacky and distasteful. Still, at least it was better than going barefoot, she thought.

They are led to a corridor in small building that leads to the minds down below. Jabba speaks to Gurnot about business and what is going on in the mind that he controls, Leia's collar digs into her throat as her master caresses her smooth skin of her back and rear. They approach an elevator and enter as it takes them down below.

The elevator stops at its destination the elevator doors open. Jabba, Leia, Bib, Gurnot and some of Jabba's entourage walk out of the elevator. Leia looks at the service men in the facility as they too look at the curious scantily-clad Leia while her and Jabba walk up to the window of the facility, as some of the service men lustfully look at the enslaved princess. Leia next to her master sees the workers of various alien races being brutally beaten working in the mine. Feeling sympathy for them as they do not deserve this as it is against rights.

As Jabba and Leia look on at the workers Gurnot takes a glance the enslaved princess examining her royal body wanting to fuck her, as Leia notices looks at him as if to give him then back at the workers. She hated they were being treated this way watching them in dread glancing at her master who is groping her buttocks. Jabba to Leia, "My dear Leia these are my workers who do the mining that I control here in Cloud City among the various other sites I control around the outer rim, you need not to worry about them my lovely princess." Jabba caressing his slave princess shoulder to console her. "As I recall seeing your past holograms you didn't mind getting your hands dirty either princess throughout your time as a princess on Alderaan and your time in the rebellion, but you do not need to do so, as you live a life of luxury as my slave, you are given attire fit for a princess and don't need to lift a finger and appreciated by me and many others." Jabba mockingly laughs as others laugh along with him in Leia's mockery. Leia stared on in petrified horror while her master caresses her back to console her.

Jabba to Gurnot, "Where is the worker that started the uprising? I want to see him." Gurnot leads them down below the facility of the gas mine. Leia sees many of the workers as they look back at her. Many of whom freezing the Tibanna gas in carbonite. They approach a cell with the perpetrator of the uprising. Jabba, "So this the difficulty that caused all the commotion." Leia looks at him feeling empathy and sympathy for him as she has been beaten by the people in charge he could barely move as he lay there on the floor and his life as a slave worker to Jabba and she as Jabba's personal sex slave.

The beaten worker slowly opens his eyes as Leia comes into focus barely able to move recognizing Leia he says her name as two guards open the cell and drag him out bring him in front of the enslaved princess and Jabba. He looks at her naked legs, wearing nothing but her jerba leather boots working his way up noticing how much skin is showing and up to her dolled-up face. Realizing the princess is a slave to the mighty crime lord and far from the conservative noble princess and rebel fighter she once was always wearing combat uniforms when she went out on the field or her white dresses and gowns.

He looks at the half-naked princess and the attire she is wearing revealing as much skin as possible leaving little to the imagination with the collar around her neck and the chain that led to Jabba's hand holding it with a tight grip. The princess he fought alongside now reduced to the lowest form of them all…a half-naked, collared at the neck and chained slave girl to Jabba the Hutt.

He had difficulty processing her current state of slavery and undress as when he would attend gatherings and Leia a princess on Alderaan, she was often dolled up for special occasions. But since joining the Rebellion, she had never wore earrings and used just enough makeup to make her look professional, and stand out as an authority figure to her peers, embracing a more warrior-like persona.

But ironically, Jabba brought her down lower with all the make-up that was applied to her making her look like a whore for Jabba's pleasure. Moreover, as a conservative princess that she was knowing full well she did not like showing her body at all, and dressed in attire showing as much skin as possible he could imagine how Leia was feeling in her current state.

The enslaved princess licks her lips in nervousness wanting to hold him but Jabba with a gentle tug reminds Leia of her place and rubs her back consoling her. Jabba, gleefully enjoys this seeing a worker know his enslaved princess as he full well knows he was. Leia looks down at him recognizing him to be a high ranking member of the reel alliance that served beside her. Gurnot, "They say they found him snooping around your palace attempting to look for the princess two months ago but one of your men from the gang stopped him in his tracks and brought him here." Jabba, "Really you don't say a rebel tracking down my lovely Leia, thankfully the empire is slowly getting rid of them."

Leia in shock with a petrified look at her master hearing this news regarding the rebellion as Jabba must have discussed this when he allowed her to roam with the what the chain would allow. She lost her planet, her friends and now slowly losing the people she fought with against the empire.

Jabba speaks to the half-naked Leia, "I assume you know him my lovely and that his is a high-ranking member of the rebel alliance?" Leia nods yes to her master with a petrified look not knowing what he is going to do. Jabba laughs. The rebel looks at the enslaved princess both making eye contact with each other. Jabba, "I want you to freeze him in carbonite I need a new wall decoration for my throne room after all the princess did destroy my previous one trying to rescue her former lover and it will be good for my lovely to have my decoration for company."

Leia mortified looking at the rebel at what her master just said. Gurnot, "Would you like to carbon freeze him right now Jabba?" Jabba responds with a yes, "I would like for my princess to see this." Leia looks at Jabba as he commands to go to the carbon freezing room and the rest of Jabba's goons follow Gurnot and his assistants to a carbon freezing chamber. The rebel is dragged along the floor as two Gamorean guards hold him by his arms.

Leia walks beside her master as they are led to the carbon freezing chamber. Memories start coming back to the enslaved princess from her time being led with Han to his carbon freezing with storm troopers, Boba Fett, and Vader from the empire. The way she felt about losing her loved on and having no hope for her and her friends. Jabba, "reminiscing about the last time you were here with your former lover?" Leia nods a yes to her master as he lets out a laugh smacking her rear. "You are with me now princess your one and true lover who doesn't put you in harm's way." Leia finding his statement ironic with her current state of undress and slave to the vile slug.

They reach the carbon freezing chamber, many gather around the center of the carbon freezing chamber. Ugnaughts preparing the machine for the carbon freezing process. Leia at her master's side licks her lips in nervousness and anticipation. Jabba caressing his slaves shoulder consoling the half-naked princess. Leia glares at her master as he lets out a laugh of his amusement the enslaved princess brings him.

The princess looks at the rebel standing beside Jabba with two guards as they both make eye contact with each other Leia licking her lips. Thinking to herself how embarrassing it is for her to have one of her high-ranking officers seeing her in her current state, half-naked, collared and chained to the neck to Jabba. Her dignity and humanity stripped away both literally and figuratively along with her innocence all stripped away. Reduced to the lowest form…a sex slave.

Two guards bring the rebel to the center of the carbon freezing chamber. The rebel looks at the enslaved Leia one last time giving her a nod of pride as she gives one back to him as Jabba licked his lips and pulled on Leia's leash insistently. The princess allowed herself to be pulled back and felt his hand rub up and down her back. She closed her eyes in abhorrence and then glared back backwards without turning her head.

The rebel is lowered down as Leia looks down petrified while the others look down cheering as the carbon gas goes up freezing him in carbonite. Leia looks at her master as he caresses her shoulder consoling the princess. A huge mechanical claw goes down and retrieves the frozen rebel frozen in a carbonite slab as it falls backward onto the floor.

A guard checks the heart monitor and tells Jabba he is still alive. Leia looks down at the carbonite frozen rebel, Jabba to Leia, "at least you will have company my lovely." Laughing in mockery. Leia looks at her master in disdain while he caresses her back. Jabba, "have him delivered to my palace." The Ughnuaghts leave with the frozen rebel through the chamber.

Hours later…

Jabba, Leia, his goons and entourage enjoying their festivities in Jabba's large penthouse in the atrium area of the penthouse at the Yartith of Yavin Hotel with its Alderaanian decor and architecture the penthouse stayed at the midpoint but high enough to view the city but also low enough to let Leia see the life going on.

The atrium all white with white marble floor, which provided no traction for Leia's boots, furnished with numerous tables and chairs around which patrons sat in, as well as comfortable couches resting against the walls. A large, decorative sculpture rested in a centerpiece setting, and several broad windows offered a view of the surrounding area of Cloud City. The bar served a selection of beverages to Jabba's guests and goons, that inhabited it such as humans, Ugnaughts, Twi'leks, and Nothoiin among its guests.

Droids, members of Cloud City security, and a retinue of bodyguards patrolling.

Jabba sits on his big cushion of a throne drinking and smoking his hookah while his enslaved princess stands at the one of the many large broad open windows across the room from Jabba with her arms and hands at her side that offered a view of the surrounding area of Cloud City.

The chain remained silent and unmoving behind her neck. She stood still on the end of her leash as she looks out at the view she has of Cloud City. A handful of guests around Leia gaze lustfully at the half-naked princess making lewd and degrading comments towards her, while many of them gossip, and speak about the princess. Leia turns and glares at a few guests who are pointing at her from a distance gossiping about her while one of them see her glaring at them, he makes a lewd hand gesture to Leia who turns back looking out the window attempting to block out what is being said and talked about her. As some men have groped her while they have passed by her groping and slapping her rear while others touched her back.

Just then after about an hour or so at the window she heard Jabba behind her beckoning for her again in Huttese: "I crave your touch my lovely Leia," he purred. The Hutt continued to gaze at her backside and curves he began to drool uncontrollably, her rear skirt plate hung below the crease of the butt crack exposing a few inches of her crack while his long tail throbbed in anticipation.

Leia ignores her masters deep voice, hoping her master would leave her alone. But a soft tug on her leash told her this was not to be the case. She turned back to glare at him while he licked his lips in lust for the half-naked enslaved princess as she notices her master looking at her exposed crease of her butt crack. Leia embarrassed having not notices her skirt plate slipped a few inches down her butt crack not that it didn't matter given how revealing her skirts are, she adjusts her rear skirt plate back covering the crease of her butt crack, while Jabba laughs at his slave. After adjusting her plate Leia glares at her master giving him a royal statement as she carries on looking out the window.

Leia glances back and notices someone she hasn't seen a while. Ana glances makes eye contact with Leia briefly and smiles at the enslaved princess as she flirts with a bounty hunter as they speak to each other at the bar drinking.

Ana wearing nothing more than white teardrop G-string bikini top and bottom with clear straps. Her top barley covers her firm breasts while the back of her bottom exposing her tight round bubble butt and front barely covers her vaginal area exposing her pussy lips. She is dolled up as can be her lips bright red, with blush, eye shadow and eye liner, her jet-black hair flows freely on her shoulder. Wearing clear platform high heels, a black choker on her neck with a white round stone in the middle. The bounty hunter gropes Ana's rear as he speaks to her.

Leia also notices Aurora the girl from Naboo who was recently sold to Jabba speaking to Jess one of Jabba's dancers sitting on one of the many couches. Aurora is dolled up her lips bright red, with blush, eye shadow, and an outfit made of Jerba Leather, she wore leather sandals, her brunette hair flowed freely down her shoulder, she wore a leather choker around her neck. Her bottom was nothing more than a leather string thong. Her top was nothing more than a triangular bra exposing more than enough cleavage tide at her neck and back.

Aurora notices Leia and gives the enslaved princess a quick wave and smile as Jess looks back at what Aurora smiled and waved to. Jess glaring back at Leia with disdain at the attention that was given to the enslaved princess, Jess continues speaking to Aurora.

Barquin D'an a Bith alien and member of the Max rebo band his kloo horn in hand speaking to the other members of the band taking a break from playing music among the many gathered around the half-naked Leia while she looks outside the window. Suddenly she feels a cold metal underneath her rear skirt lifting it up from the S shaped mouthpiece from Barquin's Bith. Some gathered around laugh and point at the enslaved princess in mockery of what he is doing to her exposing her bare vulva from behind. Leia glares back at him in anger at the humiliation he is posing upon her. Barquin, "I love your tight pussy princess and amazing ass, and might I add you are sublime beautiful." Letting her rear skirt flow back down into place.

Leia adjusts her rear back plate back into place not that it really helped her with the minimum coverage she had and the amount of skin she was showing for all to see. Leia glances back looking out the window, her neck craned to see better able to see the life going on outside.

Various patrons walking around the city, sitting around the various fountains and statues with various outdoor events going on. She noticed a couple sitting at a fountain kissing each other and the dress the woman was wearing looked almost like the one she wore when she was in Cloud City with Han and the time they spent with each other before he was carbon frozen. Leia extended her arm and hand for a brief moment as if to reach out to what she longed for and lost the love of her life.

Leia licks her lips missing the way she felt when Han kissed her and held her in his arms the way the man of the couple kissed and held his lover. She missed Han so much and her friends. The décor of Jabba's penthouse reminded her of Alderaan as it was designed by one which reminded so much of home with the furniture, paintings and décor along with the open landscape that it was with its wild life roaming around along with the community it was.

Watching the people outside having the freedom to roam and do whatever it is they want and wear the attire of their choosing, everything she was seeing reminded her of the love that was empty and missing, the freedom to roam and do whatever she wanted and wear whatever she wanted. She placed her hand on the window closed her eyes wanting what she once had reminiscing about that freedom used to have. Leia smiled as the joyful memories came to her.

The chain snapped as it was pulled, the half-naked princess yanked back from the window, her eyes open abruptly and with a loud, half-choked gag. "Haughh! Ow!" Leia runs across the room with the floor providing no traction for her Jerba leather boots while her front skirt flows backwards in between her legs her revealing her smooth bare vagina as her rear skirt flares up revealing the rest of her bare smooth tight round buttocks while she runs across the room, the chain producing a cacophony of metallic jangling before and beneath her as she struggles to keep her feet beneath her, her breasts bouncing gracelessly in her loose-fitting top. "Aungh!."

Leia exclaimed breathlessly, as she leapt up onto Jabba's big cushion of a throne and braced herself against his belly with her hands, which slid across its skin. She was about to pull away when she felt Jabba's hand press against her lower back while holding her chain.

As Jabba opened his wide grinning mouth she turned her head away as his disgusting tongue followed teasing the princess with his tongue in mockery of her as the Hutt began to speak: "I very much enjoy you my lovely Leia and the pleasure you bring me, you compliment me in every way with your beauty, the fact that you are a princess and that you are mine, and I hope you very much enjoy the perfume that was given to you my love as you smell like royalty and like the good fuck that you are slave."

Still attempting to get her air back, Leia could only gaze weakly up into her master's eyes, whose pupils widened as they leered at her. Processing what Jabba is saying to her, noticing that he was moving his goblet towards her.

Closing her eyes, Leia opened her mouth and soon felt the cold glass against her lips. The bitter, running liquid of the fine Huttese wine hit her tongue, along with the taste of Jabba's mouth provided by the residue of his drool on the glass. Leia barely retaining her poise. Still, she remained ever the princess she is.

However, Jabba continued to press the goblet against her lips forcing her to drink even more of the vile brew. As she drank several more mouthfuls. To ease his lust, Jabba groped her exposed breasts and with his finger ran it around her pert firm breasts, her top didn't help that it only covered her erect nipples as he ran his finger down Leia's belly, and into her navel before running his finger in circles around it. Leia felt herself being molested by her master, wanting nothing more than to remove his finger from her bellybutton.

Many look on at the princess's domination. His fingers felt beneath her skirts and fingers her bare-vulva and buttocks. Leia's body screamed in fear as he continued touching and fondling her almost-nude form. The assault on her body was making her feel aroused, much to her shame and disgust, making her blush as she felt stickiness growing between her legs and struggled hard to halt the assault on her private regions. Jabba halted molesting his enslaved princess, "You bring me great pleasure princess."

Leia gaze weakly into her master's eyes, as they leered at her. "You may roam later my lovely, but for now I would love to enjoy your company." Jabba with a slight jerk on her chain commands Leia to sit at the base of his tail. The enslaved princess does so following her master's orders. Leia's situates herself at the base of Jabba's tail, closing her legs allowing her front silk skirt to hang in between her inner thighs to not expose her womanhood to the crowd, not that it really mattered as her front skirt plate exposed a little of her groin area on both sides of the plate. While her rear skirt flowed down the base of Jabba's tail as Leia extends her arms and rests her hands on her thighs.

Sometime later…

Jabba keeps Leia on an extremely short tether constantly rubbing her back with lust while talking to the guests in front of him, as they gazed at his luscious prize. Leia glancing at the goons, guests, and degenerates that surrounded her and Jabba as her master spoke to them.

The decor of Jabba's penthouse reminded her of Alderaan. Bringing back memories of being back home on Alderaan. Leia notices a small astro droid that looked similar to R2 strained forward out of curiosity, she felt the presence of the collar around her neck as Jabba tugged her back.

Jabba gropes her shoulder and breasts as he pulls on the half-naked princess chain. The enslaved princess grips his belly as she grabs at her collar with her free hand trying to prevent it from digging deeper into her throat.

Jabba licks his lips in lust for his princess.

She closes her eyes while her collar digs into her throat, her body tightens, buttocks clench together, her abs tighten as she is being pulled back keeping a grip on her master's flesh. Leia lets out gags of pain. The half-naked princess struggles to breathe as she is pulled against she flab.

Jabba, "I very much enjoy your touch, smooth royal skin, and your outfit fit for a princess showing your beauty and having you as my slave my lovely cunt"

Jabba satisfied, loosens his grip brining Leia back into position.

The enslaved princess allowed to sit upright had recovered some of her strength to resist Jabba's molestation. As he ran his hand over her shoulder and over her chest, she attempted to squirm away, only to be brought back by a firm tug on her leash.

Jabba placed his arm around Leia's waist and reaches down in between her inner thighs and pulls on her front silk skirt from between her thighs and lays it over her outer thigh of her right leg as he places his hand in between her legs gently fingers her tight pussy. Leia closes her eyes at the sensation she is feeling his hand against her wet vagina.

Minutes later…

Jabba stops as he moves his hand to her arm keeping a tight grip on it while the enslaved princess feels her collar dig into her throat. Leia leaves her legs as closed as much as possible too not expose her wet vagina to the crowd as her front skirt drapes over her outer thigh. The patrons surrounding Leia have a clear view of her womanhood even with her legs closed. Leia sits regally as she glares at Jabba while he laughs at her mockingly.

A few drunken dancers laughing one of them is Aurora, holding their drinks they trip in front of Jabba and Leia as their drinks spill onto the floor. Leia leans forward, she feels the presence of the collar around her neck as Jabba tugged her back patting her head petting his slave. "Princess they are of no concern to you, remember your place my little whore." The drunken dancers get back up as everyone laughs. The Hutt hands moves down and grabs Leia's plait swings it over her bare back and begins stroking her long braid, she glares back at her master without turning her head in annoyance.

He strokes her plait aggressively while Leia feels her head going back and forth from his aggressive stroking of her plait for some minutes. Jabba yanks roughly on Leia's chain, demonstrating his unquestioned possession over her as she looked at everyone gazing at her tilting her head as if to tell them her annoyance at her master as she slowly got back up. Thankfully her master stopped stroking her plait.

The enslaved princess looked down in shame and embarrassment as thoughts came through her mind while Jabba caresses her back. Leia despised her life as a slave especially when Jabba would drink so much he would get more aggressive with her in groping her, tug and yank on her chain more. Leia can feel her wet vagina and the sensation it made her feel which made her uncomfortable. Even with the time that has passed being with Jabba she was still not used to living the life of a slave, but kept her fighting spirit which she knew Jabba relished in and liked about Leia along with her beauty which was both a strength and a curse for her.

She was grateful though even given her status as a slave she was safe with Jabba as he had not turned her over to the empire as Jabba relished having a half-naked princess chained by his side and have as his slave even with what Jabba had turned her into was the most degrading thing to happen to her and lowest status…a slave, and just any slave, a sex slave. Leia looking down lifts her head up just a bit as she hears some patrons calling her the most degrading names and gossiping about her which she still disliked and hadn't gotten used to given how she was dressed along with the sexual actions she has done and the sexual actions Jabba and many others have done to her.

Her cold chain jingles against her back making her shiver as her master plays with her chain reminding her of her place while she glances over at her master as he gazes lustfully and licks his lips at the half-naked princess caressing her shoulder and back.

The half-naked princess uncomfortable, thinking to herself of how objectified she is wearing the outfit given to her and how much she hated it.

Her metal bikini that pressed into her breasts and waist even with how small it was. Her rear sore from having to recline on the small rounded rear of her golden skirt plates and felt very sensitive to the touch. Her vulva was frigid due to the small cold plate with the uterus and ovaries on it being pressed into it exposing some of her groin on both sides of the front plate. Her nipples are sore and erect from the small sized cold metal bra cups forced against them that were more like pasties if you call them that, that covered her erect nipples, while the two black floss string straps across her back formed the X shaped felt tight against her naked back.

Both bracelets are tight on her wrist and bicep, making it difficult for her to flex her limbs while wearing them. She despised the silks as it did not give her any modesty exposing her legs they are only an inch in width and in length flowed down to her ankles, she was not allowed to wear anything beneath the thin lashaa silks leaving her rear and genitals exposed, with the rear silk only covering her butt crack.

Leia didn't like wearing her boots, she especially hated how well they went with the costume. But she did like that it did give her some warmth to her feet. The enslaved princess felt weird with her Jerba leather boots against her naked legs, only keeping her feet warm.

Leia didn't appreciate her bun mostly because it helped create the suggestive hair style Jabba made her wear, and the hair clips attached to hold it together. Due to their nature of keeping her hair prisoner, and that it resembled a crown for royalty, just like the princess she is, as well as reminding her of her status and place of hierarchy she is held at.

She wasn't fond of her plait as it was yet another thing her master forced on her. It also earned her ire as it formed Leia's hair into a suggestive style. The half- naked princess never wore her hair below her chest and she did not like feeling the plait against her naked stomach and back, and disliked her hair fastener because it helped form a pony tail at the end running down to her navel.

She despised her collar. It was tight around her neck, as she could feel it around her neck at all times as it was a choker collar. It made her feel like property and the lowest form of life a slave, and that was what she was to Jabba. Coupled with his habit of choking her for disobedience, she hated the fact that the collar dug into her throat and that it was so tight on her neck. Leia despised her chain the most out of her whole outfit, along with her collar, as it gave Jabba complete control over her by keeping her on a short tether at all times only letting Leia go as far away from Jabba on the throne as the chain would allow.

Like everything else, Leia disliked her make-up and earrings, as they made her look like a slut to the mighty Jabba. Forced to wear them, Leia hated her make-up and earrings even more than when she was dressed up for state events while princess of Alderran, due to her current state of undress and excess of makeup on her face, which was reminiscent of a prostitute's manner of dressing. She despised how young and immature her makeup made her look, and although she tried to maintain a regal poise no matter where she was at, her makeup still made her seem simply like a well-trained slutty slave girl, willing and able to please her master.

Leia, hated herself for what she has become a sex slave, the enslaved princess disgusted by her life style as a slave to the vile Hutt.

But had to live with being Jabba's slave degraded and reduced to a sex slave. It was a double edge sword for Leia having been attractive and enslaved to the Hutt as this served as an emotional and sexual awaking for the enslaved princess and seen as nothing more than a sex object to him and as and slave she felt helpless.

Jabba notices Leia had dozed off ignoring his advances while he yanked on her chain, the half- naked princess being pulled back as Jabba stroked her hair and bare flesh of her back with his hand, stroking her as if she were a pet. Leia glares back at her master, Jabba, "My lovely princess I hope you are thinking of your appreciation of me and the generous life style I have given you my dear Leia." She nods a yes to his question lying to him just letting him know the answer he wants.

Jabba, "Good to know my beautiful Leia, and I very much love your birthmark it's very hot on you and your smooth delicious skin." Leia feels his hand stroking her birthmark on her lower right back while the enslaved princess strokes her braid in nervousness and boredom as her master gropes her back.

She had been sitting at the base of Jabba's tail for a while now bored as he groped her, tugged and yanked on her chain, as he and those gathered around spoke of her to him in her degradation and dominance. She hated that Jabba kept her very close and on a very short tether only being allowed to go as far as the chain would let her. Her every action was watched by everyone ranging from the guards and patrons to Jabba himself. The utter void of privacy while on a leash made Leia feel like a piece of meat to be mocked and jeered at her exposed body which was humiliating for her.


	34. Cloud City Part 2

**Cloud City Part 2**

Jabba gazes lustfully at his enslaved princess, "You may wander for a bit my beautiful pussy." He gestures to Leia as he loosens the slack on the chain. Leia slowly stands up regally from the base of her master's tail ignoring the fact that he called her a pussy keeping her royal poise as the princess she is. She looks at her master as if to give him a royal statement while he slaps her rear. Leia starts to walk off the big dais while Jabba calls her a decretory name as she leaves her master's side.

The enslaved Leia steps off the cushion of a dais. Leia walked over passing by crowds of degenerates who exposed themselves to her and groped her bare skin as she passed.

Jabba requests to switch to his stone dais, as a guard does so and brings it.

The obnoxious music of the Max Rebo Band played on as Jess reached out to her and put a hand on her lower bare back.

"Are you okay princess?" Jess asked Leia as she walked. Leia nodded, not speaking a word as her frightened expression gave away her emotions to the dancer.

Jess hugged her tightly, looking into her eyes and pressing her lips against Leia's ears. "If I could, I'd spend the night with you alone."

Jess whispered, kissing Leia's cheeks in-between words as the scantily-clad Leia blushed brighter red than her makeup.

Leia felt a little embarrassed at being kissed by another woman in public, but this wasn't the first time nor the last, but for some reason, it felt good to kissed by another female in a hostile environment and feeling another person's touch that was not Jabba's.

She smiled at Jess and hugged her tightly, the human's ample breasts feeling as firm as a pillow. Jess then pulled back and turned to watch Denger the bounty hunter as he passed by, licking her lips.

"You know, I don't think you'd be able to have him." Jess said, holding an arm around Leia. "He told me himself, he won't have sex with you as you are Jabba's but that he sure wouldn't mind speaking with you and have a feel for you, but then again who wouldn't princess pretty much anyone who is anyone would love to spend time with you princess." Not that it would matter to Leia as she wouldn't have any man here, Jess giggled and hugged Leia tightly, feeling her warm body against hers.

As she did so, Leia could feel her heartbeat, feeling more comfortable around the lovely woman who didn't call her names or treat her wrongly. She squished her lips together in an adorable pout, her eyes falling slightly.

Leia nodded, looking up at Jess as she looked sad and disappointed. Leia felt relaxed in the presence of another female, but knew this was just going to be moment of being with someone else.

She looked towards one of the windows and then back to Jess. Jess cleared her throat and pointed to Leia's chest and bottom, making the Princess look downwards. She gasped when she noticed her bra if you could call it that had slipped from her breasts and her bottom plates and hip fasteners slipped exposing as the rear plate exposed the crease of her butt crack and now hung limply from her body, drawing the attention of several males who laughed at her predicament.

Leia quickly pulled the gold small cups back over her chest covering her nipples the only area they covered and struggled with the flimsy straps, trying hard to tighten it. "Let me help with that." Jess said as she fastened the small barley there round cups of the gold-plated bra around Leia's chest, tightening the two very thin black floss straps that formed an X shape behind her back. Leia winced as she felt the curved lines of the harness like protrusions on the bottom of the brasserie pressing against her ribs to hold it in place, acting like a harness for her bosom. The bra was so uncomfortably loose in the front, and a bit tight around her ribs, barely concealing her firm breasts, only covering her erect nipples. The bra held only by thin straps held tightly against her back leaving it completely exposed for all to see and had no padding to speak of, making her nipples stand erect from the cold. Jess finished to re fastened Leia's bra in their proper place, restoring her bra to its former position covering her erect nipples under her small top.

Jess then reached down the bottom part if you can call it that was even more humiliating for Leia. Jess readjusted the pair of two very small crescent-shaped triangular plates to hang in their proper position covering Leia's vulva and rear plate hung covered an inch in width and half an inch in length of her butt crack.

Then Jess adjusting with purple lashaa luxury silk skirts an inch in width and the length down to her ankles trailing the barest bit of privacy between her thighs due to the humiliating fact she was given nothing to wear underneath it, as Jess moved the hip fasteners back into place that held it together by the two open oval hip fasteners, which left the flanks of her hips exposed, legs and exposing even more the sides of her butt cheeks, as she placed the rear Lashaa silk only and inch in width back into place covering her butt crack and nothing more.

Her vulva felt so cold from the contact of the plates, along with feeling the cold back plate as her buttocks clenched together for a quick moment. Jess finally placing the outfit to their proper place on the enslaved Leia's body.

She then patted Leia on the shoulder, kissing her gently on the neck as she backed into the crowd, Leia watching her disappear behind a large alien with a big snout. "Go and wander I will be around, Princess."

Leia walked towards the window, her split-skirts fluttering as she moved. She didn't care that her female parts were now visible as she walked, she just wanted to see the outside life, approaching the area as a few patrons situated on the couches next to the window gazed at the scantily clad Leia in lust as she approached the window. Leia stood at the large window on the end of her leash as far as the chain would allow.

While Jabba conversed with the others holding onto her chain with tension. Her right hand on a statue next to the window as she leaned closer, staring out in the life of Cloud City seeing the various people doing their activities. She was aware of her collar beginning to tighten against her throat, but the chain remained silent and unmoving behind her neck as she stood at the window gazing out while she heard the patrons sitting at the couch next her as they gazed and spoke about her and their endeavors.

Leia stands at the window trying to ignore what the patrons have been talking about since they are making lewd and rude comments towards her, one of Nomak gets a feel of her naked leg and grabs her rear silk skirt, lifts it up to take a peak as the others look at the enslaved princess tight vagina and buttocks then lets it go letting it flow down, as the alien Nomak says to the others, ""She isn't wearing anything underneath and her pussy is completely hairless as you all just saw and she sure looks like a delicious fuck in that outfit of hers."

Leia glances over then turns back looking out the window. As Djas a Saki alien speaks, ""I must say I like what Jabba has done with the princess and her attire, she is sublime and it shows her beauty of princess as a princess should. I and I know I'm not the only one had always hated seeing her in those dreadful robs of hers they covered too much of her and very much like a princess that goes commando and has a clean-shaven pussy and nor does she should she be wearing anything underneath so she can show the slut she is."

Leia glances over at Bossk as he speaks, "You do know Hutts are known for the way they dress their slaves to enhance their appearance right, and in Leia's case all he had to do was expose Leia's sublime royal figure for all to see, and having worked with him over the number of years I have he didn't disappoint with her one bit." The scantily clad Leia licks her lips. "Isn't that right princess?" Leia nods at Bossk with a yes, knowing she can't do anything to stick up for herself.

From a far Jabba noticed the patrons speaking to his princess as she stood there at the statue while Jabba gave a soft tug on her leash, the scantily clad princess turning around and glaring at Jabba defiantly. It hadn't been that long since she had left his side and her master was already tugging at her chain lusting over the half-naked princess. Shada a human female sitting with the others mocks the princess, "Seems like Jabba wants his princess, you might want to go pleasure him you whore that is what you're good for, so go to your master princess."

Leia ashamed and angry at the women saying to her as it is true that is what she is good for and is just nothing more than sex slave to please Jabba. Leia leaves the area as she walks her split-skirts flutter as she moved passing by crowds of degenerates groped her bare skin such as her breasts, rear, arms, shoulders, back, birthmark, stomach and legs as she walked to another spot in the middle of the atrium of the villa, figuring out a place to stay as many patrons are scattered in the many areas of the atrium.

Leia walks to a spot at one of the windows in the middle of the atrium, she rests her arms at her side, turns back to look around at her surrounding, various patrons are gathered around her, while she notices Jabba gazing lustfully at the princess licking his lips. Leia gazes outside wanting to be alone with no one to bother her but this was not the case with the revealing attire she is wearing as it drew attention to her.

30 minutes later…

Leia notices a drunken Aurora with a bounty hunter approaching the scantily-clad Leia. Aurora barley able to walk falls to the floor close to Leia as the bounty hunter makes a remark, "Drunken bitch". The enslaved princess kneels to aid Aurora and looks at the bounty hunter as he stands watching the enslaved princess afraid to speak as she knows Jabba is watching her, but she was willing to take that risk. Leia gently speaks, "Aurora it's me Leia I am going to help you up and put on a couch." Aurora tired and drunk slurring to Leia. The bounty hunter, "The princess can speak and looks delicious to fuck."

The bounty hunter gives Jabba a glance then looks back at Leia, as she glares at the bounty hunter and she lifts Aurora and places her arm around Leia's shoulders to support her as they walk to an empty space of a couch. Jabba notices Leia doing this. Leia, places Aurora on the couch to lay down on. The bounty hunter, "Thanks you slut for being so generous in doing the work for me in carrying her for me."

Jabba gestures to the bounty hunter both knowing the signal, Leia felt both bounty hunter's hands seize her biceps, holding her from behind and in place the half-naked princess tensed. Bounty to Leia, "Not only are you a fine pussy you smell good and fuckable also princess."

Suddenly Jabba, "Everyone my princess helped my dancer who drank too much. How very touching for her to do such a thing, not only that she spoke when she is not allowed to as we all know the role of the princess." The deep, gurgling voice broke into Leia's consciousness. Tensing, she turned fearfully to its source. "The only thing I care about my princess is her beauty as my slave and my dear Leia has nothing to say as she is my slave because I expect nothing out of my Leia except to be scantily-clad and silent, and please my every desire and only value her beauty." Everyone laughs and jeers at the princess in mockery as the bounty hunter grabs a feel of Leia's tight round bubble butt.

The chain snaps as it is pulled as the scantily-clad Leia is yanked back from the arms of the bounty hunter with a loud, half-choked gag. "Haughh! Ow!" Leia runs to avoid being choked, her skirts flaring up revealing her smooth bare vagina and bare buttocks as she runs across stumbling to her master, the chain producing a cacophony of metallic jangling before and beneath her as she struggles to keep her feet beneath her from her boots not providing her any traction, her breasts bounce gracelessly in her loose-fitting top.

She nearly collides with the top of the dais's front edge as she leaps up onto it, however her momentum continued to throw her forward, as she threw her arms out to brace herself. Auh-Unh! She grunted, feeling her plait swing around between her breasts and Jabba's flesh as she half landed, half climbed upon her master's enormous gut. Trying to keep herself upright, ramming her lower body into his, her belly and thighs meeting his thick flesh with a moist, fleshy plop.

Bibs soft hands pressed between her shoulder blades as he pressed her upper body closer, until her breasts and stomach were shoved into Jabba's flabby chins.

She craned her neck and sighed in resignation. As Jabba opened his wide grinning mouth but having his slimy tongue brushed against her face she turned her head away, he looks back at her master as he began to speak. "I noticed some of my men speaking to you earlier, you know you are not allowed to speak that even means to other men cunt, you belong to me not anyone else you are mine and only mine and are only meant to be pretty, silent, on my leash, and available for my sexual desires."

He gropes the enslaved princess's rear as he speaks to her. Still attempting to get her air back, Leia could only gaze weakly up into the Hutt's reptilian eyes, whose pupils widened as they leered at her while her master lectures her.

With a handful to Jabba's men, degenerates, and guests gathered around witnessing Leia's degradation by her master lecturing her.

" I pamper you Leia. I allow you to wander whenever you wish. I take care of you with giving you a life of luxury with your expensive travels, palaces, extravagant parties and events along with the amenities that you should have as a princess such as yourself. Your attire is also priceless, being made of golds and silks fit for a princess. As my slave, you have decadent pleasures. I let you wear "appropriate" and expensive clothing that is provided to you by me as I see fit for my favorite slave to display your beauty for everyone to see. You have a collar around your neck made of gold like the rest of your royal attire to show your status as a princess to everyone. You are given the collar around your neck, your boots, arm and wrist bracelet, the space provided for you on the dais next to your master, and your pillows to lay on. Remember your place princess next time you start flirting with another man when you are not allowed to you slut."

Leia nods to Jabba in agreement as he plays with her chain, "Good now set." He gestures to the small space in front of him, with his tail coiled. Leia slowly sits down in front of her master, barley enough room on the big dais of the dais in her small spot with the pillows provided for her. Her left knee partially off the dais, while her front skirt draped over her ankle over her Jerba leather boot as flowed down the edge of the of the dais and also adjusts her rear silk skirt covering her butt crack and putting it underneath her, as a small portion drapes over the dais. While she sat regally on her pillows. All while she felt her outstretched right leg against Jabba's coiled tail slightly hung off the edge of the dais.

Jabba licks his lips as he peers down into Leia's front and back skirt plate having a clear view of her pussy seeing her exposed groin/hairless pubic/groin area and complete view of her ass. The Hutt delivered a quick, hard yank on her chain causing the enslaved princess to blink and gag as she felt herself pitch backwards, but is able to catch herself on her outflung arms, as Leia was about to sit back up. Jabba gave a waring tug on the chain, and Leia tensed as she felt his hand drop to her bare shoulder. "Worry not slave," he said with a playful cruelty, rubbing his hand around. "You are not going anywhere…" She set her jaw as he did this, and tried to pull away – but he held her chain firmly as he rubbed his hand about, his fate fingers uncomfortably brushing over the softer flesh of her upper chest. She made a show of increasing her effort to pull away, but he held the chain taut, and she squirmed, cringing, as he began to rub his hand around her shoulder and upper chest.

Jabba, "Princess you turn me of with so much I very much enjoy your beauty." Many of those gathered around watching Jabba's control of the scantily-clad princess, while calling her degrading names. But she was too distracted by Jabba's big hand as it slid uncomfortable far down her upper chest. She strained to her left to keep away from him, but his groping hand followed.

"Get me another drink." Jabba barked, finally lifting his hand from Leia's shoulder, as she stared on in petrified horror. Jabba received a holographic conference from two of his dealers, who were finalizing a drug transaction on Tatooine.

Leia found herself averting her gaze as C3-PO was summoned by his side to interpret, but the droid thankfully didn't comment on her captivity, nor her state of undress as Jabba gave a gagging yank on her chain.

She tensed and straightened upright, bracing herself for a second tug but none came. Jabba, in the middle of speaking to the dealers, did not do or say anything else. Sighing, Leia glanced at the hologram, but was uncertain if the dealers were paying attention or not. When nothing else happened again for a few minutes, she began to relax, thinking Jabba must have gestured in such a way that

"They can't wait!" Jabba yelled at the hologram, and Leia's chain snapped taut with a mighty yank. She grunted and rocked back, flinging an arm behind her to the throne's surface to catch herself before she fell back upon his belly again.

As the Hutt snarled impatiently at the hologram, he slackened the chain, and Leia pushed herself upright again, then eased her sitting position a little closer to him, moving slowly so that he wouldn't notice, but he seemed too involved in the deal to pay more attention to her. She hoped that by moving closer, the slackened chain would prevent him from accidentally choking her again.

No doubt what he wants, she thought bitterly.

Indeed, several more times during the conference, Jabba gave brief tugs on the chain, making Leia tense but fortunately, she'd chosen well, for the chain was more noisy than it was functional. She felt relief, but also tension, for she didn't know how long this break would last.

A few minutes later, the hologram vanished, the deal done. Jabba yanked Leia's chain, rocking from her sitting position to, and her back landed upon his big belly with a fleshy smack, her chain crashing noisily upon his heaped bulk beside her. He grumbled her name wetly and stroked her shoulder, and Leia sighed, watching as the Audience Chamber of the atrium of his villa slowly emptied out with Jabba's entourage sleeping around the Audience Chamber of the atrium.

Salacious sat at the base of Jabba's coiled tail gazing lustfully at the enslaved princess as Jabba's tail slithered and wriggled beside her bare thigh. Jabba peers down lustfully looking at his enslaved princess exposed body having a clear view of her exposed cleavage, stomach and legs and a clear view of her pussy seeing her exposed groin/hairless pubic/groin area while he stroked her shoulder and chest.

Leia not paying attention to Jabba as he groped her, she looked around the atrium as various of Jabba's entourage slept or were falling asleep while others still awake gazed at the enslaved princess gossiping amongst each other. She glanced down at her half-naked body, at the long, thick, green tail that slithered and wiggled sleepily beside her bare thigh, and at the lizard-monkey sitting in the thick, coiled base of that tail. Jabba gave an upward tug on the chain, briefly choking Leia. her head nestled into a dimple in its upper slope.

Soon, deep, grumbling snores began to vibrate the wall of flesh behind her, and his nostrils bubbled and splurted with his sleepy breaths.

She yawned, beginning to realize just how tired she really was, and the last thing she knew that evening was the sensation of her suddenly heavy eyelids. Salacious gazes lustfully at half-naked enslaved princess and watches her belly rise and lower as she sleeps silently.

She hadn't cared much for the food, it was too rich and too strange. She was glad to be back to the apartment, with her shoes off and Lando gone. She didn't care for him much either. She did however, adore the dress she was wearing.

Earlier, a woman claiming to be Lando's personal stylist had brought a rack packed full of beautiful dresses for her to choose from. Leia had chosen this one, imagining Han's eyes lighting up when he saw her. She had not been disappointed. At times it had been hard to focus on the conversation with Lando because she could feel Han's eyes on her.

He had always kept an eye on her. Whether on missions or just hanging around the base, she knew he was watching her. It sometimes irritated her, but mostly she knew he just wanted to make sure she was safe and took comfort in that. Not that she'd ever admit it... She looked down at her dress again. It was black, sleeveless, a flattering and modest neckline, then form fitting, flaring out just right as it reached her knees.

She did a little turn to watch the skirt flare. There was a slight shimmer in the fabric that caught the light just right sometimes, making it look like a midnight sky. She twirled again and found Han standing on the other side of the bar. "Hey," he said, smiling. "Hi," she said, almost choking. She felt the heat pour into her face as she tried to calmly stir her tea. "Watcha doin'? he asked as he moved around the counter. "Just having some hot tea." Not spinning around like a small child. "I see." She could hear the smile in his voice. Blast it.

She was thankful for the dim light, at least maybe he wouldn't notice the slight tremble in her fingers as she tried to sip her tea. When she looked up he was appraising her from head to her bare toes. "You look nice. Haven't seen you in a dress in a long time." "They're highly impractical." She set her cup down, not sure she could keep from spilling it if he kept moving closer. "I like it." He looked down at her feet. "I don't know if I've ever seen your feet before. They're cute." She glanced down. "Cute?" "Yeah, cute. And your shoulders..." he reached for her then, caressing her shoulders as if testing them, "are soft," he finished. He took another step. "Soft?" She cringed at her sudden lack of vocabulary.

But she had to admit, after months of being bound up in heavy snow gear, the light massage on her skin felt so good. Plus, she loved this dress, she wanted him to admire it. She also wanted him to...She looked up at his face, now quite close, and glanced at his lips. He caught the look, of course, and smiled. "Yeah. Soft."

His voice was low as he gently pulled her closer. She didn't resist and when he bent down, her arms seemed to spring up around his neck of their own accord. His lips, soft and warm, moved gently against her mouth. With his arms around her, holding her tight, she felt safe. What had she been afraid of for so long? Why had she ever tried to stay away from him? The only thing she wanted was to feel him holding her, kissing her.

Then he stopped. His dark eyes studied her for a moment, as if gauging her reaction. She felt a sense of tenderness and affection that he would let her decide whether or not to continue. She smiled slightly as she brought her arms down and around his waist. He kissed her forehead. He kissed her cheek, her jaw.

She then turned to meet his lips with her own. All of a sudden, she felt excited and bold. Was it only yesterday he had kissed her aboard the Falcon? She'd loved it, but had been so nervous and unprepared that she had been afraid to move. Now, however, she wanted more than to simply be kissed; she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel his arms around her.

Leia gasped and opened her eyes to the audience chamber. She shuddered and sat upright, tensing as she heard a few links of her chain jingle and clink, but when she peered up at the Hutt behind her, she was relieved to see he was sound asleep.

Beside her on the dais, the lizard-monkey stirred, but it did not awaken. Just a dream, she thought, letting out a shaky breath. Just a dream. However, as bits and pieces of sensations began to drop back into her mind and remembered things began to caress her flesh once again, with the powerfully unfulfilled sensation that still pulsed deep inside of her and all that she was feeling now was her body's primal, stimulated response. Nothing more.

Leia not wanting to wake up her master, she lay back upon his big belly, her chain crashing upon his heaped bulk beside her. Jabba placed his hand back on her bare shoulder as the scantily-clad Leia rested her head against it as her collar dug into her throat.


End file.
